My Favorite Accident
by Sendmeonmyway
Summary: Bella is on her way home from a disastrous meeting with her newly ex-fiancés parents. What happens when she slams head-on into a beautiful stranger’s car and finds herself stranded? Will she be able to get past her jaded life and trust the stranger? E X B
1. Chapter 1

New story Idea all.

Tell me what you think =]

_**Break Down Here:**_

_Bella is on the way home from a meeting with her newly ex-fiancés family in Forks. She is in tears to the point where she can't see the road, but is too worked up to stop. She needs to be as far away from the reminder of how bad her life is._

_Edward is on the way home from his first shift as an intern. He got to witness a major surgery as reward for saving someone's life. The surgery on top of his 48 hour marathon non-stop shift has made him exhausted. He promised to meet his parents at their house in forks after his first shift. When he becomes too drowsy to continue on he pulls over and climbs in the back seat to nap rather than run the risk of driving._

_Bella doesn't see the car parked on the side of the road because she is blinded by tears and there are no emergency lights on. Her car slams head-on into the sliver Volvo effectively rendering both cars useless. _

_With the next town miles away woods surrounding them on both sides and no car what the hell do they do now? And can they get past their differences and unfortunate meeting in order to see what is right in front of them?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So that is just a rough plot summery it will make more sense when and if you read the first chapter.

Review and Let me know if you think I should go with this. The first chapter is almost finished so I'll post it as soon as I have a positive idea of whether you want it or not.


	2. Don't Stop Believin'

_**A/N: **__Hey this is the new improved edited chapter one. I hope you will find it error free or as close to as possible. Thanks to Stavanger1 for helping me redo some of these chapters that I did before I had a beta to tell me when my writing and grammar sucked._

_Make sure to review with your thoughts._

_**And without Further ado I give you Chapter 1 . Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The only thing that is mine is the plot and if you steal that I will cut you sucka =P**

BPOV

"Where were you last night?"

"Nowhere."

"Well you weren't here so you sure as hell had to have been somewhere!" I shouted back.

I normally wasn't the jealous type, but last night, after one of our typical fights, he had left and hadn't returned until just now; two o' clock in the afternoon. That, along with the fact that he was acting weird, had caused me to finally enact my rights to play the concerned fiancé.

"Bella, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm very tired so can we please just drop this for now and get ready to meet our parents. We can discuss this later," he pleaded.

"Fine, but you bet your ass we are discussing this later," I replied harshly before storming off to get changed. He was up to something, I could tell, and the fact that he was tired after being gone all night could in no way be a good sign.

But I had to push that all out of my mind because tonight was one of the most important nights of our relationship. Tonight was the night we were going to announce our engagement to our parents. I wasn't particularly worried though.

You see, Jake and I had grown up together. After my parents divorced I only went to see my father during the summers. My dad was best friends with his dad so naturally we became close friends. When my mom remarried my junior year in high school, I moved to Forks to give her all the space she needed. That very same year Jacob and I started to date, despite our year and a half age difference. In an effort to keep our relationship going, he worked hard to earn enough credits to skip his junior year. Naturally, we both decided to go to college together in Seattle, and when we graduated we got an apartment together.

Jake opened his own garage with the money from his fathers' medical settlement. His dad had become paralyzed because of a doctor's mistake and Billy had sued them for all they were worth. They settled and Billy, being the loving father he is, invested the money for Jake to spend when he got older. By the time he tapped into it there was enough for him to get the garage, our apartment, and a nice new car of his own.

I got a job as an aquatics director at the pool in town. It was a fairly easy job that had a lot of variety. One day I was lifeguarding, the next I was teaching swim lessons and working the office, then another I was fixing a broken filter or chlorinator. I loved that there was never a dull moment; that and the fact that the water was the only place that my debilitating clumsiness couldn't affect me.

Jake had finally popped the question on our anniversary last month, and of course I said yes. Naturally, the first thing I did was call my best friend and college roommate Lauren. I asked Lauren to be my maid of honor and she was so thrilled about the wedding that she decided to move up here and rent a place for the month. I was floored by her offer and simply couldn't refuse. Not only did I have no idea how to plan a wedding, but Lauren was always good with crisis and meltdowns.

That very day she packed her stuff and called a mover to move her from California to Seattle. The only problem that remained was that Lauren, my best friend, and Jake, my fiancé, hated each other. In fact, they used to fight like crazy in college. He used to tell me how she was a bad influence. She was a bit promiscuous, yes, but she was also a very sweet and caring girl. He just couldn't get past that and see what she was really like. To remedy our problem, I had had them go out to lunch and talk things over. Three hours later he came home still not very pleased but he agreed to give her a chance for me.

It was around this time that Jake and I started to fight. His temper got shorter, as did mine. His business began to pick up and he was working later hours. Unfortunately, Lauren was so involved in making my wedding perfect she was rarely around either. I had been feeling utterly alone lately and all the stress was making me crazy; that and the fact that I was highly sexually frustrated. The night after he proposed was the hottest sex we had ever had, but the next day we both decided to take a 'chastity vow' until our marriage, which was proving to be extremely difficult for me. But I was willing to do it if it would make the honeymoon that much better.

I could hardly wait till the wedding. It seemed like everything was finally falling into place. Jake and I would get married, have kids, and be that crazy old married couple in the nursing home that bickered all the time, but were still madly in love. I'd adopted a new saying that I'd say over and over again in my head when I'd get too stressed 'We just have to make it to the wedding, everything will be fine after the wedding' and I truly believed it. Even if I had this awful nagging feeling that it wouldn't, I knew we'd get through this. Jake and I had been through everything together; our first kiss, our first date, our first time, our first apartment, and now our first and only marriage. I was not going to give in just because of a few minor fights, we would make it; I just knew it. Or at least I really hoped so. I was not ready to give up on my happily ever after yet.

EPOV

"I'm very proud of all the hard work you have all put in. As interns you have just survived your first forty-eight hour shift. How does it feel?" The chief asked.

"Like shit," Jasper said under his breath.

"Yeah tell me about it," I muttered back.

Jasper was my sister Alice's boyfriend, and my best friend. We had met our freshmen year in college where we dormed together; we were both going pre-med. When Alice came up to visit me the pair had met and instantly hit it off. While it was awkward at first to say the very least, I had never in my life seen Alice as happy as she was with Jasper.

After college, Jasper and I had by chance gotten into the same hospital in Seattle that my dad, Carlisle, a world renowned heart surgeon, had gone to. My parents had been absolutely beaming ever since they found out. My dad retired last year after a car accident gave him nerve damage to his right hand and left him with limited functions. Since then he had been living vicariously through my career. He and my mother, Esme, moved to a town a couple hours away called Forks. Esme bought an old house and had renovated it back into brilliant shape. After this shift I was supposed to go meet them for the first time in months.

"As many of you know, each year we reward one special intern who shows the most promise a chance to sit in on an advanced surgery. This year the decision was unanimous. This intern showed us his ability to keep his cool in high stress situations, and thanks to his fast thinking and quick action he was able to save the life of that poor young girl from the fire this afternoon. I want everyone to make sure they congratulate Dr. Edward Cullen for his good work today, and I will see you in surgery in ten minutes."

"Congrats man you earned it," Jasper told me while shaking my hand and slapping my arm. I was still on a bit of a high from the whole ordeal. I couldn't wait to tell Carlisle; he would be so proud.

I shook hands swiftly and headed to call my parents quickly before I went into surgery.

I dialed the number and my dad answered drowsily after only two rings.

"Good Morning dad," I said, chuckling at how half asleep he sounded.

"Morning Edward, did you just finish your shift?"

"I did but they are making me stay late," I said, trying to feign irritation.

"Did you get caught making out with someone in a storage closet again?"

"Dad, that was in high school." You get caught making out once in a broom closet and you never live it down.

"Oh right, well I'm sure you did something. Are you still dating that Tamara girl?"

"Tanya, dad, and no we decided it would be best to go in different directions last week," I said, now honestly irritated. I called to share some good news and he brought up something like that? Not like he knew but that was beside the point.

I could hear him pull the phone away from his mouth, and palm it to muffle his voice. "Hey Esme guess what? Edward finally broke up with the Tami girl. Yeah, the one that was a total bitch. Okay, hold on let me ask." He pulled the phone back up." That's too bad, why did you two break up?"

"Its okay dad, you don't have to act. I know neither you nor Esme liked her. We just went in different directions after college." Well that was kind of the truth: I went to Seattle to start my internship and she went from being a nice loving girlfriend to a crazy psycho bitch.

We had met on the commons my junior year. Neither one of us was paying attention and we ended up bumping straight into each other. I apologized profusely and offered to take her out to dinner, on me. She accepted and from there on out we became more or less inseparable. But she was never really an intelligent girl. Most of our time together was spent either making out or having sex. It's not like she could have carried on a decent conversation anyway.

Alice and Jasper hated her with a passion and I didn't understand it. She was nice enough to me. It wasn't until I took her to meet my parents and she insulted Esme and Carlisle that I realized she would never really be anymore than a good fuck. So I got out of my 'college guy who has a hot girlfriend who always wants to have sex' phase and decided that I needed to date a serious girl who I could bring home to my parents, without fear of embarrassment.

Unfortunately, when I broke up with Tanya she didn't take it very well. She called me a whole slew of obscenities before throwing her snow globe collection at me and storming out. After a trip to the hospital to get the glass out of my abdomen, several stitches, and a restraining order, I decided to take a break from dating. But Carlisle didn't need to know all that, I had already threatened Jasper and Alice into keeping it a secret and I preferred it was kept that way.

"Anyway, that's not why I called. I called to tell you I get to sit in on the surgery this afternoon."

"Well of course you did; like father like son. I'm very proud of you. I knew you could do it." He and Esme always believed in me even when I didn't. They were the best parents I could have ever wished for.

"Thanks dad, you know that always means a lot to me."

"Of course, oh Esme is going to be so excited. I can't wait to tell her. So I assume you will be later then originally planned?"

"Yeah, I think it's a twelve hour deal. I should be home around ten or eleven."

"Okay, see you then. Good luck and make sure you pay attention. That will be you someday," he said, pride beaming out in every word he said.

"Thanks, I better go before I'm late. I'll see you when I get out."

"Bye son."

I hung up and ran to the OR, praying I wouldn't be late. My nerves were running like crazy. This would be the most intense twelve hours of my life. Any tiredness I had soon disappeared, I was more alert then I had been since this marathon shift began. No way was I falling asleep now.

* * *

_**I hope you can see where I am taking this. I wanted to build up some back stories before I just threw their lives to shit. I figured it was the nice thing to do.**_

_**So yes this chapter was probably a bit boring, but next chapter is when all the fun begins and I am going to have a very hard time not just writing that out instead of the next chapter of Guarding. I seem to be stuck on that one. **_

_**Review, pretty please with Edward on top and let me know what you think so far.**_

Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway


	3. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

**A/N: **_And so the drama begins. And for all of you that had your suspicions about Jake's faithfulness I am here to tell you, congratulations on picking up on my less than subtle hints. Unfortunately Bella is far too trusting…let's see if we can fix that (Cackles)._

_And if you really love me you should check out my first fan fiction "Guarding the Pool". The link is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4403050/1/Guarding_the_pool. Just cut and paste and replace the (dots)._

_So without further ado or shameless self promotion I give you Chapter two._

**Chapter 2: **I Don't Want To Be In Love

BPOV

"Do you mind?"

"What? You don't want to talk," I said, defending my decision to turn on the radio.

"Just because I don't want to talk doesn't mean I want to listen to your shitty classical music."

"Well, that's to damn bad because it calms me down, and calm is something we need to be before we tell our parents about us, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't see why you had to make such a big production out of this. They already know what we are going to tell them."

"I wanted to tell them all together." It seemed like I could do no right in his eyes lately.

He was upset because it had taken such a long time to get everyone together. The reason was because my parents were divorced and Renee and Phil lived in Arizona. Getting a flight from Arizona to Washington took a little bit of time and planning. All of which I did myself and paid for with my own money.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," he said in a detached tone.

"What the fuck is your problem? You're the one who was all excited about getting married. If I remember correctly _you_ proposed to _me_. Why are you suddenly acting like you don't care, Jake? I don't understand," I said with traitor tears stinging my eyes.

"You're not crying are you?" His tone suddenly did a 180 from pissed to concern.

"No," I sniffled.

"You should know by now I can tell when you're lying," he said, pulling into my dad's driveway and shutting off the car before turning to catch a tear from falling. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to snap at you this is just such a stressful time for me and I've been taking it out on you. I'm sorry babe, can you forgive me?"

I looked up into his apologetic eyes and saw the guilt swimming in them. How could I not forgive a face that looked as sad as his, it broke my heart.

"Of course, just promise you won't take your frustrations out on me, I'm feeling the same pressure as you are. We need to stick together if we want to make this work Jake, you can't pull away from me."

"You bet. Now wipe your eyes and let's get this over with." I had to laugh at his expression of dread.

"It won't be that bad."

"I know," he said before getting out and waiting for me in front of the car. I fixed my makeup and hopped out to join him.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"As ready as I'm going to be," he replied before ringing the doorbell.

"Bella!" my mom exclaimed before jumping into my arms and grabbing me in a tight hold.

"Hi mom, I've missed you so much," I said, eagerly returning her hug.

"Me too," she said before pulling away, "and Jake it's been far too long." She gave him a hug as Phil came up and shook my hand, still a little affection shy.

"Is my Bella home?" I heard Charlie bellow from the kitchen.

"Right here dad," I said before running into the kitchen to find him.

"There you are. Look at you, you aren't my little girl anymore, you're all grown up. When did that happen?" he joked.

"I know, they seem to spring up right before your eyes," Billy said as he wheeled into the kitchen to join us.

"Hi Billy, you're looking well. How has life been treating you?" Billy was like a second father to me.

"Very good, although I'm a little hurt that you and Jake haven't visited me in a while," he said, pouting.

"But we are here now, things have just been hectic, settling down and with Jake getting the business off the ground we've been very busy," I explain, trying to remember how long it had really been since we had visited.

"That you are, and you and Jake have something to tell us?" Billy hedged.

"Yes we do but you'll have to wait till dinner. Speaking of which; Charlie, where is Sue? I know for a fact you can't cook to save your life." Sue and my dad had been dating since I left for college. He thought it would be awkward for me to have to see him dating while I was still in the house.

When I first moved in with him I realized he had never really gotten over my mother. He had left the house exactly the same way it was when she left with me when I was very young. It was sad to think that she had so flagrantly moved on while he still pined after her with no shot at returning affection.

My senior year in high school was when he finally started to change; he took down the pictures, repainted the kitchen, and effectively erased any proof that she had once been his everything. That was around the time when he met Sue. The differences in his personality and mood were perceptible, but he never made a move until I had moved away to college. I came back on Christmas break to find him and Sue living together and him happier than I had ever seen.

"She just ran out to the store to pick up some wine, I had a feeling we might need to celebrate tonight," he said with a wink.

We heard commotion in the other room and a rather flustered looking Sue entered with two bottles of wine, "Sorry it took me so long, the store was rather busy today." She set the bottles on the counter and gave Charlie a little peck on the cheek before crossing the kitchen to envelope me in a big hug and giving me a kiss on the cheek as well. "It's been too long Bella. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, and you?"

"I'm pretty excited. I understand you and Jake have something you'd like to share with us?"

"Yes, we do."

"Okay, well dinner is ready so why don't we get everyone to the table and we'll discuss it there. I made your favorite."

Everyone congregated in the dining room. I sat between my mother and Jake, getting more nervous by the minute. We ate and discussed business and our new life. My mother announced that her and Phil were thinking about moving to Florida so he could play professional ball, and we all teased Sue and Charlie about hurrying up and tying the knot.

When the table was cleared and wine was refilled I knew it was time to share our news.

"So as you all know Jake and I called you here to discuss something very important," I started, looking around at all the excited faces around the table before landing on Jacob's far away expression. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked, attempting to grab his attention.

He had been very quiet during dinner, only speaking when spoken to and now he wasn't even paying attention. I felt my anger flair as I attempted to once again get his attention. "Earth to Jake, anything going on in there?" I asked as I flailed my hand in front of his eyes.

"What?" he asked, finally snapping out of it as the rest of our family around the table giggled.

"I was just asking you if you wanted me to tell them the big news or if you want to do it?"

"You can do it. I have to go to the bathroom," he said dismissively before getting up and leaving the room. I stood stunned for a moment before turning back to the confused faces that belong to our family.

"Um, he's been working really late trying to do too much at once as always. You'll have to forgive him for being a little out of it. That and all the stress from planning the wedding and he's just wiped," I blurted out without even thinking.

"I knew it!" Renee cried before jumping into my arms and giving me a big hug.

Everyone said their congratulations, I told you so's, and the 'it's about time' comments before settling down for the interrogation.

"When are you going to tie the knot?" Renee asked, still jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"Next month, we've already started planning it out; we think we want to do it here in Forks. That way everyone will be here. Maybe down at La Push if that would be okay with you Billy?" I knew it would be much easier on him to not have to worry about getting around in his wheelchair.

"That would be so perfect! Do you have a dress yet? Do you have bridesmaids? Do you know what kind of flowers you want? Do you have a guest list? There is so much to do in a month; I wish we had more time!" Renee interrupted, her thoughts going a million miles an hour.

"Calm down mom, Lauren is already getting to all of that. She's going to be my maid of honor," I answered calmly, trying to get Renee to chill out.

"Oh well that's good, she's such a sweet girl." Renee approved thank god, one less hassle.

Jake's phone beeped in his chair, signaling a new text. When I saw the name on the text I thought, '_well speak of the devil.'_ What could she possibly have to talk to Jake about?

I checked my cell for any messages, but found none. _'That's weird,'_ I thought. _'Well it might be important, maybe I should check it,'_ I reasoned as I opened it.

What I found shocked me beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I sat stunned, mesmerized by the words that would forever change my life. I read the message over and over trying to see if maybe there was a misunderstanding, but I knew there wasn't.

The tears started to streak down my cheeks as I read it for the last time:

**So next I lay down on the bed spreading my legs wide so you can see my glistening wet sex and know it's wet just for you. I slowly trail my hand down my body giving my nipples one last hard tug with my fingers that are still coated in your cum. I circle my Belly button twice. Slowly. Before letting my fingers slip lower……**

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice boomed from the door way before storming over and ripping the cell phone out of my hands.

"Jake! That is no way to talk to your fiancé," Billy scolded.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" Renee asked.

"So did you find what you wanted Bella? Are you happy now? It's not polite to look at other peoples private texts that are of no concern to you. Didn't your parents teach you not to snoop into other peoples business?" Jake yelled from across the room.

That's all it took for the shock to evaporate and be replaced with a powerful and swift amount of pure and undiluted hatred.

"Yes Jacob, I am so fucking happy! How did you know? My fiancé is fucking my maid of honor behind my back and is telling me that is doesn't concern me. Have you lost your mind? Are you high? What the fuck could ever possess you into thinking that I would be in any way shape or form_ happy_. I hate you Jacob Black! Take your ring, "I said, fumbling to get it off my hand before throwing it at his head. "And give it to that whore if you must, 'cause I don't want it, and I sure as Hell don't want _you_!" I got out before the anger tears started streaming down my cheeks.

I took a deep breath and got up slowly from my seat, walking the necessary paces across the room in order to reach him. "Give me the keys," I said as calmly as I could muster given the situation.

"No, it's my car and you are in no shape to drive," he said in an emotionless voice.

"Don't pull that bullshit like you even care what kind of shape I'm in. Give me the fucking keys so I can get as far away from you as possible," I said, infusing all the hostility I could manage.

"No you're right, I don't care. I just don't want you to wreck my car," He said sarcastically.

"That's fine…I don't need this right now. Sorry for ruining your dinner Sue, it was really good," I said before storming out the door with Jacob close on my heels and my spare set of keys in my purse.

Luckily for me my anger seemed to overcome my clumsiness and I managed to dig through my purse for the keys and make it to the car before he could catch me. I got into the car and locked the doors seconds before he tried the lock. D-fucking-nyed asshole.

"Get out of my car Bella or so help me I will _make_ you get out of it! I have places to be tonight and I can't be there if you steal my car!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," I yelled childishly before cranking up the volume on the radio and peeling out of the driveway, leaving behind a very stunned Jacob.

EPOV

The surgery was amazing. I had never seen anything so incredible in all my life. The adrenaline pumping through my bloodstream was creating the greatest high I had ever had.

Watching as they cracked the chest and exposed the damaged beating heart was indescribable. Then they hooked the person up to a bypass machine which kept them alive while they cut out the old damaged heart and put in a new and functioning one that was just in someone else's body.

The scariest and probably the best moment is when they unhook the bypass machine and let the blood flow back through the heart. The machine registers no heartbeat for several painstaking long moments before, just like magic, it starts to beat. Right before your eyes it goes from this lifeless muscle to this beating beauty that is single handedly responsible for transferring all the blood into your body.

I was on cloud nine as I hopped into the car for the long ride back to Forks. I turned on my Tom-tom GPS system to the traffic and to keep me on target. As I barreled down the highway, excited to get to my parent's house, the lack of sleep began to get to me. I felt my eyes begin to droop but was thankfully pulled out of my brief drowsiness when the GPS beeped to tell me of a traffic back-up ahead.

'Great,' I thought to myself, too afraid to chance any extra time on the road in my drowsy state then necessary.

I pushed a few buttons and got it to take me on a detour. I took the next exit and went a couple of miles through a sketchy town before it told me to take a right. It said I would be on this road for about fifty miles.

About ten miles in the road began to narrow and the tar turned from asphalt to dirt. I had to slow down considerably in order to keep my poor Volvo from getting damaged in the potholes and gravel. The wall of trees on each side began to close in on me as I felt myself getting drowsier. After I ran off the road a bit on a turn and was startled awake I decided it would be best to pull over and nap it off.

I pulled over and grabbed my cell phone to call my parents. As I turned it on I was less than shocked to find out there was no service.

"Thank you Tom-Tom for sending me to the middle of no where, fucking piece of shit," I mumbled as I hoped into the backseat, hoping to catch a few Z's.

' I'll just explain to my parents when I get home,' I thought,' I bet they won't mind.'

I snuggled into my comfy leather seats before drifting off. Right as sleep overcame me I had this nagging feeling like there was something I had forgotten.

BPOV

I knew they would come looking for me; he would want his car, they would want to try and calm me down. But I didn't want to be found and I most definitely did not want to be calm. I was livid and with that came the tears; hysterical, irrational, running tears.

How could I be so blind? Of_ course_ he was cheating on me. All those long nights 'working' were really spent fucking Lauren's brains out. No wonder why the Chastity vow wasn't bothering him; he was too busy getting some from Lauren to care about not having sex with me. If anything he was probably grateful for it, that way he didn't have to explain to me why he didn't want to have sex with me anymore.

Not like I would ever want to do that with him again. He probably had acquired several lovely STD's from Lauren. We all know she gets around and it wouldn't surprise me if she had a good case of the crabs. How karmic would that be; he cheats on me then gets an STD. Sounds fair.

I couldn't control the overflow of pure anger. I didn't know who to hate more: her, him, or me? He not only lied and cheated but he didn't even have the decency to tell me before we got to our parents. How embarrassing is that? You get cheated on and find out in front of your family. I would never live this down.

I could be mad at her. My alleged 'best friend' who was so excited about my engagement. She was supposed to be planning my wedding, not screwing the groom.

Or I could be pissed at myself for being a moron. All the signs were there but I was just too busy banking on the happily ever after that I never made a back-up plan. I had known my whole life that Jacob and I would be together. That was just how it was supposed to be. I had never considered it not happening.

Before I could let the depression that I knew would come over me I cranked the volume and changed the station. A song that I recognized came on from Good Charlotte and I sang whole heartedly. I didn't want to be in love, especially not with him.

I found a dirt road that looked like it hadn't been used in forever. It was two lanes so I knew it must lead somewhere. I cranked the radio even higher and let the tears of anger fall more freely as I sped down the bumpy dirt road. I could hear the car complain over the radios volume and rejoiced in the thought of ruining something as precious to him as that ending had been to me.

The road was much longer than I had thought it would be. I had been driving on it for 20 minutes at least and the end was still nowhere in sight. I was surrounded by trees, and all the green monotony that was Washington. I knew I had to leave the state; I couldn't bare this constant reminder of loss. The thought tore at the gaping hole in my heart, bringing on a fresh round of tears.

My vision was clouded and I knew I was going way too fast. I didn't even see the object on the side of the road until I smashed into it. The sound of metal crunching was sickening. The airbags blew into my face and the seatbelt dug into my skin, causing unbearable pain wherever it was touching. The last thing I was aware of before the blackness came upon me was the windshield glass breaking and a sharp pain cutting into my upper arm.

I welcomed the dark. It took it away; the pain, the heartache, the anger, the depression, everything. The blissful numb feeling spread until it engulfed everything.

**So there you have it let the drama goodness begin. Poor Bella, sigh. And that is not the last we will see of Jacob in this story (Gasps) Dun Dun Dun!**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think. Pretty please with Edward on top; )**

Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway


	4. How To Save A Life

**A/N (Edited courtesy of the fabulous Stavanger 1): **

_This chapter is dedicated to all my fabulous reviewers. I love my reviewers; if I could I would give them each their own Edward. _

_If you want to get the main vibe for this chapter you should listen to "How to Save a Life" By The Fray. The YouTube link is in my profile._

_Anyway without further ado I give you chapter 3._

_Disclaimer: I simply own nothing. Everything is Ms. Meyer's I only like to pretend it's mine._

**Chapter 3: **How to Save a Life

BPOV

The most depressing thing in the world is to wake up one day and realize all you have ever worked for was for a future that doesn't exist. I will never marry Jacob. I will never move with him to a big house and have a crazy number of kids. I will never have anyone to bicker with when I am old and gray. No one will be with me in the nursing home terrorizing 'the help'. I am alone. I have no house, no boyfriend, no friends, and I can't go back to my family. I have nothing; funny how that happens.

I was in the middle of my self pity rant when I began to feel my head return to my body. I could once again feel the extent of my injuries and it fucking hurt. I could also feel a sharp pain in my arm which seemed to be growing by the second. I let out an involuntary whimper.

"It's okay Isabella. It's almost over just hold in there," I heard the most beautiful voice say. A voice so beautiful I knew it could only mean one thing: I was dying. The angel was trying to comfort me telling me I would be dead soon, and for that I was grateful. The crash only made my outsides match my insides; I was dying on the inside and it seemed that now I would die on the outside as well.

I couldn't reply in words because I couldn't yet locate the area to control speech. So I whimpered again in understanding. The pain in my arm seemed to increase tenfold and I thought it felt like something was being pulled out of my arm. I began to wish the angel would have mercy and take me quicker.

"There it's out. Now stay put while I get the rest of the stuff out of what's left of my car." The angel said as I felt a warmth I hadn't noticed before leave. I began to panic at the loss and started trying to open my other senses.

The first to come back was hearing. I heard his footsteps go away and then the sound of a trunk opening followed by some rustling. Then I heard another sound from the opposite direction. It sounded like….before I could fully process my thoughts my sense of smell came back with vengeance. I could smell burning gasoline. It was very strong and the scent stung my nostrils. That would explain the noise; something was burning.

The next sense to fully come back was my sense of touch. I could feel the heat of the fire. It was very hot and judging by the noise I knew it must be close by. I could feel the bruises beginning to form all over my body from the impact. I decided then that I couldn't be dying. There was too much pain for that.

My ears told me the angel was returning, but he announced it himself as he sank down in front of me and I once again felt his warmth, "Okay Isabella I'm back. I am warning you now that what I am about to do is going to hurt very much. But before I do that, you need to try to open your eyes. Can you do that Isabella?"

I tried to open them, but my sight seemed to be my most reluctant sense. Instead of seeing I decided to try talking. I began to attempt to locate my vocal cords. I used the knowledge I had gained from whimpering to try to get them to work again. It was very quiet, but I did manage to get it out in a whisper, "Bella" I told him.

"What did you say?" The angel asked as I felt him dip his head closer to my mouth, his hair lightly touching my nose.

"Bella" I repeated a bit louder and much clearer.

"What are you trying to say Isabella?" He asked still using my full name.

"Bella is my name." I said finally managing to reach a decent volume.

"Oh." He chuckled, understanding coloring his tone."Can you open your eyes for me, Bella?"

I once again tried to do this seemingly impossible task. I couldn't seem to locate them even with the relationship to my mouth fully established. As if hearing my inner struggles the angel began to trail his fingers over my eyelids. My eyelids fluttered in response before slowly opening.

As the blackness went away I began to see in color again. The first thing to grace my very blurred vision was the angel. I blinked my eyes several times to clear the haze before I could fully appreciate his beauty. He had reddish brown hair that from the light of the fire which was out of my line of sight, looked bronze. But that wasn't what caught my eye first. No, it was his vibrant green eyes. They were startlingly bright and the depth seemed to pull me in. I then noticed the dark circles under his eyes and wondered why an angel would need sleep. I let my eyes roam to the stubble on his defined jaw and down to his pillow like inviting lips. I let my eyes roam farther down only to discover her was shirtless. Damn.

A blush covered my cheeks as I snapped my eyes up and they were once again met with his green ones. His gaze was focused only on me as a beautiful smile that seemed slightly crooked yet perfect in its flaw began to spread across his face, "Hey you, welcome back."

EPOV

I couldn't believe my luck: not only had I foolishly forgotten to put my flashers on but the girl that had been hurt because of my idiotic move was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Once her eyes opened I was drawn into their depth; they were a deep chocolate brown that I couldn't help but drown in. And even if I could I would not fight it. I stared into her deep pools before coming to my senses and remembering where we were.

I welcomed her back and she stared at me dumbfounded for several seconds before a smile full of secrets covered her face; My very own Mona Lisa.

"Thanks." She replied in a silken voice that was clouded with exhaustion.

"Good now that you are fully with me I can fix up this gash in your arm. Are you squeamish at all towards blood?" I asked not wanting to have her pass out on me again, once was enough.

"Very much so," she said looking straight into my eyes.

"Alright, then I advise you watch me and not look down at what I am about to do. I need to stitch up your arm. Some of your windshield got imbedded in it during the crash and it left quite a hole in your arm when I pulled it out. I need you to stay very still for me while I do this. I know it is going to hurt without anesthesia, but if you move it will scar very badly." I told her silently thanking the heavens that my dad had made me carry around a first aid kit since I become a doctor.

I had heard his story more than one time about how he had met my mother. He had just finished his shift at the hospital and was on his way home when he came upon a woman who was being mugged. He violently swung his car toward the perpetrator and scared him off. The women that had been stabbed in the leg was losing blood very fast. He knew by the time he got her into his car and to the hospital it might be too late.

So he quickly peeled off her pants and took off his belt. He wrapped the belt around her upper thigh as a tourniquet. Then he went to his car to grab his kit and stitched her up. She was passed out the entire time and when he finished he brought her to the hospital. He stayed with her all night until she woke up the next day. He couldn't take his eyes of her, something about her captivated his whole being and refused to let go. When she awoke she was extremely grateful and taken by the gorgeous doctor that had saved her life. And as they say, the rest is history.

She looked at me perplexed by my statement before asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am a doctor at a local hospital," I said trying to speed up this meet and greet because despite my belt that was cutting off the blood flow to her arm, my discarded blood smeared shirt indicated she had still lost a lot of blood and needed stitches immediately.

"Okay, Doctor Cullen, when are you taking me to the hospital?" She asked still confused.

"First off, call me Edward. Secondly, I will call an ambulance as soon as I finish this. I need to stop this bleeding. Unfortunately I am unable to bring you because my car's engine is smashed beyond repair and your car is in flames on the side of the road," I informed her, still a little bitter about the untimely death of my beloved Volvo.

At that she burst out in laughter. I looked at her confused and she told me she'd explain later.

No more questions were asked as I settled into stitching up her arm. She kept her eyes focused on me as I began to fix her arm. She winced and bit down on her bottom lip as I began. Figuring she could use a nice distraction I asked her the questions I had been pondering on since I pulled her from her car.

"Why are you on this deserted road?" I asked.

She winced at my statement and took a deep breath before replying, "I was running away."

"From what?" I asked curious as to what this mysterious beautiful stranger could have to run away from.

"My cheating bastard ex-fiancé. We were announcing our engagement to our parents when he got a text from my maid of honor describing their last sexual escapade in detail," she seethed.

"I'm sorry, that must have been very hard for you," I said.

Who could be so heartless as to cheat on a woman especially right before marriage? I mean he couldn't even keep it in his pants until the wedding? What a douche……

"I don't need your pity thank you very much, doctor," she spat, hurt evident in her eyes.

I could almost see her walls going up before my eyes. I knew the process so well because I happened to be an expert at blocking people out, but I didn't want her to block me out. I wanted to know more about her. What made her get up in the morning? What she wanted from life? Stupid pointless random nothings about her that no one else knew or even cared about. I couldn't explain it but the draw I felt to this girl was inescapable.

"I'm not giving you my pity, Bella; I am giving you my empathy. People such as your fiancé sicken me. How one person can claim to love another and then to do something so horrendous to them is unforgivable. If the person was truly in love they would never do anything to hurt the other, especially not intentionally," I said not grasping the implications of my words until it was too late to take them back.

I started to apologize when she cut me off tears streaming from her eyes, "I know he didn't love me. I knew it but I chose to ignore it. It's as much my fault as it is his. I knew what was happening, subconsciously I must have, but I was too stubborn. I was too dead set in my future and what would be to realize that he was probably never in love with me. We were a thing of convenience to each other. There was never love, at least not in that way. That's why it must have been so easy for him to do what he did."

"Don't make excuses for him. Even if he didn't love you on that level he should have never done that to you. And you're so called maid of honor. What kind of friend is she?" I asked knowing I should get everything out that I could while the walls were still down.

"What about her? There is no excuse for her she did. She is a heartless miserable bitch who couldn't stand to see her friend happy. She never liked Jacob, always told me I was better than him, maybe this was her way of proving that," she concluded shrugging, the tears still streaming down her face.

I finished the last stitch and took my belt off her arm before pulling her into my chest in a hug encouraging her to let it all out. As she threw her arms around my neck and relaxed into my chest I had never felt happier in my life. I felt content, whole, like this is where I belonged. I had never in my life been so happy that my dad had taught me how to save a life.

_**Sorry about the mildly cheesy last line: I couldn't help myself. **_

_**I know in the review replies I promised a fight but it turned out too long to put in this chapter, but fear not next chapter is full of intense angst goodness. And I will explain how he knows her name no worries that was on purpose.**_

_**Review and I will send you a sneak peak and I'll tell you how on the dot your theories or suggestions are. Pretty Please with Edward on top.**_

_**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**_


	5. Break Down Here

**A/N (This chapter has been edited. Thanks Stavy!):**

_Thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys are the coolest people out there end of story. I love all my readers, you make my day when I open my inbox and it's full of alerts and reviews. Aw group hug moment._

_Ha-ha so without further ado I give you Chapter 4, enjoy the yummy OOC-ness of it all_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the places mentioned in this story. Sad isn't it?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Break Down Here**

BPOV

I have no clue what got into me. Maybe it was the pain from cut, the shock from the accident, or the mood swing from the whole Jacob thing, but here I was in the middle of no where telling my life story to some stranger who I just got in a car accident with. I can't believe I let my emotions get the better of me like this. I just broke down in front of the hottest guy I have ever met. And to make it even better, I hit and totaled both of our cars. Go me!

"I'm sorry for that," I said, blushing and unraveling myself from his embrace.

"That's okay, I don't mind," he said, holding me closer, sending my heart rate through the roof.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how did you know my name?" I asked.

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. On closer inspection I realized what it was: my wallet. "I hope you don't mind, but it's kind of procedure at the hospital to find ID before treating the patient. I didn't take anything I swear, I just checked your ID and that's all," he said, a little nervous for my reaction.

"Oh good, so you didn't see my nude pictures," I said jokingly.

He had the cutest shocked expression on his face that I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Kidding, Edward, lighten up a little."

"Right, I knew that," he blushed, which was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"So, doctor, now that my arm is all stitched up we should make that phone call," I pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He almost sounded reluctant as he took out his phone.

"SHIT!" he yelled, jumping up and running around in circles while moving his phone up and down.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, chuckling at him.

"Trying to find some service to make the call. Do you have your phone?" he asked, still running around like an idiot.

"My phone unfortunately was in the back seat of Jake's car which is now on fire, so no. Unless it was fireproof…… which I highly doubt," I said, trying to lighten the mood while also still secretly enjoying the demise of Jake's car.

"Well, unless I can get some service we are going to be stuck," he sighed, giving up.

"No, you have to be joking. How can that piece of shit not have service? Keep trying, we have to get out of here," I said, panicking.

"In case you haven't noticed Bella, we are in the middle of nowhere. The nearest cell phone tower is probably near Seattle or Forks. Both of which are miles away right now," he said.

"No. We. Can. Not. Be. Stranded," I replied, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Unless you can think of another plan, then yes, we are," he said rather matter-of-factly.

"Can this night get any worse?" I mumbled, sinking back onto the ground.

"One of us could be dead; that would be worse. Your arm could still be bleeding; that would be worse," he said, lowering to the ground next to me.

"Yeah, I guess… thanks by the way for the whole arm thing. It was very lucky that I happened to get into a car accident with a doctor, although you must not work around here. I thought for sure I knew all the doctors in this area," I confessed.

"And why is that?" He was obviously coming to the wrong conclusions.

"I'm pretty accident prone, I get hurt a lot. The ER doctors know me by name," I said, blushing.

"I could see that, do you get in car accidents very often too?" he asked.

"No!" I snapped. "And this wasn't entirely my fault."

"Really how so?" he said, not catching on to my impending bad mood.

"Well I'm not the one who parked on the side of a deserted dark road without any flashers or lights on."

"Maybe so, but I'm not the one who crossed the yellow line and hit a car parked on the side of the road," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well if your flashers had been on I would have seen that I was crossing the center line and then corrected myself and none of this would have happened. By the way, what were you doing parked on the side of the road?"

"I was sleeping."

"You were sleeping on a back road that no one goes down. What, are you homeless? And I thought _I _had problems."

"No I'm not homeless," he sneered, finally dropping his calm façade. "I was going to visit my parents and there was traffic. Tom-Tom led me down this road to avoid it. I got tired so I pulled over. I must have forgotten to put on my flashers because the next thing I know the front of my poor car is being pushed in and is spun off the road."

"So you admit that it is partially your fault."

"Maybe, but you were going excessively fast, even if I did remember to put my flashers on _you_ wouldn't have been able to stop in time and _you_ still would have hit me and both of our cars would still be maimed and we still would be stuck. Therefore it is still _your_ fault."

"Yeah well that seems to be a reoccurring theme in my life as well. Why don't you start the Bella Swan is a fuck up club. You and Jake can get shirts and exchange friendship bracelets. I'm sure you two would get along just fine," I replied, hitting below the belt a little.

"Don't lump me in with that asshole. I would never do that to you or anyone else."

"I bet," I said, getting up and storming down the road past him and away from the wreck that used to be Jake's car.

"Where are you going now? Hey, Bella wait up!" he yelled, letting the anger diffuse out of his voice.

"I'm getting out of here. You can't get service, it's late at night, and pretty soon we are going to get thirsty, hungry, and tired. Plus I have to get back to my apartment and move out before he gets back. I intend on keeping my promise to never see him again," I said, trying to out pace him, but he easily caught up.

"But why are you going this way? Forks is much closer than Seattle, we can't walk there, it would take way too long." He grabbed my arm and forced me to face his concerned green eyes.

"Because as I told you I can't go back to Forks, I can't face them, not now. I need to regroup. I don't exactly have anywhere to go or anyone to talk to but I need to get away."

"So you're just going to run way? Life gets a little tough and so you run, I never picked you to be a coward," he said, letting a little venom color his tone.

"No I'm not. Everything I ever planned for is gone, obliterated, poof, no longer exists. I need to come up with a new plan," I said, trying to pull out of his grasp. Who does he think he is, we just met and he already thinks he has me figured out? What an arrogant asshole.

"Why do you need a plan? Why can't you just, I don't know, wing it?" he suggested, still holding my gaze with his intense green stare.

"Let me ask you this Mr. Hotshot-know-it-all-judgmental-doctor, did you get to where you are now by 'winging it'?" I paused for him to shake his head. He was about to speak when I cut him off, "That's what I thought," I finished as I once again tried to pull out of his grasp and was again unsuccessful.

"You are such a hypocrite," he said, shocking me enough to get me to stop pulling away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, once again letting my temper get the better of me.

"You claim I'm judging you, when you haven't stopped making assumptions about me since we first met."

"You are unbelievable. God must really hate me; you know what the last thing I need tonight is to deal with this," I said, finally successfully pulling away, but for some reason I felt loss in being out of his arms, which was totally and completely absurd. "And maybe I have been but you aren't exactly volunteering information, assumptions are all I have to go on. But can you honestly tell me that I'm wrong?"

"Yes. I am not some hot shot doctor; I'm an intern at Seattle hospital and I just finished my first shift. That's why I was so tired. I'm not a know-it-all; I was merely making a suggestion. And I'm not judgmental, I'm just trying to help, but apparently you don't want my help," he finished, looking hurt at his last conjecture.

"It's not that I don't want your help Edward, but in case you haven't noticed I'm not the most emotionally stable person at this point in time. This last month has taken a lot out of me and to learn it was all for nothing is enough to make a person a little bitter and cynical; don't you agree?" I asked, softening into putty at the thought of me causing him pain.

"Yes I guess you are entitled to that, but is that what you want; to be bitter and cynical for the rest of your life? You could miss something really good if your vision is clouded with self-doubt and cynicism, Bella. And besides, he isn't worth your pain; if he was he would never have put you through it to begin with. You deserve so much better than that," he said with such conviction and passion, even a cynic like me couldn't help but heed his advice.

"Yeah I guess you are right, but it certainly isn't the easiest thing to just put it all behind you. I might need some more help for that," I said, fishing for an offer.

And thankfully I was not disappointed, "Well I've been known to be an excellent listener who gives out advice to friends."

"Friends, huh? If we are going to get out of this mess that we BOTH got ourselves into then I guess we need to stick together. Friends?" I asked, reaching my hand out for him to take.

"Friends," he agreed, sticking out his hand to grasp mine. I felt a strange understanding pass between us as we stood there in the middle of the road, eyes locked and hands intertwined.

* * *

**So there you have it. Now they move forward, but how long will this whole friendship accord last if neither one of them can keep their emotions in check? Hmmm any guesses?**

**Let me know what you think, you review I give you a sneak peak, it's that easy. Hehe easy (sorry I'm tired).**

**So now is the time hit that little button and review pretty please with Edward on top.**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**


	6. Should've Said No

**A/N (Edited. Thanks Stav!):**

_Coincidently enough I had a dream about this story, not about this chapter, but about the turning point, so I know exactly where this is going now. Before I was kind of winging it; ) I'm so excited, I wish I could just hurry up and get there, it is my favorite chapter by far and it's probably 3-4 chapters away…sorry. But I will tell you the song that I will use to set the mood is "Aurora" by Lapush._

_Now this chapter is from Jacob's POV. Remember when I told you he'd be back, well here he is ready to tell you about this from his mind. We'll get back to our favorite couple next chapter. The songs I used for this chapter are at the bottom. _

_**There is a playlist of all songs from this story in my profile! Check it out for the full effect. **_

_So without further ado I give you chapter 5._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of these people. I just like to fuck their lives over; )_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5: **Should've Said No

_A few hours earlier……_

JPOV

"Get out of my car Bella or so help me I will make you get out of it! I have places to be tonight and I can't be there if you steal my car!" I yelled after her.

"Sorry I can't hear you," she responded before cranking the radio and peeling out of the driveway.

Shit! I had screwed up big time. Bella wasn't supposed to find out. No one was supposed to find out. I had hurt her more than I ever had in my entire life, and it killed me that I had. I loved Bella of course, I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't, but Lauren and I had something special; something that Bella and I could never have.

Have you ever had that time in your life when you feel like everything has been planned for you? That every move you have ever made has been part of some greater scheme and you have had no deal in it. Well that's how I felt the day when Bella set me and Lauren up to talk things out.

*_Flashback*_

"_Hey Lauren," I greeted bitterly as I sunk into the table across from her and sipped on my coffee. _

"_Hey Jake," she said cheerfully. "I'm really glad you decided to come and meet me. I really want things to work out between us."_

"_Yeah, whatever," I said back, she was certainly acting weird._

_We small talked for a while about the wedding and such. I found that Lauren was actually a really nice girl. I always worried that she would turn Bella against me, but maybe I was just being paranoid. I found myself laughing and thoroughly enjoying myself before her cell phone rang. She told me there was a problem with wedding planning and she had to run back to her apartment quickly to sort it out. She offered me the choice of coming with her and I decided that I didn't want to end our time together yet._

_She brought me to her apartment; it was clean and very well decorated. It felt much homier than mine and Bella's; Bella wasn't much of a decorator. Lauren made a quick phone call and then invited me to her sitting room to talk some more. She told me about herself and her life, we had nothing in common, but I found her differences to be a nice change. Bella and I were like two peas in a pod, so it was interesting to be able to debate and disagree with someone._

_We were having a lively debate when she cut to the chase, "I have to tell you something Jake."_

"_What?" I asked, intrigued by her sudden topic change._

"_I think I'm in love with you." She blurted out._

"_Excuse me?" I asked wondering if I was hearing her correctly._

"_I love you Jacob Black," she repeated. _

_I was stunned for a couple of minutes before I thought of a reasonable response to her confession "How long?"_

"_Since Bella introduced us our freshman year. I have fought this because Bella has been like a sister to me, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her," she admitted._

"_So why start now?" I asked._

"_Because you are getting married, that's a big deal. You are signing off on single life for conceivably ever and I wanted you to know that if you aren't really in love with Bella but settling, then you don't have to." She said this before straddling my lap and kissing me deeply and fully. _

_I pushed her away instinctively, it was wrong; I loved Bella, didn't I?_

_She looked hurt but got off of me. "It's okay Jake, you don't have to decide right now, it was just food for thought. Will you promise me something?" she asked hopefully._

_I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Will you promise me that you will think about what I said before deciding anything?"_

_I hesitated before nodding, I did feel a bit guilty about pushing her away before._

"_Thank you, and if you decide what you want, my door's always open." _

_I flew to the door, started the car and drove to my favorite lookout to think. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was settling. Bella was everything that I had ever known. We were meant for each other; we just fit. We liked the same things, we got along really well, and when we made love it was always hot. But was that my love for her, or my love of comfort?_

_I hit my head on the steering wheel, growling in irritation as I fought between everything I had once considered true and the real truth. Suddenly it dawned on me; I had a choice. For once in my life, I could chose what would happen to me next. I had never had the choice. I didn't choose for my mother to die, I didn't choose to fall in love with Bella, and I didn't choose to marry her; it was more of an expectation or a sense of obligation. _

_My head was spinning with the excitement of the situation. I wanted to try something new. I was tired of the same old same old. I thought I loved Bella, but she was the only girl I had ever been with. How did I know that there wasn't something better out there? How did I know that this was really love at all and not just a deep form of friendship? The answer: I didn't. _

_I started the car and sped back to Lauren's apartment, excited about the prospect of change, of having something new, something different, of breaking off the beaten path and making my own. Whether it was for the better or the worse I didn't care, I only cared that I was calling the shots now._

_I ran to her apartment and threw open the door, not thinking as I devoured her lips and began to pull at our clothes._

_*end flashback*_

After that fateful afternoon we had promised not to tell Bella, until we knew for sure what we wanted to do. Of course I had just blown that promise out of the water. And do you want to know the kicker? I still had no idea which was right. Was my comfortable and predictable relationship with Bella better than my hectic, uncharted, spontaneous, lusty relationship with Lauren?

Either way it didn't matter now; Bella knew and she would never forgive me for going behind her back like I had. I felt a tug on my heart before I felt a different tug on my shirt. I snapped out of my daydream and realized I was still in the driveway, but I was no longer alone.

I turned and looked down before meeting the most furious expression I had ever seen: Billy. I quickly pulled my gaze away to the other murderous stares of my family. I looked back to Billy trying to come up with some way to explain myself that wouldn't come out as bad as it was. I hated when he was mad at me. As I opened my mouth to speak, he punched me, hard, right where it counts. I collapsed to the ground in front of his wheelchair holding onto my jewels.

Billy had never hit me before, and it took a little while for the shock to wear off before the pain hit me. Let me tell you, for a cripple, he can certainly punch like fucking Mohammed Ali.

He leaned down and pushed me from my front onto my back. I was about to apologize again when he cut me off. "I don't want to hear your shit, Jacob. I don't care why you did what you did, but it was either I knock you down or Charlie shoots you with his shotgun, and as much as I think you deserve it, I don't want my best friend to go to jail for murder. So here are my keys. I want you to drive and keep driving. I don't want to hear from you unless you are calling to tell me you have decided to get your fucking act together. Now, get the Hell out of here, Jacob," he growled the last part.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I looked up into the eyes of the people I had always considered, my family. They were all wearing identical faces of disappointment, sadness, shock, and hate.

The last face, and probably the most memorable, was Renee's. She and Bella had always had a close connection. Bella resembled her so much that at times like this I could see her in Renee. But Renee's face wasn't contorted in anger like Bella's had been last time, no Renee's face showed something that hurt me far worse; heartbreak. By breaking Bella's heart I had unintentionally broken the hearts of my family.

That single conclusion hurt me more than Billy's punch ever could. I was sickened by myself. I thought about speaking, but I knew it would only make things worse. And besides, I wasn't worth their time. After what I had done I wasn't worth anyone's time.

So I pitifully picked myself up off the ground and grabbed the keys. I wiped away the tears that had formed before addressing Billy and only Billy, "I'll make this right dad, I promise, even if I can do nothing else right I will fix this, you have my word."

He nodded in recognition of my speech before I turned to his car. I heard a sudden triumphant noise from inside the house before I heard the front door slam open, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" a voice boomed manically from behind me. I turned around quickly.

It was Charlie. He had snapped. He was pointing a shotgun directly at my head. Shit Fuck!

"DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO HURT MY DAUGHTER SOME MORE?" he yelled, ignoring the protests from Sue and Renee as he began to descend the front steps.

I have to admit, I was scared. Charlie was a policeman, and not just any policeman but the chief of police here in Forks. I had to get out of Forks and fast. So I did what any guy would do in my position; I ran for my fucking life!

I hopped into Billy's truck ignoring Charlie's protests before turning the engine on. I had never been so grateful in my entire life that I had bought him a new car that he could operate despite his disabilities. I peeled out of the driveway as Bella had just minutes before. As I got to the end of the driveway I was startled when I heard a gunshot ring out and connect with my back bumper. I floored the truck and headed for the interstate.

As I drove in silence I thought about how badly I had screwed up my life. I couldn't believe what a mess I had made, but I was ready to set things straight. The first thing I would do was head to Lauren and explain what had happened and how we couldn't be together, not now, not after this. Then I would find Bella and tell her everything. I knew she would never trust me again and I deserved that. I would be lucky if she would even talk to me.

To stop myself from sinking into depression I flipped on the radio and hit on a song that I could immediately connect with: 'Should've said No' by Taylor Swift. I let the misery consume me as truth rang in every word she sang. If I had said no I would have my girl and my car, but as of right now neither one was a definite. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I pulled up to Lauren's apartment I got ready to have the second or third hardest conversation so far today. I was so absorbed in my worrying that I didn't even notice the car in the driveway. If I had I would have found it astoundingly familiar.

I tried the doorknob and thankfully it was unlocked. I walked through the apartment trying to assess where she could be. All the lights were off and there were clothes strewn all over the floor. I picked up on music coming from her bedroom and followed its sultry tune to her door before throwing it open to reveal something I definitely didn't need to see.

A man was standing at the edge of her bed with his back turned to me, completely naked. Her legs were around his waist as she thrust her hips up to meet his from a laying position on the bed. I stood stock still in shock at the doorway as they continued their act, not realizing I was there. He bent down and bit her full breasts and she moaned in appreciation. I felt fury build in me. That was my job. Just as I was about to announce my presence they both reached their climax and she called out his name and he hers. Then another round of shock hit me as he collapsed, spent, on top of her. I knew this man. It was Tyler, my business partner, the same fucking dick who worked at the garage with me.

At this point I had had enough,"Hey Lauren, Tyler, mind if I join you?"

Lauren threw Tyler off her lightening fast and pulled the covers over her naked body. "Jake, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Well I got your text message and I thought I'd come take you up on your offer. I didn't know it was being sent out to multiple people. If I knew I needed to RSVP I would have," I said, trying to keep it light for the time being.

"Hey, Jake," Tyler said, completely unfazed as he put his clothes back on. "I didn't know that Lauren was helping you with wedding plans tonight or I wouldn't have come."

"No, it's okay Tyler; it was kind of a last minute thing," I said, trying to be civil, it wasn't Tyler's fault, he didn't know.

"Alright, well I'll let you two get to it. I'll see you at the garage tomorrow Jake," Tyler called as he left the room.

My eyes didn't move from Lauren as I called out my own goodbye. I left my face completely blank as I continued to look at her guilty expression until I heard his car start up, and take off down the street.

"Let me explain-"she started before I cut her off.

"No," I growled.

"But-"

"No," I interrupted again. "It's my turn to speak; you can have your turn after." I took a deep breath, trying to release the pressure I could feel building inside me to hurt her and bad. "I hope you will be happy to know that I wasn't the only recipient of your text."

She gave me a confused look before a horrorstruck expression overcame her face, "No" she gasped breathless.

"Yes, so while you were here fucking Tyler, I was in hell because of your little message. After she found the message she threw back my engagement ring and left speeding with my car in a fit of hurt and rage. I hope you're happy, if she dies it's on your conscience."

"I was not the only guilty party in this, Jacob Black. As I recall you were the one who encouraged my text messages. And I certainly didn't hear you worrying about Bella's safety any of the times we were together," she threw back at me.

"Yes, and for a girl who supposedly loves someone sleeping with another man is an excellent way to prove that."

"As is sleeping with another woman," she countered.

"Touché." I admitted defeated before sinking onto her bed and taking her in my arms. "We are a messed up pair, aren't we?"

"We most certainly are. Where does this leave us?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Jake; I didn't mean to mess up your life. I'm sorry about Bella. I'm sorry about Tyler and Mike and-"

"Lauren!" I cut off, immediately releasing her from my hold and getting off her bed. "One guy is excusable because it would be awful hypocritical if I opposed, but how many guys are you screwing?"

"Including you?" she asked moving to a sitting position, covering her eyes with her hands.

I nodded.

"Five."

"YOU HAVE BEEN SCREWING FIVE GUYS!" I thundered.

"But I only loved you, they were just more experienced, and on the nights that you couldn't make it, I needed someone. You know how I can't be alone Jake. Please don't leave me! She's gone, and it can finally be just you and me, like it was always meant to be. I need you Jake, don't leave me, not now!" she screamed, on the edge of hysterics.

It was pitiful and heartbreaking all at the same time. I had come to her originally to dump her on her ass anyway, but now I was feeling a bit guilty. She had told me that afternoon way back when we started this affair how her parents never were there, how they never loved her and how she bounced from guy to guy in college for security and love. For being as beautiful and confident as she was on the outside, on the inside she was as insecure as Bella.

Bella. The name stabbed my heart. I did love her still, and I knew it. But as screwed up as this sounds, a part of me still loved Lauren. I had learned a lot from her, and I knew that she did really, in fact, need me.

So where did that leave me?

In a bedroom with a naked, willing, beautiful insecure woman who I loved, while the other woman I loved and had hurt beyond repair was probably off somewhere plotting my death.

As Lauren got up off the bed, exposing her naked body to me, and flinging herself into my arms I knew what I had to do. As much as it would hurt, I had made up my mind.

* * *

_So there you have it. I'm sorry about the cliffy, but we are going back to E and B next so you'll have to ponder over who he picks. I'd be interested to hear who you think he'll pick, so if you want to drop that in your review, I'd be grateful._

**Please review. Pretty please with Edward on top ; P**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	7. Fix You

**A/N (This Chapter has been edited. Thanks Stavy!):**

_This chapter is for__**xxlaurencullenxx**__who was my hundredth reviewer, which is pretty amazing for me right now. She wanted some EPOV, and who was I to refuse her request?_

_Now without further ado I give you chapter 6._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Just the storyline and the best readers in all of FF(dot)net (They spoil me).

**Chapter 6: **Fix You

EPOV

Friends?

'_How did she know that was exactly what I wanted to be?' I _thought sarcastically.

Sure I had no right to think we could be anything else, but I couldn't help it. I seemed to have this weird pull to her that I couldn't describe. It was…. Inconvenient, to say the least, given the situation.

First there was the thing with her fiancé; he had just hurt her in the worst way possible, so not only would she not appreciate my attempts to try and pursue her, but it would be ungentlemanly of me to do anything that would take advantage of her in her fragile and emotional state.

Then there was the fact that we were currently stranded in the MIDDLE OF NO WHERE to consider. I didn't know about her, but personally I didn't know anyone who had started a relationship with someone after they got in a car accident. Usually the emotions were somewhere closer to hate at that point and not love.

Not that I was in love with her, but if she let down her boundaries a little and I eased up on mine I could easily see us free falling into something deeper than this early attraction. In the short amount of time that I had spent with her I could tell she was one of those people that loved unconditionally, something I seemed to be completely incapable of doing.

But there was something about Bella. Despite her broken and fragile state I thought she was beautiful. And more than that, I wanted to fix it, fix her, comfort her, and make that pain that she was trying her best to conceal behind her mask dissipate. I didn't want her to hurt. I didn't understand my overwhelming desire to protect her from her ex and from even her when she beat herself down emotionally or when she beat herself down physically for that matter through one of her typical displays of grace.

And then maybe, if she let me do that, if she let me see the strong woman that she was behind all that, then we could be something more. I could see it too: me and her. We just fit. And that perfectly illogical understanding scared me more than the responsibility of any life on my hands.

But I couldn't let this progress to that. I would have to learn to keep my pervy hands and thoughts to myself because I was just her 'friend'. I would have to get some better control over my emotions if I was going to play that part.

I was good at acting; I had nearly perfected it in my twenty-some years of life. As a doctor I was taught that emotions were things to be repressed, no one wanted an emotional surgeon operating on them, and no one wanted to hire a doctor that was too emotionally attached to their patients.

Emotions clouded medical practices. We had to exhibit the four C's: cool, calm, collected, and at sometimes, cold. I still couldn't completely mask the pain I felt when I had to tell a family that their loved one would not be returning to them. There would be no homecoming, no more family dinners, no more bad jokes, and worst of all no more love. It was the single hardest thing to do, but being an intern we were made to do it as often as possible.

Our mentors wanted to stomp our souls out and make us less human, according to them it would make us better doctors. I couldn't turn off the emotions though, so in order to get through the grueling torment I put on my mask and slipped into my other persona. Only it's easier to put it on then to take it off.

Jasper had always been good with emotions and when I was having a particularly hard time early today when I lost my first patient, he helped me through it. He was much better than I was at handling the torrent of emotions all around us in the hospital. It was one of the reasons why he would make an excellent doctor.

I was always so good at that too, so why was I having such a problem now? I knew the answer because _she_ was right in front of me.

I would now have to take a page from Jasper's book and try my best to control these emotions. I tried my best to be light as I dropped my hand from her warm embrace and prepared to talk strategy. Clearing my face of any inner turmoil for both our sakes

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way we have more important matters to attend to."

She looked a little confused before blurting out, "Such as?"

"Getting back to the real world in one piece."

"Oh that's right," she blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment as her cheeks turned my favorite rosy pink color. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we could head back this way towards Forks." She tried to cut me off but I put my hand to her lips and continued. "I know you don't want to go back to Forks, but it's either that or you walk the twenty miles back to the highway and attempt to hitchhike home. I promise I won't make you go to your parents, in fact I'd like it very much if you would stay with my family for the weekend, or at least until you figure out what you want to do, " I paused to study her undecided expression before continuing, "I promise my parents aren't murders. We can eat some of Esme's delicious cooking and then we can nap off the exhaustion. It will be much safer this way."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," she told me, once again trying to push me away.

"I'm not worried about you, silly, I know very well that you can handle yourself. But you see, if you go to hitchhike then I will have to go with you. And not to be boastful or anything, but I'm very pretty and I could see one of those truck drivers trying to take advantage of my sweet disposition. Besides, if we don't get picked up by a trucker, we'll get picked up by the police and I'm sorry, but I'm not being anyone's bitch."

My attempt at humor worked because at that she broke out in laughter. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. Her cheeks took on my favorite rosy tinge and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feigning offense.

"I'm sorry," she got out still giggling, "But all I could think of was those boys from 'The Longest Yard' with Adam Sandler. You know the ones that are like the jail's bitches. I was picturing you like that," she choked out before another round of laughter broke from her.

"Well, I'm glad you find the idea of me being violated as funny, some friend you are," I said before turning around and stalking off in the direction of Forks.

"Wait, Edward!" she yelled, still fighting to repress the giggles. "Don't leave me here. I'm sorry, but come on its pretty funny," she yelled hurrying to catch up.

I kept walking, hoping she wouldn't catch onto my plan before it was too late to turn back. She eventually caught up and grabbed my arm, out of breath. "I said I was sorry…can you wait…I need...To...Catch...My...Breath," she said looking a bit faint.

I immediately stopped, "Bella? Are you okay?" She was starting to be a bit unsteady on her feet so I put my arm around her in an attempt to keep her on her feet.

"Yeah just a little dizzy, would you please stop moving Edward? It's hard enough with the Earth moving like this, but you're making it worse."

"Bella, I'm not moving. You're looking a little green."

As soon as I got that out she turned her head and vomited all over the side of the road. I quickly pulled her hair out of her face so she wouldn't puke on it. I was relieved that it wasn't blood, but simply the contents of her dinner that she was upchucking. When she had effectively cleared out the entire contents of her stomach she wiped her mouth with her hand and slumped into my arms.

"I feel much better," she told me as I lowered her to the ground away from her puke and still in my arms. She had a sheen of sweat on her face and I did my best to wipe it off for her. Even post puke she looked beautiful. But I was willing to bet that she would look beautiful no matter what state of health she was in.

"It was probably not a smart idea to run after losing all that blood," I told her, brushing her hair out of her face.

She opened her eyes and her blush intensified to bright red before closing them and moving her hands to cover her eyes. She groaned and I was worried she was still sick before she blurted out. "That was so embarrassing; I can't believe I just regurgitated my dinner in front of the gorgeous doctor. Smooth moves Bella."

"Don't be self-conscience," I told her before moving her hands away from her face." This is what I do for a living: I take care of people." She opened her beautiful brown eyes a little more relaxed before I had to ruin it, "And It's good to know you think I'm attractive."

She groaned again before attempting to roll out of my arms. I wasn't having that. I tightened my grip on her and forced her chin up so her eyes would meet mine, but she resisted.

I had to hold in my chuckle as I saw her face deepen into a darker crimson red. "I wasn't finished with my sentence," I told her in order to get her eyes to meet mine, "Because I find you very attractive as well."

She snorted, "Oh definitely, because throwing up your guts is the pinnacle of attractive behavior."

"Bella, when you throw up, you do it beautifully," I told her, not being able to control the laughter that overtook me at the absurdity of our conversation. She smacked me playfully on the arm before joining me in laughter.

"So now that we've established that, you ready to get the hell out of here?" I asked, hoping my diversions would work to my advantage.

"I don't want to impose on your family, Edward. And after all, you've been kind enough already," S\she said the past part mildly sarcastically.

"No, it's no problem at all. My parents love visitors and they will probably demand the reason for why I am hours late. You corroborating my story will probably be the only way I will make it out alive," I confessed, throwing a wink at her. "Plus Esme, my mom, would be so thrilled with meeting one of my friends that she would drop any and all scolding for leaving the hospital tired."

"It's always about you, isn't it pretty boy?" she joked. If only she knew that that was about the farthest thing from the truth. To me, it was all about her. God, I am so screwed.

"How did you guess?" I played along. I reluctantly let her get up and lifted myself up off the ground as well.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding out my arm for her as an escort would.

She linked arms with me and we took off toward Forks.

I decided that at this point resistance was futile. I would simply let the chips fall where they may and, hell, I had the entire road back to Forks to stop her from building up an emotional boundary like I had.

And as sick as it sounds I was actually kind of glad that I was stranded with Isabella Swan. Yeah, I'm definitely going to Hell. Whatever. At this point it's worth it.

"So Edward, you've heard plenty about me and my big screwed up life, what's your deal?"

This was going to be a long trip, but being the masochist that I was, I would enjoy every single second of it

* * *

**So I know not the longest chapter ever, but I'm pressed for time. Hopefully next chapter can be a little longer.**

**Review pretty please with Edward on top!**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway=]**


	8. Ready and Waiting to Fall

_**A/N: **__I love reading all your reviews they put such a smile on my face and make me want to write faster. So a big thank you to all those who read and review._

_The song for this chapter is 'Ready and Waiting to fall' by Mae. I love them =]_

_So without further ado I give you chapter 7._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything for that matter…how depressing…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 7: **Ready and Waiting to fall

BPOV

I was feeling a lot better now, even though I knew he tricked me! I would have to stay on my toes if I wanted to have any chance of holding my own against him.

I can't believe I threw up! Here I was trying to improve his perception of me and I had to go and do something like that. Smooth moves Bella.

At least he was a nice guy about it. He even made me laugh.

So maybe I was wrong about him. Yes, I was definitely wrong about him. Comparing him and Jake would be like comparing ice and fire or sunshine and snow. They were so different that it was hard _not_ to like Edward.

So yes, I liked Edward. But what's not to like? He's sweet, caring, smart, and best of all; forgiving. Not many people would get over the fact that you totaled their car as easily as he did. It was even more meaningful because he seemed extremely attached to that mangled mess that I believe was once a shiny silver Volvo.

The only problem was that, number one: he was _way_ out of my league. A graceful, beautiful doctor and a plain, boring klutz? Yeah, that would _never_ happen. And then there was problem number two: Jake.

I still felt a strong ping of anger every time I thought of him, which around Edward hadn't been very often. It was over, and I knew there was no way that after that we could ever go back to the way things once were. Relationships like ours had been built on trust. We had been together for basically our whole lives to gain that unshakable amount of trust I put in him, and our relationship was strong because of that, but once he cheated on me that trust was gone.

When the trust was gone what were we left with?

History, shit-loads of history, and unfortunately history provides for no future.

But I could see us being friends. Maybe not now, maybe not for a year or two, but with all that history I knew we couldn't just go on with our lives like we never loved at all. I couldn't love him now though because he wasn't the man I had fallen in love with. He would always be my family, but I would never feel anything towards him like I had because it wasn't him. He was different and maybe so was I.

And if he ended up with Lauren I would be happy for them. I would be happy for them in the way that I hope they both live long lives getting repeatedly fucked by karma as both of them cheat on each other and go insane from the syph. Okay well maybe not that extreme, I guess I would need a couple more days to be sincere.

Till then it was time to think. Now that my dream ending was incomplete I had to be realistic. Would I ever find my anything more?

I'd certainly like to hope so, but then again look where my optimism got me last time.

No, I can't think like that. As Edward pointed out I had to get past this cynicism or I wouldn't be able to see what was right in front of me.

But what did he mean by that?

What was _'right in front of me'_?

Maybe it was a metaphor.

Yes, that had to be it.

He was always being cryptic like that. Which was not only confusing as hell but also damn intriguing. And seeing as now we had a countless number of miles back to Forks I would have all the time I needed to unravel the mystery that is Edward Cullen.

"So Edward, you've heard plenty about me and my big screwed up life, what's your deal?" I asked unthinkingly. Way to be subtle.

"What do you want to know?" he asked without putting up struggle. I was glad he was going to submit to my questioning.

"Well I told you all about my messy relationship or ex-relationship, so why don't you tell me about yours. You're not married obviously." I motioned to the lack of ring on his finger, "but you must have some lucky woman in your life."

Once again, way to be blunt Bella: Score on the subtle points. It's not like he can probably see right through you or anything. No definitely not.

"I didn't ask for your story, you volunteered it," he pointed out while looking unwilling to divulge the details of his probably hot, romantic life. Hell, if I was anything like him and a guy, I'd probably have five different girlfriends and maybe a hot guy on the side….I think if I were a guy I'd almost have to be gay. Men are just too damn fine.

But I was getting carried away with my thoughts so I used one of the weapons in my arsenal to get him to spill; I gave him my best puppy dog pout.

I honestly thought it was working too. That was up until he sighed, looked down at his feet and said a simple, "No."

He probably thought I couldn't handle hearing about other people's happiness. This was not true. Although I had to admit I was a little jealous of the lucky bitch that got _that_ all to herself. I bet he was awesome in bed.

Wow. Where did that come? I tried to shake the dirty path that my thoughts had taken before moving on to my second favorite tactic: Guilt.

"Come on, would it kill you to brighten my day with a cute little romantic story. I could use one of those. My happy, optimistic side seems to be getting its ass kicked by the cynical bitch side lately."

"Hm…. I kind of have a thing for stubborn cynical Bella, but you're right, happy optimistic Bella is far more beautiful," he told me, a glimmer of mischief in his emerald eyes.

I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, but I blushed anyway. It was nice to be called or even thought of as beautiful, even by an obviously taken man who was just trying to cheer me up. It worked just the same.

"Besides I already answered you. I don't have a girlfriend, a wife, a significant other, friends with benefits, whatever you want to call it. I'm more or less married to my job," he said seriously, but I picked up a note of sadness in his voice, even if I was secretly doing my own little happy dance with this new information.

Although it was disconcerting as well. How was it possible that a man like him hadn't found anyone? How was there any hope for the rest of us?

"But you're not happy about that, are you? Did she break up with you because of your job?" I couldn't help but pursue it. I wanted to get out as much as I could before he tried to close me out again.

"No, of course not. She thought it was the highlight of her life to be dating a doctor, which I honestly don't get. She was one of those people that are very good looking and know it, kind of like Rose," he added, confusing me more.

"But anyway, I brought her home to meet my family, and she was completely inappropriate. There were other things, but that was the last straw. I can't date or respect anyone who doesn't respect my family." As he told me this my heart softened once more toward him.

Family was extremely important to me too. I would never date anyone who couldn't love them like they loved me.

He noticed my change in expression and tilted his head to the side in the most adorable confused way possible. "What?"

"Nothing, you just summed up exactly how I feel," I told him.

He smiled his special crooked grin at me, causing my heartbeat to skyrocket. I momentarily forgot how to work my voice box before remembering my confusion, "Whose Rose?"

"My brother's girlfriend. She's really conceited, but a fierce and loyal friend so you can't help but love her."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two: one brother and one sister. My brother, Emmett, is a contractor. He and Rose have been dating since high school. He's a big guy, but not big like fat, even though he certainly eats enough to be fat, but big as in ripped like Jesus." I laughed at his analogy.

"What? He can be really intimidating at first, and he's scary as hell if you do anything to hurt the people he loves, but he's just a big obnoxious teddy bear, or at least that's how Alice describes him."

I laughed again as I tried to imagine Edward's brother. If he was anything like Edward I'm sure he wouldn't scare me. But before I could ask about Alice he went on.

"Then there's my little sister Alice. She's about four feet ten and has more energy than the energizer bunny, I swear. She loves to shop almost to a sickening and frightening degree, and very fittingly she works as a personal stylist for some of the rich and famous. Although it often takes her away from her boyfriend, and my best friend, Jasper."

"Wait," I cut him off there, "Your best friend is dating your little sister. Isn't that…awkward?"

He laughed at my confusion before continuing with so much love and adoration in his eyes for his family, it was hard to not want to be a part of it, "Maybe a little at first, but I was actually the one who introduced them in college. It was one of those love at first sight type things. Even though it made me uncomfortable, they were both very happy and in the end nothing makes me happier than that."

Wow. Once again, how did I get so lucky to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with him?

"You're a great other brother, you know?"

He chuckled, "But of course Emmett and I had to threaten his manhood if he ever hurt her. He would never do it, but what can I say, old habits die hard."

I laughed at the thought of him trying to intimidate someone with his 'teddy bear' of a brother.

"But are you really happy Edward?" I asked, transitioning back to serious discussions.

"What, with Alice and Jasper?"

"No silly not with them, are you happy with you?"

He looked taken aback by the sudden change in discussion before he quickly composed his facial expressions into his protective emotionless mask. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't do that," I told him, grabbing his arm to spin him to face me fully, effectively halting all forward progress home.

"Do what?" he repeated, startled and concerned, causing his carefully placed mask to crumble a bit at the edges.

"Don't shut me out. I can see you do it. I know how hard it is to trust people, hell I may know better than anyone now, but I want to trust you. I mean I do trust you, completely," I told him, mustering as much conviction as I could. "But I need you to trust me. Please," I asked, my hand absently moving to swipe a piece of hair that fell into his eyes when I abruptly spun him to face me.

I didn't like to not be able to see his eyes. While they were a powerful weapon against my stubborn ways sometimes, like when he tried to shut me out, they were the only places where I could tell what he was really thinking. And right now I could hear the answer in them as well as I could if he had spoken it out loud to me.

There in his shinning emerald eyes I saw it, amid various other things, the most important. I saw trust.

He took my hand from his cheek, which I hadn't realized had moved during the course of our silent conversation and entwined his fingers tightly in mine before turning back toward the road and pulling me along. I childishly stayed put, refusing to move until he answered me.

When he felt the resistance on his arm he turned to look me in the eye, "I'm going to answer you, but I think we should walk and talk. That way maybe we can make it back before the end of the week," he joked.

I blushed as he stroked my cheek once from temple to chin before pulling me along. Only this time I followed.

I continued to study his face as he attempted to formulate an answer, himself, before he could share it with me. He opened his mouth twice before turning back to look me deep in the eyes as if they held a cheat sheet, and he could copy the answers from it.

His face scrunched in concentration as he began, "I don't know," he whispered fiercely, almost scared by his conclusion. His eyes left mine and focused distantly on the road in front of us that was lined with walls of trees on both sides, giving us mixed feelings of confinement and safety.

"It's not like I don't like my job. I love helping people, but I've spent countless years in Medical School and college all feeling this anxiety, this feeling of missing something. That something big was coming and I needed to find it, achieve it. I thought once I got out of there and started working it would go away. But it didn't. I still felt like I was missing something essential, like I need it to be complete and it's…." He fought for the words."…frightening, because I always thought I could be complete in myself , but now, or at least for the last couple of hours, I've felt as though maybe…" He stalled, turning to me with an intense look of concentration and reasoning.

He studied my face again before seeing something that must have discouraged him because he stopped, "I'm sorry, this must sound crazy to you."

"Of course not," I answered without even needing time to think. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" he asked, somehow doubtful while also hopeful at the same time.

"Yes. My entire life was one big plan to be with _him_, and when I saw it slipping I fought like hell for it, but you know why I fought so hard?" I asked more myself than him as I had my own mini epiphany.

"I wanted it so bad because I thought that would make me feel whole. I wouldn't have that lingering feeling of being incomplete. I would have achieved everything I ever wanted. Yet even after he proposed, or as the day got closer, that feeling didn't fade. There was no relief from it; it persisted, maybe even got worse. But sometimes…" I drifted off, starting to rationalize this internally now.

"Sometimes what?" he urged me on.

I blushed heavily and continued on in a whisper," Sometimes I think maybe when I talk to you like this or you flash me that stupid adorable crooked grin of yours that it goes away."

His eyes softened and he moved his hand to cradle my cheek and my head involuntarily leaned into his hand when I felt a spark where his bare skin touched mine. His head began moving closer and I knew what was going to happen next. My heartbeat went erratic and my breathing picked up as his green eyes continued to scorch mine as he moved closer and closer.

And then I heard something rustling in the bushes. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't, "Can you hear that?" I whispered, not needing anymore volume because of our close proximity.

"Hear what?" he whispered back, resting his forehead against mine and leaving our noses touching.

It sounded again, "That," I said, fear saturating my voice.

"I don't hear anything," he said before moving his eyes down to my lips and back up to my eyes.

Swoon. I couldn't help it, I involuntarily licked my lips as I let my entire being be consumed by him and only him.

His forehead moved from mine and his lips moved slowly closer to mine. Just as I closed my eyes in preparation for the sensory overload that was taking place from the sparks going off everywhere he touched, there was a very loud sound of a breaking branch to our right. I instinctively jumped twenty feet away from it (and consequently Edward) and yelped in fright. The bushes moved and I ran back to Edward's arms in fright.

"What is that?" I whispered, fright raising the pitch of my voice.

"It's probably just a bear."

I looked at him with horror before his face turned reassuring, "Kidding Bella, and you thought I had no sense of humor."

"Not funny," I exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the chest.

The bushes began to part and I grabbed him tighter, forgetting my anger before it emerged:

A doe.

I stood in stunned silence before Edward burst out laughing. "You…Were...Afraid...Of… BAMBI!" he got out before laughter overtook him.

I pushed him away from me as hard as I could and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Ha-ha very funny," I said un-amused. This only sent him into another round of hysterics'.

The doe looked at us, startled by our presence and curious as to whether we were friend or foe. I smacked Edward to get him to shut up and he opened his mouth to complain before I clamped my hand over it and pointed to the curious doe.

It stared us down for a while before nosing back into the bushes. I was disappointed by its bad opinion of us before it reappeared with two young deer flanking each side.

"Aw, they are so cute," I whispered to Edward.

He took my hand from his mouth and held it in his, entwining our fingers before squeezing them in agreement.

They walked past us cautiously, one little one getting dangerously close before its mom got its attention and they crossed to the other side of the road. The mom gave us one more glance before disappearing into the woods behind them.

I stared after them for a while just holding Edward's hand before I snapped out of it. I pulled him with me back onto the road and got us back on track, and that much closer to home.

:

:

:

Well, Edward's home at least.

* * *

**So there you, the other song I considered for this chapter was 'Broken Heart' by Motion City Soundtrack, so if you want to check that out you can.**

**I will be updating Guarding as soon as I think I have the lem. and romance perfect. I don't want any cheese, although that seems pretty much unavoidable.**

**Wish me luck and...alright say it with me now:**

**Review Pretty Please with Edward on Top:)**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**


	9. Iris

**A/N: This chapter was edited 12/27/09 by Me!**

**Please let me know if I made any other errors. As much as I try to be superwoman it's way harder than it looks ; ]**

**The Song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Listen and love, my dear readers. Listen and love.**

_Disclaimer: The characters, places, and people mentioned in the following chapter and all subsequent chapters simply to not belong to me._

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8: Iris**

EPOV

Bambi is an ass.

I was so close, we were so close. I can't believe the bad luck I have.

But I had bigger problems now. The stars that had once been visible and lighting our way were being covered by heavy black thunder clouds rolling in rapidly with the wind. It was beginning to get cold and I could vaguely hear Bella's teeth chattering.

I began to rub my hands up and down her bare arms hoping that maybe some friction would warm her up. She smiled up at me a silently thank you, even if my efforts weren't really helping.

The rain was the last thing she needed. With her already chilly temperature, the emotional stress from the night, and her bodies stress from the accident being drenched with rain would certainly do little for her health.

I shrugged out of my jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked at what I put on her before the protest began. She took it off and tried to hand it back.

"I-I can't take your j-jacket Edward. I-It's cold y-you'll freeze." She told me teeth chattering. "I'm r-really n-not _that c-cold _anyway."

"Bella, you are shivering. As a doctor I believe it is in your best interest to wear my jacket."

She gave me a withering look before putting her arms through the jacket and rubbing her now clothed arms together. "You had to pull the doctor card didn't you?"

"Well you would not listen to concerned, caring, friend Edward, but I figured you would listen to Doctor Edward," I reasoned.

"Seriously, who refers to themselves in the third person?" she asked raising her eyebrows in a way that questioned my sanity.

"Edward does," I chuckled.

"Well Bella thinks Edward is a loser," she said making the "L" sign with her index finger and thumb and placing it on her forehead.

"Edward thinks Bella is a Meany," I stuck my tongue out at her before pouting.

"Bella thinks it's adorable when Edward pouts," she admitted.

"Really?" I asked in a teasing tone finally breaking our third person conversation.

She nodded in conformation as her cheeks turned completely crimson.

"Edward thinks Bella is just adorable in general," I teased.

"Oh thanks, I'm glad you think I'm adorable!" She exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Puppies and fat children are adorable," she told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So…" I led.

"So, Bella doesn't want to be looped in with puppies and children in Edward's mind," she whispered looking away in embarrassment.

"Then where does Bella want to be in Edward's mind?" I asked confused.

"Not there," she replied non-committedly.

I grabbed her hand and spun her to face me, once again feeling a thrill at such simple contact with her.

"Bella, in Edward's mind, his thoughts of you are no where near the adorable innocent section."

She blushed thoroughly at that before I decided to go for it.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes?" she asked biting her lip and inadvertently distracting me completely.

I managed to tear my gaze away into her deep chocolate brown eyes that were swimming with insecurities. Silly Bella. Doesn't she know she's beautiful?

"Edward would like to know if it would be okay with Bella for him to kiss her."

She looked taken aback before a breath taking shy smile graced her face causing a matching grin to overtake mine, "Bella would like that very much."

Before another word could be uttered my lips claimed hers. My body seemed to disconnect from my brain because of a sensory overload. Kissing Bella made me want her even more.

All I could think about was Bella. She consumed my being. Everything was Bella. There was no forest, no abandoned road, no broken down cars, and no impending storm. The only thing was the heaven-like feeling of her soft full lips moving in sync with mine, and her taste barely out of reach. That would not do.

I needed more. I craved her taste on my tongue even if fleeting in a hurried moment of swept up emotions. I felt my tongue run over her bottom lip getting a diluted taste of her hot breath in my lungs. Luckily there was no acidic taste from her unfortunate running and then upchucking accident. I was surprised (and elated) when she quickly granted my request and allowed me to explore and fully taste her on my tongue.

I moved my hands to her chin in an effort to keep her there. I could feel with amazing clarity the feeling of her hands as they entwined themselves in the hair at the nape of my neck. She used her hands to pull me down to her level, making us as close as possible. I moved one hand from her chin and gripped her hair desperate to hold onto her as long as possible.

Unfortunately my annoying human need to breath caught up to me and the hunger for oxygen overcame my need for her taste, but just barely. I pulled back leaving one hand in her hair and moving the other to her side holding her close. I rested my forehead on hers and left my eyes closed simply reveling in my post-kiss high.

"Wow," she whispered causing my eyes to open to the sound of her voice. Her eyes were still closed and there was a euphoric grin across her face.

"Ditto," I whispered with what was sure to be a matching grin.

We were so screwed.

BPOV

Holy mother of all that is good that kiss was….oh god…indescribable. There simply aren't words.

When I heard his sweet voice respond in an equal tone of amazement my eyes involuntarily snapped open to be met with those gorgeous green ones and my favorite crooked grin except this time it had a goofy almost teenage youthful gleam to it.

We stared into each others eyes, foreheads resting on each other's, and breaths mixing with the others as we each tried to process our thoughts. At the moment mine were completely indecipherable. They ranged from kiss him again you idiot to what the hell were you thinking. But even the 'what-the-hell –were-you-thinking' train of thought didn't argue that that was the hottest kiss I had ever had.

I felt like a teenager again after her first kiss. I had to admit I had never kissed anyone besides he-who-shall-not-be-named and to find out that maybe he wasn't as good of a kisser as I had assumed was comforting to my ego at the present time. Either that or Edward was simply a pro. I wonder what else he could do well with those lips.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked his forehead still pressed intimately against mine, our breaths mingling as we attempted to regain some form of coherency.

"You," I told him honestly.

"What about me?" He questioned delighting me with the adorable confusion that adorned his face.

"Just that you are a pretty amazing kisser," I admitted surely blushing like crazy.

"I could say the exact same about you," he told me.

"Maybe we should double check. You know, just to be sure," I suggested.

"What a wonderful idea," his words were cut short as his lips met mine once again for another heated kiss.

Before it could progress any further we were interrupted by a loud crash as the sky opened up on us and showered us in moisture.

"Shit!" he yelled pulling me closer to the trees and running.

"Aren't you supposed to stay away from trees in thunderstorms?" I yelled as the next crash and lightening bolt seemed to sound and flash simultaneously.

"Do you have a better plan?" he asked as he continued to pull me against the rain and wind.

Our sight, which was poor before, was even worse as the rain pelted our bodies and the wind seemed to cause it to go almost completely horizontal. We were getting drenched and it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that with the cool temperatures and the pounding rain if we stayed in this much longer it would be bad for both of us.

In the latest flash of lightening a saw a possible beacon of hope: a sign.

I sprinted ahead of Edward and began to pull him to the left side of the road towards where I thought I saw it. I could feel his confusion, but was too involved in my hunt to include him in my discovery. There was no time for discussion. With the time distance from lightening to thunder being less than a second in most cases I knew that the lightening was close and with my bad luck, we would probable get stricken down.

In the next flash I got confirmation of my hunch and Edward got clued in. We were saved.

It was a for sale reality sign.

We both ran at the same rushed rate onto the dirt driveway that was being washed out with rainwater. Just as I was beginning to give up hope at finding a house in the middle of this nightmare it appeared: a log cabin.

There were no lights on and no cars in sight. But the fact that it was probably close to four in the morning might have something to do with that.

We ran up the steps cursing that there was no hangover to keep us dry.

"IS ANYONE HOME?! WE NEED HELP!" he yelled while simultaneously knocking as hard as he could on the door.

After about two minutes of solid knocking I was beginning to give up hope. I stopped pounding and put my hands over Edward's that were still furiously beating, trying to attract the notice of the nonexistent tenants.

He stopped and turned to face me when he felt my hand. Even with the rain pounding in our faces and the wind assaulting us on all sides Edward still looked like a Greek god. I on the other hand probably looked like a wet cat, with puffy eyes.

I couldn't believe that this was reality. What had I done in life for God to hate me this much? I get cheated on, I crash the car, and I get saved by a God who I manage to fall for, but he is so out of my league that I stand no chance at all of ever being with him. And the fact that I want to be with him, with anyone after having been so shaken in my trust of people is more confusing then everything else put together.

Oh and to add to that list I am now so close to being safe and dry that it isn't even funny. The only thing stopping me is the damn locked door. Wait. Hold the phone.

"I have an idea!" I yelled over the latest crash of thunder.

I grabbed the mini pocket knife that I had in my shoe and watched as Edward's eyes widened in horror. What did he think I was going to do with it? Cut him? That's a funny thought I'd probably miss and stab myself.

I had finally found a reason to be thankful for Jacob. After we had a series of mugging in the area he had insisted that I get some for of protection. He suggested a taser, but I knew that would end poorly for me. So we went with a mini-knife. It had its own cover so it wouldn't stab me and for that I was grateful. He also taught me how to pick the lock in the apartment and the car saving me a lot of trouble when I frequently ended up locking myself out.

I skillfully navigated it into the hole used for the keys and after a few seconds of moving it around it clicked unlocked and I turned the knob opening the door for Edward. He grabbed me in a big hug and kissed my cheek before pulling me into the house and closing the door behind us muffling the continued crash of the thunder outside.

He spun me around twice before setting my down on my own to feet and kissing me fully and quickly on the lips.

"Where-How-You are amazing you know that right?" he fumbled.

"I know what can I say, I'm just that cool." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Basically."

"So what do we do now?" I asked finally taking the time to look around the house.

It was completely dark, but when the lightening flashed I discovered it was devoid of any furniture. The owners must have gotten a new place and were still trying to sell.

"Well first we should find the lights." He suggested.

"Good plan." I concurred.

We both took different ends of the hallway and waited for the next flash to look for the light switch. When it did flash I found it on my side of the hall. I ran over to it and flicked it on excitedly.

Nothing.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled frustrated as I stomped my foot in aggravation and desperately switched the light switch up and down. Still no luck.

"The storm must have knocked out the power."

"Well it could be worse I suppose, we could still be out in the storm," I pointed out.

"True," he confirmed. "Aw my little optimist is back," he teased pulling me into a quick hug, but releasing me all too soon.

I was dripping water all over the floor and was ready to get out of these damn wet and bloody clothes.

So that's what I did.

I took off his jacket first and walked into the kitchen searching for some place where I could place it to dry. I found a breakfast island and draped it over one of the chairs. I heard Edwards' squeaky foot steps behind me as I began to remove my soaking wet shirt being extra careful around my stitches.

"What are you doing?" he demanded nervously from the corner of the room somewhere.

"I'm tired of being in these soaking wet clothes. Plus we are probably ruining the hardwood floors."

"Oh" He said simply as the lighting flashed to reveal a very flustered looking Edward.

"_Does my being half-naked bother you?_ (**A/N:** _**Sorry Stephenie Meyer, I couldn't resist**_)" I asked him confused as to his current state.

I was surprised that I wasn't more flustered simply undressing in front of this guy that I had just met, but I just felt comfortable in front of Edward, and for someone who refused to have sex with the lights on, on a regular basis, I was shocked at this realization.

"I'm a doctor Bella; I see plenty of half-naked women," He scoffed at me, the little break in his voice at the end totally ruining his attempt at being suave.

_God he's adorable….In an I want to jump you way, of course._

I considered a "That's what she said" but settled for cocking my head to the side, waiting for the implication in his words to set in. It was absolutely adorable (again) in the moment that the light bulb went on because his entire expression immediately shifted.

"No, not like that Bella, you know what I meant," he said once again on the defensive.

"Really, do I now?" I said deciding to tease him thoroughly.

"Of course, I'm not like that. I thought I already made that clear," he explained, hurt crossing his face because he thought I still was assuming he was a man-whore.

"Your words not mine," I told him as I continued to get undressed, unbuttoning my soaked jeans leaving me in my bra and matching boy shorts. Thank goodness both of them were fairly dry, and not granny panties. I would die or suffer in my cold wet clothes before subjecting him to my comfort underwear. Definitely not a turn on.

It was unfortunately still very cold in the house and due to my recent strip I was now shivering again.

When the next lightening bolt lit up the room I knew Edward saw.

"Bella, are you shivering again?" he asked his voice full of concern as he crossed the kitchen to come right in front of me.

"N-no." I responded. Damn shivering, why must you ail me so?

"You are a terrible liar," he chuckled at my failed attempt.

He went to wrap his arms around me and I quickly ducked out of his reach.

"What was that for?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"Y-your s-s-soaking wet," I informed him. I was already freezing, the last thing I needed was to be drenched again.

"Oh well you do have a point there," he confessed reaching for the hem of his undershirt, pulling it over his head. His real shirt had been sacrificed at the accident to mop up my bloody mess. Yum.

"W-what d-d-do you t-think you're d-doing?" I asked as my shivers seemed to be increase to convulsions.

"You need heat," he said like it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"O-obviously and…" I led trying to minimize my talking as I almost bit my tongue off every time I tried to form a word.

"Here I am," he indicating by pointing at himself.

"W-what?"

"You need heat Bella, and the only heat available right now is body heat. That's where I come in. Weren't you ever a girl scout or something?"

"N-no."

"Well that is one of the first things you learn in case you ever get stranded in the winter or in the cold. Body heat is the best way to keep warm when no other option is available, but if you have a better plan I'm all ears," he said as the lightening once again illuminated the room revealing an extremely tempting half-naked man dressed in only boxers that fit loosely around his hips.

"N-n-no," I stuttered out more from being flustered at his ripped appearance than the chilly temps. And he said his brother was ripped like Jesus. Holy Hell talk about some good genetics or a serious work out routine.

"Good now I bet the stairs are carpeted, that will probably be warmer than these hardwood floors plus it will be further away from the windows," he pointed out guiding me blindly along.

We walked in what seemed to be a circle, all the while he led and pulled me along while I caught glimpses of things here and there in the random flashes. Finally he stopped and felt out ward with his hands patting something before apparently finding success.

"Good, just as I thought," he commented before sitting down and pulling me down with him.

The carpet was much more comfortable then the hardwood floors would have been and I curled up on my side on the bottom landing sighing in content as a felt Edward's body wrap around mine from behind. He draped his arm around my waist and pulled me tighter into his warm chest.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked after several minutes of warming up. Thank goodness the shivers had gone away.

"Now, we wait. Unless you want to travel in the rain again…"

"Nope I'm good here," I sighed. Actually I was much more than good I was in heaven.

I could feel his muscular abs and chest pressing closely into my back. If only I could turn around and run my hands over them, feeling his sure to be impressive stature under my fingertips, memorizing his body like a blind person reading brail. Except instead of lame bumps on a paper it was Edward's hot six pack abs. Damn.

I had already decided that I was pretty much gone over Edward. I was past the point of no return. But how could I know what he felt. If a kiss was any indication then hell I could bet he more than liked me. But was that enough to go on?

I'm beginning to sound like such a middle school student. Maybe I should pass him a note asking him to check yes or no. Shit, no paper, oh well.

But I needed to know. I wanted him to want me. I more or less needed him to need me.

I sighed again as I began to run through everything that had happened so far in this short period of time. I skipped over the Jacob drama though because that was over.

And that's when it came to me.

I jumped into a sitting position stirring Edward from his thoughts, "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked extremely concerned.

As I channeled through my thoughts they freely drifted to our first kiss. But looking back on it, it was more than just a kiss. It was more like a complete expression of every single emotion we had felt in the past couple of hours all pent up and thrown in together. There was anger, passion, adoration, and dare I say love? No, not that. That's not possible.

But what was Edward trying to say when he told me I would miss what was right in front of me. Was he telling me it was him?

"Bella?!" He whispered again sounding more anxious than before.

"You meant you," I gasped out with conviction as another bolt flashed an allowed me to see clearly into his shinning emerald eyes.

He looked exceedingly confused and nodded urging me to continue.

"When you spoke of not missing something good in front of me, you meant you," I spoke up with conviction, proud of my delayed realization.

"Of course," he replied simply before crashing his lips back into mine parting them on contact.

* * *

**Okay so I thought that was cute, but hey that's just me. And I kind of left you all with a cliffhanger. Sorry. But there is a reason!**

**I am seriously considering doing a lemon from there, but I want to know what YOU think. Review me a Yes or a No.**

**AND! Next chapter is back to Jacob. Who's pumped?**

**Now Review pretty please with Edward on top and let me know what you want =]**

Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway: ]


	10. Cupid's Chokehold

_**A/N: **__So it has been a while yes, I now, and I'm very sorry. But I have been working on this story all week. I wrote out the last chapter on Wednesday, so I know exactly where the story is headed, and I have an idea for a sequel if when we get to that point you guys decide you want one._

_And I got a new Kitty named Emmett and unfortunately he hates the computer. Like right now I'm typing with one hand and stopping him from biting the keys with another. So this chapter took much longer to get out with my multitasking. He is such an Emmett because he is constantly trying to get into trouble and being a daredevil Badass. I can't keep my eyes off him without fear of him hurting himself or my stuff._

_But anyway without further ado I give you chapter 9._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides a naughty kitty named Emmett. okpl (Emmet says hi)**

_Previously on 'My Favorite Accident:_

_Bella. The name stabbed my heart. I did love her still, and I knew it. But as screwed up as this sounds a part of me still loves Lauren. I had learned a lot from her, and I knew that she did really in fact need me._

_So where does that leave me?_

_In a bedroom with a naked, willing, beautiful insecure woman who I loved, while the other woman I loved and had hurt beyond repair was probably on the side of the road somewhere bleeding to death._

_As Lauren got up off the bed exposing her body to me and flinging herself into my arms I knew what I had to do. As much as it would hurt I had made up my mind._

**Chapter 9: **Cupid's Chokehold

JPOV

I put my arms around her upper arms and moved her so she was laying flat on her back. She got excited by my reaction and assumed I was about to take charge like I usually do. She had a thing for a dominating guy.

But this time she was wrong because I had made up my mind. And despite the jumbled state of my heart I knew that my brain had already made the logical choice and that was Bella.

So even though my other head was thoroughly excited by Lauren's body I had to keep the bigger head in charge. When I backed away, leaving her flat on her back little Jake jerked in disapproval at my move. She caught this and her hands automatically went to my zipper and little Jake got even more excited.

Unfortunately for him, this night would not be productive for his state. This night was all about relieve pressure in other ways, and for once the sexual pressure would have to take a back seat. I couldn't stand not having my family happy with me. I needed them like I needed air and if getting back with Bella was the only way to do it then I would.

Besides, most married couples are unfaithful to each other anyway. The only challenge for me would be getting her down the aisle and winning Charlie and Phil back over. But that was easily remedied, all I would have to do was get Sue and Renee back onto my side and they could convince their husbands.

I could easily use the cold feet speech and all would be forgiven.

But Bella. How the fuck was I going to work that out?

That girl was more stubborn than me most of the time and that was honestly saying something. I would just have to pull some big romantic gesture and she will be eating out of the palm of my hand in no time.

As I was congratulating myself on my excellent planning abilities I felt Lauren finally reach her destination and pulled me out. Little Jake got out and I groaned in pleasure as I felt Lauren's magic lips take charge.

'Wait! 'My other head shouted at me as Lauren began to take me over the edge to the release I desperately needed.

Before I could tell her to stop she lightly bit down at my base and ran her teeth all the way up to my tip before popping her lips off of me and licking the pre-cum off my tip. She looked up at me innocently and began to pull the rest of my pants off.

It wasn't until she broke eye contact as she pulled my pants off my legs, that I was able to finally regain my ability to speak. I swear that some of the things that girl does with her mouth should be illegal.

"Lauren, wait. We can't do this." I told her as she finished taking my pants off.

She got up off her knees and sat, still very naked, on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. "And why is that Jakey?" She asked while leaning down to bite my neck.

I groaned and little Jake jerked again in anticipation. "Because I have to find Bella. She's my fiancée and I think she's in trouble. It just feels like it."

"Really? Well it looks to me like you're feeling other things too." She said before tightly grabbing my erection in her hand and beginning to pump me.

"Shit yes." I mumbled out as she continued her movements, once again driving me closer to my edge.

"But Lauren you know I have to go back to her right? It's the right thing to do." I told her fighting to keep my eyes open as they threatened to roll into the back of my head.

She stopped her motions with her hand and I whimpered in disappointment before she took my length fully inside her and my body rejoiced in the feeling of her warmth once again surrounding my need for her.

"Yes." She moaned out. "I know."

She moved herself off me almost completely before thrusting fully onto me as I moaned loudly and enjoyed the gorgeous sight of her full breast bouncing and the sound of skin slapping skin. This was going to be rough and my body rejoiced in that knowledge.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked as she continued to ride me. My hands automatically went to her breasts squeezing her nipples between my fingers, while being careful to not restrict the movement of her breasts as she bounced on my thick, hard post.

"What does it fucking look like I'm doing Jacob? I'm riding you long and hard just like you like it." She told me making be groan out again. She knew how much I loved it when she talked to me like that when we fucked.

"No. I mean. Why are you, Doing this?" and that's when I lost all coherent thoughts," - Oh yes fuck Lauren! Faster baby, I want you to come good off my rock hard dick. I want to see your face scrunch in pleasure as I take you over the edge just by being inside of you. I want you to fucking scream my name at the top of your lungs and tell me that I am better than all the other guys that you do." I told her pulling her hair up as her head began to sag down as she began to get overcome by the feeling of me filling her.

"Yes Jake, you feel amazing. You're the best, fuck yes." She moaned out as she increased her tempo.

"Tell me you're my fucking whore. And that I own you." I commanded.

She merely whimpered because she was so close, but that wasn't good enough for me.

I flipped her over so she was flat on her back and hit her across the face; after all she did like it rough. "I want you to fucking tell me that you are my Whore! SAY IT NOW!"

"I'm-Your-Fucking- Whore!" She got out breathlessly as I continued to thrust hard into her.

This wasn't like when I did it with Bella. That was gentle, I had to be careful with her, like she was a breakable doll, but with Lauren I could get out every tension I was feeling and damn did it feel good.

"Now tell me that I own you!" I yelled at her once again hitting her in the face.

She groaned in pleasure loving every fucking second of it before yelling out."I'M YOURS!"

She was close I could tell, so I leaned down close into her ear and whispered. "Now come for me and I want you to screen my name until your lungs feel like they are going to give out. So all your neighbors know how hard I fuck you."

And that was enough to drive her over the edge. She screamed out my name. And the sight of her in this stage of bliss as well as the feeling of her soft warm walls clenching around me made me come seconds after her.

I collapsed on top of her, not bothering to move off of her like I would with Bella.

"Fuck Jake, I'm going to miss that." She said once she had recovered for her orgasm.

"I know, but why did you let me do that?" I asked curious as I began to get up to get my clothes back on, we didn't usually cuddle.

"Because everyone deserves hot break-up sex." She said nonchalantly rolling off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she began to exit the room.

"To take a shower, you are all over me." She informed me.

"You fucking like it." I accused as I finished putting on my shirt.

"Someone's a little full of themselves." She said turning her back to me grabbing her robe off her hanger.

I grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the wall before whispering in her ear, "Don't take a shower, I want you to sleep with my cum inside you and my sweat on you to remind you how I own you. Then next week I can remind you exactly how good I make you feel."

"Next week?" she asked turning around to face me. "I thought you were going to get your precious fiancée back." She accused.

"I am. And after I get her back we can continue on as before." I told her releasing her from my grip so she could put her robe on.

"So you're going to convince her to take you back and continue to have me?" she asked confused.

"That's the plan."

"Then why bother getting her back, it's not like she's that special anyway." Lauren sneered as she put her arms through her robe.

I snapped at that and threw her back into the wall, "Bella is the sweetest kindest woman I know. She is caring and faithful and I love her, so don't you dare talk about her like that."

Lauren didn't even flinch as her head hit the wall hard, "You don't deserve her then." She accused.

"Oh I know." I told her having admitted that to myself awhile ago, "but just like you, she can't get enough of me."

"Jake why don't you just forget about her and stay here with me?" She asked trying to use her seductive voice. She let her hand trail down my abs to my cock, but I grinded my hips into her halting her progress when she felt my once again hard erection press into her clit.

"Haven't you had enough tonight? God you're like a fucking nympho. As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I got to get back my only love."

"Ha that's funny. Bella is not your love, at least not anymore." She laughed bitterly.

"No not Bella, my car." I scoffed as I let her go.

And with that I left. Once I got to Billy's car I let the tough guy façade fade and my worry for Bella came back full force.

I didn't really feel like that, but Lauren liked it when I played domineering and sometimes I went I bit overboard. I really did love Bella and I would try my best to make us work if she was willing. But for Lauren's sake I needed to pretend I didn't care about Bella.

Lauren was fragile and I knew telling her how desperately I needed to get Bella back not only for my sanity, but for my family, she would get upset and probably do something hysterical. She was a bit emotionally unstable and if it weren't for the hot sex and fun I had fooling around with her, I wouldn't put up with it.

But now was about Bella.

She probably sped back to the apartment to get her stuff. If she did do that then she would have been there and gone by now possibly staying in a hotel. If luck was on my side, though, she might be waiting there to talk.

So first stop was our apartment.

I arrived minutes later thanks in part to that fact that I went way over the posted speed limit the entire way. My car wasn't in the driveway, but I decided to go in anyway and check to see if she had taken her stuff or left a note as to which hotel she was staying at.

After a through inspection of the house I collected that it was just as we had left it. All of her clothes were still in place, nothing was missing.

'That's weird' I thought as I did a second look through of the bedroom.

She should have been back by now to get her stuff. Even if there did happen to be traffic which I highly doubt at 12'o clock at night.

'She's in trouble.' My subconscious screamed at me again.

After knowing Bella for all of my life I had been able to pick up when something was up with her and right now all the warning lights in my head were sounding.

Knowing that I had never been wrong about this sort of thing before I decided to take a risk; I pulled Renee's cell phone number off the refrigerator and dialed it into our land line.

After three rings her sad voice answered the phone, "Hello?" She sniffled into the phone.

"Hi, Renee, this is-"

"Hold on." She cut me off, "No Charlie it isn't Bella, it's just a friend. I have to go out to take this. I'll be right back."

Just in that she told me all I needed to know: Bella hadn't gone back to them.

"What do you want Jacob? Haven't you done enough already." She hissed into the phone. I had never heard normally carefree Renee so upset before, it was going to be harder than I thought to win her over.

"Bella's missing." And that was all it took to get the old Renee back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she hasn't come back to get her stuff, so she couldn't have gone to a hotel and I can't think of anyone else she is close enough to that she could ask for a place to stay. I'm worried about her, Renee, I have a bad feeling that she's in a lot of trouble right now." I admitted.

"Are you sure? Oh God what if she's hurt with no one to help her." Renee replied in a slightly hysterical tone.

"Renee, Bella is a strong girl and she can fend for herself. I'm just afraid that in the state that she was in she may have crashed or driven off the road." I tried to reassure her because I needed her to be my go-through to get Charlie's help.

"You're right. I'll get Charlie on it and call you if I hear anything." She said sounding distracted, "And Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I really hope you two can work it out. I know you are a nice boy and you make her so happy. Please try to fix this."

"I will. Now hurry and get Charlie. I think I'm going to drive back to Forks and see if I find my car."

"I will, and if I hear anything I'll call you right away."

"And I'll do the same. Bye Renee."

"Bye Jake." And with that we ended our call and I got back into the truck.

Last time on my way home, I hadn't noticed anything so maybe I should try another road to get to Charlie's house. By now the chances of her being safe were becoming slimmer and slimmer and not only would I not be able to live with myself if she was hurt, but Billy and the rest of them would never forgive me.

I took the highway as the rain began to start pouring down. I left the car quiet this time, I didn't need noise, I didn't need distraction, I needed to keep my eyes open and my brain focused on my one and only goal; finding Bella.

Before I got to the exit to Forks there was a detour sign up. I took the ramp and found it was only one way. Okay well that was easy enough.

I continued on this road through a little awkward and dirty town. After I had gone through the town I found a road that looked promising as far as heading me in the right direction and took the right turn.

The road seemed to drag on forever, until a couple of miles in the pavement disappeared below my tires and was replaced by harsh uneven dirt. It was clear based on the condition of this road that it was rarely used. There were no houses, no towns, no buildings, just two walls of trees and the narrowing road.

The road was really twisty and it made my stomach drop at the possibility that Bella might have been on this exact road in her state of emotional turmoil. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever reach Forks when I saw a set of lights flashing in front of me.

I took a look at my speed and slowed down considerably fearing that it may be a cop.

Wait, a cop, that couldn't be- but before I could finish my thought my phone range inside my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID; Renee.

Shakily I pressed the send button and slowly brought it up to my ear, "Hello?" I breathed into the phone terrified of the news she would bring.

The only answer I received was the painful wail. Before I could attempt to question her any further on what she knew the rain began to pour down harder and the lights came into view.

Blue flashing cop car lights were reflecting off the wall of trees.

'Not her, Not her. Please not her.' I chanted to myself as I slowly approached the lights

There were two cars one was a Volvo and it was smashed in all the way to the backseat.

But it wasn't that car the caused my pain.

It was my car.

My car that was charred, burnt to the point of barely being recognized.

I dropped the phone not wanting to wait for confirmation from Renee and ran out of the car through the Police lines and up to my car. Charlie was frozen next to it with a look of complete denial on his face.

"Where is she?" I yelled shaking his shoulders roughly.

He simple stared blankly off into space like I wasn't even there.

"Charlie where is Bella?" I yelled into his face hoping to break him out of whatever trance he was in.

He finally turned to look at me, but only muttered one simple word before turning back to stare at the burnt car.

The word echoed in my ear harshly as the rain continued to pour down. I sunk to the ground not caring about my car, my wet clothes, or the shitty state of my life.

All I could hear were his last words to me.

"Gone." He had said.

And that was when my world effectively stopped.

* * *

**So her family all thinks she's dead when really she's a couple miles down the road.**

**Next chapter we go back to see exactly E and B are spending their time doing waiting for the rain to go away.**

**I should be able to update by Friday but hopefully sooner.**

**And as Always Review.**

**Pretty Please with Edward on top; )**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **

Sw4Sw4ew3333WW- **AND Emmett**


	11. Won't Go Home Without You

_A/N: Okay so I guess now would be as good a time as any to say YES Jacob is VERY OOC. It wasn't on purpose though. It's just the more I wrote, the more of an asshole his character turned into. I really don't hate him (sorry to disappoint all the Jake Haters out there) but for some reason this was just how he came out and there's nothing I can do now. Sorry Jake Lovers…… _

_And writing that Jake/Lauren scene was not fun at all! I wanted to gouge my damn imagination out after putting that into my head. Ugh it was not a good time. But I am so pumped for you all to read my E and B Lemon. Hehe but you will have to wait. _

_So I reposted this FIXED NO ERRORS!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!_

_Make sure you check out the playlist in my profile and if you have any suggestions for my story 'Guarding the Pool' Let me know, I'm kinda in a slump:(_

_Thanks to my wonderful beta Unseen Wonder, without you I would be lost forever in a sea of incorrect spelling and punctuation :D _

_So without further ado I give you the long awaited chapter 10._

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. The only thing that is mine is the plot and it's mine, so bitches better not try to take it or I will beat you down. I might even shank you because today in class I learned what that meant thanks to the kid I like to call 'Urban Dictionary'.

**Chapter 10: Won't Go Home Without You**

_Recap: Edward and Bella are in a cabin they found on there way home after it began to rain and thunder. They were wet so clothes were removed and Bella realized that Edward wants her. Jake decided he needed to find Bella and make things right. He told Renee to tell Charlie that Bella didn't come home and that he was worried about her safety. On his way back to Forks to try and find her he comes upon the Charlie and the police at the sight of the accident. They all believe Bella is dead. _

Charlie POV

'_No this can't be happening'_ my mind screamed at me as my eyes watched the fire and rescue crew take apart the charred car using the 'Jaws of Life'.

I was numb.

There was no pain, no feeling, just disbelief. She had to be alive; she was my only daughter, my baby girl. And no matter how old she got she always would be.

I had one of the Deputies take _him_ away from the accident scene because I couldn't risk what may happen if I had to see my daughter's charred remains taken from his damn car.

While it was clear that speeding was definitely a factor it is also believed that she was driving erratically judging from some of the areas down the road where her tire marks are seen off the road and swerving.

And the only reason why, my careful clumsy little girl would ever be driving like a drunk was if she was not thinking clearly, like she probably was tonight because of _him. _If she is gone, I will personally kill him myself, and even if she isn't I'm still going to kick his ass family friend or not. You don't fuck with my baby girl and get away with it. Not in my damn town you don't.

I had run the license plate on the other car, a silver Volvo, and found it was registered to one Edward Cullen. We have determined that his car was parked at the time of the crash, but whether he was in the car at the time of the crash is unknown. But we do know that he was not in the car when we arrived and so it is presumed that maybe it has broken down and he had abandoned it. He has a perfect driving record, not a single incident of a ticket or a citation not even a damn warning. The kid was spotless.

As they finished cutting the car away they announced the best news I had had all night. Hell, maybe even the best news I've ever had since the day I found out Renee was going to have a baby.

"There's no body. The car is empty." The supervisor announced to me.

"Thank god." I breathed out, finally relaxing for the first time since I got the call from Deputy Sacks that there had been a wreck discovered near Forks and _his_ car, the one that Bella was driving, was involved.

I had been running on autopilot since I had pulled up to this accident and seen the car, there was no way she could have survived if she hadn't gotten out before it caught on fire, and with the force of the impact she very well could have been knocked unconscious. There were too many scenarios, and most ended with me losing my daughter.

The only problem now that we knew she was not in the car and therefore not necessarily dead; was where the hell was she?

* * *

BPOV 

Delayed reaction much? How stupid was I?

Here I was, wondering whether or not it was even _possible_ for a guy like him to even take an interest in me, and he had basically all but spelled it out to me. Of course at the time I had been busy worrying about other things…like the gaping hole in my arm, or the fact that I had totaled his and my car in the middle of nowhere, but still.

And oh god, his lips on mine paired with the exquisite feeling of his warm skin pressed directly against my cold skin, was a feeling I simply couldn't get enough of. He grabbed a hold of my face and rolled us so I was pressed tightly into the ground with his body covering mine.

I could feel every perfect inch of Edward's body, his hands on my face, his muscular chest crushed to mine, down his abdomen, and to the thing I wanted most pressed firmly against my thigh. I sighed and tried to rub my thighs together to create some kind of friction from the burning arousal I had from just _looking_ at Edward, and even more in this position. I could feel his lips moving against mine, demanding my full attention, his mouth opening as if to sigh.

_No!_ My head groaned, but was then silenced as I felt his tongue in between the crease of my lips pleading with me to allow him inside.

I was more than willing to comply.

I opened my mouth and I silently groaned at the sensations and tastes flaming like scotch and brandy down my throat. I could taste Edward inside my mouth and he tasted better than chocolate or anything else I have ever experienced. I shifted slightly and felt Edward's arousal brush against mine, and I wanted nothing more than the restrictions between us to be gone. I crushed my mouth closer to him and clutched his shoulders, as an outlet to make sure I didn't scare him by throwing him off of me and ripping his clothes of and having my wicked way with him.

The arousal I felt before was intensified by thousands.

The rug was digging into my back slightly, but it was worth it. Nothing was going to get me to stop this moment in heaven; not even something silly like oxygen. As I felt my consciousness begin to slip, Edward finally realized we needed air and broke our connection.

I instinctively gasped for air as he moved to my neck refusing to break contact.

"Bella," kiss on my jaw line, "you need," kiss underneath my ear, "to let me," kiss on the side of my neck, "know when you," kiss on the other side of my neck, "need to breath," then he blew my mind and sucked hard right where he had just kissed.

I moaned involuntarily and he pulled away to look at my face.

"Sorry." I blushed heavily and tried to cover my face with my hands.

"Don't be sorry, love that was very…" he paused looking for the right word, "hot." He said pulling my hands away from my face and placing a kiss on my palm.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my hand away crossing them over my chest.

"No really, don't be embarrassed I love that I can get that type of reaction from you." He said leaning down to quickly to peck me on the lips.

He went to pull away but I wasn't having that. I pulled him back down to me and turned us over so that he was pressed against the floor and I was on top of him. I moved my legs to either side of him so I was straddling his stomach and I lifted his arms above his head and pressed them into the wall behind his head.

I pulled back to look at the shock on his face caused by my unexpected move before crashing my lips back to his in a passion filled kiss. Eager to get my revenge I began to slide my heated covered core down his stomach and closer and closer to my destination.

His eyes popped open mid-kiss as he tired to process what I was doing. When I finally reached his growing erection I rubbed my core roughly against him and he half-moaned half groaned into my mouth, while simultaneously and seemingly unconsciously moving his hips up to meet mine. I enjoyed the sensation of his erection pushed against my core - sending bolts of arousal and desire throughout my body, and his too - before I would fulfill my revenge.

Before he could gain any further coherency I leaned down and whispered in his ear making sure to lightly brush my lips against his ear, "You're it."

And with that I took off up the stairs…let the games begin.

* * *

Charlie POV

We spilt up half the force went one way down the road and the other half went another. We went on foot figuring she could have been badly burnt and stumbled into the trees unconscious.

I headed with the group that was going back towards Forks. I knew that if she had been lucid at the time, no matter how broken hearted she was, she would have started walking back home.

Somehow Jacob had managed to make it back to the scene and had insisted he help. He was heading out with my group, unfortunately. And even though Bella was still possibly alive, it didn't make my feelings for him any softer; I still wanted to kill that damn sorry SOB. But right now I had to deal with the most important issue at hand, and that was finding my baby girl.

Jacob tried to talk to me once, I assumed it was to apologize, but I wasn't having that. Just as I was pulling my arm back to punch him hard in the face, Deputy Sacks grabbed a hold of him and made him rethink his decision. I mean who in their right minds tries to talk to the father of the girl he just got caught cheating on? Did he have no sense of self preservation at all?

The road was hopelessly monotonous and the rain and crashing thunder was relentless. We all called her name while half of us walked on one side of the road and half walked on the other side. I felt helpless as I scoured the road, but still with no sign of my baby girl.

I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute when Jacob decided it would be a good idea to cross me. He walked over to my side of the road and put his hands up like a criminal would after I had caught them committing a crime. Like he was trying to prove to me he meant no harm.

But you see that's where he was wrong. He had meant harm, maybe not to me, but to my family, and for that I had to treat him like I did any criminal that I thought was a threat.

I pulled my taser gun out of my pocket fast before anyone could stop me or Jacob could even register the motion and shot it directly into his chest. He looked confused for a second before I sent the volts of electricity coursing through his body.

It didn't take long for Sacks to grab the taser out of my hand and effectively stop the electrical current that Jake was receiving, but I figured for what he did to Bella, maybe a good shock would wake him up a bit.

Instead of waiting for the others who were checking on Jake I decided to continue on. The first break in the monotony that I found was a for sale sign.. It looked like a nice plot of land, but the only problem was the small lake/stream that was situated right next to the sign. No one would want to build a house in the middle of no where and certainly not on flood ground. But I certainly wished the seller the best of luck.

I mean there is a sucker born everyday.

Yet still for some reason I had a nagging feeling about this property, like I was missing something vitally important about it; something that I should remember yet I seemed to be drawing a blank.

But before I could contemplate this any further I the others caught up and pulled me along making sure to keep me far away from a wounded and I think maybe even crying Jake.

What a fucking pussy.

* * *

EPOV 

I couldn't move.

I couldn't think.

She did not.

Just.

Do.

That.

And then _leave!_

Good god she had been so embarrassed when she had made that beautiful noise after I sucked on her neck. It was adorable the way her cheeks had turned my favorite rosy red and how she had tried to hide her beautiful face from me.

I guess she didn't understand how thrilling it was for me that I could affect her on that level.

But it wasn't that, that currently had me in my state of shock and painfully turned on state. She had taken control to take revenge. And I loved every fucking second of it.

But then she left.

She wanted to play a game. And after everything we had been through tonight… I don't think a little game could hurt.

So I followed her up the stairs blindly trying to find my way and not trip. It was a complete utter shock to me that Bella had been able to complete this task with tripping and falling.

"Where are you Bella?" I cooed teasingly trying to get her to shuffle or reveal herself.

Nothing.

"I know you're up her and you are in so much trouble. I think I'm going to have to punish you for misbehaving like that," I cooed again and for some reason it came out with a deeper tone then usual.

Husky.

I waited for the next flash of lightening to determine my best course of action. Like clockwork it struck five seconds later and illuminated the entire hall showing me I had four options, most likely two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a closet.

I tried the first door on the right, it was open. This was obviously one of the bedrooms, and surprisingly the next flash of lightening revealed there was actually a bed frame and an old mattress, but unfortunately no Bella.

The next door was already open, it was a bathroom. There was no curtain and no place for her to hide, therefore, again, no Bella.

I tried the door on the left side and found myself meeting shelves before I got very far. "Ouch, damn it stupid power outage." I cursed before hearing little giggles come from the last door at the end of the hall.

I stalked up to the door, trying to miss any creaks on the thankfully carpeted floor. I opened it slowly trying to avoid the whine of the old knob. And yet surprisingly no sound.

The room was dark due to the lack of lightening, but I knew if I waited it would flash again. The flashes had been constant, but now they seemed to be getting further and further apart signally the inevitable end of the storm and therefore mine and Bella's time together.

I wasn't scared of thunder, I didn't mind insects, I could deal with the dark, and needles didn't scare me either, but you know what really scared me, more than anything else in the entire world? What scared me the most was losing her.

I couldn't explain it, but in the relative time span of a couple hours something had happened to me. Maybe it was just one of those things; unavoidable fate, two paths destined to cross, as Alice once explained.

I never got how Alice could be so sure of any of the things she said, and yet I knew that my crazy little hyper sister was right again.

She had told me once, when I had tried to talk her out of the whole Jasper thing, that sometimes reason and logic take a back seat to something bigger.. That my brain wasn't going to solve all my problems and that at some point I would have to let my inner monologue be overpowered by fate. She had said that there is nothing she could do, that loving Jasper was like second nature to her, it just felt right. She could stop it even if she had wanted to.

This of course made no sense to me, everything I had done, all the training I had done and extensive learning I had been through in school had all told me one thing: Reason is the answer. No one wanted you to use emotions when it came to diagnosing patients. The only way to survive through what I do is to let go of any emotional ties, stay stoic, and don't let your emotions get the best of you.

Yet whenever I was around her, it was like my instincts were screaming the opposite. I couldn't shut it off. It was stronger than I was and that honestly scared me. The affect that she had over me scared me.

But what were my choices?

Go cold turkey on Bella?

Impossible.

Finally after what seemed like forever the lightening lit up the sky and I made out some beautiful auburn hair hanging out from under the bed. It was obvious that this was the master bedroom, it was _huge _- and with the proper care and furnishings it could be perfect and beautiful. I made my way stealthily over to the bed and simply hopped on top of it.

"I can't find that girl anywhere I wonder where the hell she could have gone." I paused waiting to see if she made a reaction to that. When I heard nothing I continued, "I guess I'll just go to sleep then, besides this bed is pretty comfy."

I waited a minute before slowly edging to the side of the bed. I jumped down of the bed faster than I thought possible in the next flash of lightening and pulled her out from under the bed. I lifted her off the ground and she shrieked and struggled.

I laid her flat on her back on the bed and lifted her hands above her head before leaning down and whispering softly in her ear just enough to make her shiver in anticipation:

"I caught you."

**Okay so yes it's been a while, but the good news is I'm back to my regular updates and I thank those of you who stuck with me.**

**What do you think is going to happen next? What do you want to happen next? Drop a review and let me know.**

**Pretty please with Edward on top!**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	12. Aurora

_**A/N: **__WOW. There. Are. No. Words. You guys are amazing! That was almost double the number of reviews I have ever gotten in one chapter. I officially worship the ground you all walk on. I was scared maybe I'd lose some of you with the break but you all stayed. I'm overjoyed…… if you couldn't tell._

_That being said I have higher expectations now;]_

_So a shout out to_ _LovelyinLavender, "Don't Tase me bro!" Too funny; P_

_Oh my. The movie is coming out next Friday who is pumped? (ME!) _

_I would like to take this time to thank my fabulous beta Unseen Wonder who is about to have a story of her own up, so you guys should add her to your alert because I promise it is going to be amazing….she may even put my writing to shame ; )_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but the plot? That's mine bitches**__****_

"_I can't find that girl anywhere I wonder where the hell she could have gone." I paused waiting to see if she made a reaction to that. When I heard nothing I continued, "I guess I'll just go to sleep then, besides this bed is pretty comfy."_

_I waited a minute before slowly edging to the side of the bed. I jumped down of the bed faster than I thought possible in the next flash of lightening and pulled her out from under the bed. I lifted her off the ground and she shrieked and struggled._

_I laid her flat on her back on the bed and lifted her hands above her head before leaning down and whispering softly in her ear just enough to make her shiver in anticipation:_

"_I caught you."_

**Chapter 11: Aurora (**You have to listen to this song; I love it, it's in my profile for this Chapter**) **

BPOV

"So you did. What are you going to do about it?" I asked teasingly.

"Well… I guess it would only be fair if I punished you for being such a tease." He mulled over, still constraining my arms above my head. "Would you like that Bella?" He whispered in a husky tone that made me wet just thinking of the implications.

He slipped his hand down my chest lightly brushing my breast but only lingering enough to tease me and spread a slow burning flash of heat down my body. His hand continued downward until it reached my belly button. He circled it several times igniting a fire in my belly that had me desperate to feel him…under me, over me, writhing in anticipation, plunging deeper, and seeing him falling over, his eyes closed and his features relaxed in pure pleasure and exultation.

I bucked my hips up encouraging him to continue further south to relieve the pressure he caused.

He was not impressed with that.

"Bella, that is not very polite of you. You need to stay still for me." He said using his muscular thighs to keep my legs still, but not putting enough pressure, to hurt me. From this position I could see his erection straining in almost a painful manner against his barely there, thin boxers.

Damn. He's so _fucking_ fine.

When he was satisfied that I had gotten the message, he continued to trail his hand down my abs and lightly ran his fingers back and forth right at the line of my panties, which were getting more and more drenched by the second at the feel of his hands - like velvet over steel - running across my hips close but not nearly close enough.

His eyes followed his hands and my breathing began to pick up as the implications set in. We were really about to do this.

He looked up at me from under his eyelashes and I about came on the spot. With his messy bronze hair falling in the line of his perfect green eyes, and the smothering look coming from those green gems - him licking his lips slowly as if he was imagining, like me, some where else he wanted his tongue - I knew I was in trouble.

Without breaking eye contact he slipped his hand into my panties and lightly brushed it over my slit and stroking upwards toward my clit painfully slow gouging my reaction. I bit my lip at the pleasure.

"It seems like someone likes to be punished Miss. Swan. You are dripping. Is this for me? Do you want me Isabella?" He asked as he held up his soaking wet fingers for my inspection.

A wicked idea occurred to me as he held up his fingers. I wrenched my hands out of his grasp, earning a disapproving look from him, before grabbing a hold of his fingers and slipping them into my mouth, I moved my mouth up and down occasionally licking his fingers. The taste of me on him was so erotic.

I sucked his fingers dry and he groaned as his eyelids became heavy and lusty. I never broke eye contact with him as I released his fingers with a pop.

"God Bella, the things you do to me, I swear." He groaned stroking my cheek lovingly before kissing me slowly and passionately, but without the intense feelings of the pure lust I had just seen radiating in his eyes.

It was a sweet kiss. And I could tell. This wasn't just an 'I want to fuck your brains out' kiss; this was almost like an 'I want to make love to you' kiss. But that idea was absurd in itself.

He situated himself between my legs and I could feel his erection pressed tightly into my soaking wet core, which only served to make my moan loudly into his mouth and work to try to grind my hips against his to create some friction and hopefully relieve some of tension from the blissful torture that consumed my entire being.

My hands instinctively went down to his boxer, desperate to remove all the boundaries between us. I was stopped by his hands just as I got to the waistband.

I broke the kiss and looked up confused into his eyes, the feeling of rejection swift and through as tears began to form behind my lids already.

Was I misreading the signs?

Did he not want me like I wanted him?

Did I do something wrong?

What the hell was wrong with me?

All these questions rushed through my brain as humiliation caught up, and I began to pull away praying I wouldn't sob and embarrass myself.

"Where are you going beautiful?" He asked as I tried to pull out of his arms.

I simply shook my head onto the bare mattress trying desperately not to let him see how he had hurt me. I wouldn't embarrass myself any further.

"Bella? What's wrong?" His voice raised a few octaves in his concerned 'caring' tone.

Before I could fight it he flipped me over and pulled my chin up till my eyes met his.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked with so much emotion that I couldn't contain the sob that leaked out of my mouth.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get this far. I should have been more level headed. I didn't mean to push you into anything. I'm so sorry." He apologized only making the fact that he didn't want me more concrete and embarrassing.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap slowly rocking me as the tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Y-you don't want me?" I sobbed into his chest making it muffled and almost incoherent.

He pulled me away from his chest and his eyes got wide, and something dawned on his face.

Then he did something I didn't expect.

He busted out laughing: right in my face!

The shock of his cruelness forced me out of my momentary mental breakdown and I simply stared at him incredulously as he fought for control.

I tried again to pull out of his arms getting more pissed by the instant. How dare he turn me down and then mock me. Who the hell does he think he is?

Just because he's smart and gorgeous and smart and so fine (shit not helping) that doesn't give him a right to be a jackass.

I hit him hard in the chest and called him a couple of words I don't feel very comfortable repeating before he finally sobered up, and took another look at my face.

"Bella you can't be serious, to think I don't want you, right?" He asked still chuckling but seeing my murderous expression he tried to pass them off as coughs.

"You're the one who pulled away from me. I don't think that's a totally unreasonable conclusion to come to!" I yelled at him.

"Silly Bella, I wasn't turning you down. Hell there is nothing more that I would like then to take you right now, hell I almost did, but you know that I can't." He said sympathetically wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Why not?" I whined, and if I wasn't so sexual frustrated I probably would be a little embarrassed.

"Well, love, you just got out of a very bad relationship, and in the worst way possible. Your heart, for all intents and purposes, is still a mess. You can put on your brave face all you want for me and pretend like it never happened, but it's not healthy Bella. You deserve some time to mope a bit. To eat chocolate and ice cream, and listen to angst I hate men music with your girlfriends while cursing the male species."

I had to chuckle at that. Trust Edward to try to lighten it up.

"And love, I don't want to be your rebound, the guy you only see once, have sex with, and then never speak of again. I want you to be ready for me. To be ready to trust me and maybe…maybe even love me at some point in time. When I finally do get to your heart then I will make it a point to have all of you… _and multiple times_. I want to do this right Bella. You can't begrudge me for that."

A few more tears formed in my eyes but this time it was from self embarrassment. And then of course I had to ruin it by letting my nervous habit of saying way to much shine through.

"Oh god! I'm a terrible person. Here you are trying to help me out and I'm freaking out. I'm so sorry Edward it's just that I'm so sexually frustrated with that stupid chastity vow and everything. Which turns out was a total bust anyway because I was the only one honoring it. But I guess that's a good thing because now I don't have to worry about STD's or anything and…"

Thank god Edward put his hand to my mouth before I could spill any more embarrassing things.

"Chastity vow?" He questioned looking curious.

Shit and here I thought he was trying to help me stop embarrassing myself, nope he just wanted me to dig the hole I had started a bit deeper.

"Um yeah, it was this stupid thing Jake suggested after he asked me to marry him; hence the easily agitated behavior. It was suppose to make our wedding more special or some such bullshit, but it turns out it was just his way of being able to pass off not wanting to have sex with me while he was fucking Lauren. And now that it's over and I'm still extremely sexually frustrated. So you'll have to excuse me for thinking with my overactive libido and not my brain." I explained trying not to look overly embarrassed but failing miserably when my cheeks began to flame bright red. It was like being in high school again except more complicated, okay so it was nothing like high school, but the embarrassing factor was still there.

"Damn that really sucks." He said but his eyes were unfocused.

"You're telling me." I said cuddling back into his arms.

His far-off thinking face was then replaced with his epiphany face.

"Maybe I can help you there……" He suggested hopefully.

"I thought we just went over how unhelpful sex would be at this juncture in time." I pointed out rationally; once again taking control over my libido.

"Yes well sex would be unhelpful, but that doesn't mean we can't…….relieve a bit of tension in other ways." He suggested hopefully.

Damn, I think I just fell in love with this man. I love the way his brain thinks.

"Well, I think that is the best idea you've had all day." I announced happily kissing him quickly on the lips.

Of course in typical fashion one kiss turned into multiple quick kisses. Then they became deeper until I somehow found myself on my back pressed into the mattress, while Edward's warm, hot mouth was making me writhe and squirm under him.

It was like déjà vu all over again.

He slipped his hand between us again, but this time instead of continuing all the way down he stopped at my bra line. He squeezed my right breast roughly with his hand earning an audible moan that was quickly swallowed when he moved his mouth to mine.

He let me breathe and continued trailing kisses down my neck till he reached where his hand had just been. He sucked hard on my nipple through my bra shooting tingles throughout my body. But I needed more I needed the burning flash of fire.

Sensing this he reached around me and I arched my back allowing him to unclasp my bra. He removed my arms and threw it across the room. Before I could even begin to care about when it had gone he attacked my raised peaks causing me to gasp and my hands to fly to his hair desperate to keep him in place.

He used his other hand to roll my peak on my left breast, readying it for his mouth. When he was satisfied with the right one and moved to the other and attacked it just as vigorously while his hand began to trail down my abs.

Instead of teasing he slipped his hand right under my panty line and thrust a finger roughly into my heated and aching core. His cold fingers felt incredible as one continued to thrust in and out of me and his thumb circled my clit, the rough pads of fingers created friction.

"God Edward more please I need more." I begged him.

He groaned in acknowledgment and thrust a second finger into me while picking up his speed. His mouth moved from my breast back to my mouth as his other hand continued to roughly pinch my nipple.

The sensations he was creating all over my body were slowly starting to drag me over the edge _hard_ and I knew I was going to come soon and the thought excited me. I urged him on meeting every thrust of his fingers and simply getting lost in the feel of his lips on my neck, my chest, my collarbone, my jaw, he never stayed in the same place long. His name came from my lips in a whisper, almost like a prayer.

Just as I thought I would burst from an over load of ecstasy he inserted a third finger and hit my spot throwing me violently off the edge I had been precariously teetering on the entire night. I cried out his name as I came around his fingers and let the intensely pleasurable feelings of my orgasm consume me alive, like a flame turning into a full fledge forest fire.

The dots in my vision began to even out after a little while, even though I still had an insane amount of blissful pleasure – pleasure I never felt with Jacob, as I rolled him over and cuddled into his chest. My heavy breaths as well as his were the only sounds in the cabin besides the rain pounding on the roof.

The lightening had stopped and with out it, it was hard to see his expression, but judging by the erection I could feel still pressed into my leg, it was probably not as blissful as mine. I had been so entranced by his fingers and the feeling of him on me that I had completely forgotten his needs.

That's okay though, I could easily return the favor.

I let my hand trail down my body and ran my palm over my still wet cunt and thought of how much I came – it was a miracle I could still think and speak with how much I came. I pulled my now wet soaked palm out and avoided Edward's curious stare. His curious expression quickly turned into a groan as I slipped my hand into his boxers and pulled him out.

He was huge; even larger than I had estimated back when he had been pressed tightly against me on the stairs half an hour ago. Once I got over my mild mental miscalculation I wrapped my wet palm around him and began to stroke him earning moans of approval from Edward as his head fell back and knocked against the headboard.

"You okay?" I asked mildly concerned about his head.

"G-god Bella, I'm _more_ than fine." He groaned out with the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

I began to pump him harder and his hips started meeting my hand. I could see his expression change and I could see he was close, his face not relaxed like I imagined but tense like he was holding back something, his features shifted.

Then he came right into my hand and all over my chest. But I could have cared less about that. If I thought Edward was gorgeous when he was just smiling his crooked smile then it was nothing compared to Edward when he came. Good God he was beautiful.

His was face twisted in an expression of pure bliss and he looked like an angel. I got turned on all over again.

I released him from my grasp and slipped him back into his boxers while he wiped his cum off my chest. When he was sure I was clean he pulled me into his chest and we both sat in a completely comfortable euphoric silence.

Tomorrow when the storm was over and the rain had stopped we would have to go back to reality, but for now we simply could cuddle and pretend it didn't exist.

Edward's humming and the sound of the rain, now lightly tapping the roof, served as my lullaby as I drifted off into a blissful sleep without a care in the world.

EPOV

She looked like such an angel in her sleep; beautiful as always, but more vulnerable without all her defenses up.

I knew I couldn't let us go any further than we did tonight. I had to stop it. But the herculean effort involved would be worth it in the end. I just knew it.

God it better be.

She was there so willing and so ready, but of course I had to be the idiot and worry about feelings. Why was I such a chick sometimes?

'_Because you love her' _my heart yelled.

Okay so that was true. In less than a couple hours I had managed to be head over heels for this beautiful, clumsy, sarcastic woman. The only problem was she was a fucking train wreck at this point in time.

If only we had met later. If only she had gotten past all this shit then we could be a normal couple. But no that asshole had to screw up her life and leave the pieces for her to try and pick up. But if he had even bothered to get to know Bella in all the time he had dated her he would have realized what a moronic plan that was.

Bella was stubborn, just like me, annoyingly and almost to a fault. Add in emotional turmoil and she was downright almost impossible to break through.

She was like an old painting in the museum. It looks beautiful from far away. The problem is that there is a strong layer of glass put up to prevent anyone from damaging it, making it hard to get close enough to see that as you get closer there are little cracks and imperfections. As long as the boundary is up no one will know; no one can see them. No one can see just how bad she is hurting.

She could deny it till she was blue in the face, but it wouldn't make it any less true. She needed someone to call her on her lies; to see the cracks in her delicately constructed glass and to get through it.

Without that she'd continue as she was for her time with Jacob, denying the truth, delaying the pain.

Maybe she was afraid. Maybe she was scared that if she let anyone past the glass to see the slight imperfections that they would run, cry, head for the hills. She had shown Jacob them and he had stayed. She thought that he would be the only one who would.

When he left, her lack of self-confidence reconstructed that wall and now she refuses to let anyone in.

But I would. I had tried already and won my little half-success, but it wasn't enough. She hadn't let me in completely. She was still holding out.

Even for a little while, though, when I had shown her my vulnerabilities and she had shown me hers. It wasn't nearly as long as I had hoped, only a quick glimpse, but it was enough, enough to see what she was hiding.

And as it turns out the only thing imperfection behind the glass is her vision of herself. Sure she is clumsy, stubborn, bitingly sarcastic, and hopelessly insecure, but she's also strong, beautiful, intelligent, witty, and funny as hell.

If you ask me, it's not her who should be scared of rejection, for I couldn't reject her if my life depended on it. She was everything I had been looking for and more. Trust me if anyone had a right to be scared it was me. I had looked plenty, but it has never been like this, not for me.

Just as I was about to let the rain lull me into the inevitable sleep the adrenaline had been preventing me from, I heard the most amazing thing ever.

Bella rolled over in my arms and lovingly whispered one word that would forever change my life:

_My_ name.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Next Chapter they arrive at the Cullen's and you get to meet the funny, beautiful and oh so familiar family that is almost impossible not to love.**

**But now that they are headed back to the real world how will they deal with all the things they've been trying so hard to repress? What about Charlie and Jake/Lauren?**

**Review for me loves and you'll find out sooner!**

**Pretty please with Edward on top!**

**Xoxo - Sendmeonmyway **


	13. Collide

**A/N:** _I went to the midnight showing on Thursday night and it was the most fun ever. I live on the east coast so technically we got to see it before the other time zones [Yeah be jealous]. I loved it. Kristen and Rob were Bella and Edward, simple as that. The only thing that I thought needed improvement was the screenwriter. I didn't think there was enough dialogue, too many loaded glances for me. But besides that I loved Charlie and Alice and Rose and Emmett! Charlie was freaking hilarious.(Unseen Wonder: I thought they skipped TOO many parts and that it was TOO short but besides that I spent all Sunday squealing)_

_Okay so I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it, although honestly if you haven't seen it yet, get your butt to your local theater and do. And for those who have I want to hear what you thought and your favorite scene._

_AND THEY ARE OFFICALLY MAKING NEW MOON!_

_A special thanks to my beta Unseen Wonder for her unparallel speed and basic awesomeness. She has a story of her own that already has me completely hooked. It's so good, and I'm not just saying that because I am forever indebted to her for her amazing-ness, it really is too good for words, and HOT! _

_And so without further ado, I give you chapter 12._

* * *

**Disclaimer: So I kind of….don'townanyofthis…or Rob Pattinson. Though damn, I could think of a few million things I would want to do if I did. Ah the possibilities.**

**Chapter 12: Collide**

APOV

Jasper and I had just recovered from our recent…activities, when it happened. My field of vision began to haze and I knew what was happening, as did Jasper. He had us both sitting upright immediately, letting the blanket that had once been covering our very naked bodies fall to the floor.

"Alice, what do you see honey?" He asked sweetly."Is it about Edward again?"

My vision went black and Jaspers voice disappeared suddenly and almost violently; this was going to be an intense one. Then almost as quickly as the blackness had overcome me a new scene popped into my head. It was dark but I could make out Edward making out passionately with the brown haired girl I had seen him with in the vision I had had before. They were in a cabin somewhere and it was pretty obvious where it was headed. He moaned, "Bella" softly before my vision blurred again. I knew I liked this girl for a reason.

Then the scene changed and I saw a man with a face of incredible sadness, but also hope as he knocked on my parents' door. He was a cop and wanted to know if they had any clue where Edward was and if he was involved with Bella.

Next my vision flashed to Edward and the girl whose name I had learned was Bella, at our parent's house explaining things over with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, our parents, and I. This one would take place tomorrow.

I was giddy with excitement when my mind traveled back to my body and I was met face to face with a very concerned Jasper. I jumped into his arms shrieking like a possessed girl at the excitement I knew was coming.

"It was about them again. Except this time they were together; I'm sure of it. They are going to stay at my parents and we get to meet her!" I announced in a rush before spring out of his arms and running to the closet.

"Where are you going?" Jasper yelled amusement clear in his tone at my cheerful disposition.

"I have to get ready. Bella and I are going to be best friends. Besides I need to make a good impression on Edward's other half. What would she think if I showed up looking like I just got done with an all night romp?" I asked debating on what to wear.

"That you have a very active and wonderful sex life?" Jasper suggested as I heard him stretching and getting up to help me decide what clothes to wear.

"Can you be serious for a second? It's very important that she likes me. She's it. The one I kept telling Edward about! Oh I can't wait to meet her. Wait!" I screeched to a halt as an epiphany moment overcame me.

"What is it now?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"She'll need clothes. All her stuff is bloody and cut up, and the clothes Esme wants to give her won't fit at all. I have to call Rose!" I extracted myself from Jasper's arms and ran for the phone.

"Alice while I know that the fact that it is four in the morning might not matter to you, I don't think Rose will be very happy with you waking her up in the middle of the night." He stated reasonably following me into the living room.

"I'm sure she won't mind seeing as both of them are all ready awake at the moment." I informed him taping my head in my casual all knowing gesture while dialing the all too familiar number.

"Why would they be up…"He trailed off before the light bulb went off. God he's just too cute for his own good I tell you. "OH!" He shouted in a moment it clicked. "Oh, EW! Gross mental picture." His tone got more and more disgusted as the click sank in and he covered his ears; what a silly boy.

"Come on Jasper it's not like we don't all know that they do that. Besides what else would they be doing at this time in the morning? It is Rose and Emmett after all." I pointed out drumming my nails as the tones continued; they were going to pick up on the very last one.

"I know but she's my sister; it's weird." Jasper dropped his hands and shudder at the thought of his sister engaging in sexual acts with her boyfriend.

"Oh well, Edward deals with it; you can too." I retorted

"Hello." A breathless, excited masculine voice moaned from the other line.

"Hi, um, this is Clay I need to speak to that hot sex goddess Rosalie Hale. Is she in at the moment?" I said in my best masculine tone.

"Cut the shit Alice, your voice is far too high to be masculine, so unless you were trying to pass as Rose's Gay best friend, I wasn't buying that. Besides what kind of name is Clay? That's like naming your kid Lance; he's almost destined to be gay." Emmett laughed at his own joke.

"Ha-ha you think you're so damn clever, now put Rose on before I have to tell her about what really happened to the lobsters she bought for dinner last night." I threatened.

Emmett had freed them at the beach after he debated for 10 minutes about whether or not to put them in the boiling water. Rose just thought she forgot to bring them home, but I knew the truth. I knew that Emmett freed SpongeBob, Spider pig, and Harry Potter. **(A/N:Thanks Unseen Wonder for the awesome names)**

"You wouldn't." He tone took on the threatening tone which had the opposite then intended affect. He should know by now he can't intimidate me; I only see his threats as a challenge. And I never back down from one of his challenges, ever.

"Wanna bet?" I cooed knowing he would break any second. He knew better than to bet against me. I smelled an easy victory.

"Fine you win this time munchkin, but I'd watch your back we have a score to even and….Ouch! Rosie, why would you do that?" I stifled a giggle at Emmett's expense.

"Because you won't give me the phone dickhead." She said harshly to him before greeting me, "Hey babe, what's going on?"

"You know the girl I was telling you about? Well it finally happened! She's going to be at my parent's house tomorrow afternoon and she needs some clothes. As it turns out they didn't exactly meet under the best conditions. They are torn to hell." I informed her.

"No shit! I can't believe it finally happened. But did he really jump her? Damn you gotta give a girl some props for heating up the ever cool Edward. I can't believe he ripped her clothes."

"No that's not how it happened. Listen I will tell you the whole story when we get there, but right now I have to get over to insure mom and dad that Edward isn't dead. Bring the clothes and I'll see you at 2 okay? Love ya! Bye!" I said snapping the phone before she could distract me anymore, I was on a mission, this needed to go perfectly if we were going to fix Bella and get those two official.

BPOV

My mouth was dry as a slowly began to regain consciousness.

A muted light was shinning on my face causing an extreme reluctance to move; though I had certainly had the strangest dream last night. Jake and I had split because he was cheating on me, then I had run into the most perfect stranger imaginable; and I mean run into as in hit him with my car. Then on our way to his house I had kind of, sort of, fallen for him.

The part that signified that it was a dream for me was that he had liked me back. That and I had finally gotten to relieve my sexual tension with something other than my own hand. Plus he had said the most perfect things and was wonderful….wait what am I doing?

'_WAKE UP! HE DOESN'T EXIST_!' I mentally berated myself before I could get any further into this dream.

Besides I had Jake, and he loved me. And I love him. I know I do. So what if my dream guy was hotter, wittier, smarter, more drool-worthy, and god fucking perfect, it didn't matter because I had Jake and that was enough.

Or at least that was what I have been trying to tell myself for the last 10 minutes. Damn I am the worst fiancé ever. I am emotionally cheating on my fiancé with a fictional character who gives amazing imaginary hand jobs. But hey at least I have good taste, right?

Fuck. I need to get up.

As I yawned I realized Jake must still be in bed with me. I could feel his warm body pressed tightly against mine and it felt like he was sporting some wood this morning. Great, because that's exactly the train of though my mind should travel now.

Too bad Edward wasn't here, I thought dismally before mentally hitting myself for bringing up someone who doesn't exist, again. What was weird though was that my body wasn't aching for Jake at all. It was aching for Edward. Good god maybe I am crazy.

I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet, so I simply rolled over into Jakes warm chest before pulling the sheets up. When my hands came up empty I reached my hand over to Jake's leg thinking he had stolen them, only to find just bare skin.

I followed my hand up his body and was surprised when it didn't feel like I remembered it. This body was much more muscular, more built, and smoother. But it wasn't until I got to his hair that I was truly concerned. The long hair that I was used to running my fingers through wasn't there.

I snapped my eyes open in shock only to stifle the gasp that threatened to pierce the silence.

There, beside me, in nothing but his boxer, was the Greek god I had dreamed of last night. He was just as perfect as I remembered. His hair was tousled in that messy disarray that only seemed to be wilder due to the sleep and our activities last night. He was still sleeping, but he had the most adorable little half-smile tugging at his lips as if he had the world.

I couldn't believe that last night had really happened.

The whole events hit me hard as I lay in Edward's strong comforting arms in nothing but my panties.

It was less painful experiencing it for the second time, but still painful none the less. The betrayal, the accident, the physical pain of the stitches, the angsty first few minutes of mine and Edward's time together, the relief of our friendship pact, the elation of being in his arms kissing in the rain, and the best of all, falling asleep, satisfied, in his arms.

What I found most surprising was the final feeling I landed on after all the events had replayed in my mind. It wasn't sadness or pity no nothing like that. It was relief and elation.

I was actually happier that last night hadn't been a dream. Wow that insanity thing is gaining more fuel every minute.

As I took another look up at his perfect sleeping face I knew that this could very well be it. The over-the-moon-can't-eat-can't-sleep-home-run-out-of-the-park-blissfully-perfect-real thing. As much as the mentally sound part of me scream that I was being emotional and illogical, I couldn't help but want to tell that part to 'shut the fuck up' because it was wrong.

There was definitely something extra between us, and not just the extreme physical connection; although that was nice too. It was like we just got each other, like he could understand me better in a few hours than I had ever been able my entire life. While that was an elating feeling it was also scary as hell. I didn't want to be hurt again, but with Edward I just didn't feel afraid of that, of anything really. Contradictory; yeah, just a bit.

As I mulled over my thoughts, the god beside me started to rouse. I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and watched as his eyes snapped open in shock. I waited for a couple of painstakingly tense seconds before the brightest smile overcame his face and he huskily whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Handsome. I love the little shadow you got going on; it's really sexy." I whispered back before running my fingers along his stubble and pulling his jaw closer to mine.

"Do you?" He asked completely entranced by my lips.

"Yes." I breathed before capturing his lips in a sweet meaningful kiss. There was no need to deepen it; it wasn't _that_ kind of kiss.

"So you ready to hit the open road?" He asked not making a move to get up.

"Like this?" I trailed my hand down my half-naked body teasing him a bit.

"As much as I would love that, I think you would get rather cold. Besides that's for my eyes only." He stated confidently.

"Really? I didn't know you had staked any claim." I pointed out.

"I thought it was assumed."

"What was assumed?"

"That I wanted you for myself." He stated simply. And even just that little confirmation of what I had sensed last night thrilled me wholly and completely.

I leaned in letting our lips almost brush before mumbling in my attempt at a sexy voice, "Too bad we don't always get what we want." Then I got up and proceeded to leave him in the dust. He was going to have to do better than that if he wanted me to take this any farther.

Our clothes had dried over night, thankfully, and I dressed in a rush because of the cold. I turned on the sink and prayed for water. Luckily the water was working and I took several big gulps of refreshment. I was absolutely parched. The only thing that wasn't here was food; my stomach kindly reminded me that I hadn't eaten since early yesterday evening by rumbling loudly.

A short while later Edward joined me downstairs sullenly dressing with long sighs and pouts in my direction. Like he really thought I would ever say no to him. I just wanted him to define our mildly confusing relationship because I sure as hell wasn't.

He didn't want to have sex, but fooling around was okay. He didn't want to be my rebound, but he wanted me all to himself. So where did that leave us? Were we going to continue to be friends with _limited_ benefits or was he going to step up, be a man, and ask me to be his girlfriend. It was his choice; I was simply enjoying antagonizing him while he made up his mind.

Once he was dressed I grabbed his hand tightly in mine and pulled him toward the door. Instead of politely complying like I was hoping he would, he pulled me back over to the island, lifted me up by my waist sitting me on the counter, and settled himself between my legs.

"Why." He demanded.

"Why what?" I asked genuinely confused by his mild outburst.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" He reinforced his eyes sharp with confusion and anger.

"How am I torturing you?"

"Earlier, I told you that I wanted you all to myself and you acted like it repulsed you, like I repulsed you. Bella, I meant what I said. I don't want to have to fight for you with Jake or any of the other millions of admirers that I'm sure you dying to be in my position, but I will. If you want me to I would. Hell I will take you in any capacity that you are willing to have me. I know that it won't be easy. We'll get on each others nerves, we'll fight, and it will take you a while to get over the whole Jacob thing. I understand that, I can see the hurt you are trying to hide under all the temptress bravado, but Bella. The bottom line is that I want to be with you and only you. Isn't that enough?" He asked passion burning in every word he said.

I could feel the tears flooding into my eyes as I absorbed every word. How was it possible that I could have gotten lucky enough to end up with him? I take back every shitty thing I said about Jacob, because if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here, in the middle of no where listening to the man of my dreams literally say everything I have ever dreamed of hearing.

"Yes, it's more than enough, it's perfect." I told him honestly before crashing my lips into his.

EPOV

"Stop fidgeting you look beautiful." I told her truthfully squeezing her hand in reassurance as we walked up the driveway to my parents' house.

"Well I think you are a bit biased." She squeezed my hand and gave me a genuine smile back before she slipped into nervous mode again.

"I don't understand what the big deal is." I muttered.

"How can you not see how big this is? I'm meeting your parents. This shouldn't happen until several months into a relationship, not several hours. Besides I look like crap, there's no way in hell I can make a good impression looking like this. And the fact that the accident was my fault….they are going to hate me." She moaned pulling her hand out of mine to cover her face.

"Bella listen to me." I said pulling her hands away from her face. "My parents couldn't care less if you had scales and webbed feet. Just go in there and be your smart beautiful self and I'm sure they will fall for you just as I have." I told her before lifting on hand to my lips for a light kiss and then holding it tightly in my hand.

"Thanks Edward. I needed that." She was blushing her usual shade of red, but she definitely did look more relaxed; mission accomplished.

I was shocked that Alice hadn't come running out yet, ready to pounce and I told you so me to death. Her quirky little habit of seeing the future would have enabled her to see this coming. I can only hope that for mine and Bella's sake she somehow managed to miss last night; although that seems unlikely at this point, she never misses anything pesky little pixie.

After we had made out all over those poor people's island Bella's stomach rumbled and I figured the sooner I get her food and warm, the better. I reluctantly lifted her off the island and we walked hand in hand out the door, both with unshakable goofy grins on our faces.

As I shut and locked the door I couldn't help, but feel a bit sad that our perfect night there had come to an end. It was almost like by leaving there we had to leave our own little personal world that we had made and throw ourselves back into the cruel real world.

The plus side though was that we had gone in alone, and left together. What more could you ask for?

As we walked down the driveway I heard Bella gently whisper, "Goodbye beautiful cabin that will forever live in my memory as the place that changed my life."

It was nice to know I wasn't the only one attached to this little place, our place.

We had to navigate around a huge lake that had managed to form from all the rainwater. From the road it looked as though the little cabin didn't exist. It simply looked like a plot for sale, but Bella and I knew better.

As the house came into view I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath beside me as she digested the enormous house in front of us. "It's beautiful Edward."

"Yeah my mom has a knack for restoring houses; she fell in love with this one. You should have seen it before, it wasn't terrible, but it certainly didn't possess the elegance that it has now." I explained slightly in awe of her talent.

"Wow I guess I can actually use the 'you have such a lovely house' line and mean it. It's gorgeous." She said still gawking at the house as we descended the steps.

"I'm glad you like it, and I'm sure you guys will get along swimmingly. Are you ready?" I asked preparing her as I raised my hand to knock on the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled before I knocked three sharp raps on the elegant white door that ironically enough, had a small swan carved into it.

* * *

**Okay so I know I was going to try to get to the Cullens house, but I got side tracked. But come on I got them together, isn't that worth something to you people? **

**So I think I'm going to continue in the GuestPOV, BellaPOV, EdwardPOV for a while because it's fun to get inside all of their heads at once.**

**I plan to update again by Thanksgiving or Black Friday (because I am not crazy enough to shop that day). But then again that all depends on if I get the proper...motivation if you will. **

**Next chapter will be the Cullens and a little of down time before the shit hits the fan. It's going down my friends and I can't wait to watch it play out ; P**

**Until Next time,**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**


	14. Leave Out All the Rest

**A/N: **_So I went to see Twilight again today and I have to say it was much better the second time. I think that's probably because I didn't have my guy friends in my damn ear asking me what was going on. But if you've only seen it once and were underwhelmed I recommend a second viewing. _

_I am working on breaking my 'Guarding the Pool' writters block but for now consider it on break. It's so embarrasing that I can't seem to find the right words. I've started it at least 15 times in the past couple of months (and that's not an exaggeration) but I still got nothing. Nada. Damn, I suck at life:(_

_Anyways I hope you all (in America) had a happy Thanksgiving. This took a little bit longer than planned because it ended up being a bit longer than planned. It was hard to get inside Billy's head but well worth it from my prospective. And Unfortunately my Beta has had a computer misshap._

_A special thanks to Unseen Wonder for being the coolest beta in existence and I hope the Geek Squad gets their butts in gear. _

_**NOTE: **Songs for every chapter are in my profile._

_So without further ado I give you chapter 13. Ta-Da._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight related, but I do own this amazing cherry pop tart. Yum; P

**Chapter 13: Leave Out All the Rest**

BillyPOV 

The burn of the whiskey as it slid down my throat was a welcome pain.

It was much better than the pain of disappointment, worry, and fear. Those pains I had to keep hidden, frozen under my stoic mask of authority. I was used to it by now of course. Having been the theoretical leader of our tribe since my father had passed away got me used to hiding these worries, these pains. I had had so much practice that it was almost easier to hide my emotions then it was to show them.

I tried to hide my wince from the other faces around me as I deliberately took another swig off my drink draining it. One thing I could say about Charlie was he also bought the strongest shit. It was something about being the chief of police and manliness I suppose.

Renee and Sue sat around me in the living room with varying expressions of worry playing across their faces. Renee was distraught over her daughter's condition because while it was known that she hadn't died in the unfortunate car accident, where she was exactly still wasn't known either.

Sue was too much like me I'm afraid. She was trying to keep her emotions in check by swigging back the whiskey I had found in Charlie's kitchen behind all the packs of shitty beer he had. Both Sue and I had taken it upon ourselves to try to stay strong: her for Charlie's sake and me for the sake of my family.

I lifted the glass back to my mouth only to discover it was empty. Damn it.

I got up and headed for the kitchen knowing the bottle would be right where I left it. As predicted, there sitting on the counter was my relief. As I poured out enough to fill the glass Sue came to join me.

"How are you holding out?" She asked handing her cup to me signaling a refill.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." I told her filling her glass.

"You worried?" She asked taking a big swig.

I hesitated as I considered lying before nodding in response. Sue knew me well enough to call me on my shit so I didn't try.

"I expected that much. But which one are you worried for?" She asked while leaning casually against the cabinet.

I took another big sip giving me time to formulate my answer, "Bella is a lot stronger than she likes us to believe. I know she'll be fine. I guess I'm just worried about Jake. I've never really had to play the bad guy card to him before last night and I said some pretty terrible things. Of course at the time I meant them, but still. I just hope he doesn't go and do anything stupid."

"You mean anything _else_ stupid. He's already pulled some pretty asshole moves."

"You know what I mean Sue. Plus I'm worried about how Charlie is going to handle this. You know his temper…." I trailed off knowing Sue would understand.

"Yeah, I think Charlie will probably take it the hardest." She paused to take a sip before continuing, "Speaking of which, I think I'm going to try his cell again. Hang tough there Billy." She said kindly giving me a pat on the shoulder as she left to use her cell phone.

Convincing Charlie that everything would be fine was probably going to be the hardest thing out of the whole mess. Well, that and fixing up poor Bella.

Shit we had both left Renee all by herself. I grabbed my drink and just as I was about to wheel back around to the living room the phone rang.

I checked the caller ID knowing the last person I wanted to talk to was a bill collector, and yet surprisingly it was a number I had never heard of. It was local but the name was Cullen.

"Hello?"

"Billy?" the clearly feminine timid voice asked.

"Speaking."

"It's me Bella, is Charlie home?" She asked nervously.

"No, but good god Bella we were so worried about you. Your mom is here and Sue."

"Why is Renee still there I thought she was suppose to go home with Phil today." She asked worry clear in her tone.

"Phil had to leave because of his job, but Renee refused to go until she knew you were safe." I informed her.

"She could have just gone. Now she's going to have to pay extra for her flight back home." Bella always took care of Renee. It was like she was the parent in that relationship.

"She was worried about you. We all are. Do you want to talk to her now?"

"No! I mean I'd rather not. That would just be… too hard. Can you do me a favor though Billy? You know for old time's sake." Her voice sounded strained.

"Sure Bells what do you need?"

"Can you tell Charlie and Renee that I am okay? That I'm safe, healthy, and that I love them very, very much." She said her voice breaking as she spoke. I was beyond confused; this sounded more like a good bye than an 'I'll see you in a couple of hours'.

"Why don't you tell them yourself when you get home Bella?"

"Because I am home." She told me and I could hear her sniffle on the line.

"What do you mean?" Now I was really confused.

"I can't go back there Billy." Her voice broke on my name. She took a deep breath before continuing,"You have to understand that Forks isn't home to me anymore. Home is somewhere that people associate with love and Happiness and Forks just isn't that for me anymore. I'm not over this, but right now I'm dealing. I don't think I could handle the extent of this mess right now. I need to regroup and get back on my feet before I can do that." She explained in a pained rush.

"So what do you plan on doing? Where are you?" I asked trying to hold back the millions of questions that were forming.

"I'm with a friend and his family."

Wait did she say **_he_**?

Before I could ask she continued sounding stronger and more confident as she relayed her plan to me. "They are going to let me stay until I get back on my feet. They are very nice people, so tell Charlie not to worry about staging some cop-like rescue to save me. And I know this phone has caller-ID so if he really needs to talk he can call me. Please give me time for this. I will come back, but right now I can't. Tell them all I love them, and tell Sue to try and keep Charlie on the straight and narrow while I'm gone. And make sure Renee goes back home; she doesn't need to worry about me. Thanks for everything Billy. Bye." She said with finality ringing in her tone.

"Wait Bella-"

But I was too late; the line was dead.

BPOV (Minutes earlier)

As soon as Edward knocked a loud thud could be heard far off as well as a feminine giggle and a man shouting, "NO FAIR ALICE YOU CHEATED!!!!!!!"

I looked at Edward curiously. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with an agitated look on his face. He turned to me and rolled his eyes before mumbling 'Emmett and Alice' under his breath. I believe those were the names of his siblings. But why would they be here?

Before I could ask the door swung open and the force of someone jumping at me threw me backwards. I thankfully, managed to steady myself before I fell over. The tiny woman was hugging me tightly and putting pressure on my arm that currently had no anesthesia. A short squeak of pain managed to get out before I could hold it in and the woman promptly pulled back.

"Sorry." Her high twinkling voice apologized. "I feel like I know you already. You are much prettier in person." She informed me.

"Alice what are you-"Edward started, giving her a questioning look before she cut him off.

"Don't worry Edward we are going to be best friends. Now you need to clean up. Come with me." She insisted before pulling me away from Edward and into the house.

Our eyes connected briefly and I could see the concern that was cloudying up his usually clear emerald gaze. I put on a smile in an attempt to assure him I would be alright alone....I hope.

She pulled me up the stairs while explaining. "Esme is making you both dinner as we speak. She started as soon as I told her you were coming. She figured you'd be hungry, seeing as you haven't eaten since last night."

"Wait how did you know we were coming?" I asked as we continued to climb the stairs. Good god how many floors were there?

"Edward didn't tell you about me yet?" She asked sounding hurt. We had reached the top of the stairs now and were heading down the hall.

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind you'll find out soon enough." She responded cryptically. "Now this is Edward's room. There's a towel and clothes all laid out for you on the bed and the bathroom is in there." She pointed to a door across the way in the gigantic room. "I'll let you get to that." She said before leaving me alone in Edward's room.

I grabbed the towel and the clothes before heading to the bathroom to clean the last 24 hours of both heaven and hell off me.

While the shower soothed my clenched muscles it did nothing to sedate my hunger or the pain in my arm which had now risen to a throbbing without Edward as my own personal distraction.

The clothes Alice had given fit shockingly well besides the bra; I couldn't quite fill that out. From the little I knew about Alice from Edward and her friendly first impression I had a feeling that she might be right about us being good friends. At the current moment in time I had no girl friends, but making one might be easier than I thought.

I took one last fleeting glance at my clothes in the mirror to make sure the lack of food and sleep hadn't caused me to forget certain articles or put anything on backwards.

As I opened the door to the bathroom the steam came pouring out and I finally got my first real look at his room. It was so open and inviting. One of the walls was completely glass and gave a good view out over the expansive backyard. There was a giant comfy looking bed in the middle made up with a sophisticated looking black comforter. But what surprised me the most was the entire wall of CDs surrounding the expensive stereo.

And to think he didn't even live here anymore. This was the stuff he didn't bring to his own apartment or that he couldn't fit.

I was in the middle of examining his extensive collection of CDs when I heard the door open and in walked my own personal god…..in only his towel.

"Um…Hi." I stuttered.

Wow smooth moves Bella it's not like you haven't seen him dripping wet and half-naked before. But it's like the towel only enhanced the experience of seeing him in so little.

_Towels drop so much easier than boxers do. _The evil sex-deprived part of my brain told me.I had come to realize that as of late my mind had begun working against me.

Okay get it together Bella his parents, you know the ones that you haven't met, they are downstairs.

Deep breath.

Damn it!

Still not helping.

"Oh, hey there Bella. I didn't know you were in here. I thought you were still in the shower. I need clothes." Nope he really doesn't need clothes.

As soon as I heard his voice my eyes went back up his body and to his face. He had a slight blush at my obvious ogling.

Damn him and his ability to be unintentially irresistible.

As my mind began to work again I realized I hadn't said anything. "Don't let me stop you. I was just…going downstairs?"

Great now I sound mentally incompetent.

What happened to brave hot cynical Bella?

She must have been left at the cabin.

"No don't leave." He said heading to the closet to pick out clothes. "Just, um, turn around. Let me get decent."

"It's okay really I'm sure I can find my way around." I paused considering my directional abilities. "Eventually." I added to the end while turning around to face the door.

"Don't be absurd I'll give you the tour myself. Besides you still have to meet my family." His voice was muffled as he put on a shirt.

"Your family?" I just thought I was meeting his parents.

"Well apparently Alice decided to have a welcoming committee waiting for us when we got here. So they are all here. Are you okay?" He asked turning around as I sat on the bed mutely.

His parents; well I could maybe do that.

But his siblings and their significant others? That was almost too much. I would need a pep talk for this one.

"We can leave if you want. We'll go back to my place and just forget this whole thing if you're not ready for this." He said soothingly as he sat down next to me turning my face to meet his concerned green eyes.

"No I can do this. I just need a moment to mentally prepare." Who am I kidding? For him I would pretty much do anything. (**A/N**: And I mean anything. Sorry couldn't resist.)

"Are you sure?" He asked leaning his forehead against mine leaving his perfect lips just centimeters away. Family downstairs or not I wasn't going to be able to resist that.

I nodded briefly before capturing his lips in mine. Instead of making it the chaste kiss I had intended; my body had other ideas. I straddled his lap almost immediately, moving my hands to his shoulders to keep myself slightly inclined above him. He grabbed my hips tightly and slid his tongue across my bottom lip.

Then in a shocking and completely torturous move, he took my bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled on it lightly letting his teeth graze my lip before letting go. I moaned involuntarily and decided to torture him a little as well.

I let my hips drop a bit until they hit his lap and grinded a bit against the sensitive straining organ in his pants. Unfortunately I didn't think about the effects that would have on me. I had to bite back the sound that threatened to escape my lips. It took all the strength I possesed not to simple jump him righ there. He groaned in response to my tease and pulled his lips away enough to speak. Thankfully though they were still brushing mine.

"You don't fight fair." He accused in a breathy voice.

"Never said that I did." I replied before angling his head back to begin my assault on his neck.

"Who's hungry?" The cheery voice of the bubbly girl I now knew as Alice asked as she burst into the room.

I immediately dismounted and sat red faced in embarrassment as Edward groaned as he threw his body back against the bed and grabbed a pillow to push against his face in frustration. "Have you ever heard of I don't know, maybe knocking Alice?" He mumbled miserably into the pillow.

"I would have but I knew you were going to say you were busy, so I figured why waste my time." She said never breaking her cheerful tone.

"We'll be down soon." He said finally sitting up to glare at her.

"Fine but don't try any funny business, remember I see all." She said tapping her head before walking out. What the hell?

Edward threw a pillow at her, but she had the door closed seconds ahead of him so it merely thudded lightly and fell to the ground.

"That was definitely the exact impression I wanted your sister to have of me." I mumbled miserably laying back on the bed.

"Sorry about that I should have seen that coming. It always seems like when I'm with you the rest of the world doesn't exist. You're very distracting you know." He pointed out teasingly as I pulled him down to lay beside me.

"As are you," I informed him with a quick kiss on the cheek. "But what did Alice mean by she can see all? And how did she know we were coming here?"

"I know this may sound really weird but Alice can sort of _seethefuture." _He said in a rush maybe hoping I wouldn't catch it; I did.

"Really?" I asked in a clearly impressed tone.

"Yeah. She's not crazy. She's usually really accurate; it's kind of frightening really." He said clearly waiting for me to be disbelieving.

"When did this start? Has she always been able to do that?" I asked completely absorbed as a million questions flew through my mind.

"When we were kids Carlisle used to dabble a bit in the Stock Market. One day when he was reading the financial section of the newspaper Alice came up and decided to join him. He explained to her what it was and for a little kid she understood pretty well. Then she got this far-off look in her eyes. It was over before any fuss could really be made, but when she came to she told him to invest in a couple of companies. The stocks were pretty cheap and so Carlisle decided to appease his daughter and do just that. He made millions off of them. We donated most of it to charity and used the rest to help his patients pay for their expensive surgeries. At first we thought it was dumb luck, but we tried it over and over. She never failed." He explained shrugging at the absurdity of the whole thing.

"I wish I had a gift like that." I noted while snuggling up to his side.

"I know it's certainly handy. The good thing about Alice is that we know she will never abuse it. She uses it to raise funds for worthy causes and if any of us have money issues, but we try to have her use it as little as possible for those reasons."

"So she saw us coming?" I asked.

He nodded but I could tell that that fact made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Wait how much exactly did she see?" Oh god had she seen everything that happened in that cabin. Kill me now.

"I have no idea, but I think she respects my privacy enough to know what not to watch." He suggested hopefully.

"Yeah me too." I answered dully before my stomach grumbled loudly reminding me of the meal I was currently missing. My heart gave a little tug as he kissed me breifly reminding me that being in Edward's arms was so worth it.

"You ready then? All your questions about my family satisfied?" He asked jokingly while raising himself off the bed and extending a hand to help me up.

"Not even close, but I suppose they will have to wait." I answered taking his hand and thanking him.

He didn't drop my hand and for that I was grateful because as soon as we entered the dining room they were all there. A tall blond incredibly gorgeous and familiar doctor stood up from his seat at the end of the table.

"Is that little miss danger magnet?" He asked shock clear on his face.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked in mild shock myself. Shit this was going to be embarrassing.

"You two know each other?" Edward asked confused.

"Of course Bella was the most frequent visitor to the ER when she was a little girl. We used to joke about starting a money pool and giving a dollar every time she had to come in for some injury. She was there almost more than I was. I see you haven't grown out of that with age now have you?" He said gesturing to the fresh stitches on my arm.

"Nope I'm still just as clumsy as ever." I said trying not to die of embarrassment as my face burned scarlet.

"Ha-ha look what you did now. She's turning red." A huge bulky man boomed from the corner. That had to be Emmett.

The gorgeous impossibly beautiful natural blond beside him smacked him in the back of the head. "Sorry he never learned his manners, I'm-"

"Rosalie, right?" I said showing off a bit in front of Edward. "And this must be Emmett. It's very nice to meet you both; Edward told me so much about you. He said he had an obnoxious brother so I figure that must be you." I said shaking a surprised Emmett's hand. Apparently he didn't think that I would comment back.

Rosalie's twinkling laughter broke the silence and she stood up and gave me a hug. "We are going to be great friends I can tell already." She said winking.

Emmett broke out of his stupor and his face broke into a huge goofy grin. "I like her Edward. She's definitely little sister material." He said to him.

"Hi I'm Esme, Edward's mother it's so very nice to meet you." She got up from the table and gave me a firm handshake before sitting back down next to her husband.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Edward told me you remolded this house and I have to say it's stunning. It's just so comfortable and open. It feels like home." I blurted out before I could find my sensor.

She beamed at me, "I'm glad you like it."

"Very much." I told her before Alice hopped up and hugged me yet again, this time more careful of my arm.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could join us." She winked causing me to blush again and Emmett to laugh. "This," she started motioning to the tall gorgeous man beside her, "is my boyfriend Jasper."

He stepped forward giving me a firm handshake before sitting back down.

"Here Bella come sit by me!" Emmett yelled despite our close proximity.

"Alright" I complied dragging Edward with me; I could tell already that I loved Edward's family almost as much as my own.

"Okay now that we all know Bella's clumsy and blushes we want details. Spill!" Emmett commanded.

So we ate as Edward and I dove into the story of how we met while editing a lot of our time in the cabin. Though Alice's knowing looks and my heavy blush certainly gave away the fact that we weren't telling the whole story. But it seemed to be an unspoken agreement that the time would be ours and ours alone. I knew she wouldn't tell a soul.

They gasped at all the right times, laughed at others, and shared group "_aws_" as Alice told some of the cuter moments that neither of us wanted to tell. Emmett laughed uncontrollably as Edward told them about how I was scared of Bambi. I was pretty sure I would never live that down. Carlisle wanted to look at my arm and insisted on getting me pain meds. Rosalie looked ready to beat someone's ass when Edward told them about Jake and Lauren. And Jasper looked extremely sympathetic.

But the most surprising response came from Esme. "You should stay with us." She declared when we had caught up to present time. "You need a place to stay and we have plenty of rooms. Besides Carlisle and I are leaving on our trip to Europe next week. It's perfect."

"No I couldn't possibly impose." There was no way I could intrude whether I was dating their son or not.

"I absolutely insist. You don't have a place to stay and I can understand that you can't really go back to your parents. Besides it saves us the money of finding a house sitter."

I was about to try and make another feeble attempt at protesting before Esme cut me off, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay well than I guess it's settled. I'll stay here and house sit until you get back. You don't know how much this means to me Esme. I don't know how I can possibly repay you." I told her almost giddy at the amount of time this bought me to get my shit together.

"What are you talking about; you are doing us a favor. Besides I haven't seen my son this happy in a long time. I should be thanking you." I blushed again at this and nodded my thanks silently to Esme.

"Good now Edward you have to call the hospital and let them know what happened and Bella dear, you should really let me look at your arm before you make a call of your own." Carlisle pointed out breaking my current carefree mood into one of panic and fear.

What was I going to tell Charlie?

EPOV

The phone call with my boss had gone better than planned. The hospital decided that because of their negligence in the number of hours I was on-call that they were somehow an attributing factor to the accident. I had never considered the matter, but they were heavily concerned about their financial responsibility. If I promised not to sue for damages they were willing to give me a month break to regroup and it would not effect my position or the amount of time I had to put in towards my internship.

I readily agreed because it wasn't like I was going to sue the hospital anyway. This would just give me more time with Bella. We could figure out where we were going with us and get to know each other even better.

It was crazy how well this all managed to fall together. Like fate. Maybe Alice had been right after all.

I skipped, yes I actually skipped, up the stairs to my room excited to share my good news with Bella. When I reached the door I hesitated as I heard her sobbing into the phone. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself; she was in pain and I needed to know why.

When I put my ear to the door I heard the tail end of her conversation:

"_Please give me time for this. I will come back, but right now I can't. Tell them all I love them, and tell Sue to try and keep Charlie on the straight and narrow while I'm gone. And make sure Renee goes back home, she doesn't need to worry about me. Thanks for everything Billy. Bye." _

As soon as the phone call ended I heard her break into sobs which she tried to muffle into my comforter. I opened and closed the door as silently as possible before creeping over to the bed to comfort her. I laid down on the bed beside her and pulled her into my arms allowing her to cry into my chest.

Soon the sobs quieted and her breaths became more even. All the while I rubbed her back and whispered soft comforting words into her ear. She fell asleep quickly and I moved off the bed to shut out the lights and pull the covers over us both.

I knew that this was going to be tough for now but in the end it would all be worth it because I had her.

And that was all I would need for forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Longest Chapter so far. It seems like every chapter is getting progressively longer and it's not even on purpose. Next chapter will be a little more Cullen family love the departure of the family and some more fluff before we get down into the drama. Guess whose coming back!**

**As always review and I will send you a sneak peak into the next chapter. Plus reviews really help motivate me to sit down and stop procrastinating! **

**So please review. Pretty please with Edward on top?**

**-Xoxo **

**Sendmeonmyway **


	15. Decode

_A/N: So I wrote this chapter twice because the first time I wasn't happy with Jake's point of view. I'm still not very happy with Bella's Point of view, but I figured I'd made you wait an extra day and I wasn't about to make it two._

_So did you hear they fired Catherine for the second movie! I'm so upset because she was so cool. They better not replace her with some stuck up asshole that does 'big name' movies and ruins it because I will be pissed. Why can't Summit just be happy that the movie did amazing and keep it the same? Why I ask you why?_

_This is not Beta-ed because I don't think her computer is fixed yet, but when it is I will repost this all fixed and please don't pick on my grammar. This is self-edited and I always miss some in my own writing._

_As always the song is in my profile. And New Poll._

_So without further ado I give you chapter 14. And there will be a twist._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the rights to the movie, but if I did I wouldn't fire Catherine!_**

**Chapter 14: Decode**

JPOV

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

*Smack*

"Do you speak like this to all of your clients?" I asked her not even bothering to comment on her poor attempt at causing me physical pain.

"When did you ever say you were paying?" She asked condescendingly while glaring at me over the frame of her glasses.

"I didn't."

"Well than I guess you aren't a client, so I can talk to you however the fuck I want." She spat pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Damn Leah you are kind of hot when you're pissed and swearing. Your face gets that cute little tinge of pink." I blurted out without thinking. It wasn't like I was lying either; I had always had a little thing for Leah.

"Fuck you Jacob Black." She muttered again writing on her little notepad.

"You'd like that now wouldn't you." I teased knowing exactly how to set her off.

"Ugh get over yourself. No one wants a guy who can't even keep it in his pants for a month before his wedding. You hadn't even sealed the deal and you were already cheating on her. That's not hot Jacob, that's sad." She spat as a hair that had fallen out of her tight bun fell into her face.

"Yeah well at least I'm still on talking terms with my family." Okay so I now it was a low blow, but she insulted me first.

"Are you now?" Fuck she had a point there.

"Besides this isn't about me. I know I have some family issues, but I'll deal with that on my own time. This is about you and how you're going to unscrew your life." She pointed out once again right. I hated when that happened, which was all the time. Leah was a bit of a smartass.

"Okay great and powerful Oz what do you suggest I do? Walk up to her all romantic movie style take her into my arms and tell her I've been a fool all my life and beg her to take me back. Because if it is I'm walking out of here right now."

"No that's not what I suggest at all, but maybe you should think about that response. If you don't love her enough to go completely out of your comfort zone to win her back, then why bother?" She asked with the most adorable perplexed look on her face.

"Because I need to get my family back together and she's the key. Haven't you been listening at all?"

"So let me get this straight….you want me to help you win her back so you can get your family back while still treating her like shit?" She asked in and incredulous tone.

Yeah she thought I was an asshole. And for some unfathomable reason it bothered me that she thought poorly of me. Weird.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds so awful." I shrugged it off like no big deal.

I am an asshole.

"That's because it is. You're an asshole Jacob."

See I knew she did.

"No I'm not!" I retorted like a five year old.

"The first step is admitting." She rebuked in her serious professional tone.

Damn she looked hot in work mode.

"Okay fine I'm an asshole now what do I do about it?"

"First, you break it off with the skank." She said while writing more on her notepad.

"She has a name you know." I defended for god only knows what reason.

"What is it Barbie?" She muttered still not giving me the satisfaction of looking up from her notepad.

"She's not a stripper. Her name is Lauren."

"Close enough." She said almost sounding bitter.

Wait……

"You sound jealous." I teased while secretly wondering if she really was.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"I'm not jealous of a whore. Now do you want my help or not?" She finally looked up from her notebook and I could see in her eyes that she was definitely not amused by my teasing.

"Fine so I dump _Lauren. _Then what?" I asked sinking back into the couch.

"Then you apologize to Bella and let the poor girl get on with the rest of her life."

"Wait what part of that gets my family back?" I asked sitting up. After all that was the only reason I was degrading myself into having to sit her in her office while she psychoanalyzed me.

"I haven't gotten to that part dipshit." She spat once again not looking at me as she wrote in her notebook. The loose pieces of her hair that had fallen out of her bun had fallen into her face.

"You love me." I blurted out randomly knowing it would make her look up.

"Excuse me?" She looked up completely caught off guard.

"It's the terms of endearment honey. You're sending me mixed messages of _love_." I said sarcastically as her face recomposed itself back into it's pissed off expression.

"How's this for a mixed message?" She asked while flipping me off. Classy.

"Oh so now you want me to fuck you?"

"No I want your ass out of my office if you can't behave yourself and listen." She threatened while pointing to the door.

"Oh I can definitely behave myself, but can you?" I decided to push my luck on that one.

"Jacob Black." She said in a warning tone.

"Okay fine; I'm done. Now how do I get the family back?" I asked for the second time.

"You talk it out with Billy. He'll understand because he loves you very much, god only knows why, but he does. Then I want to see you back here next week to hear how it goes." She said standing up to shake my hand.

"Oh so you want to see me again?" I said standing up and grabbing her outstretched hand tightly.

"Professionally Jacob." She pronounced slowly and clearly while looking me clear in the eye and shaking my hand.

"That's sounds even better. You look pretty hot all dressed up like that." I had to let my mouth run now didn't I?

"Out! Get out now!" She said with _attempting_ to sound pissed as she ripped her hand from mine and opened her office door.

"Fine, but I'll see you next week." I said with a wink as I passed hoping to loosen her up a bit and maybe see a smile.

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically while trying to fight off a smile.

"You're looking forward to it I know." I teased walking out the door and down the hall to the elevator. "Later Sexy." I called out over my shoulder with a wave, so all her other clients could hear.

"Bye Jake and make sure you say hi to Candy for me." She retorted back with a wave as I turned around. The elevator doors opened and I stepped in.

"It's Lauren!" I yelled back as the doors began to close. I could hear her light chuckle before the doors closed and effectively cut me off from her.

Leah and I had always been close as kids. We were constantly over each others houses either goofying off or doing out homework together. When we got to high school, she started to date Sam. I really disliked Sam, but Leah always made it a point to still include me and tried to invited me over to hang out just the two of us as often as possible. Sam and Leah spilt it off when Sam fell for Leah's cousin Emily, which broke poor Leah's heart.

No wonder why she was sticking up for Bella! She was a Bella. Damn, that makes me a Sam. I still hate that kid.

I had to hold Leah in my arms as she cried, but there was nothing she could do. Emily was her cousin and she loved her very much. She couldn't hate Emily and she certainly couldn't hate Sam; she still loved him. After a while she got over it and she and I became closer than ever. We were inseperable.

Then all hell broke loose in Leah's life for a second time. Her dad, Harry, died of a heart attack. She was devastated. In response she pulled away from everyone, even me. I was confused because she had always gone to me with her problems and vice-versa. I think now it was because all I had in life was my dad and now she was jealous that she didn't have hers. This jealousy or envy caused her to be downright mean to me.

That was around the time Bella came into the picture. I started hanging out with Bella more and Leah got mad at me for blowing her off.

One day, when I went to go hang out with Leah for the first time in weeks, we got in a huge fight and she told me I might as well leave her alone because I was dead to her; just like her dad. I said some things that weren't very nice and we went our parting ways. Each with the guilt of our terrible words haunting us.

Leah hated Bella for some unknown reason, and to make matters worse Sue started to hang out around Charlie. It wasn't until they went on a few dates that Leah decided it had gone to far. She was convinced that her mom never loved her dad because she couldn't even wait two years before being all over someone else. She left for college and cut all ties with her mom and Charlie. They haven't talked since.

Leah had apologized to me before she left for college, and we continued to talk a bit. She got her degree from NYU in psychology and moved back out west to start her own practice. The practice was close to my apartment and I figured that I was going to need some help to get my life back together. And that's how I ended up here bickering and teasing with her just like old times.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and I made my way to the car. I clicked the look and opened my door.

First things first; break it off with Lauren.

I pulled out my cell phone and entered the number from memory.

The line rang twice before going to voicemail. She was probably fucking someone else and couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone. I was surprised when that thought caused me no pain; no jealousy.

"_Hey it's Lauren. I'm a little __**busy**__ right now, so leave a message and I may get back to you. And if this is Mike…STOP CALLING ME! If not you know what to do."_

"Hey Lauren it's me, Jacob. I've been doing some thinking and taking some me time and I've decided that I can't do this anymore. It's nothing personal against you, but I need to get my shit together and get my family back. I'll always treasure our short time together and remember how you FUCKED OVER my life. Have a nice day!" I said before I slammed my phone shut.

'One down, two to go.' I thought as I started my car and blasted the radio.

Damn it feels good to be free.

BPOV

The past week had gone by with unparallel speed. It seemed like just yesterday I had arrived at the Cullen house making my awkward introductions. I meant it when I said it felt like home. Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper had become like the brothers and sisters I had never had. Complete with the bickering and the make-up/advice sessions.

Emmett and I had a constant bickering match that never seemed to cease. He would tease me on my inherent ability to fall over air and I would tease him on his complete lack of common sense. Rose and Edward would merely roll their eyes at us or they would pick sides on who would win. I usually got the last jab by using big words that Emmett wouldn't understand. He started to carry around a pocket dictionary so after I left the room I would hear his light bulb moment followed by a string of profanities for his inability to insult me now that I had left.

Just as Alice had predicted she and I became fast friends. She had yet to convince me to go on a shopping exhibition, but I could tell she was planning one. But the fact that I refused to go hadn't stopped her from buying me things. Seeing as I had yet to arrange collecting my clothes from Jake's apartment, I had needed to borrow some. Recently my closet had been filling by the day as new packages all shipped _mysteriously_ to me arrived containing expensive designers outfits that I could never afford.

Rose and I had also grown to be closer, despite how intimidating it was to be around her at first. She had this refined air that fit her perfect beauty to a 'T'. Surprisingly though she and I had something in common not typically expected of girls; our expansive knowledge of cars. Jake's work at the shop had rubbed off on me and I knew more about cars then some guys did. I may not be able to tell you the make and model of every car, but I sure as hell could fix one if it was broken.

Jasper seemed to be the most reluctant to accept me right away. It wasn't that I didn't feel comfortable around him or that he was rude; quite the opposite actually. He was always very polite and courteous when he wasn't out at the hospital, but he never really opened up. I found out everything I knew about him from Edward and Alice. I knew that he had a love for the confederacy and history, and how he liked his eggs when I cooked in the morning, but that was it. Alice said it would take time for him to open up, but I still felt as though I was doing something wrong.

Esme and Carlisle were like the functional parents I never had. They were still completely in love and ridiculously caring. When they weren't busy packing for their impending trip they were telling me childhood stories, or trying to embarrass Edward with baby pictures. They would cook together, read together, and even finish each other's sentences. They were the definition of the perfect couple. It was hard to imagine the love that all the Cullen kids must have received growing up with them and I couldn't help but feel lucky that I had somehow managed to become part of their little family unit.

The only complaint I could possibly have about the whole situation was 'Alice the cockblock' as Edward and I have so lovingly named her. Whenever Edward and I would briefly decide to escape to some alone time Alice would be their ready to kill the moment. I loved the girl to death, but the sexual frustration was starting to wear at me. I had begun to count down the minutes till their departure.

Everyone had plans to leave Monday morning. Esme and Carlisle's flight was leaving at 5am, and the other couples were heading back to their own houses. Tonight marked our last night together as a sort of family until Esme and Carlisle's returned and we planned on having a barbecue.

"Quiet everyone I have the plans for the night!" Alice yelled over our talking. She had called for a 'meeting' in the living room. "In honor of out last night together as a family before I leave for LA and Carlisle and Esme leave for Europe I've decided that we are going to have a girls night and a boys night!"

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked clearly upset about the turn of events.

"Alice what are we 16?" Edward pointed out. He was sitting next to me on the couch with our hands interlaced. I squeezed his in a calming gesture.

"No I just want us to have some fun before we leave." Alice whined.

"Honey isn't that mildly contradictory. If it's our last night together than why would we split up?" Esme kindly pointed out.

"Fine, then let's have…Bella decide what we do." Alice resigned with an evil glint in her eye.

"Wait why me?" I whined. I was no good at making decisions.

"Because you have a good idea." Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I don't. I haven't even come up with anything."

"You will and it will be great!" She said optimistically.

I looked to Edward for help. "Maybe we could do a movie night?" He whispered in my ear.

"Overdone!" Alice said.

"Okay then we could do a game night?" I suggested out loud.

There was a moment of thought as everyone considered. Alice was beaming as she took a seat on Jaspers lap. His hands automatically wrapped around her waist as she sank back against his chest.

"Sounds good to me!" Emmett blurted as he run up to toward the stairs. "Hey Rose we can go play fitness Wii again!"

The group collective shuddered at his words. I had found out last week that Rose and Emmett used that excuse when they wanted to leave the group to go have sex. (**A/N:** Yeah you know who you are! I told you I was going to put this in, it was too good not to ;)

"Emmett! Get your ass back down here or we won't be playing that for a long time. " Rosalie yelled back from her seat on the couch before apologizing for Emmett's rude behavior.

We waited for him to sulk back into the room before I continued, "No I meant like board games, or card games. I'm sorry it's a dumb idea. I just used to have them all the time in high school with Charlie and……" I let the sentence trail off as I remember with who exactly I used to play with.

"No I think it's a great idea Bella." Edward spoke up wrapping his arms protectively around me as if to promise it would be alright.

"What a great idea! Let me go find the games and we'll meet in the dining room in 5." Esme commented before leaving the room with Carlisle in tow.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear as everyone made their way out of the room toward the dining room.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now let's go kick some butt!" I said as enthusiastically as I could while pulling Edward along.

We ended up playing Bullshit, Uno, Clue, Life, and Boggle. We played in teams of two so we could all participate in the games where there was only a 4 player maximum.

Jasper and Alice won Bullshit and Clue mostly because Jasper had a good idea of when people were feeling nervous and because Alice knew from the beginning killed who and with what in Clue.

Emmett had the most fun with Bullshit despite that fact that he cost him and Rosalie the game. He liked to call bullshit whenever possible just because normally Esme wouldn't let him. Rosalie was not impressed.

Edward and I won boggle because we were both, as Emmett called us, 'human dictionaries'. But we came in last place in Life. Emmett then proceeded to make jokes about how we sucked at life, which would have been really funny if it wasn't so true.

Emmett and Rosalie won Life, but only because Rosalie stepped up and told Emmett that he could move the car and spin the wheel, but that was it. She was clearly wearing the pants in that relationship.

Carlisle and Esme simply played along with no desire to win. They were the least competitive out of us all. Although I personally think they could have taken Edward and I in Boggle.

After we finished our last game Alice announced we were going to have a girl's night anyway, but that Esme could do what she wanted.

"Alice the cockblock strikes again." I murmured to Edward at the door to Alice's room.

"That's okay think of the next four weeks that you and I will have completely alone. No Alice, no family, just the two of us." He said as he trapped me against the wall putting his arms on either side of my head.

"Thank god. I miss us. Things were much easier in our cabin." I said wistfully as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"I know me too. I especially missed our room in the cabin. Actually our room and the stairwell." He winked at me playfully recalling the night that had occurred a little over a week ago.

"My memory is getting a bit hazy. Maybe you should remind me about what happened." I challenged standing on my tip-toes so our faces were almost level.

"With pleasure." He murmured before his lips crashed into mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as the kiss deepened. He pressed me further into the wall to keep us upright while his hands went to my face to hold it in place.

I had missed these kisses since we had gotten to his parents house. You know the kind that makes you lightheaded and makes you wet for more. The ones where all the sexual tension collides into one passion filled, sloppy, make-out session.

As he started to pull me away from the wall and make our way toward his room a twinkling voice from hell ruined it, "And where do you think you're going Miss Isabella Swan. I believe we have a girl's night to get to. And Edward Cullen get your hands off my sister before I have to take them off. We have plans and you are ruining them!"

"Damnit." Edward sighed before placing his forehead on mine.

"Ditto, but just think about tomorrow when they are all gone. I'll miss you tonight." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know, but now I have to go take a shower." He pointed out.

"Why?" I asked naively.

Instead of answering he slid me down his body to place me on my feet. As my body came in contact with his problem he groaned.

"I wish I could help you with that Hun, but the pixie calls." I told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and squeezing his large 'problem'.

"That was mean!" He yelled to me as I made my way to Alice's room.

"I learn from the best." I told him before opening the door to hell.

EPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sun streaming brightly into my room. I was fighting the urge to sleep in more when I noticed there was something resting on my chest. My eyes flew open to be met with my favorite pair of brown ones.

"Morning Sunshine. Did you sleep well?" My angel asked in a sweet voice.

"Not really I missed you." I told her honestly before pecking her quickly on the lips. "What time is it?"

"It is eleven, and guess what?" She asked waiting for me to fill in the blank.

"What."

"WE'RE FREE. FREE AT LAST!" She blurted out at the top of her lungs before giggling happily.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked confused.

"Because you looked so peaceful and because I made breakfast." She sang out.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast, Bella. I have two hands. I can make it myself." I pointed out as she got off the bed and handed me a tray with pancakes and a cup of orange juice.

I took a big sip before realizing I was parached.

"Well I was thinking we should save your hands because I know of better things you can do with them today." And with that I spit out my mouthful of orange juice.

She smiled sweetly at me."I meant going to the grocery store. Esme made me promise to go today because she couldn't go last night. God Edward get you mind out of the gutter."

"Sorry." I mumbled through a bite of toast trying to calm myself before my perverted thoughts got any worse. Oh no, I'm turning into Emmett!

"No need to apologize. I'm sure if you're a good boy and help me in the grocery store then we will have plenty of time to make up for the past week." She said with a wink as she handed me a napkin to clean up my orange juice incident.

I immediately sprang out of bed and headed to the shower.

"Where are you going?" She yelled at my retreating form.

"Shower. We need to get this shopping trip over with ASAP. Care to join me?" I asked innocently as I stopped at the door to the bathroom awaiting her reply.

"No because as you said we need to hurry." She winked.

Twenty minutes later we walked into the town store hand in hand.

"Okay so here's the deal. We divide and conquer. This is your list. Come find me when you get everything because I'll have the cart. Have fun!" She smiled before breezing away with the cart swaying her hips in a tantalizing way with the skirt she was wearing.

After she turned a corner and disappeared out of sight I pulled myself together.

I needed to get this list done quickly.

I scanned over the list and realized it was relatively easy.

I could do this.

I picked up the eggs, watermelon, lettuce, tomatoes, apples, and cucumbers before my hands got full. I balanced everything carefully in my hands before setting out to find Bella.

I turned the corner to the frozen food section before spotting her. She was talking to a girl with fake blond hair that was dressed, to put it nicely, like a hooker. I wasn't going to interrupt their conversation, but the second I saw Bella's face I changed my mind. It was somewhere between shock and unbelievable anger.

I dropped my things in the cart behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and placed a kiss on her neck. She relaxed a bit, but the pained look never left her face.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" An unpleasant nasally voice asked.

"Sure. Edward this is Lauren. Lauren this is Edward, _my boyfriend_." She emphasized the last bit, but strained to keep her voice polite despite the fact that she looked tensed to attack.

It took me a second to recognize the name, but when I did I looked down at Bella for confirmation. She nodded slightly and I held her tighter.

'Just when things seem to get better, they get worse.' I thought before reaching my hand out to shake Lauren's.

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly with an unmistakable look of lust in her eyes.

"Well I wish I could say the same." I said before pulling my hand back to wrap around Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Did any of you see that coming? I hope not.**

**I finished catching up to _'Secret' by Twilighter620_ and I am in love. It was expanded from a hot-lemony one shot and it is amazing. So if you want something to read while waiting for my weekly updates I suggest that. And anything by _ericatwilight_. Her stories are all amazing. I haven't read a single one that I didn't like!**

**So you can now proceed with death threats because I do suck for leaving that cliffy. I recognize that fact. But I have all weekend work free to write it, so I maybe able to update early with the proper duress. (Reviews)**

**Thanks for all the ones on the last chapter and as always I will give you a sneak peak if you review even if it's a single word or a smiley face.**

**Review Pretty Please with Edward on Top!**

**Till next week, (or sooner)**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	16. The Mixed Tape

_**A/N:** So I had no power this weekend. Or heat. I live in New Hampshire and on Friday we got hit with a bad Ice storm effectively knocking out most of New Hampshire's power. I have to say, sleeping in front of my fireplace to even be relatively warm was definitely the cherry on my weekend. It was either that or showering with cold bottles of water. You pick._

_So as you can tell I did not get to type this up this weekend. I'm sorry, but I cannot control the weather or the stupid electric company. But in happier news I got the most reviews for a chapter that I have ever gotten. I was floored….you have no idea. I think I even did my own happy dance._

_Thanks to my beta Unseen Wonder, without whom, I would have no one to bounce my insane crazy ideas off of._

_As always song is on profile, which is "The Mixed Tape" By Jack's Mannequin. I also have a NEW IMPORTANT POLL UP! IF YOU WANT A SAY IN THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY THEN GO VOTE!_

_So without further ado, I give you chapter15. Yay drama=]_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did I wouldn't change the cast in the middle of a series because that is tacky and lame. (Chris Weitz) Cough Cough. _**

**_Chapter 15: The Mixed Tape_**

LPOV

I couldn't believe his nerve.

First he comes to break up with me. Then he doesn't actually do it. Then he calls me calming he's seen the fucking light and he needs a break. Is he bi-polar or what?

No the only fucking light he's going to be seeing is my headlights as I run him over!

Okay so maybe that's taking it too far, but thanks to his sorry ass voicemail message I have to waste my weekend heading to Forks to fix this whole mess. He doesn't really want to break up with me. He just is confused with all the shit going on.

After all, who would give up this?

Or at least this is what I was trying to desperately convince myself as I flew down the road. I was just outside Forks now and I had no clue where to even begin looking for him. It wasn't like I had ever even been here before.

Forks was a quaint little town, judging by its main street, if you can call it that. How can people live here and not feel claustrophobic? It must be terrible living with so few people and having everyone know everyone else's business. It must be impossible for people to get out of shitty marriages or at least release some of the tension. How awful.

I had been on the road for forever by now and was in desperate need of caffeine. My only salvation was a tiny general store off the main road.

I pulled into the old fashioned store and prayed they would at least have some Sugar Free Red Bull or a Luna bar at the very least. As I waited for the doors to open someone behind me walked past me and opened the door; manually. What kind of store doesn't have automatic doors these days I ask you?

The old man held the door open for me and I winked in encouragement as I past him. After all, even old men deserve to feel good about themselves.

As I scanned the shelves I saw a very familiar head of brown wavy hair heading toward the frozen stuff. I abandoned my search to pursue the matter further. It wasn't until she opened on of the freezer doors to pull out a box of pretzels that I got the confirmation that I needed. Maybe she could help me find Jake.

"Bella!" I called as I headed towards her.

In a typical Bella move she hit her head of the door and dropped her box as she snapped her head in my direction. I shook my head condescendingly as I knelt down to pick up the box. She got up carefully and began to rub her head where she had hit it.

When I got a good look at her face she looked pissed.

"What are you doing here Lauren?" Her tone wasn't even trying to be friendly.

"I could ask you the same question. Aren't you supposed to be missing or something?" I distinctly remember Jake mumbling something like that before he left the last time I had seen him.

"I wasn't missing I had an accident." She snapped back still rubbing her head.

"Oh Bella having an accident what a shocker. Does Jake know where you are?" I asked trying to hide the curiosity in my tone.

Apparently my use of his name was not a very good idea. Her face got colder than before and her tone took on an icier tone to match her expression. "Shouldn't you know that? I mean you two are together aren't you?"

"Well no, I mean yes, I mean…." Damnit what were we?

"Speak up Lauren I don't understand stuttering." She snapped when I couldn't formulate my answer.

"He is confused. That's why I'm here trying to find him. He doesn't know what he's saying. He wants me but he's afraid of what his family will think. It's complicated; not like you would understand." I said getting more irritated by her bitchiness. It's not my fault her fiancé likes me better.

"You are certainly right about that. How could I possibly understand what it's like to be a home wrecking backstabbing slut?" She sneered in a deadly tone.

"Excuse me? It's not my fault that you can't keep your men. Don't blame me because Jacob got bored with your obvious plainness and decided to move onto better things."

"Well if you were really so much better wouldn't he be here with you now? He's probably already moved onto someone else. Because honestly Lauren, no one wants to be in a relationship with the town skank. You're just an easy fuck and nothing more." She snapped back without hesitation.

I didn't know why her words hurt so much but they did. I wanted nothing more than to rub my time with Jacob in her face and tell her just how much he liked to fuck me before a was stopped by the hottest guy I had ever seen.

He was headed our way and he had the most beautiful bronze sex hair that just begged for me to run my fingers through. I wanted him more than I had wanted anyone else. Unfortunately, much like everything else I wanted in life, Bella already had him.

He came up behind her and snaked a hand around her waist before planting a mouthwatering kiss on her neck. Bella seemed to break out of her angry stare and relax a bit into the man, giving me time to reformulate a plan.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" I asked hoping they were just friends and that's all. I stuck out my hand to him as a polite gesture when honestly I just wanted to touch him. Any excuse would do; I just needed to feel this man once.

"Sure. Edward this is Lauren. Lauren this is Edward, my boyfriend." She emphasized the last bit, clearly trying to send out a message. She was marking him as hers and letting me know I couldn't have him.

"Nice to meet you." I purred as his warm hands met mine. He had a firm grip and judging by his demeanor I would guess he was big. It was a secret talent of mine that I could tell a guys size roughly by touching their hands. It came in handy often at clubs when I was looking for my newest toy.

"I wish I could say the same." He said in a stoic tone as he ripped his hand out of my grasp only to wrap it around Bella.

He was putting up the tough guy façade to try and prove his 'love' to Bella. Jake had done the same thing before I had gotten him in my bed. Edward would be no different. Guys were so predictable it hurt sometimes.

"Yes, I'm sure Bella has told you all about me. Unfortunately I have heard nothing about you. Why is that?" I asked looking him directly in the eye. The only way to deal with this type of headstrong guy was to fight fire with fire and that was exactly what I intended to do.

"That's because my personal life is none of your business." Bella stated firmly angling herself between Edward and me as if she was protecting him.

"What are you talking about Bella? We are best friends, you, Jake and me; of course it's my business." I reminded her breezily as if I really didn't think Jake's infidelity would affect her relationship.

Nothing was guaranteed to set off her anger like this would and I wanted Edward to see this other side of her while I remained calm, cool, and collected.

"Were. Lauren. We WERE best friends. Get your tenses right." She stated in a cool tone remaining uncharacteristically calm.

"Don't be like that Bella. We have been friends since college, and we shouldn't let some guy get in the way of that. Don't you agree Edward?" I pleaded as if I honestly cared if she wanted to be my friend again.

"Don't drag him into this Lauren. This is between you and me." She stated cutting him off.

"Well if he's dating you now I suppose your past is his concern now isn't it? I don't think it's very fair that his whole opinion of me should be based of your point of things. Maybe it would do both of you some good to hear my side of this." I delivered my line like a skilled actress.

There was no way she could say no to that without sounding like an unreasonable bitch.

Just as she was mulling over a response a voice called number 56 over the speaker at the pharmacy.

"Shit." Bella breathed as she looked at the little white piece of paper in her hands.

"Go get your drugs Bella. I'll stay here and keep Edward company while you pick them up." I suggested throwing a wink at Edward only to see him scowl back at me.

Damn he was hot.

"I'd rather…not." Bella stated firmly keeping Edward planted behind her.

"I can get it for you." Edward suggested before turning her around to face him.

"Are you sure?" I heard her question despite the fact her back was turned to me.

He nodded before whispering something in her ear and kissing her lightly on the lips. She watched as he walked away and I checked out his ass. Damn he was a fine specimen of a man. I could almost imagine him naked in front of me as I bent down to take him in my mouth. I would squeeze his tight firm ass as I deep throated him and he would moan my name in his deep rich voice before….

"a-hem." Bella cleared her throat pulling me out of my fantasies.

I would have apologized, but I could care less at this point what she thought of me. All I cared about was getting what I wanted and right now that was him. She was merely an obstacle, as usual, that I would have to hurdle to get to him.

"Don't even think about it Lauren." She said in a threatening tone as she moved closer to me in her attempts at intimidating me.

"Think about what there dearest Bella?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could muster.

"Him. He's mine and the only way you will ever get with him is in your sick disgusting dreams." She stated firmly holding her ground.

This wasn't the Bella I knew. The Bella I knew and loathed was a pushover who would probably let me get away with murder… but I think I liked this Bella more, she presented a real challenge. By beating her I would crush her and that was exactly what I needed. And I could tell by the way that she looked at him that she really liked him.

It would be even sweeter to see her fail.

Little Miss Perfect always got what she wanted; in college, with guys, her family, everything. She always had what I wanted, but not this time. This time I would get what she wanted, just so she knows how it feels to want and not get.

"We'll see about that Bella. Last time I checked you had a hard time keeping your guys I don't see why now will be any different." I pointed out letting my nice facade fall now that Edward was out of earshot.

"Were you always this bitter and hateful Lauren? Why do you feel like you need to try and ruin my life? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" She asked letting her tone melt from anger to caring curiosity.

"I don't have time for this. Why don't you ask yourself that question and see what you come up with. Bye Bella and don't forget to keep a close eye on your little boy toy there." I said before walking away.

I didn't bother getting what I had made my stop for. I didn't need an energy drink to keep me going I had my anger to supply all the fuel I needed. How dare she ask me that? She very well knows why I hate her.

Hopefully with the seeds of doubt planted in her head she'll do all the work for me as far as her and Edward. She'll get overly possessive and paranoid just like with Jake. And when Edward needs someone to listen and help relieve his tension I'll be there.

But first I had my own little plan to make her life a little bit worse.

I took out my phone and searched through my contacts till I found the number I was looking for.

He picked up on the second ring with his deep scruffy voice, "Bella?"

"No sorry Charlie this is Jessica. Listen I just ran into Bella and there's something you should know." I started waiting for his click.

What meant more to Bella than anything else in the world?

Family.

Revenge is a bitch isn't it?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**Okay so I realize this is shorter than usual but next chapter I am giving you all something you have been asking for. I figure 16 chapters is long enough to have made you all wait before I give you a lemon. But I'm not sure whose POV to do it in. I'm thinking Bella's only because I have no idea how to even begin writting that from a guy's POV...so we'll see.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL!!!!! It's very important to the future of this story.**

**I get out of school on Friday, so expect more chapters coming out faster.**

**Remember if you review I send you a sneak peak. And it makes me happy, which makes me want to write more. If you have any questions or concerns about my plans let me know and I can try to help you out without ruining the story for you.**

**So now is the time to hit that button. Pretty please with Edward on top?**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	17. Let Love In

_A/N: So over the past couple of days here in NH we have gotten 20 inches of snow. It's intense. _

_This chapter took on a mind of its own. This wasn't what I planned but I honestly think it came out far better this way. The song he plays her is on my profile. __**You need to listen to it during that part to get the full effect of this chapter. **__The link is in my profile as always. I found this song on someone's MySpace and fell in love. It's absolutely beautiful._

_I want to take this time to pimp out some stories that I am working as beta for. _

_-There is__** 'Instincts' by stavanger1**__. It is a one-shot lemon that unlike many has a good building plot and a hot ending. I was literally blown away as I read it. The girl has got a gift._

_-Then there is a new story **Within His Reach** by __**PPerkins**__. I don't want to give anything away because that's part of the fun of reading this story. I can honestly say this is my new favorite story. And of course it stars my favorite couple Edward and Bella. And **Edward is an Earl. How hot is that? Damn…**_

_-And then there __**Unnamed Emotion**__ by my beta/the coolest girl you will ever meet on this site, __**Unseen Wonder**__. After you read this READ THAT. Seriously, I love it. And she needs a bit of encouragement because she's hit a snag and everyone loves encouragement. (Including me!)_

_**-Summer of Heaven by Danigirl23**__. This girl is such a sweetheart and her story melts my heart with its sweet fluffy loving. _

**_NOTE: There was no error in the last chapter. Lauren was calling Charlie pretending to be Jessica. A lot of you asked so I thought I would clear that up!_**

_I just sent this to my beta, but I thought you'd want it now, so it is NOT EDITTED. I will remove this when it is fixed. I should have sent this to her this weekend, but it wasn't done and I suck at life. _

_So Without further ado I give you the long, mildly angst-y, romantic, epiphany-filled, Chapter 16._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters but I so wish I owned Edward. He's too damn cute._

**Chapter 16: Let Love In**

BPOV

I balanced the pill on my finger before letting it slide down into my palm. I tossed it several times in the air staring as if the answer to all my problems would magically be solved. If only life were that easy.

The little pill had me stumped. I couldn't make up my mind. I was ready. My heart was ready. My body was more than ready. But was my mind? Could I handle this?

I placed it back into the bottle before stripping my clothes and hopping into the shower. I turned the water as hot as it would go, letting the steam fog the air. I hopped in and enjoyed the relaxing of my muscles as the jets pounded down on my back.

As weird as it sounds I had always done my best thinking while in the shower. It was something about the relaxing calm of the water that allowed me to clear my mind and delve into my deepest thoughts with ease. That was exactly what I needed now.

I let my back slide down the wall of the shower until my naked bottom contacted the cool shower floor. I rested my head in my hands and let the water fall around me creating my own little world.

The car ride back had been mostly quiet. Edward tried to ask me what she had said, but I had shut off my over-analytic thinking and left my mind blank. I didn't want to think about what had just transpired until I could be alone to do so. It was nothing against Edward; it is just the way I am.

After figuring that I wasn't going to answer he dropped his inquisitions and let the empty silence fill the car. I felt bad about not telling him yet, but I knew I had to collect myself before I scared him away: losing him was something I didn't think I would ever be ready to do.

I had managed to keep my cool amazingly well in front of Lauren. I couldn't believe how my anger had so easily over powered every other emotion when I was talking with her. And with that anger I was able to keep the sadness and pain at bay. I had responded to her with nothing less then the bitchy cynical attitude she had taken to using with me.

Lauren had never acted like this with me before. I was completely taken aback by her bitter, jealous, and downright bitchy tone. I couldn't understand for the life of me what had her so angry with the world; with me. I had found out she was sleeping with **my** fiancé, not the other way around. And when I had had brief concern for her in mind to point it out she had thrown it in my face like I had done her some great wrong in the past.

I couldn't place it. Lauren had always treated me like a sister and I had treated her the same. What could I have done to make her want to ruin my life? The look in her eyes revealed nothing but pure hate. That and jealousy.

But what could she possibly be jealous of?

What did I have that was so wonderful?

Edward.

I had Edward.

But that didn't explain why she took Jake from me. Not that it mattered much to me now. I had something better than I could have ever wished for.

Speaking of which; what was I going to do about the other situation.

Nope, let's tackle one problem at a time.

Lauren. That was my problem. That and Jake.

But once again; one problem at a time.

Where was my insecure side? Where had it gone? I still seem to be waiting for my big rush of hopelessness that I usually would feel after something like that. The feeling that I wasn't enough to hold Edward and that he would flee me in a moments notice to run into Lauren's eager arms.

That's how I should feel. I should feel scared, challenged, intimidated, ready to give in, hopeless, any of the numerous things that come with my general insecure self.

But I wasn't. I wasn't any of those things. I was…relieved.

The second she had tried to come onto him I knew. It wasn't anything he did. In fact I didn't let him say anything because I already knew what he was going to say.

As Lauren walked away after her final bitchy comment telling me to watch my man I hadn't felt pissed, or paranoid. No, I had felt smug.

I trusted him. More than anything else in the world I knew, right there in that moment, that he would never cheat on me. Not with her, not with anyone. I knew that no matter what, it was him. In that simple silly foolish argument with Lauren I had found out all I needed to make my decision. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

With that I sprung up from the floor, shut off the water, and grabbed my towel before opening the bottle.

I was ready.

I didn't even hesitate as I downed the pill sans water.

I grabbed a towel and quickly dried most of my body before heading out to find him.

I heard the faint sounds of a piano coming from downstairs.

EPOV

She was completely silent on the way back.

I was scared out of my mind.

I could practically feel her shutting down beside me; upgrading the glass around her to bullet-proof and missile safe. It was maddening to have to sit by and let her self-depreciate and convince herself she wasn't good enough.

Because that was what she did.

I let the silence consume the car as she simply stared blankly out the window. I snuck a glance at her every once and a while to see if I could tell what was going on inside that head of hers, but the blank stare seemed to haunt her face and my mind long after I looked away.

The second I opened the door to the house she ran upstairs and into the bathroom taking her mystery bag of drugs with her. I had been so tempted to look when she had me go up and get them for her, but I knew if she wanted me to know she would have told me.

When I went back to get her after her conversation with Lauren she looked confused and then as soon as she sensed my presence she shut down. I wanted nothing more than to kill Lauren at that moment in time, but jail time wouldn't do anyone any good.

We had had such a perfect morning. It was finally just the two of us. Our banter was light and flippant almost as if we had no care in the world. We were making our own little world again, just like in our cabin. But then the outside world had to come barging in and take Bella away from me again.

I knew after she got out of the bathroom she was going to pull some self-sacrificing 'I'm not good enough for you bullshit' so I had to be ready with my entire arsenal to prove to her otherwise.

But before I could do that I needed to get my shit together. I needed to be mentally ready to deal with every scenario that might play out and in order to do that I needed a clear head.

So I did the one thing that always cleared my head; I went up to my room and plugged in my keyboard.

I sat down and let my hands lightly run over the smooth keys. They seemed to have an instant calming effect over my entire system. My heart rate evened out and my breathing decelerated as I simply basked in the calm my music brought me. I started with Esme's favorite song to warm up my fingers before my brain seemed to disconnect and my hands and emotions took over.

But I needed more. My keyboard was not going to let me play this piece, whatever it was, as it needed to be played. I quickly unplugged it before flying down the stairs and sitting myself at my grand piano. I set my feet on the peddles and breathed in a deep breath before resting my fingers on the ivories. I pressed the record button on my sound mixer that was hooked up to my iPod next to the piano before I once again let my emotions take over.

The notes were tender and almost timid in the beginning. There was an underlying theme of hidden sadness among the notes as well. Slowly the notes gradually picked up and matured until they became almost painfully beautiful, sweet, and most of all loving.

But every note, every harmony had one thing in common. Every single one was Bella. I could sit at this piano for hours and play until my fingers were ready to fall off, but she would always be what would come out because she was always, in some capacity, at the forefront of my mind, both conscience and unconscious.

My fingers continued to work the keys and the outside world disappeared as I played her song; her lullaby. It reminded me of that first night we laid together with only each other for warmth. We were safe inside our own little world, the cabin, despite that fact that the storm was raging just outside the doors. But none of that mattered in those few short hours. Thirst didn't matter, hunger didn't matter, nothing mattered or existed in our minds outside of us.

The way she moaned my name as I brought her to an orgasm with my fingers and the way her face contorted into sheer bliss will forever be stamped in my mind. But the single most unforgettable moment of the night occurred after she had fallen asleep, curled up beside me. She had said my name in her sleep, in the most loving and beautiful voice I had ever heard.

This song was that moment.

As the lullaby began to taper down there was a tone of hope, of optimism, of almost wishful thinking. There was the feeling that maybe despite everything; things would turn out fine, that this lullaby was only the beginning of a much longer set of music. There would be songs of sadness, anger, and pain, but in the end there would always be love.

As the last note hung poignantly in the air, I let out a contented sigh and breathed relief knowing that no matter what I would fight like hell for her. This wouldn't be the last piece I write for her. I would do whatever it takes to keep her with me. I pressed the stop button on my iPod and saved the recording to review at a later date.

It wasn't until I heard a sniffle that I realized someone else was even in the room with me. I took a deep calming breath, mustering all my strength to get ready to convince her she was more than her self-diluted image of herself.

I finally turned to find Bella just as I suspected her to be. Her eyes were red and held tears that were streaking down her flushed cheeks, and her face held an extreme look of determination. It wasn't until I looked further that I noticed she was in just a towel. I had to look away quickly before I could let my mind get caught up in a haze of lust.

The good news about her appearance was that she didn't have her suitcase, so I knew she wasn't planning to leave, immediately. I still had time to convince her to stay; to fight like hell for us.

BPOV

Upon coming down the stairs to reveal my epiphany with him I had heard the most beautiful piece of music I have ever heard. I followed the sound until I found the most breathtaking scene that has every played out before me.

Edward was seated at the piano, eyes closed in the true poise of relaxation, hands flying across the piano, brow slightly furrowed in concentration, a slight smile tugging at his perfect lips as if he knew something I didn't, and his tousled bronze hair swaying with his body as he moved. He was truly a vision.

But it wasn't only the sight that overwhelmed me, but the music. I had never heard such a heartfelt song before. Whoever wrote this song was brilliant. There was love, sadness, strength, maybe a hint of reluctance, but most of all just a complete underlying theme of adoration. And the way Edward played it with complete abandon, made it that much more beautiful.

He stayed poised as the last notes resonated in the air as if he was preparing himself for something. I felt something plop onto my shirt as I took a step closer to him. It was a tear. I was…crying?

It wasn't until I sniffled by accident that Edward seemed to notice my presence. He turned to face me with a look of total sadness in his eyes. It broke my heart to think that I had been the cause of this. I wanted to take it away, I needed to take it away, and if he would hear me out I would do anything to make it go away.

All of the sudden as if he could read my thoughts his facial expression changed and took on a look of total determination, as if he had just decided something right then and there in my face. He opened his mouth to speak before shutting it twice. Then he finally seemed to muster enough strength to talk, "Bella, I-" He started to say while slowly getting up off the bench to approach me almost like one would approach a skittish animal that they were afraid would run.

But I didn't want to start that conversation quite yet.

"What was that?" I managed to whisper the awe clear in my voice.

"That was you." He replied simply as if were the most plain thing in the world, while still slowly advancing forward.

"I'm confused?" I managed to get out after a second. He couldn't have possibly….no, no way.

"I wrote that for you silly." He chuckled as he finally reached me.

My head fell in embarrassment as his answer set in. He pulled my chin up, so I was eye level with him. He ran his fingers along my cheeks, over my bright red blush. I leaned into his touch and finally gained the strength to once again look him in the eyes.

"It was beautiful Edward. The most beautiful piece I have ever heard." I told him as the tears started to fall again. Damn my hormones.

"I'm glad you liked it." He told me, silently recognizing my delaying tactics, but refusing to call me on it. I think he was enjoying the extra time to compose himself as well.

"Can we sit?" I asked timidly, while tilting my head toward the piano pointedly.

"As you wish." He whispered resting his forehead against mine before grabbing my hand and leading me over to the bench.

I sat down next to him facing the piano, while he faced away, staring into space. I ran my hands over the keys in appreciation before a blinking red light caught my eye. There was an iPod hooked up to this weird sound board looking thing next to the piano. I noticed the playback option was blinking and decided to press the button.

The sounds of Edward's piece filled the air again for a second time. I involuntarily looked over at him as it started playing and noticed he was looking at me in a calculating way as well.

No time like the present I suppose. I was ready, I knew that, and I knew that it was time, but some insecure irrational piece of me still held strong. I guess that was just a character flaw of mine that I would always have to live with now.

"Bella listen…" He started once again at the same time that I was about to.

"No, Edward. It's mine turn to talk. When I am done you can say whatever you want, but I've done a lot of thinking and I need to get this out." I breathed out. My voice came out shaky unlike the firm commanding tone I was hoping for.

"Okay." He said a little taken aback by the look of determination I knew must be radiating from my features.

That was one constant thing about me. I was stubborn. Once I set my mind to doing something, you would be hard pressed to change my mind. Edward was able to do it every once in a while though, but that was only because I seemed to be putty in his hands. The power he had over me was incredible.

I took another deep preparing breath and looked away. I couldn't do this if I had to look into his perfect emerald eyes, I would easily loss my place and then nothing would get said.

"Where to start?" I mused briefly out loud.

"The grocery store would probably be the best place." He threw out beside.

I looked up to be met with a hopeful encouraging smile. He wanted answers as he had a right. And I was going to give them to him; I just didn't want to say the wrong thing. I sent up a silent prayer to whatever poor soul had to look over me begging for them to let this work. Now was not the time for a typical Bella Swan fuck-up.

I let the soothing sound of the lullaby sooth me before starting, "Well as I'm sure you guessed that was the very same Lauren that was my best friend and was sleeping with my fiancé." He nodded in confirmation and he fists balled up beside me on the bench.

I took one fist in my hand and soothed his strenuous hold before slipping my fingers in between his and giving it a squeeze. It was my way of telling him without words, I was grateful for his support, even if it was just in our common share of hate for Lauren. He squeezed back, urging me on.

"She was looking for Jake; I guess he must have left her, which serves her right. She wanted to know if I had seen him, but overall she was being surprisingly kind, as if nothing had ever happened. I was the only one being an ass. It wasn't until you came over that she started to really become mean. When she ogled you as you came up to me, I swear I was so close to gauging her eyes out, so that she could never look at you again. I wanted nothing more then to take you far away from her seductive glances and once-overs. Then she actually started to hit on you right in front of me and I almost snapped. I'm sorry I got so overprotective."

He went to open his mouth, but I stopped him.

"My turn remember?" I reminded him squeezing his hand and he nodded in understanding before making a pretend zip over his lips with his other hand, locking it, and handing me the key. I laughed at his antics before continuing into the harder things.

"It wasn't until she started hitting on you that I had my epiphany moment. While I was and still am desperately afraid of losing you I realized something essential. I trust you. I trust you more then anyone else in the entire world because I know that no matter what she did you wouldn't hurt me, and for me that is one of the biggest things in the world. I don't know how it happened, but I trust you with me, my heart, everything. I have faith that you won't break it or me. I never thought I'd be able to say that again, but you continually surprise me. Before she left she made some smartass remark about watching you to make sure I didn't lose you and I actually felt smug. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world because I know that you would never leave me for her. Do you remember on the way to the house, when we were first getting to know each other and I told you that you and Jake had a lot in common?" I asked gaining momentum and conviction with every word that tumbled out of my mouth.

He nodded, still remembering that I have the key.

"I realized at that moment that I have never been so wrong in my life. You will never hurt me like that. I trust you Edward." I told him tears welling in my eyes as the truth rang in every word. He took his hand out of mine and wrapped me tightly in a hug. "I trust you." I whispered again incredulously.

I drew back out of his hug after a few seconds to look at his face. He looked like he had just won the lottery, he was absolutely beaming. He wiped the tears away from my eyes as a breathtaking smile graced his face and I smiled my own answering one.

I brushed the hair out of his face as he wiped my last tear away and he leaned in to give me a kiss. As soon as our lips met you could sense a change in the electricity that I always felt whenever we touched. It ran deeper, further into me as if it was trying to reach into my very being and shock the life back into my heart. It was a slow and sensual kiss that made my insides tingle and my heart rate accelerate.

This was it. And it was now or never. I straddled his lap on the bench and threw myself more enthusiastically into the kiss letting my towel fall unnoticed to the floor. It wasn't until I attempted to delve into his mouth that I was jolted back.

I hadn't given him his turn.

I pulled away and looked to see he was nearly bursting with excitement as he realized I had remembered this.

He was too perfect for words.

I handed him the key and he unzipped before saying four simple words that would forever change my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So this chapter, as I said, took on a freaking life of its own. I hope you listened to that song while reading this because it is beautiful and is really what defines them. I'm sorry about ending it there, but next chapter will go on as planned and it should be done Sunday. Maybe sooner cause I'm really getting into this.**

**So who can guess what he says? I bet you can't. **

**I'm trying to steer away from clichés with this story so I hope I am doing a good job.**

**I will have the next chapter for you sooner than I have ever before. This will be my fastest update because I already have a start. That being said, you can make it faster by reviewing with your ideas, opinions, and views. I love every single one of them.**

**And you get a sneak peak before everyone else! What more could you ask for? (Besides Edward but he's mine :P)**

**Review pretty please with Edward on top and an Alice pouty face!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	18. Lullaby

_A/N: I'm sorry I left you all hanging with that cliffhanger, but I got food poisoning. Merry frickin Christmas to me. Although I have to admit I've never felt closer to my bathroom floor than I do now. We bonded._

_I want to thank my beta, Unseen Wonder, (check out her story!) who I am greatly indebted to for her help with this lemon. I couldn't have done it without her kind words and spice=] _

_This is only my second lemon ever, so please try to be kind when reading this and take that into consideration. If it totally sucks let me know and I will try again. That or make one of my friends write it for me. I won't be offended really, I promise._

_And lastly I am trying to get this story posted over at twilighted(dot)net so I will be reposting older chapters with fixes. Those were the days before I had a beta to tell me when I sucked. Nothing important will be changed; I'm just hopefully going to make it sound better. Wish me luck._

_So without further ado I give you chapter 17 with its hot lemony goodness. Yum._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but if I did I wouldn't mind a repeat of this scene in my bedroom._

_**Chapter 17: Lullaby (**by The Spill Canvas, listen and love, link is in the profile, loves**)**_

_Previously on 'My Favorite Accident':_

_"I realized at that moment that I have never been so wrong in my life. You will never hurt me like that. I trust you Edward." I told him tears welling in my eyes as the truth rang in every word. He took his hand out of mine and wrapped me tightly in a hug. "I trust you." I whispered again incredulously._

_….This was it. And it was now or never. I straddled his lap on the bench and threw myself more enthusiastically into the kiss letting my towel fall unnoticed to the floor. It wasn't until I attempted to delve into his mouth that I was jolted back._

_I hadn't given him his turn._

_I pulled away and looked to see he was nearly bursting with excitement as he realized I had remembered this._

_He was too perfect for words._

_I handed him the key and he unzipped before saying four simple words that would forever change my life._

_BPOV_

"So you're not leaving?" He asked timidly.

"No," I chuckled before the seriousness of the moment caught up to me, "not unless you want me to…." I trailed off.

"Never." He said with conviction as his eyes connected with my own.

"Good because it's going to be hard to get rid of me now." I laughed lightly. Now that all the hard stuff was out of the way, I felt lighter, happier. I was on a high that no drugs could possibly replicate.

He laughed with me before cutting off.

"What?" I asked nervous again.

"When did you get naked?" He asked curiously, not even bothering to hide that fact that he was checking out my body.

Shit I forgot about that. I quickly dropped my head in embarrassment before answering, "Um, when we kissed."

"There's the Bella I know and love." He said chuckling and stroking my red cheeks as my face flamed.

My head snapped up at this declaration. Whether it was intentional or not it had to mean something.

He chuckled again at my reaction before pulling our heads together so our foreheads were resting against one another. His feature relaxed and I looked at the part of him he rarely showed unless we were together like this. This was him, no walls, no lies, no careful half-truths, whatever he was about to say would be from his heart. I could tell from his eyes; clear and untroubled.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said with conviction in every word. "And I trust you; always."

My eyes prickled as his words reverberated in my head, rolling and tossing as I tried to make sense of it all. There were no words to describe the unbelievable feeling of joy that shot through my tired and tried body as I heard him say the words I had hoped would someday leave his mouth.

I knew how I felt, but I was sick of words. We had spent our entire relationship describing our relationship with words. And I was done with them. So instead of telling him I loved him back; I showed him.

I grabbed his face tightly in my fingers, almost afraid he would disappear if I let go and slowly brought my lips up to meet his. He left one hand wrapped around my waist and used the other to bring my chin up making it easier to gain access. The kiss was slow and building with both of us matching each other to make our own rhythm.

I had to chuckle when we both thought to deepen the kiss at the same time. My chuckle quickly turned into a moan as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted the sweetest taste of honey and a hint of mint. Tasting him on my tongue was something I could never get tired of.

I caught him by surprise when I closed my lips around his tongue and sucked hard causing him to groan out. I could feel his hardened length getting harder as we continued our kiss. It strained against his constricting jeans and caused his zipper that was sticking up to poke me directly on my cunt.

I moaned out at the feeling and he pulled his lips away from mine so he could look at me questionably.

"You're poking me." I breathed out my eyes closed as I tried to gain some composure.

"I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm not. It's your own fault Miss Swan. You're too appealing for your own good." He said half teasing, but his tone was deeper and his eyes were faintly trying to hide the lust that was coursing between the two of us.

I reached down between the two of us, never breaking eye contact, and rested my hands on his stomach briefly. I rubbed a circle lower toward his hips, egging him on. His eyes darkened as he waited for my next move. I rubbed him several times through his jeans and watched his eyes fight to stay open as he groaned in approval.

I stopped rubbing and pushed his zipper back down and tucked it into his jeans earning a grunt of disapproval from him. His eyes reluctantly opened, displaying his curiosity as to why the hell I stopped. He didn't speak though. Not yet.

He simply pulled me closer until our lips were barely touching but kept his eyes trained on me the whole time. "Are you teasing me Isabella?" He whispered against my lips.

"I'd be teasing if I had no intentions of going through with this." I said not breaking eye contact.

"So are you or are you not? My restraint isn't infallible Bella. I've been craving you all week and you've already got me pretty hyped up. Maybe we should call it a night…." He trailed off pulling away a bit.

I didn't even let him get a few inches away before I pulled him back to me. "I don't think that will be necessary, but I have no problem discussing this matter further in our bedroom. Preferably with you naked," I told him in a voice I didn't recognize as my own.

I was too into him to be embarrassed. I just needed him. Now. And if I had to beg and play dirty to get him; I would. It was all a matter of how he wanted to do this.

He didn't hesitate as he swept me up in his arms and carried me bridal style up the stairs to his room and shut the door. It had been a week since we had slept in the same bed, but as soon as his parents were gone I knew I would take a stake in his room and make it partly my own. There was no need to be proper now; the family was gone, we were alone.

He sat down with me still in his arms before scooting back onto the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. He looked down at me expectantly, but kept his arms secured around me to keep me on his lap. I could feel him still hard against my side. It was all the encouragement I needed to go forward with my plans for the night.

I had already made my decision in the shower. I was ready and I wasn't going to let him convince me otherwise. I didn't hesitate as I used my arms around his neck to pull me lips, more forcibly then expected into his. He however, did.

He pulled me away and looked down at me disapprovingly. "I thought you said we needed to talk."

"No I said we could continue the conversation, but I meant we could continue it later. There are more pressing matters at hand that need to be dealt with first." I told him rubbing my body against him.

He used his arms to pull me away from his erection and closed his eyes tightly trying to gain control. "Bella I thought we discussed this issue in the cabin."

"What issue?" I asked innocently even batting my eyelashes a bit at the end. I swear I had no reservations when I was this turned on. It was starting to become almost painful at this point.

"Sex. And how we wouldn't be doing it till you were ready." He said giving me a pointed look.

"Yes, but it's no longer an issue silly because I am ready." I told him grabbing one of his hands and trailing it down my legs until he could fell how wet I was for him.

I let go of his hand while he was surely in shock of my boldness and grabbed his erection hard through his pants, "And you're more than ready."

He groaned and threw his head back, letting it hit the backboard, hard. "I didn't mean physically Bella and you know it." He said through clenched teeth.

I had to give him credit; he was trying his very hardest to remain in control. It wasn't until that moment that I actually felt any guilt for my actions. He was trying to look out for me and I was trying to seduce him, again. He didn't want to do this until he knew I was ready, which was the sweetest thing he could do for me in my mind. He was looking out for me even was I wasn't. And he was willing to give himself a major case of blue balls at one utterance of hesitation by me. If I wasn't already in love with him, I think the look of pure determination mixed with torture on his face would have done me in.

I released my grip on his hard erection and gave him a second to compose himself. Lord knows he needed a break from my unfair torment. My face blushed as I finally let me mind catch up to my actions.

He half-opened one eye to read my expression and froze when he saw my face. I don't know what expression was splayed out, but it wasn't hard to guess when I saw his eyes soften and his face relax as he caught onto my thoughts. He must have seen the love radiating from my gaze as I thought of the Herculean effort behind his actions.

"What are you giving me that look for?" He asked bringing his hand to cup my face in his casual gesture of affection.

"What look?" I asked in a whisper.

"The one on your face right now." His voice lowered to a whisper in match of mine.

"I'm not giving you a look. This is just how I look at the person I love." I said resting my forehead against his and closing my eyes as I let the words I wasn't ready for yet downstairs tumble from my lips.

I heard his intake of breath as he comprehended my words. He gripped my chin pulling my face back. My eyes flew open in surprise only to be met with an expression of sadness. I was confused until he explained.

"You don't have to say it just because I did, Bella. I know it's too soon and I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I don't give a fuck about rules anymore. I've lived by rules all my life and with you is the one time that I don't need them. I don't care that I shouldn't say that until we've got a few months under our belt, or have even gone on our first date, but I can't lie about my feelings when it comes to you. I love you, but that doesn't mean I expect you to feel the same yet."

I was touched by his confession, but a little insulted at the same time.

"Edward I would never tell you that if I didn't mean it. Especially now that I have a better handle on what is love and what it isn't. I know how I feel about you Edward. I know that my heart skips beats when you're in the room, my body calls out to yours constantly, I ache for you more I ever have, and a get a little shiver of pleasure down my spine whenever your eyes turn a darker shade in lust. But that's not why I know I'm in love with you. I know I'm in love with you because my heart is in immediate and consuming pain at even the notion of leaving you, and is inversely more alive then ever at the thought of being with you forever. And the weirdest thing is that I should be afraid. I should be running for the hills at even the idea that my heart is reaching out of my chest for you because you could break it, crush it further than Jacob ever could. But I'm not afraid. Because I'd rather let you at least hold my heart briefly and break it then to have never had you hold it at all. And Edward, if that isn't love then I know not what love is."

By this point the tears were once again streaming down my face. He looked at me dumbfounded. Apparently he wasn't expecting that response from me. He was expecting me to withdraw my claims, give him a chaste kiss goodnight, and sleep blissfully thankful that he had once again protected my virtue.

Did the idea of me loving him seem that ludicrous in his mind?

"Bella, my Bella. You have no idea what it means to hear you say that." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I think I do." I sniffled into his shoulder.

He pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of my face before leaning in for a kiss. It was much like the one downstairs except I knew this time that we weren't going to stop. There was nothing in our way now. I new I was ready; he knew I was ready, and from the feel of his re-hardening member beneath me I could tell he was ready as well.

He moved me off his lap so I was lying beside him. Then he used his body to press me into the mattress as he hovered carefully over me, fully clothed, and carefully keeping his weight off me. He channeled all his weight into his elbows and slowly leaned down further into me so I could feel him against me.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you" he mumbled as he let his lips trail down the column of my neck.

"Trust me; what I'm feeling is no where near pain." I let him know pulling him closer while pushing my body up against his, doing anything to get closer.

I started to pull of his shirt was his lips trailed down to my collarbone. He swatted my hands away before sitting up completely over me and slowly lifting his shirt over his head, revealing his rock-hard defined abs for me. I was practically salivating as he turned to throw his shirt on his floor.

The simple movement caused his muscle to dance in the most appealing manner and they were practically eye level. I reached out to trace them, my eyes following my hands as I started at his first "pack" and ran it along all six muscles on my way downward. When I reached his belly-button I noticed the tiny bronze hairs that lead down his body. I followed the trail with my fingers until I hit his jeans. I ran my hand back and forth along his hip bone and noticed as his stomach began to rise and fall faster then before.

I let my hands trail back to his zipper only to be stopped by his hands. I finally lifted my gaze from my work to look up at him and couldn't help it as my breath was taken away by my favorite crooked smile that seemed to have a mischievous gleam to it.

"Allow me." He said simply before getting off me, sliding to the edge of the bed, and standing up at his full height before me.

I propped myself up on my elbows to allow myself a better view of the show and smiled in encouragement. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down, all the while never breaking eye contact. I could feel my breathing pick up as I watched him slowly pull his pant downs his legs. I kept my eyes focused on his, but could see him reaching of his boxers.

He pulled them down next, just as slowly as he had his pants. It took extreme effort on my part not to simply just let my eyes wonder from his face to his lesser seen head. Before I could give into temptation he was crawling back over me, looking at my naked form approvingly. He kissed a trail from my belly button up to my lips before whispering against them, "Beautiful."

I could feel him on my stomach now, and my arousal was practically dripping down my tigh in anticipation. His warm chest was pressed intimately against my own and my hardened peaks stuck at attention for him. He kissed me deeply as his hands trailed down my neck to my breast, giving it a hard squeeze before continuing on to an area far more in need of his attention.

My hips bucked in anticipation as he curled and stroked his fingers through my small patch of hair just above where I wanted him. He skipped over my cunt and parted my lips moaning at how drenched I was for him.

"I could smell your arousal but I had no idea you were this ready for me Bella." He growled against my neck as he finally slipped a finger into me, my head falling back as my eyes closed enjoying the feeling of his fingers in me. His long pianist fingers.

I wanted to feel him sooner rather than later so I reached down between us and stroked him a few times enjoying the feeling of his initial jump as he hardened more in my hand. He was just as huge as I remembered and I licked my lips in anticipation.

His head shot out of the crook of my neck and he growled down at me as I continued to stroke him. I knew he wanted to take this extra slow, but I was ready now. I fastened my pace a bit in response and he quickly pulled his finger out of me and used his hand to still my movements.

"You really don't want to do that." He said in what was meant to be a threatening tone, but merely came out breathy as a response to my ministrations.

"Oh, but I think I really do." I said trying to pull my hand out of his.

He was stronger and he knew it. He smiled down in challenge as he moved both my hands over my head. I smiled back sweetly as I brought my soaked core up to meet his throbbing erection. He moaned deeply at that, involuntarily tightening his grip on my hands and using his other hand to help my soaked lips slid along his length without any penetration occurring.

But I wanted him inside me. I angled my hips at the next chance and his tip slid barely in before he quickly pulled it out.

"Bella!" He thundered rolling off me quickly.

I was confused as he lay beside me pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. His erection stood up proudly still so he obviously didn't cum. His outburst made no since to me.

I moved over to him making no move to touch him. It seemed like that was the last thing he needed. He finally opened his eyes and they were filled with anger and lust. I was taken aback for a second by his gaze. What the hell?

"Bella. We have come awful far to blow everything on one little mistake." He said rolling over to grab something out of his bedside drawer.

A condom.

Duh.

"I wanted to feel you." I said seductively as I took the packet out of his hands and threw it across the room.

His face was one of pure horror ad he watched the little packet leave my fingers.

"Bella I know we're in love, but I don't think now would be the best time for us to bring any children into this world." He said timidly.

I cracked up hysterically at his poor frightened face before doing my best to control myself for his sake.

"Now whose being silly Edward, I definitely am not trying to get pregnant. We just don't need that." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" He asked confusion playing full force across his face.

"You know when we went the store today? Well I called my prescription into the pharmacy and then you picked them up for me. Why else do you think I would need drugs?"

"Bella you do realize it takes more then a couple of hours for them to work right?"

"No Edward I had no idea!" I said in mock horror before slapping him lightly on the chest. "Of course, I know that. I had my period this past week of hell when your parents were here. Don't you think I would have at least tried to slip into your room at night otherwise?" I asked not waiting for a response. "I only missed a week, so I'll have to get back on schedule, but we're good for now, I promise." I assured him.

"Thank god." He breathed out before glancing down at his now flaccid manhood.

Apparently the condom scare had scared other things away as well. It looked like I'd need to coax him back up; not that I minded I had been looking forward to getting a good taste of Edward.

I climbed on top of him straddling his stomach before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "It looks like you need a little help. Don't worry sir; I'm very good with my mouth."

I pulled back to look at the shock on his face before leaning my ass back to feel his erection had come back full force.

Mission accomplished.

Of course I was completely serious about following through despite the fact that my services were no longer needed. I slid my body down his before I reached his stomach. I let my tongue trace his abs in a zigzag pattern that was slowly leading me to my desired destination.

I let my hands follow the path my tongue had followed all the while looking into Edward's wide eyes. As soon as my hands caught up, I let one hand wrap mostly around him and run lightly up from his tip to his base. Once I reached his base I increased my pressure substantially and pumped back up. I let my eyes follow my palm and noticed he had a small bead of pre-cum on his tip. I let my eyes run up to meet his hooded ones and lowered my head slowly to his tip.

I was an inch away when I stuck out my tongue the rest of the way and licked across his tip collecting his pre-cum and earning a throaty moan from him. Without any warning I opened my lips and relaxed my throat, taking in as much of him as a possibly could. His hands flew to my head gently holding me in place while he moaned a loud, "Bella."

It was meant to be a warning, but I took it as encouragement as I pumped him slowly while alternating between swirling my tongue around him and sucking hard. His hands tangled in my hair as he fought back and forth between egging me on and begging me to let him be inside me.

All too soon his fingers grabbed my hair, extricating himself from my mouth. Before I could protest I was on my back and he was above me. His dick which was wet with my saliva was pressed against my inner thigh making me pant in anticipation. His eyes were closed as he composed himself. I could see him trying to calm his lust before he opened his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked for the final time.

I could tell from the look on his face that even if I wasn't, the chances of him stopping now were pretty much slim to none. I reached my hand up to cup his cheek before kissing him sweetly.

"I am." I said simply.

He smiled brilliantly down at me before his lips descended to mine and he captured mine in a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth just as he entered me swiftly filling me to the hilt. He stretched my walls substantially. They weren't used to having such a large invader, but they quickly adjusted to his size in the most pleasurable way. It was as if he was constructed for me and I was molded to him. We simply fit together.

My walls gripped him snuggly as he began to move his shaft out of me before slamming it back in. I broke the kiss with a moan and he moved his feverish lips to my neck. I could tell my tightness was urging him on, but I didn't want to rush this. Now that I had him inside me I felt complete and this was a feeling I wasn't willing to give up quite yet.

I pulled his face up to be level with mine by lifting his chin and bit back a moan as he hit a delicious spot inside me sending a tingle throughout my body. As soon as our eyes met though the lust in them seemed to disappear and was replaced with a look of pure adoration.

"Don't hold it in Bella. I love to hear you moan my name. It's better then any sound in the whole world." He said huskily as he continued to hit that same spot over and over going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Places I never knew I had where being hit with how large he was.

His quick pace slowed a bit as we both set a pace of equal balance. As he would thrust in I would push my hips up, causing him to go in even deeper than he had before. Our eyes never left each other as his grunts and my moans left our mouths.

As the familiar feeling of release began to build stronger than ever inside me I began to urge him on. He saw the need building in my eyes and I suspected his own need was building as my walls got tighter and tighter around him. As my release became more and more imminent our pace picked up, but our eyes still never left the others. They hypnotized me with their depth; as his face showed simply pure pleasure, his eyes showed adoration, bliss, love, and need.

I knew I was moments away as the feeling grew to an almost unbearably perfect high. And as my release pulled me over the edge, my eyes finally left his, but only to roll into the back of my head in pure pleasure, I was vaguely aware of his name leaving my lips in a high sweet moan of, "Edward."

Sometime while the sparks danced beautifully behind my eyes I left my clenching walls pull Edward with me and his deep masculine voice practically sang baritone, "Bella." I felt warmth filling me as his sweet seed shot deep within my recesses where it would never find home. Thank god.

He sank into my arms spent, resting his head on my chest, using my breasts for cushions. I pushed the hair off his sweaty forehead and couldn't help but giggle at the look of pure bliss on his exhausted face. His eyes fluttered open and my favorite crooked smile broke out on his face.

Reluctantly he groaned as he used his arms to lift him up and pull out of me. He maneuvered the sheets from under my back without moving me, bless his soul, and pulled them over us as he laid back down. He pulled me into his chest as soon as his head hit the pillow pushing my hair out of his face.

There were no words needed now as sleep seemed to overcome us both. He hummed my lullaby in perfect tone, despite our exhaustion and kissed the top of my head nestling into my hair and inhaling deeply.

"Sleep my sweet Bella. You'll need your energy for later." He groaned into my hair half-asleep already.

"Hmm, I suggest you do the same. I will be demanding several repeat performances before the end of the night." I giggled half-heartedly almost asleep myself.

I hoped that when I fell asleep that I would dream of this moment and relive the pleasure…at least until Edward wakes up again.

And with that I settled into the best sleep I had had in the past week, in perfect bliss, as the man I loved….sang me to sleep.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**_So if you have heard the song "Lullaby" by The Spill Canvas you will notice my several allusions to the song. I have no idea why, but I really struggled to find the right mood while I was writing. Of course the second I got to this song in my iTunes library I knew it was perfect and I got right on writing._**

**_I'm sorry for the wait, but come on wasn't that worth it?_**

**_And Also I have decided to let you all know that I have a dream. A dream to get to 1000 reviews. I know we can do it by the end of this story, which is still very far off I assure you. It would make me the happiest writer ever._**

**_So for my sake, review, and let me know what you thought of the lemon._**

**_Pretty please with Edward on top=]_**

**_Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway_**


	19. I'd Rather Be With You

_**A/N:** I suck? Maybe. No, school is kicking my ass right now. I have 40 email alerts on stories I have yet to get to and 3 finals to study for coming up so I'm stressed. But it turns out writing is an excellent outlet for stress so I manned up and cranked this out._

_Shout out to **Hope. Flies** for being an awesome New Englander. I never find other New Englanders besides **Cydryna Marie**. And She has an awesome story with **laurajaexo** that is simply fabulous._

_This is where the drama starts back up. Sure I gave them a little more fluff, but I've decided to leave most of my fluffiness to 'Guarding the Pool' which I FINALLY got a new chapter for. I am pumped beyond words I broke that writers block. For this chapter be ready for the Lauren and Charlie interaction to be explained. Thus there will lead to some turmoil later. _

_Thanks as always to my amazing beta **Unseen Wonder**. You are the best babe ; ]Read her story 'Unnamed Emotion' which she personally promised me the next chapter would be out by Friday next week at the latest._

_So without further ado I (finally) give you chapter 18._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing. Sad but true. If I did I would finish Midnight Sun. Hint Hint; ]

**Chapter 18: I'd Rather Be With You _(_**Joshua Radin. YouTube it or visit my profile.)

_Previously on my Favorite Accident:_

_'But first I had my own little plan to make her life a little bit worse._

_I took out my phone and searched through my contacts till I found the number I was looking for._

_He picked up on the second ring with his deep scruffy voice, "Bella?"_

_"No sorry Charlie this is Jessica. Listen I just ran into Bella and there's something you should know." I started waiting for his click._

_What meant more to Bella than anything else in the world?_

_Family._

_Revenge is a bitch isn't it?'_

Charlie POV

I had spent the past week digging up everything I could on the family she was staying with. After I had taken the number off the caller ID I had discovered it belonged to the Good Doctor and his wife. Carlisle always used to take care of Bella in the ER when she was a frequent visitor. After his accident a couple years back he had had to retire and moved here to a nice house his wife refurbished.

After a few inquiries I had learned that the Cullen's were going out of town for the next month. They had asked us to make sure the house was safe, but just before they left they called to say that had a house sitter, so it would be taken care of. They said it was one of their sons and a girlfriend.

Then I remembered that the other person involved in the accident with Bella was one Edward Cullen. Turns out it was their son. Was this the same son they were talking about? I had found nothing on my original search of his record. As far as Forks was concerned he had a clean slate. It wasn't until I dug deeper that I found he had filed for a restraining order against one Tanya Denali. Apparently there was some kind of argument and she assaulted him with her snow globe collection. I had to chuckle a bit at that one. That must have been one scorned woman.

But how did he relate to Bella? Something was still missing: It didn't all add up. Bella wouldn't move on from something like that so fast. Besides, how would Bella have known this Edward character anyway? And why would she not want to be with us during this hard time? We were her family after all.

I was about two steps away from just driving up to the house and demanding answers. The only problem was Billy had insisted I leave her to heal and after everything he was going through with his disappointment in Jake, I owed him. Besides it wasn't like she was in any danger.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the harsh ring of the phone. I checked the caller ID only to see a cell phone number I didn't recognize. My heart jumped in hope as I fumbled with the phone, desperately trying to get my fingers to cooperate and hit the talk button.

"Bella?" I asked hopefully as I finally managed success.

"No sorry Charlie this is Jessica. Listen I just ran into Bella and there's something you should know." A voice I recognized as mildly familiar chimed into the phone.

I scanned my brain for how I would know Jessica, until it clicked. Jessica had been one of Bella's friends in college. She was going to be one of her brides maids at the wedding before that got shot to hell. Great, just what I wanted to deal with, a gossiping brides maid.

"Oh yeah, hi Jessica. What can I do you for?" I asked hopeful she wouldn't talk my ear off. She just sounded like the bubbly type.

"As I was saying I ran into Bella and-"

"What?! When? Where? How is she? Did she look okay?" I asked quickly cutting her off. Apparently I had missed that part of her greeting when I was jogging my memory for her name.

"I saw her this morning at the store in town. She was very sickly looking and hanging off Edward's Cullen arm. That's why I called. I had to warn you about him." She started cryptically.

"Well, out with it!" I urged not in the mood for guessing games.

"He's bad news. Apparently he found Bella after the whole accident and is just using her broken state to his own advantage. You should have seen the poor girl. He ordered her around and she just looked at him like he was God. When he saw me talking to her he made me leave and told me she was his and no one else's. I guess he doesn't want her to talk to other people. She's not even allowed out of the house without him. And she had bruises all over her arms and stitches. She was in bad shape." She relayed her information in a hushed, worried concern.

I could hardly control my voice as I muttered my goodbyes and hung up. Who did this little sick fucker think he was messing with my little girl? I had learned my lesson about trusting guys who were after my Bella from Jake and I wasn't about to make the same mistake as I did last time by letting her get hurt further. And if I found out he laid one hand on her……..

Edward Cullen is a dead man.

EPOV

I woke up with the setting sun rays hitting my face. I was in a state of pure Bella-induced bliss. This morning was unbelievable. It was unreal how fast everything changed from happiness to anger to desperation to declarations then back to bliss.

And the best thing of all was now I had my Bella in a very real sense. She loved me and I loved her. End of story. Life was good.

I rolled over towards her side to pull her close only to find a warm spot, yet no Bella. Still unwilling to open my eyes I let my hands blindly feel the area. But still no Bella.

It wasn't until I heard a loud crash downstairs that I began to freak. I sprang from the bed and threw on a pair of boxer before flying down the stairs at full speed. I jumped the last four stairs, but stayed low in a crouch on the landing to avoid announcing my presence. I grabbed an umbrella from the holder and slowly made my way through the house keeping my eyes peeled for the source of the noise.

As I got closer to the kitchen I made out the peaceful melodies of Joshua Radin drifting through the air with Bella's voice harmonizing the lyrics. I dropped my umbrella to the side before continuing towards her soothing voice.

There she stood at the oven, a vision, dressed only in one of my white button downs swaying with the music and cooking something that smelled delicious. I should have known my little danger magnet would be the cause of the noise. After taking a quick, well meant to be quick, scan of her body I concluded she had not injured herself in her most recent episode of klutziness. Of course once I started letting my eyes scan down her body in my shirt I began to get a little eager for a repeat of this morning.

She was every man's fantasy dressed like that and with the way she was moving her body, damn. Her hair was down hanging around her shoulders; the true definition of sex hair. My shirt was barely covering her ass and I knew that if she leaned down she would expose it completely to me. As if in a trance, my feet began to move forward without any conscious effort on my part. It only took a few steps before I was directly behind her.

I moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck sweetly causing her to jump and spin into my arms, spatula still in hand. She had to most delectable blush on her cheeks as she turned and faced me; probably because she, like I, was remembering the events that had transpired this morning.

Without a word she turned to work on whatever she was cooking. It looked like grilled cheese and tomato soup. She flipped the two sandwiches onto plates and handed me one before giving me a kiss on the cheek and finally greeting me.

"Morning Sleepyhead. How was your nap?"

"Very good, until I heard a mysterious crash that caused me to wake up only to find you missing from the bed, I should have known the crash was just you." I chuckled before taking a bite out of my sandwich. I groaned in as the grilled cheese goodness melted in my mouth; you just can't beat a classic.

She huffed indignantly before walking past me to the cabinet to get bowls for soup. "It's not my fault that you never told me where things were located in the kitchen. Besides I only dropped a baking sheet. I didn't even hurt myself." She boasted obviously proud of her accomplishment.

"I'm very glad you didn't, although I would have had no problem playing doctor." I winked taking another bite.

She blushed red at my implications and I chuckled quietly, muffling the sound with my sandwich. She got me a bowl and we both took seats settling into our own thoughts and meals.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" I blurted out.

It was an idea I had been planning to ask her about this morning, but due to several unforeseen distractions I never got a chance to bring it up. We were dating anyway; why not go out on a date.

Besides I had wanted to take her to this little place in Port Angeles. There was a nice music store for me and I book store for her around the block. I had learned during our week of confinement with the rest of the family that she loved to read. She would sometimes escape to the porch just to cuddle up on the chaise lounge and read one of the books Carlisle had in his study. She was all about the classics.

"I'd love to." She replied enthusiastically before getting up from her seat.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to me causing her to drop her empty plates. They fell to the floor with a loud clatter causing Bella to reflexively bend down while still on my lap. I groaned as she rubbed against my already hardened erection and held her hips to me to prevent any further friction on her part. I was still very tightly wound despite our morning activities.

She pushed back into me further as she leaned down and I got a painfully nice view of her ass pressing directly on my boxer covered erection. The sight was too much. I needed her then and judging by the moisture that was dampening my boxers, I knew she wanted it too.

She picked up her plates and slowly bent back up making sure to press into me even further as she did. As soon as she was sitting straight up against me again I took the plate from her hand and placed it on the breakfast bar behind us. Then a great idea occurred to me.

I brushed her hair off of her shoulder and felt her shiver as gently bit her earlobe. Then I let my lips trail over her ear as I spoke.

"Hey Bella." I whispered in a husky deep tone that betrayed my need.

"What?" She said in a breathy tone, giving her away as well.

"That was a great lunch, but I think I'm still hungry for some dessert."

"Really? Well what can I get for you?" She asked completely aloof.

"Hmmm well I was really in the mood for some Bella." I whispered into her ear before pulling her up by her waist and maneuvering her so she was sitting, bare assed on the breakfast bar. She squealed in surprise as my cold hands ran up her thighs gently spreading her legs for me. She was so wet, that I could smell her beautiful arousal before I even sat down to eat.

For a dramatic effect, I pulled a napkin off the table and set it on my lap. She giggled through hooded lids as she awaited my next move. I captured her mouth in mine softly and devoured her sweet lips while using my fingers to slowly undo my shirt. Once I got it down all the way, she shrugged it off and rested her weight back on her hands giving me free roam of her now naked body.

I kissed down her neck and stopped briefly to pleasure her nipples. They were peaked at attention for me due to the cold temperatures and her arousal. I couldn't help popping the right one in my mouth while gently tugging on the left. She enjoyed the pressure on the left so much, that I decided to test my luck and gently bite her right one. She shrieked in pleasure urging me on.

"Edward." She moaned sweetly. "That feels so good."

"Damn, my little angel likes it a bit rough does she?" I teased kissing her neck while letting my hand trail down to circle her belly button.

She reflexively spread her legs wider encouraging me to bring my attention to where she needed it most. I decided that I was in the mood to please and granted her wish. My hands shifted lower and lower until they hit her sweet warmth. I used on hand to slowly spread her lips for me while the other gently pinched her clit.

She was so wet that I knew no further teasing was necessary. She was begging to be relieved. My lips left her neck, after I had made a nice little mark and immediately went to her core. I stuck my tongue deep inside of her groaning at the taste of her in my mouth. I used my other hand to stimulate her clit and continued to fuck her with my tongue swirling and rotating to get as deep inside her as I possibly could. She started rolling her hips, her head was rolled back in pleasure biting on her bottom lip.

When I knew she needed it deeper, I switched my mouth to suck hard on her nub and let my fingers take off where my tongue had left off. My long fingers reached much deeper then my tongue could and it didn't take long before she was screaming with release. I kept sucking to prolong her orgasm and when she was finished I cleaned up what I could of her remaining juices with my tongue. She always tasted sweeter - like a more potant dose of freesia and sunshine – after an orgasm

I lifted slowly to eye level with her before licking my fingers and lips in satisfaction and wiping my mouth politely with my napkin.

"Thanks for the dessert darling. It was simply divine." I praised using a deep tone that I knew got my baby going.

I put the napkin down next to her on the breakfast bar and stood up as to excuse myself from the table. I had a very large problem I was planning on taking care of in the shower.

"Wait, where do you think your going?" My angel purred in a reprimanding tone as she held me back by my shoulders.

"I was going to get ready for our date?" I asked meekly.

"I think not. You may have gotten your dessert, but I certainly didn't get any. That's very selfish of you Mr. Cullen." She teased hoping down from the counter to stand in front of me.

I look at her questionably before she moved out of the way and motioned with her hands that I was to take her place on the breakfast bar. I hopped up gracefully and braced myself on my hands. The bar was much too narrow to relax back on my elbows, so I would have to suffer as is.

Bella tsked me disapprovingly before pointing to the end of the breakfast bar where it connected with the wall leaving a nice place for me to lean on. I didn't hesitate as I slide down the bar and took the new position. Much better.

She stalked over towards me as her prey and I could feel myself getting harder. She looked so hot with her sex hair falling across her completely nude body. She sat at the seat in front of me and leaned up to kiss me hard on the lips. Her fingers went straight for the waistline of my boxers and I sat up letting her pull them down easily.

Her hand went down to run across the pre-cum gathering on my head and I groaned at the feeling of pleasure that surged through me. She got up on the bar with me and straddled my lap letting me feel her heat just below my erection that was desperate for the release that only she could bring. She teased me a little grinding and rubbing her juices on me.

Without further hesitation she pulled her lips away from mine and looked deep into my eyes as she guided herself onto me and impaled herself with my thick hard length. Her warmth instantly comforted me and it felt like heaven. She dropped her head forward onto my shoulder, sighing in pleasure as she took a minute to relish in the feeling of our connection. It wasn't until she began to roll her hips bringing me out and then sheathing me in her once again that the feeling of release began to build in me more urgently.

"You feel so good Bella." I breathed into her ear pressing our cheeks together.

My hand went to her hips keeping her stable atop me and helping her set a good rhythm for us both. She began to speed up as her moans increased and I could feel her start to tighten around me, urging me to follow her in release. With our more frantic pace her moans and my groans got louder mixing with whatever random music was still playing on my iPod.

With three quick more thrusts she came roughly leaning back on my lap allowing me full scope of her breast. She kept moving her hips minutely, urging me on, and I used my hands to keep her moving. I was so close. She seemed to come back down from her high and realized I was still hanging on, but barely. She leaned forward whispering heavily out of breath and softly demanded, "Come for me Edward. I want to see it."

And that was all it took for me to explode in her, calling out her name in a broken pleasure induced cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You look beautiful tonight." I whispered into her ear for the tenth time as I helped her out of the car.

She was wearing a dress Alice had picked out for her that hugged all of her curves in a modest way, showing off what she had without showing too much. And the color was absolutely stunning on her skin. I would have to try to convince Alice to get her more of that color when she went out with her again. I could faintly see the mark I had left on her skin from this afternoon. She had tried to cover it up with make-up much to my disappointment, but most of it still showed much to her disappointment.

She blushed as usual and took in the little restaurant. It wasn't terribly fancy by any means, but it had good food and a perfect atmosphere for a first date. Luckily Bella and I had gotten past the awkward phase and wouldn't have to go through the hell of small talk that most first dates encompassed.

"Table for two." I told the hostess when we got up to the stand.

She immediately smiled and got us our menus before taking us back to our table. She smiled friendly before telling us our waitress would be over soon. I thanked her before turning my attention back to Bella. She looked a completely taken with the surrounds if not a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned grabbing her hand from across the table.

"Nothing I'm just not used to this. Dating, I mean. It's been a while since I've been on an actual date. Jake and I never went out like this." She said mildly embarrassed.

"That's fine it's been awhile for me too. Med students usually don't have a lot of free time or money to waste on dates." I chuckled.

"Ah good point." She said looking down at her menu.

"Bella?" A voice called out.

Why does the real world have to come back full force every single time we attempt to rejoin it?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So I'm once again very VERY sorry for the delay. I have finals next week so that's a little iffy for updates, but I will try to have another by the weekend because that was a mean place to leave you all. **

**So stories to read while you wait: **

**Unnamed Emotion- Unseen Wonder**

**My Sunshine- Fall Down Again Bella**

**The Angel of my Dreams- DANCINGLOCA**

**The Beaches of Life- dolphin62598**

**Within His Reach- PPerkins (SO FREAKING ADDICTIVE!)**

**Thanks for all the love in your reviews. They make my stress induced Hell known as school that much easier to deal with. I heart you all and if any of you are writters and I'm not already reading your story give me a shout in your review and I'll check it out. I always love new and good fanfics especially from my readers. And I review. Yay!**

**Review pretty please with Edward on top=]**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **

* * *


	20. All Over You

_**A/N: **__So the good news is I'm not dead. I just ended up taking an unscheduled trip to DC which was a nightmare. I'm so glad to be home. Happy belated Valentine's Day to you all or as my best friend likes to call it Single's Awareness Day. I finished finals and started my new classes so things SHOULD be getting back on track. _

_Thanks to my beta __**Unseen Wonder**__ for being the most amazing (and the only) beta that I've ever had. And to __**Stavanger1**__ for keeping up with me and putting up with the fact that I'm not always the best with timeliness and for helping to keep me going even when I feel like shit. _

_I don't want to bore you with any more of my authors note so without further ado I give you chapter 19 (can you believe it). _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All these books and the characters within their pages belong to Stephenie Meyer. Who I am not. Sorry for the disappointment. 

* * *

**Previously on My Favorite Accident:**

'_Nothing I'm just not used to this. Dating, I mean. It's been a while since I've been on an actual date. Jake and I never went out like this.' She said mildly embarrassed._

'_That's fine it's been awhile for me too. Med students usually don't have a lot of free time or money to waste on dates.' I chuckled._

'_Ah good point.' She said looking down at her menu._

'_Bella?' A voice called out._

_Why does the real world have to come back full force every single time we attempt to rejoin it?_

* * *

**Chapter 19: All Over You [Song on profile]**

LeahPOV

I should have known better. I should have seen this coming. But when the offer was there for something I had dreamed of having my entire life, I just couldn't reject. I needed this. It was the curiosity that got me: The chance for regret. If I said no to it then I would never know. The opportunity would haunt me. I would never be able to put my oldest teenage fantasy to sleep. Now, I could say I've done it.

Ever since my nasty break-up with Sam I have been in love with Jacob. He stayed with me every night as I cried myself to sleep over the unbelievably confusing situation of having my cousin fall in love with my boyfriend, and my boyfriend fall in love with my cousin. It was tough at first to deal with, but Jake stayed with me through it all. In the time that followed, I took a closer look at him and noticed things I hadn't before. How his smooth hair shone brightly in the sunlight. How, when he was being a smartass, he smirked and showed a half-dimple on his right cheek. How he made me feel better with a simple smile. And how deeply in love I had fallen with him.

I was about to make a move on him when my world came crashing down. I couldn't deal this time. I shut everyone out, even Jake. I couldn't stand to go over to his house and watch him and Billy interact knowing I would never be able to do that with my dad again. Worst of all, I blamed Jacob because he still had a father and I didn't. I shut him out, and that's when she came.

Miss Bella fucking Swan.

She took advantage of the fact that I wasn't always with him anymore, and moved in to take my place. It wasn't long before he was falling all over himself to get in her pants. His face would light up like it never did when I was around. He was in love, but more than that, he was _happy_. And who was I to take that away?

So I made myself scarce. It was hard to keep the venom out of my tone when he asked if I wanted to hang out with them. He never saw how much it hurt me to see him with her, and I didn't let him. She looked happy enough as well, but I never saw that glazed over look that Jacob gave her. Maybe it was the fact that I was jealous, but I was never convinced that she loved him like I did. I decided to tolerate her for Jacob, but I was never going to be her friend.

I made amends with Jake before I went off to college and we talked every once in a while, but still not nearly enough for my liking. I moved on with my life though. I started a practice and started dating, but I never found another Jacob. I was shocked to say the least when I got the phone call from Jacob saying he needed to see me, professionally. I cleared my schedule for him right away. Whether it was because I was still partially infatuated with him after all these years, or my pathetic teenage wish that he would finally see me as more then a friend, I don't know.

All I know is that seeing him walk in that door even better looking then he was when he was just a scrawny little teenager just about killed me. We picked up where we had left off in terms of playful raillery, but it all came to an abrupt halt when he told me what happened between him and Bella. I was shocked by the amount of pain the story caused me. I was even more shocked by the amount of disgust I felt toward him. I couldn't believe that my Jacob would do something like this, especially to his beloved Bella. And even more so, I couldn't believe he would do something like that after he had stayed up all those nights with me as I cried over Sam and Emily. It was like going back in time and hearing Sam and Emily tell me how sorry they were as they sat across the way, holding hands.

For the first time in my life I felt for Bella. I understood what she was going through. It was hard to sit there and not compare Jacob and Sam. Yet for some reason, even as I made the active comparison, I couldn't stop myself from wanting Jake. What the hell is wrong with me?

I was pretty shocked when he called me the next day, after he had dealt with the skank Lauren, to ask me out for dinner. He claimed it was just to thank me for my help, but I knew Jacob better than that. In fact, I had been with him as he prepared for his first date with Bella, so I recognized the bad attempt at hiding his nerves behind his manly bravado. My heart sang as my stomach plummeted. I was finally getting my chance to be with Jacob, but after the newest revelation, is that what I really wanted?

So that's how I ended up here in this mess. Jacob and I were having the best time; it was just like old times before Bella came around to ruin my life, and before I blamed Jacob for my father not being there. We fell right back into place like nothing had ever happened.

Just as we were ordering our deserts, nature called and I reluctantly excused myself to the bathroom. I took care of business and was on my way back when I noticed the one person I knew could ruin everything for me. I was going to sneak by and pray she didn't notice me, but just as I started tip-toeing away from her table her eyes lifted from her menu and connected with mine.

I was frozen as I watched her face register the same surprise that I felt when I first noticed her here. I had no idea what I was going to say to get both myself and Jake out of here. There was no way I was about to let the date I've dreamed about for years end poorly because of her again. So I did the only thing I could think of: I played dumb.

"Bella?" I asked questioning. As if I would really have any doubt in my mind who the girl was that ruined my life.

'_Calm_ _down Leah, deep cleansing breaths. Remember, she just went through the same thing you did.' _The rational traitor part of my brain reminded me.

It was harder for me to hate her when I thought of what she had been through. After all, now we shared a common pain. Although I highly doubt she had ever felt the pain of unrequited love like I had.

"Leah?" Bella questioned back as the eyes of her newest man looked back between the two of us.

He was attractive if you were into liking guys that were prettier than you. He was almost too good looking. But it was nice to see that she wasn't too torn up about the whole Jacob thing. The way Jacob made it sound was that she was devastated. Maybe she just works fast: Possibly in more ways than one.

"It's so nice to see you again," I said, noticing the shocked look that passed her face as I said this.

She knew that I didn't like her. As stupid as I would have liked to think she was back then, I knew she could tell by my less then friendly glances covered by my sugar coated words that I hated her. Well at least we were on the same page.

"Yeah you too," she responded once she got over her shock, a hopeful smile overtaking her face.

At first I wanted to scoff at the concept, but hell, maybe now that she wasn't competition anymore we could be friends. Jacob was honestly the only thing that had stood between our friendship before; maybe now that he was out of the way we could be the friends we never were. Of course, if things do pan out between Jake and me that would pretty much be impossible.

We stood there in awkward silence for a second before her pretty boy cleared his throat, gaining Bella's attention. He looked significantly between him and me, signaling the fact that Bella had impolitely forgotten to introduce us. She blushed brightly as the light bulb dimly attempted to flicker on in her head.

"Sorry, how rude of me! I have not introduced you two. Leah this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward this is my….um childhood friend Leah," she said fumbling over our relationship.

I had to fight another scoff as I thought of that definition. Childhood friends we were not, but I'd go with it if that's what it took to get me out of this nightmare.

Her pretty boy stood up and shook hands with me, smiling in a friendly way, before sitting back down and clasping his hand with Bella's.

Possessive much?

"I haven't seen you in ages. Did you end up graduating in Psych like you wanted?" Bella asked, making small talk.

"Yeah, I actually opened up my own practice. I've been very lucky," I said. In truth things just sort of came together easily for me in college and afterwards.

"That's great. You must be very happy. Are you seeing anyone now?" She asked grasping for straws conversation wise.

Of course she would ask just the question I was praying she wouldn't. I settled for a very careful half-truth. "Actually I'm just here on a business dinner with a new client. I've yet to find someone special like you clearly have," I said, faking happiness for her.

"I'm sure that the right person will just crash into you when you least expect it," Bella said before she and her pretty boy burst out in laughter at some inside joke.

Fucking Sketch-balls….

"Yeah I'm sure," I said tight lipped. "Anyways, I should really get back. It was nice seeing you."

As I walked away towards my table, she did something I wasn't expecting. "Leah, wait!" she shouted, getting up from her table and running up to me.

"I know we weren't ever very close friends, but I'd really like to meet up with you sometime. I get that you don't like me because of my dad and your mother, but it doesn't have to stay that way. I count my friends as few and far between these days, but I honestly think of you as one of mine," she said kindly and, shockingly enough, she actually meant it.

I was a bit stunned by her honesty and kindness despite the fact that I had treated her like shit for most of our youth. I didn't have many friends that weren't either for networking or business related these days, but with the whole Jacob mess I wasn't sure how a friendship would work. She just looked so damn hopeful that I had to throw her a bone.

"Here's my business card. Give me a call sometime and we can go out for coffee or something," I suggested, putting on my best friendly smile.

Her entire face lit up and she gave me a hug before retreating back to her seat. And even despite all the shit going on it was hard not to smile a genuine smile back in that moment. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Now to go figure out what the hell I was going to do with the cheater. Maybe seeing Bella was like some sort of divine intervention. She didn't look unhappy; in fact she looked quite the opposite.

But was I ready to deal with the drama that encompassed a relationship with Jacob?

Hell if I know.

BPOV

I walked back to the table fairly smug. It was nice to see that with a little bit of kindness someone even as tough as Leah could be friendly. And as a plus, I was getting a chance to maybe make amends between Leah and her mother. I realize I'm not exactly a miracle worker, but I think they had potential.

As I took my seat Edward's worried glance turned into a full-on smile at my apparent good mood.

"I guess that went well," he commented, squeezing my hand in his.

"It did. Have you decided on what to order?" I asked.

And just like that we flew into our usual steady flow of conversation. We went with the regular first date agenda of asking completely pointless questions about random things. It was nice to get some of the superficial details of his life. I learned things like his favorite color, which was Dark blue and that his favorite baseball team was The Red Sox (**A/N:** Sorry, what can I say I am a New Englander through and through).

After Edward had paid the bill, despite heavy protest from me, we took a walk to a book store down the street. As we stepped into the shop I inhaled that wonderful smell that all old books possess. Edward chuckled as I ran around like a child in a candy shop completely taken by the wide array of classics. I picked up a new copy of Wuthering Heights, seeing as my old one was still in Jake's apartment, as well as a new Pride & Prejudice and a Sense & Sensibility. Of course when I got to the counter Edward commandeered my selections and bought them himself. I would have been more upset, but it's pretty damn hard to fight his attempt at a puppy dog face.

We then made a trip to the music store next door and Edward picked out a couple of records. So, in the sense of fairness of course, I took them from him and paid. He was not very happy at first, but I promised to let him take me to one more surprise before we called it a night and that appeased him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?" I asked hopefully.

"You promised I could surprise you! Now behave before I sneak you your money back," he teased, squeezing my hand as he held it on my lap while keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"I'm glad we didn't crash into each other while you were driving, Edward. You drive terrifyingly fast," I informed him as I watch the landscape fly by.

"I don't drive that fast Bella. I just like a little speed."

"Are we almost there? I don't think I can take anymore near death experiences whenever you take a sharp corner at 80," I said, teasing him. But I was also somewhat honest too. He was definitely a very frightening driver.

"Yes, here we are," he said, turning into a little parking space off the side of the road.

"Seriously Edward?" I asked incredulously as I took in our surroundings.

"What? I thought you'd like dessert," he chuckled as he got out and came around to open my door.

"So you brought me to an ice cream shop? I haven't been to one of these on a date since High School."

"Exactly! So I thought it was very first date appropriate. Come on love, there is a vanilla ice cream cone with my name on it," he exclaimed excitedly as he pulled me chuckling along behind him.

It was easily the best initiation back into dating I could imagine. But I was with Edward so I figure we could have gone just about anywhere and it still would have been amazing.

Unfortunately, Edward wanted to stick with our first date status and told me he didn't fuck on the first date. But that's okay because he did tell me in detail exactly what he was planning to do to me on the second date.

So as far as I'm concerned, tomorrow could not come soon enough…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I'm not really sure about how I feel about this chapter, but Leah wanted her story told and who was I to protest. Next chapter I'm bringing ypu all what you want: a blow up. I won't tell you between who though. I've had this chapter in my head since I started this story and I am unbelievably excited to finally get it to you all. It's going to be super long, but I promise it will be amazing. I believe it will be a two parter due to the length.**

**As always I hope you will review for me. Pretty please with Edward on top? Even if it is just to point out something you don't like or to suggest a fix. Plus you get a sneak peak. What's better than that?**

Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway


	21. Before the Worst

_**A/N:**_ _Hey all Greetings from Florida=] That's right I have ditched the cold snowy weather of New Hampshire and ventured to Florida to appease the old folk (aka my grandparents]. I have to say it's been beautiful here all week; I may never go back to New England. Ironically enough as I am here in the sunny weather I am writing probably the most intense chapter so far in terms of angst. That's right I told you all it was coming and here is part one. All I will say is that I will not make you suffer long and I am a sucker for happy endings. So basically __please don't hate me._

_Here's some love for my beta Unseen Wonder for being fabulous. Although it would be nice if she updated her story for me; ]_

_**Important Author's note at the bottom, please read!**_

_And without further ado I give you Chapter 20: Part A. _

* * *

Disclaimer: As I have said 19 times already, I do not own anything besides the plot. That is mine and mine alone.

**Chapter 20 (Part A):** Before the Worst [The Script]

BPOV

_*Ring, Ring*_

_*Ring, Ring*_

"Hello?" I faintly heard a voice beside me whisper.

The mattress rose a bit as the weight shifted off of the right side. The sound of feet padding across the floor stopped as the door knob turned and then resumed as the door squeaked open. The deep masculine voice spoke again before the door closed and the foot steps continued down the hall and out of hearing range.

I rolled into the warm spot and couldn't contain the sigh that escaped my lips as I inhaled the delicious scent that covered Edward's pillow. I wanted to bathe in that scent. As I continued to breathe it in I slowly began to slip further back into unconsciousness. It wasn't until I heard a frustrated growl and what sounded like a curt good bye that I convinced myself to reopen my eyes.

In a drowsy state I opened my eyes to the stunningly bright rays of the sun streaming in through the window. What time was it anyway? I rolled back over toward my side to look at the clock, but overestimated the distance ending in a long fall off the bed.

"Ouch…." I whined as I assessed the minimal damage.

No blood was always a good sign. It was just a harsh red mark that would definitely be a nasty bruise later. What an excellent start to the day. The rare sun was deceiving. Today wasn't going to be a good, bright and sunny day. There was nothing more I wanted to do then crawl back into bed and wait for tomorrow.

Unfortunately my curiosity got the best of me and I found myself walking after Edward. I stumbled briefly as I stood up, still half asleep. I needed some coffee badly.

When I reached the kitchen I found him staring dejectedly into his cup of coffee, a scowl on his beautiful face. He didn't even look up as I sat down right in front of him.

"Morning Beautiful," I sang, trying to catch his attention.

His eyes snapped up to mine in surprise before his face broke into _my_ smile. "Afternoon, Bella. We slept straight through the morning. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but that's okay, I had to get up anyway. Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yeah, I just made some. I can get you a cup if you want," he offered as he downed the rest of his cup.

"Yes please. So what was the phone call about if you don't mind my asking? You sounded pretty upset."

"Oh, I have to go to the hospital today to fill out some paperwork about the accident. Then I have to talk to my mentor about what I am going to do when I come back in two weeks. It shouldn't take more then a few hours, but still, I had plans for tonight," he added with a wink as he set down my cup of coffee.

I blushed and added a quick thank you before sipping on my coffee. Great, no Edward; I knew today would suck.

Edward left around 2 with the promise that we would do something when he got back. This left me here all alone for the first time in the week and a half that we had been here. At first I had no idea what the hell I was going to do with myself. It was too early to get ready for tonight. I had already taken a shower, and done my morning cleaning. There weren't dishes to clean. I was already dressed for the day, and the laundry was done.

So I decided to pull out one of the books Edward had bought me last week when we went on our first date, and sat out on the porch. With the bright sun warming my skin I managed to drift off into one of my favorites.

I was pulled out of my reading about 200 pages in by a sharp knock on the front door, followed by the ring of the door bell. I considered ignoring it because I just really wasn't in the mood for company, but after the second set of urgent knocks and rings I got up grudgingly.

"Coming!" I yelled as I set the book mark in my page and made a mad dash for the door being careful not to trip over my own feet in the process.

Luck was on my side as I made it to the front door in one piece. I threw it open still breathless from the run only to come face-to-face with about the last person I expected to show up.

"Bella?" He asked removing his sunglasses so he could see.

"Charlie- I mean Dad?"

Fuck I was in trouble.

"Thank god you're alright!" he said in an awed tone before grabbing me in a hug.

I was in shock to say the very least. Charlie was just never a hugging kind of guy or an emotional guy period. I had to imagine he had been through a lot the past two weeks to gain a reaction like this from him.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked carefully while still enveloped in his very tight Emmett-like hug.

He pulled me out of the hug and then began to look me over like he used to when I was a kid. I would get back from hanging out with Jake and he would pull me into the kitchen and check my hands and knees for cuts, give me band aids or sometimes bring me to the hospital. It was his way of making sure I was taken care of.

He took careful note of the fading bruises from the accident, but seemed otherwise satisfied, until he made the mistake of grabbing my arm where I had gotten my stitches. I winced in pain causing him to recoil his arm quickly.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to grab your arm that hard," he said apologetically.

"Don't worry dad, you didn't. My arm is still a little sensitive there from the accident," I told him rolling up my sleeve to look at the red angry scar that still remained. It was healing pretty good considering how it looked when I first got it.

Unfortunately Charlie didn't think so. He pulled my arm closer to get a better look and I swear his face turned about twenty different shades of red before it went crazy.

"What happened to your arm? Did he do this? I'll kill him if he even thinks about laying his hand on you again! Where is that little bastard?" he asked in rapid succession before barreling past me and into the house.

"Charlie wait! Where are you going?! And what the hell are you talking about," I called while running after him.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" I heard Charlie yell from the upstairs part of the house.

I didn't know how he got up there so fast and I didn't have time to ponder it. Charlie had clearly lost his fucking mind. He was running around Esme and Carlisle's house chasing an imaginary person. Well, at least today wasn't turning out to be as boring as I thought it was going to be. I was just hoping Edward wouldn't get home until after I dealt with Crazy upstairs.

When I finally caught up with him in Edward's bedroom he was staging a cops chase complete with the gun out and loaded. I watched in awe as he hid next to the closed door before yelling 'POLICE!' and kicking the door down. I wasn't sure whether to be impressed by his technique or concerned that he was looking for someone that didn't exist.

"Dad, no one else is here besides you and me," I told him as I watched him stalk through the house.

"Sure, that's what he wants me to think!" he whisper-yelled as he continued looking.

"Okay, fine! I'll be downstairs so when you're done playing your little game we can talk alright?" I asked in the gentlest tone I could manage.

He nodded briefly before going back to business. I shook my head as I walked back down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

I would have to call Sue later to see how long this had been going on. I didn't think Charlie was acting weird when we had our dinner two weeks ago, but I guess a lot can happen when you're at a disconnect from the world. Maybe this was my wake-up call. My message from the outside world telling me the dream was over and it was time to get back to real life where I was needed.

Sure it had been nice to live here with Edward for as long as I had, but maybe it was better that I leave now before I got in any further. If Charlie needed me, I would go. I couldn't leave him alone when he was so clearly in need of some help. Maybe I could call Leah, I'm sure she would help even despite her lack of fondness in regards to my father and her mother as a couple. Or at the very least she could suggest a good doctor for him.

While I waited for Charlie to 'check the house' I headed to the kitchen to look for a drink to take the edge off. While Edward and I rarely drank, I was delighted to find a bottle of Jose Cuervo with my name on it. I poured myself a glass and one for Charlie for whenever he finished his search and sat down for the wait.

Ten minutes and two drinks later, Charlie slumped down the stairs, a clear look of disappointment on his face. He took the seat across from mine and put his gun back in the strap. Without words I passed the full glass to him as a sort of peace offering. He took it gratefully and downed it rapidly before pouring himself another.

I decided I needed to get him talking before he either got too drunk to drive himself home or too drunk to be even a little bit coherent. I was buzzed just enough so I could still think clearly, but I could feel the calming effects of the alcohol in my system.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

"I heard from a source that you were staying here with a guy that had a not so nice reputation. I was worried about you especially after I only heard through Billy that you were okay. You said not to come so I didn't until I got word that you weren't safe. Thus here I am," he explained, downing his second glass.

"I don't know where you got the idea that I wasn't safe. I'm perfectly happy here watching the Cullen's house with Edward. Besides, the cut on my arm is from the accident. The one you knew about: With the cars?" I added, hoping he would realize his mistake.

"So you are staying with Edward," he said, the slight hysteria creeping into his voice again.

"Yes, dad. We are house-sitting for his parents. I didn't have anywhere to go and they offered. Besides, you know Carlisle. He used to take care of me all the time when I was younger and always in the ER," I pointed out.

"You could have always come home you know," he muttered, clearly offended by my snub.

"No I couldn't have. You know how hard it would have been for me to have to deal with Renee trying to take me back home with her and Phil or worse, trying to set me up with her friend's kids. Then there would be Sue constantly trying to cheer me up with her kindness. I would have just brought you all down. Besides, you were all too involved in this to give an objective perspective. I needed outside of this, and as fate would have it, I found Edward," I said, the longing clear in my voice as I talked of him.

"And that's suppose to be a good thing?! He's not a nice guy Bella. I know what I heard and I've seen what he's done to you! I won't let you be disillusioned by him any longer," he shouted, slamming his fists against the counter.

I have never actually been scared of Charlie in all the years I've known him. Generally he kept his temper in check around me because I'm his daughter, but to see him so completely frustrated was pretty frightening. I know he wouldn't ever hurt me _ever_, but I still couldn't help the creeping fear.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about anymore. The only thing he's done is made me the happiest I've been in a very long time. Happier than I ever was when I convinced myself that I was in love with Jacob. Happier then I was when I moved to Forks, and a hell of a lot happier than I was when I lived with Renee. Besides, I'm an adult dad! You can't tell me what to do anymore!" I shouted back, getting equally irritated by his lack of understanding.

"So you're telling me that he's never laid a hand on you. That he's never told you what to do. He's never bossed you around. That he lets you leave the house without him. That you're free to go?" he said, getting more excited with every word, much to my concern.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," I sighed; glad he was finally getting it.

"Then prove it," he said, suddenly smug.

"What?"

"Prove it. Leave with me right now," he clarified much to my dismay.

"But I don't want to leave. I'm happy dad. I love Edward and he loves me. This is it: The big_ it_. It's more real then I could have ever imagined. And I'm happy. Please don't ask me to give that up." I pleaded for my love like one would plead for their life, and in a way it's exactly what I was doing. He was my life, without him I don't know how I would make it.

"Isabella." He started using my first name and I knew I was in trouble. There would be no pity from Papa Swan. "You've known this guy for how long? Two weeks? Two weeks is not long enough to fall in love. You can convince yourself you're in love. But you aren't. You are just so glad to have found someone else after the whole Jake fiasco that you latched on for dear life. You'll overlook every flaw, you'll compromise when you shouldn't, and eventually you'll be miserable. But by then it will be too late. You need time to move on, time to get over it and realize who you are. Jumping from one relationship to another is the worst thing you can do. Without taking time to figure out who you are in between, you'll lose yourself. You're too good for that Bella. Let go now. Trust me Bells; I know." He pleaded just as hard as I had, the only difference was that he was getting somewhere where as I got nowhere.

He was wrong. I just knew it. I didn't like Edward because he was conveniently there when I needed someone. I loved him because of who he was. He was more then I could have ever dreamed to ask for. So how could I let go of something like that? How could I slap God in the face for a beautiful gift by giving it away? And when the fuck did I start believing in God again? Damn my head hurt.

I looked up at my dad's face to see the complete desperation. He needed me. But I was still undecided, until he dealt the killer blow.

"Bella, baby, I never ask anything of you. Please do this one thing for me. I promise I won't ask anything else of you. Come back home with Sue and me. We'll help you get your feet off the ground. Then, when you're ready, you can go out and do whatever you want. Free from us. Just let us help you. We are your family, babe. Come home."

And that was it, my fate was sealed. I was done for. There was no way I could have said no to him. But now I had to deal with the toughest thing in my life. I could feel my chest tearing as I thought of saying goodbye to him forever. There was no way I would be able to do it face to face. I would need a buffer. As I thought the plan through in my head it got clearer and clearer… I was just praying the hospital would have what I needed to get this over with.

I nodded my head in agreement. It was barely a moment before Charlie grabbed me in another choking huge, and sighed in relief. I had to choke back the sob in my throat as I hugged him back. It wouldn't do me any good to cry now. I would save that for tonight after… My brain wouldn't even finish that sentence.

And that was the moment I swallowed my heart and tucked it away where its cries of protest could barely be heard. Because, after all, this was what family was for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Pokes head up from behind computer and dodges fruit and vegetables***

**Okay so I know I suck for doing that, but its part of the plot. This WAS PLANNED from the beginning. And as I said this chapter as a whole is my favorite. This is only Part A, so that should tell you something about Part B. (Um, its amazing)**

**This is by no means the end of the story. Not even close. This is the first big confrontation though. We got one more to go.**

_**And I have a new Poll question. A reviewer mentioned that they would like the whole story to be in Bella's POV so it would be more like a book. I could see how that would leave more mystery in terms of other characters and I would have no problem doing so. But I will bring this to you all before I do so. Do you want me to just do Bella's POV? **_

_**Vote and let me know.**_

**And as always review and you get a sneak peak. Pretty please with Edward on top=]**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	22. Broken

_**A/N:**__ Wow I have never gotten such mean reviews before. IT WAS AWESOME; ] But no seriously, I'm glad to see you are all so into this. Now I know you didn't open this for my A/N but I feel I need to clear the air a bit. _

_1) Bella's kind of drunk. Let's face it, the girls a light weight and she just downed two glasses of Jose Cuervo, so her reasoning skills kind of suck. Plus she feels like Charlie is suffering and like the selfless person she is she dropped her I can stand on my own two feet cause I'm a big girl now attitude to be there for Charlie. _

_2) And though I'm not surprised by the Charlie hate I feel like I need to come to his defense. He realizes his daughter is old enough to make her own decisions, but after watching her get hurt so bad protective Charlie is coming into play. Think of Charlie post-New Moon. He was not ready to see Bella make another mistake and after hearing from Lauren (who he thought was Jessica) he thinks Edward is just going to hurt her. So in steps the protector. _

_3) And lastly do you really think Edward is just going to let her go quietly? Um? Hell NO! He's going to…Well read on=]_

_Thanks for the 1000+ reviews. I am in a complete state of total reviewer love. I seriously heart ever single one of you. So without further ado I give you chapter 20 part B._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And part of this chapters plot was borrowed from a movie. Can you guess which Movie?

**Chapter 20 (Part B): Broken (By Lifehouse. Listen to it. Seriously.)**

BPOV

Tears slid silently down my face as the car drove silently in a funeral procession to my hearts death. The windshield wipers were the only sound that could be heard over the pelting rain. Occasionally the wipers and I would both wipe the tears from our faces as rain clouds cried with me.

The numbing sensation of the drinks I had had earlier was slowly receding and my mind was beginning to go into double over-time. Not to mention the shakes I had going on. My body wouldn't stop quivering since I had agreed to crazy-ass Charlie's plans to move back in with him and Sue. It was like my entire being was rejecting my decision as harshly as my heart. But what was I going to do? Not help Charlie? He was my father and to be honest I wasn't sure if he was in the right mental state to be reasoned with.

'_So you just give up?' _The tiny voice peeped up in my head.

I don't know what the hell else it expected me to do. And I wasn't giving up, I was sacrificing. There was a difference. I had been selfishly concerned with only myself and my own happiness lately that I had completely forgotten about my family, and their clear unhappiness.

'_What about Edward's unhappiness?' _The annoying voice asked.

I am in love with Edward. There is no way I can deny that. But I can't help but feel like maybe this is one of those Cinderella deals; I only had a certain amount of time with him and it just ran out. He had said he loved me. He had made love to me. And I have never been happier than I have been in the last couple of weeks that I have spent with him. But how could we expect our relationship to survive if every time we left our own bubble of happiness and ventured into the real world we were attacked? It seemed like everyone had some reason or another to break us apart. If we couldn't spend more then a few hours outside in the real world before running and hiding how could we make it?

'_You love him.' _The voice reminded me.

Yes I do love him. With all the broken pieces of my fragile heart I do. But we were just in the beginning stages of love, or as many would call it the adorable stage of new love. There was so much I didn't know about him, so much more I still had yet to discover. What if after we got over our new feelings we realized we couldn't take the outside pressure? Wouldn't it hurt more to break it off then?

'_You're banking a lot on silly little what ifs. He loves you.' _The voice pointed out.

I knew Edward was out of my league, but I couldn't even imagine how much it would hurt me when he realizes it too. And even when he does realize this he won't leave. He won't leave me because it's not in his nature. He would never want to cause me pain, and I knew it. So he would sit by and pretend to love me while denying his feelings for others. He would never cheat on me. He wasn't Jake. I was doing him a favor now. If I broke it off while I still had enough strength then I would be saving him from pain in the long run.

'_You're not saving him! You're saving you! You're a coward!' _The voice yelled. It was not happy with my stubborn ranting logic.

I'm not a coward! Do you even know how much this is hurting me? Can you feel the increasing pain I feel in my heart as Charlie brings me closer and closer to going through with the hardest decision I have ever made? Can you feel the wet marks left on my shirt from the continuous swipes I make to clear my tears? How about the lump in my throat that is making it impossible to breathe more than shallow short agonizing breaths? Can you feel the nausea that rises in my mouth as I imagine the last words I will tell the man I will always love? But even if you can't feel that, can you feel the biggest pain of all? The fear that I could be wrong. That I'm throwing away the best thing that I have all because I am afraid.

The voice didn't respond to that because it knew had got to me. I was questioning myself. I looked up as we stopped realizing that I was out of time. We were parked in front of the entrance to the hospital. As I took one last deep breath I looked up to see Charlie's face for the final time before I went onward to break my loves heart. I don't know what I was expecting to see; smug satisfaction or maybe a look of victory as he got his wish? No, all I saw was the broken face of my father as he watched my face. I quickly composed a mask as my hand reached for the door.

"You hate me don't you?" He asked, pain lacing his voice.

"I could never hate you dad." I told him, and it was true.

I didn't hate him for this. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't Jake's fault, and contrary to popular belief it wasn't even my fault. It was just what it was. It was life, at times life sucks. Sometimes it kicks you when you are down, but other times it blesses you with more then you could have ever dreamed of. It was all about the luck of the draw. Mine had just run out.

"But I'm hurting you." He stated plainly.

"Sometimes we hurt the people we love." I replied my voice devoid of emotion.

I'm sure no one could attest to the truth of that statement more than I could. I was about to become not only the victim of it, but the inducer of it. I was about to hurt the person I love. Who was I to judge Charlie or even Jake when we were all to become one in the same in this arena?

He looked at me in pain as he caught on to the fact that I didn't deny he hurt me or that I had hurt him. He opened his mouth twice as if to say something and closed it after a few seconds both times. Finally he cleared his throat and asked a final question.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"NO!" I yelled a little too loudly, causing him to cringe against his seat. "I mean, no I think it would be best if you didn't. I'll get a ride home from a friend."

"Who?" He asked as I got out of the car and allowed myself to be soaked by the rain.

"Alice!" I yelled over the pounding of the rain.

APOV

I was making lunch for Jasper and I, because it was both of our days off, when it happened.

I had been trying very hard to stay out of Bella and Edward's future as of lately. And I say that without the plural because their future was one. They were meant to be together. Every vision I had involved the two of them, never one by themselves. I tried to stay out of the far distant future, but I knew that if I looked there I would find the same thing I found now: both of them, together.

I had been catching little flickers every once and a while the past couple of minutes that didn't compute. Instead of the two of them together, there was just Bella. But she didn't look anything like the Bella I knew. She looked broken, utterly depressed, and simply hopeless. I tried to focus more on her surroundings, but it was too fuzzy as if a decision had yet to be made. All I could see was her face in crystal clarity; everything else was out of focus.

Then as if someone had put glasses on in my vision, the picture became crystal clear. Bella was in a black dress, there was thick red blood flowing from her chest, and her hair hung over her shoulders, the only part of her that wasn't lifeless and dead. It was as if she had given up all hope and the will to go on. She was perched precariously on the edge of a huge cliff that led straight down into the furious waves below. The wind was flipping her hair around her face as a single tear leaked from her eye.

Then, as if she had finally talked herself into something, her face took on an extreme look of determination and an eerie dead smile tugged at her lips. She raised her hand above her head and I knew what was coming next. She was going to jump.

As she bent down, drawing in her strength to propel herself off the cliff, a fierce voice yelled her name. I felt myself jump with her because up until now, the vision had been completely quiet, as devoid of sound as it was of reason. And suddenly I went from being a third party observer to being Bella. We turned to face the sound of the voice and I felt our heart swell as he stood in the light, just out of my reach from the darkness of the ledge. I felt my soul reach out to him before my mind quickly chastised it and locked the longing away.

He said nothing, but his eyes said it all. They spoke volumes in their depth, and I found myself being pulled out of Bella and into Edward's eyes. My vision swarmed his bright green eyes before melting into a million different visions all at once. All of them were visions I had seen before. They played rapid fire one after the other as if someone had hit fast forward on a movie reel. These visions were not fuzzy; they were crystal clear, sharp. Edward had already decided his path.

Then I got to the last vision of Edward and Bella. They were very old and in bed. He kissed her on the lips his eyes still radiating the love I had seen in them on the cliff. Despite the fact that everything had aged his eyes remained the same. After a tender kiss he pulled his head away only to lean his wrinkly forehead against hers. He brought her pruned hand up to his mouth and left a lingering kiss before pulling her into his arms. He breathed deeply and the movie suddenly cut off; plunging me into the darkness of the unknown.

Before I could focus any further on what had just happened, I was looking out at Bella from Edward's eyes. Even though I knew it was the same vision I was shocked to see how Bella looked so different from when I had been watching as a third party. Even with her apparent stubborn face and her air of submission to death, I saw her as Edward saw her, and she was beautiful.

I once again saw a change over her face as she watched his. The hopelessness seemed to fade a bit as something else made it to the forefront. But every time I saw her move as if she was going to step away from the edge, her stubborn mind caught her and pulled her rigidly straight and still again.

I was beginning to think the impasse would never end when I felt myself expelled from Edward's eyes and back into my third party viewing. Edward took a step toward Bella, it was hesitant, but the intent was clear. Unfortunately Bella wasn't expecting it. She took a step back and fell of the edge of the cliff.

A piercing scream ripped from my lungs as I felt myself being pulled over the edge with Bella. We were both falling at an alarming rate. I looked over at Bella and noticed her blank haunted expression. I couldn't believe how real it felt. I could feel the wind in my face as we continued to fall. I was shocked by how calm she was. It was like she had died inside already and this death was just making things more final. Suddenly, a change took over her and I saw a breathtakingly beautiful smile grace her face.

I didn't understand what she was so happy about until I looked up. It was Edward. He was no longer in the light safe from the edge of the cliff; he was falling down the face of it, reaching his arms toward Bella. His face blazed determination as he picked up speed. He was gaining on us much more rapidly then the water was.

Then everything moved in slow motion, like a dream. Edward got within her reach, his eyes asking the same unspoken question as before, except this time there was not a second of hesitation in Bella's eyes. She threw her arms out to clasp his hands and they stared lovingly into each others eyes as they continued their rapid descent toward the water. Then he pulls her into his chest in a protecting gesture, closing his eyes as if bracing for the impact of the chaotic mess just below.

"NO!!!!!" I scream out knowing what will happen if they hit the water head first without a buffer.

The second the words leave my lips I am jolted awake. I am back in the kitchen on the floor. I see Jasper's worried face hovering above mine, his face as pale as a ghosts'.

"Oh thank god!" He cried kissing my face feverishly.

"Jasper, I'm fine." I heaved, still trying to regain my senses.

"What was that?" He asked knowing that whatever I had just been through was clearly not my usual vision.

"I think I know, but I hope I'm wrong. Listen I need to get to Bella and Edward ASAP. I'll be careful, I love you, please don't worry." I stressed using my best reassuring tone.

"I know you will. I love you." He declared, even though I could still see the concern for my state in his eyes.

"I love you more than anything in the world. I'll be back in two hours at the most." I told him before sprinting out of the kitchen and grabbing the keys to my Porsche.

BPOV

I slammed the door and made a mad dash for the overhang in front of the emergency entrance as I saw Charlie's cruiser pull away. As I ran I slipped in a puddle and found myself falling rapidly to the ground. I tried to brace myself with my arms, but one arm hit the ground before the other. I heard a sickening crack and dots filled my vision as unbearable pain spread up my arm from my wrist.

I sat up slowly, taking all the pressure off my arm. Once I was sitting on my butt, in a puddle, I assessed my arm only to find my worst fears confirmed: I had indeed broken my wrist.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks and mixing with the rain drops falling relentlessly around me. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" I sobbed with less vigor as I took a moment to feel a bit of self-pity.

I must have been quite the sight sobbing in a puddle on the sidewalk in front of the hospital, soaking wet from the rain. I wished that the rain could just wash away all my trouble: All my fears. I wished it could give me the strength to get in there and break my own heart without flinching.

After gathering myself off the ground with whatever little dignity I had left I put on my brave face and marched into the hospital being overly careful with my wrist. A warm burst of air greeted me as I walked through the sliding glass doors and into the pristine lobby of the hospital. I had been here plenty when I was younger, and it was comforting to see it hadn't changed much.

I marched up to the main desk smiling kindly at the beautiful strawberry blond receptionist behind the desk. Her ID badge identified her as Tanya Denali. Now she was the kind of girl that was in Edward's league I thought with a heavy heart as she hung up the phone and smiled kindly at me.

"How can I help you miss?"

"Um, I was wondering how I could reach Dr Edward Cullen?" I asked shyly.

I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but I swear her eyes narrowed as soon as I said his name. She looked me up and down as if sizing me up before answering me, "I could page him if you like? He's in a meeting right now, but if it's important….." She trailed off seeming terribly interested in what my response would be. Almost too interested for a curious third party observer to be.

"Well yes it is very important, but I was wondering if maybe you could give me a number to reach him at, and I could call him from the phone booths?" I asked knowing her response was vital to my strategy for survival.

"Sure." She said her eyes definitely narrowing this time.

She wrote down the number in extremely neat script before handing it over to me, "The phone booths are in that hall to the left, near the elevators."

I reached out for the paper and nearly cried out in pain as I realized I had reached with the wrong hand. Tanya's face went from mild irritation to concern in an instant, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I gasped out cradling my wrist against my chest and reaching for the paper with my other hand.

She glanced down at my wrist and gasped when she saw how swollen it was becoming. "You really need to have that taken care of! Here let me get someone from the ER to come look at you."

She picked up the phone as if to dial someone, but I quickly spoke up before she could. "No, that's not necessary. I need to make this call before I can do that."

"Are you sure? I could get you in and out really quick. It looks very painful." She said sympathy clear in her voice as she glanced from my wrist to my face.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Besides this pain," I pointed down to my wrist."It's nothing."

And with that I walked away. I wasn't about to tell her that the throbbing pain in my heart right now made the pain in my wrist seem like a simple paper cut in comparison.

I reached the phone booths thanking god that there was a door, so my words would be my own. I opened the door and stepped into my worst nightmare, closing the door behind me. My breaths became shallower and my hands began to shake as I unsteadily took the phone with my good hand and began typing the number into the keypad. I dropped the index card, forgotten on the floor, as the first ring sounded in my ear.

I almost dropped the phone when his gorgeous voice picked up the line. "Hello?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but it was too dry. I couldn't form any words. I was frozen in place as the silence ensued.

"Hello?" He asked again, this time confusion evident in his tone.

Then as if a miracle struck I was able to find my vocal cords. "Edward?" I foolishly asked in a weak, pained voice.

"Bella?" He asked confusion still present.

"Yeah." I said almost smacking myself in anger at how stupid I sounded.

"What's wrong?" He asked concern suddenly coloring his tone.

"Nothing." I said too high and squeaky to be believable.

"Who's that?" I heard a male voice call from the background.

"It's family, sir. Do you mind if I take this on the conference room phone across the way?" I heard him reply, his voice turning into melted honey as he asked for a favor.

I didn't hear the man's response, but before I knew it Edward's voice was back on the line, "I'm going to take this in the other room so we can _talk." _He emphasized the talk, letting me know he wasn't buying my bullshit 'nothing'.

I heard the phone being set down and I realized that now was the time to give myself a last minute pep talk. I was doing the right thing. This had to be done. And yes, it's going to hurt like hell at first, but it's for the better. He's better without me.

I gathered up the remaining shreds of my stubborn courage and said silently into the empty line, "I love you Edward. Always will." The tears streamed down my face as the pain in my heart ripped to a whole new level.

Then, knowing he would pick up any second, I wiped my eyes, cleared my thoughts, and swallowed the lump in my throat. I needed to be clear and coherent if I wanted him to believe me. I wouldn't be able to lie my way out of this; I would have to tell the truth.

"Now what's wrong, and no more of this 'nothing' bullshit. I know you better than that, Bella." He said sternly, but with a fierce undercurrent of undiluted concern.

"Edward, I can't see you anymore." I said cutting straight to the chase. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so I could go find a hole somewhere to crawl in and die.

"What do you mean?" His voice cracked sounding vulnerable and weak. My heart instantly bled for the pain I was causing.

"I mean we can't be together. This isn't going to work. I just….." I cut off. It was becoming harder and harder to keep my voice strong.

"You what?" He asked pushing me to continue.

"I-I can't keep this up. No matter what I-I do I am hurting people I love and I-I can't stand it. I can't stand me. H-he was going crazy Edward he broke down a freaking door trying to find you. H-he thinks you hurt me because of some bullshit he heard about you being abusive. He was hurting really bad and I-I couldn't stand to see it. I had to go….I-I have to go." I was definitely breaking down now. So much for being in control, it was nice while it lasted.

"Bella you're not making any sense here. Are you still at the house?" He asked quickly. I could practically see him running his fingers through his hair as he thought through the situation in the most adorable way.

"Yes." I sniffled meekly, cringing when even I could tell how bad a liar I was.

"Bella." He said sternly.

"Alright I'm in a courtesy phone booth in a hospital, but the where doesn't matter, I'm still leaving." I needed to get this break-up back on track before I completely melted into him and gave up all hope of appeasing Charlie.

"Okay, I got that part, but I need you to explain to me exactly what happened. Please speak slowly and clearly this time though, Bella. I didn't understand a word of what you said last time." He said carefully, like he was afraid I was going to hang up at any moment.

"I don't understand why it matters to you. I'm leaving!" I knew I sounded like a bitch, and I knew I was hurting him, but I couldn't help it. Every minute I heard his soothing worried voice through the phone I just wanted to hang up and run up the stairs, so I could throw myself into his arms. But that would solve nothing.

"Humor me?" He pleaded, no longer the ever smooth ever calm Edward I had always known him to be.

So I launched into my story of how Charlie came to the house and kicked down the door and confronted me about the crazy rumors. I told him about what poor shape he was in mentally, and how I was afraid for his sanity. Then I started to tell him my deepest fears about us and-

In the middle of my rant the door to my phone booth was opened. I turned to confront the rude intruder and instantly dropped the pay phone in shock. There before me in all his perfection was Edward. I took quick scan of him appreciating how nice he looked in his big official doctor scrubs and coat. When I got to his face I noticed he didn't look pissed, or even sad, he looked relieved.

"Bella…." He sighed before taking one giant step toward me and wrapping his arms around me. And in that moment I realized that Charlie wasn't going to win this battle. Because the very second Edward had me back in his arms my world went right. The pain not only stopped, but my heart went giddy with joy. I was back where I belonged. This was home.

I realized (a little too late I might add) that there was no way I could physically separate myself from him now. His life had become irreversibly entwined with my own, and it just wasn't in my power or even in my will power, to want to tear them apart now.

I automatically reached my arms around his neck, but shrieked in shock at the pain from my wrist. Shit, with all the adrenaline I had had coursing through my veins I had forgotten about that.

"Bella…" He growled as he pulled my wrist into view frowning at the obviously serious injury I had inflicted upon myself.

"I slipped?" I asked more like a question.

Before I could get another word out he gathered me into his arms and carried me newlywed style to the elevators. He hit the button, and as luck would have it an elevator was waiting for us. We spent the entire ride up to whatever floor button he had pressed simply staring into each other's eyes. It was as if we were seeing each other for the first time in years.

I felt my face gravitating towards his face as the elevator kept going up. Right before our lips touched the ding went off signally our floor and we both groaned in frustration: So close yet so far away.

He led me to an examination room and laid me down gently. I would be lying to say that watching Edward in doctor mood wasn't a complete and total turn on. I could feel myself getting wet as he flitted around the room getting what he would need to cast up my arm.

He was completely silent as he piled the items on the table next to me and grabbed a sheet out of the desk to file the incident. He pulled a chair up to where I was laying on the table and gently took my wrist in his hands, probing the swollen area with as little pressure as possible. I watched his face, a mask of concentration, as he continued to examine the area.

He gently set my arm down and grabbed a pen out of his pocket before his questions began.

"How did you do this Miss Swan?" He asked in a completely professional voice, while writing on the clipboard in his hands.

"I fell outside the hospital in a puddle, and my wrist broke my fall." I blushed as I told him, embarrassed by my clumsiness.

I noticed him lift the clipboard a little higher in an attempt to hide the slight smile that was tugging at his lips from my view.

"Did you hear a snap or any other noise come from your wrist when you fell on it?" He asked, still refusing to meet my eyes.

"Yes." I answered simply, hoping that I could get him to break his façade and be my Edward so we could sort everything out.

"Alright." He responded putting his clipboard down and getting up to get gloves. "I could have you get an X-ray, but frankly I believe that would be a waste of both of our times. I'm about 90% positive you have broken your wrist. Would you like to me sure or do you trust me?" He asked, standing at the counter in the small exam room, still not looking at me.

"Of course I trust you Edward." I whispered, my voice once again losing its strength.

"You could have fooled me." I heard him murmur. We were clearly no where near close to being on good terms right now.

"Edward, please, it's not like that and you know it." My voice still sounding weak and pathetic.

"Really?" He asked suddenly turning around so I could see the anger clear on his face. "Because telling someone you can't do this anymore and that you have to leave without talking to them about it first doesn't really make it sound like there's a whole lot of trust going on." He pointed out in a sharp tone, eyes blazing.

I was momentarily shocked by his outburst. He was right of course, but the truth of his words stung me. I should have talked to him before I made this grand decision. He would have been kind and helpful and perfect. He would have known exactly what do to. But I hadn't. What the hell is wrong with me?

When I didn't respond right away he turned around so he was facing the counter again, and I could see his hand go up to pinch the bridge of his nose: A sign of clear irritation at my behavior.

"I didn't-" I cut off trying to figure out how to say what I wanted to.

"You didn't what Bella? Think about my feelings, or how completely devastated I would be when I got home to find you not there." He had turned back around and was approaching the exam table. "Do you even know how much it would hurt me to lose you Bella?" He asked.

As soon as the question left his mouth the anger dissipated only to be replaced by complete and utter sadness. I had hurt him deeply.

Shit.

It's official. I suck.

"Edward I-" I started, reaching out to sooth him.

He shrugged me off and stood up again cutting me off, "No don't do that Bella. I get it; if you want to leave then I won't hold you back. But I won't let you sit here and pity me." He hastily stated grabbing his things to set my cast with.

He took a hold of my wrist and started his work, taking my silence as agreeing. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me, but I couldn't get my mouth to work. There was so much that I wanted to say, so much I needed to explain, but my voice was frozen in my throat as I sat and watched him cast my wrist in complete professionalism.

The silence continued until he had finished. I was still frozen in place as he was uttering his directions for when to come back and have it checked. I wanted my Edward back. But I recognized this cold Edward. This was the Edward I had come to know the first time we had met, when I had crashed my car into his. This was the Edward that pulled me out of the wrecked car moments before it caught on fire, the one that had fought with me on that deserted stretch of road, the one that had convinced me to come back to Forks with him. This was the Edward that had put up his walls to me. The one that refused to let me in. But this wasn't the Edward I had fallen in love with.

It wasn't until he turned to leave that I snapped out of my thoughts. I wasn't about to experience the pain I had just moments ago in the phone booth again, and I wasn't about to drag Edward into that pain too.

With a speed I didn't know I possessed I was off the exam table and to his side. I pulled on his arm and tugged him away from the door. I knew that I wasn't strong enough to pull him back into the room; he would have to decide to let me if we were going to talk this out. I breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed, but it quickly turned into a gasp of shock when he pushed me up against the door and trapped me with his arms.

"What do you want from me Bella? I can't keep up with your mood swings. Either you want to be with me or you don't." He said showing me emotion again for the first time since he had put his walls up.

"I do, but it's not that simple!" I cried trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No, Bella, it really is that simple. If you still want us together then I will do everything in my power to keep it that way. I'm not going to give in without a fight Bella. And if you had thought that I would, then I'm afraid you don't know me very well." He said with so much passion that I found it impossible to doubt him.

"But what about Charlie and Jake and-" I started only to be cut off by his lips.

"We'll deal with them when we have to. But if you want this Bella, then you have to promise me that no matter what you will try. Promise me that you won't just run away when things get tough. You're stronger than that Bella." He said heatedly.

"I promise."

I vaguely heard the lock click into place before I was picked up and laid down on the exam table, courtesy of Edward.

And with that I let myself fall off the edge tucked safely in the comfort of Edwards protecting arms. The water below was chaotic, and the rocks were sharp, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I didn't know if we would make it out of this in tact, but I knew, no matter what, that we were going in this together and strong.

So maybe, just maybe, my luck hasn't run out after all. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the next hand deals me to be sure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**All Better? I made this chapter incredibly long for you all. It's like one of my normal chapters on steroids. Next chapter will be the continuation of this lemon followed by Edward and Bella's plan of action.**

**Please be honest with what you thought of this chapter. Shockingly enough it didn't play out exactly as I saw it happening when this first came to me, but I like it none-the-less. Do you? Leave me your opinion.**

**Speaking of opinion I only have 25 votes in my poll! That's less then the number of people who review each chapter. So I expect that poll number to go up.**

**So I told you Alice would be back! I hope her dream makes semi-sense to you. Alice plays a very important part in what is about to unfold next. Can you guess? Bet you can't…..**

**Stories to check out:**

_**All the Right Reasons by Eevy Angel [Soooo good=]**_

_**Friend Boy by Teeny Tiny Twilight [So addictive I put off updating to finish this! It's a must read.]**_

_**How to Guide by Stavanger1 [I haven't stopped laughing since I started this]**_

_**Reluctance by irebporti [Such a nice author and her story is so funny!]**_

**Review pretty please with Edward on top=]**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	23. All These Things I've Done

_**A/N:** Oh my goodness I have so much to tell you all!!!!_

_First of the amazing _ irebporti_ started a thread for me over at Twilighted. Net so you should definitely check it out. I post Teasers and answer any questions you may have without spoiling the story. I'm also having my friend Stavanger1 or Stavy as I so fondly like to call her, help me to post my story over there, so be on the look out for that._

_Next order of business is that I entered myself in the author's auction at support Stacie dot net. It's a really good cause and there was just no way I couldn't just not get involved. **It Begins April 3rd so please come bid on me. I can write whatever you want. So if you want Bella and Edward to kill everyone else in this story or if you want something else just for yourself (like some good ole' lemonade) then bid! Check out http : // supportstacie (dot) net / ? page_id = 2 2 1 for more information and please support this good cause.**_

_And also my beta, the beautiful Unseen Wonder finally updated so check out her story you can find her on my favorite authors list._

_So without further ado I give you chapter 21._

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a little thread over at twilighted that you should definitely come to visit me on ; )_**

**Chapter 21: All These Things I've Done (**This song made this chapter for me. YouTube link on profile**)**

_"No, Bella, it really is that simple. If you still want us together then I will do everything in my power to keep it that way. I'm not going to give in without a fight Bella. And if you had thought that I would, then I'm afraid you don't know me very well." He said with so much passion that I found it impossible to doubt him._

_"But what about Charlie and Jake and-" I started only to be cut off by his lips._

_"We'll deal with them when we have to. But if you want this Bella, then you have to promise me that no matter what you will try. Promise me that you won't just run away when things get tough. You're stronger than that Bella." He said heatedly, his lips still grazing mine as he spoke._

_"I promise." I vaguely heard the lock click into place before I was picked up and laid down on the exam table, courtesy of Edward._

BPOV

When he went to stand back up I pulled him down on top of me. I couldn't let him out of my sight now. I needed him in my arms, and selfishly, I needed him period. He looked down at me confused before a hand came up to sweep over my cheek collecting the tears I hadn't known were leaking out of my eyes.

I tried to calm myself, but I was just such a jumble of emotions that I couldn't help blubbering like a fool. I could see Edward looking more and more undecided as to whether to follow through with his original plans by the minute. But we needed this. We needed to reestablish our connection, our commitment, with this intimate act. I wanted his body intertwined with mine as we did the most primal act as old as time.

So summoning all my willpower I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him tightly so our bodies were completely in line all the way from our hips up to our foreheads. The atmosphere of the room changed almost instantly. It felt like a thunderstorm was hovering in the room, leaving all this extra energy surging between us just waiting to spark with its equal and opposite partner. Everywhere our bodies touched the reactions between the two charges occurred sending mini shock waves through my body straight to my wet pussy that continued to become more and more drenched with the anticipation of the next move.

Our eyes sought out those of the other for some silent affirmation of what the other was feeling. Edwards's eyes were desperate, frantic, and worried. It was like he felt we only had so much time together before the Earth opened up and swallowed us whole. Like our time together was limited and we needed to make the most of it while we could.

I wanted to ease these worries, the ones that I had so foolishly caused, but I didn't know how. All I knew was that behind the worry was need: Raw desperate lust that was dying to be relieved. And after all I had put him through, it was time I started putting his needs first. Besides I would be lying if I said I didn't want him to fuck me six different ways to Sunday.

I could feel his eyes reading me, calculating what I was thinking, and for once I didn't block him out. I let him see clear into my soul. I didn't know what he would find, but I knew I needed to let him in. Some days I couldn't even read what was really there, especially days like this when it all became so muddled with drinks and drama and crazy fathers.

Was I really a good person? Did I really deserve the goodness of Edward's soul? Rhetorical questions with no answer. The only thing I knew for sure that Edward would see if he looked really closely, past the mess and the damage, was my undying love for him. There was no way after today that I could ever doubt him or me. It is so easy to lose yourself when everyone around you keeps pulling you in a different direction. I hadn't stopped long enough to feel what direction my heart and soul, working in tandem, had been pulling me in all along. But now as I lay underneath the man of my dreams, my savior, and almost without a doubt the love of my life, I could feel that it had always been pulling me closer to him.

I could feel a smile breaking across my face as I thought of how it could always be like this. He and I together. When Edward caught my smile, a beautiful matching one lit up his face, a smile that could break a million hearts all at once.

"What?" He whispered quietly, almost afraid of breaking the sacred silence that had wrapped us in our own little bubble of discovery.

"Nothing, I just realized how it's always been you. My thoughts are rather cheesy when left to themselves." I joked trying to lessen the mood from the first sentence.

"They're also frighteningly twisted. I say you are no longer allowed to let them be alone. You should let mine keep yours company." He grinned amused by his own ideas.

For whatever reason, Edward and I could always be the most honest, and the most true to ourselves whenever we talked to each other like this. We both liked to hide behind our walls of protection, but when the time came to let them down we both needed a buffer at the very least for reassurance. These games we played were like our nightlights of our childhood that used to keep the monsters at bay. They offer the semblance of protection while still keep us venerable and out there. We both knew that, but their presence just made opening up without fear or rejection that much easier.

"Are yours still mad at mine for being so stupid?" I finally asked the question that had been gnawing at the back of my thoughts, begging to be asked but frightened to be answered.

He hesitated for a moment as if searching himself.

"Edward I thought your thoughts were suppose to be keeping mine company, that doesn't work when they retreat into your head like that. Mine are getting awfully lonely." I pouted trying to get him to open up.

He smiled again at this before answering outright, "No, they have decided that's it's not your thoughts fault. Though, mine were heavily influenced by my silly old heart that refuses to give up faith in you no matter what. But they are intrigued to know what yours were thinking." He looked up at me expectantly.

I knew this was coming. The spill, the tell all. The 'lay it all out on the table and own up to your fuck ups' moment and I was ready. I started out calmly, rationally. I told him about my day after he left, not sparing a single boring detail. I told him of how Charlie came. I told him of Charlie's antics his ridiculous games, and of our talk over drinks. I told him every single thought that passed my brain, the insecurities, the pessimism, the lies, and the voice that fought so vehemently against it all. That voice was not only the voice of reason, but I had come to realize it was the part of myself that knew the truth, the part that was desperately in love with Edward, and the part that I would never keep up for anything. It was the best part of me, my saving grace if you will.

I told him of how I made my decision. I watched his face twist in pain, contorting as I told him every single moment uncensored. It was as if my brain had lost its filter. I had just become the guy from the movie 'Liar Liar' with Jim Carrey except instead of not being about to tell lies, I couldn't not tell Edward everything. And when I was done I was crying again.

Edward had moved to support his weight on his hands that were placed on either side of my head at some point during my story. It was in this position that he was now, looking down on me and trying to make sense of everything I had told him.

"So can your thoughts honestly still say they don't hate mine? I wouldn't blame them if they jumped ships now. I think mine have even started to hate themselves as of lately." I told him shrugging it off as if it were no big deal, all the while avoiding eye contact.

But he caught it. The flicker of emotion I knew must be coming out through my eyes. They were my worst enemy and my best ally. So readable that it was no wonder Renee call me her open book. The second the real emotion was caught Edward shifted his weight so he could support it on one hand and lifted the other to cup my cheek and lift my eyes to his.

"Stop it." He hissed at me obviously not amused by my attempt.

"Stop what?" I asked, even if I already knew, it would be better for him to get it all out, to tell me what he's really feeling, even when it's becoming so hard for me to do the same.

'Easier every minute' I tell myself.

"Stop blocking me out Bella. I thought we were past this. Do you remember the first day we met?" He asked as if it had been ages ago, it honestly felt like it had though.

I nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"Well that first day you were more closed off then I have ever seen you. You didn't want to let anyone in, least of all me, the annoying stranger who had just completely turned your night from bad to worse. But slowly as the trip progressed you opened up, you let me see past that 4 inch thick bullet proof glass frame and I have never seen anything more beautiful in all my life. It wasn't until you let those walls down that I got to see you. I need to see you, Bella. I can't explain it, but I just do. So please don't shut me out." He paused and I was about to speak before her continued gaining more passion and courage with each word he spoke. He needed this almost as much as I did.

"What happened to the confident woman I met then? I remember the first thing you wanted to do was run away from Forks, you were ready to get the hell out of there. It was fight or flight time and I knew which one you had picked. And I said something that I will never forget. I called you a coward, Bella, but I never knew till now how untrue that was. You are a fighter Bella; you just keep picking the wrong battles." He finished amazed at the truth in his words.

I on the other hand was not so convinced. I had never been so sure in my life of what a coward I was. I wasn't……

"Bella, remember what I said about those thoughts of yours…." He threatened, playfully growling just to lighten the mood.

"Oh right!" I blushed a little before continuing with my mental rant…out loud. "I've never felt like more of a coward in my life Edward. When it came down to it I ran! I ran away from you, I feebly gave in to Charlie's bullying. I-I almost left you before I even talked to you about it! I am a horrible cowardly person. I don't even think the Wizard would be willing or able to give me courage if I trekked my ass all the way to The Emerald City. How can you even sit here with me and tell me that I'm not!"

Great, I was crying again. The whole 'I just had my first period in forever' hormone thing needed to stop like now.

He laughed at my Wizard of Oz analogy before swiping the tears from my eyes and looking straight into them….truth in every word he spoke, "Bella you are not a coward. You did fight. After hearing how much it took for you to even get here I know you did. You fought against every instinct in your body to come down here and appease Charlie. You wouldn't even let a broken wrist get in the way of telling me off." He frowned a little before picking up my casted wrist and placing a sweet lingering kiss on it.

"You have the fight Bella; you just aren't putting it into the right things." He finished melting me with his dazzling green eyes.

He let his words sink in for a bit before giving me a quick chaste kiss. As I tried to pull in for more he chuckled and extracted his lips for my reach placing his hands on either side of my head to stop me. I pouted and he pushed my cheeks together.

"Ha-ha Bella, now you really look like those adorable fat kids you thought I lumped you in with in my thoughts when I called you cute." He laughed right out his eyes unfocused as he recalled that fateful day when we first met.

"Awe that was right before……" I stopped myself knowing what was coming.

"BAMBI!" Edward yelled loud enough so probably even that nosey receptionist could hear him.

"Shhhh!" I whisper yelled trying to keep him from another Emmett-like outburst. "I will never live that down will I?" I asked embarrassed and red faced as always.

"Of course not. What story do you think I'm going to tell our children one day when they ask us how we met?" He added his eyes once again going unfocused, but this time I knew it was on a daydream of the future rather than a reliving of our past.

I have to admit my heart melted almost completely at Edwards's unrealized confession of having plans in the future with me. I had always known he would be in my future, but this was the first time we had acknowledged our common thoughts. I was giddy as I let my own thoughts follow down that same path.

"Now let's get the hell out of here so we can get in some more practice towards the night when we make that goal become a reality." His voice betrayed how completely exciting the idea of our future was to him.

"But Doctor Cullen, I don't think you've finished my exam yet." I said trying to infuse as much naïve innocence as possible.

"But Bella…." He whined his mind fighting against his body "What I had in mind involved needing a bed, a very large bed. With posts." He added at the end trying to entice me further.

"Well Edward I have no intention of hindering you in your plans, I just thought we could delay them a bit. Get in a warm-up. Tonight is a marathon, babe, not a sprint." I informed him in the most seductive voice I could manage.

I have never seen his jaw drop like it did after I said that. I had to literally close it for him before I continued with my torture. "Now Edward, be a dear and help me undress so I can get into one of those hospital gowns and you can finish my exam."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(This scene will be an outtake to be added in later)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thirty minutes, a through body exam, a run to the car, and a sprint home later Edward and I were ripping through each others clothes at the foot of our bed. I was so wet that I was pretty sure my underwear had completely soaked through to my pants which were both currently occupying our bedroom floor.

As soon as I had completely rid myself of clothes I started to help Edward out of his. The knot in the string holding up his scrubs would not untie. I tried to go at it with my nails, my teeth, everything, but that sucker just wasn't untying. Eventually he slapped my hands away and instructed me to get in the bed; he was going to get it himself.

I lay back against the headboard to patiently await his removal of the knot. The tingling in my stomach just begging for release was getting more distracting by the second. We had just gone through 30 minutes of foreplay and my body was in no mood to be cock-blocked by a pair of scrubs. I started to rub my thighs together, trying desperately to get some friction, but it just wasn't doing the job: I needed more.

So I did what any other girl would do in my place. There was my hot boyfriend, who I had just in a way gotten back together with, ripping at his scrubs breathing heavily and causing his chest to rise and fall rapidly. His hard-on was clear through the thin material of the scrubs and I could just imagine it hot and hard between my thighs, awaiting its entrance into my wet warmth. I brought my knees up so that my feet were flat on the bed and opened my legs wider, allowing Edward a nice view if her ever looked up from those damned scrubs.

I let my hand trail down past the side of my breast and follow my abs down to where I needed it most, using the top of Edward's head that was clearly visible as he struggle still, as my mental image. I kept my eyes on him as I reached my destination and began to pleasure myself. I was already so wet that as I slipped my fingers in I heard a little squeak. One finger wasn't enough. I needed more. So I added a second and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I imagined Edward being the one to do this with me. With his skilled doctors fingers….

I twisted my finger so that my nails scraped the inside of me and made the most pleasurable friction as I moved my fingers in and out twisting clockwise and counterclockwise to get me past the peak of the cliff I was teetering off of.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" An outraged Edward roared from the end of the bed still struggling.

"Well you got me all worked up with all that hot talk in the exam room and then now it seems like you can't follow through. I'm simply taking matters into my own hands love. If you can't satisfy me I will."

Now to be completely honest I knew exactly what I was doing as soon as those words left my mouth. I wanted him and I wanted him now. The only thing between us was those stupid scrubs. So I figured that if I pissed him off enough I could a) get him out of them and b) get him to fuck me nice and hard to prove a point. A girl has needs after all.

And boy did Edward deliver. He glared at me for several seconds until I broke the silence my continuing to move my fingers in and out of my body revealing in the pleasure I felt combined with the pleasure from rolling my clit with my thumb and my fourth finger. As if snapped out of a daze, anger flashed in his eyes and he ripped the scrub pants clear off his body. That simple action set me off and I came hard around my fingers moaning Edward's name all the while.

When I got down from my high Edward was hovering over me in the bed…not happy. He growled at me and I smiled at him innocently enough thinking I could charm my way out of his wrath, while secretly hoping it wouldn't work.

Instead of speaking he simply flipped my over and lifted me up as an indication he wanted me on my hands and knees. Done. He would hear no complaints from me on this one. Perversely enough I could feel myself becoming wet again even at the thought of him taking me from behind.

He removed all the pillows from in front of the headboard and pushed me up against it roughly so that my boobs and the side of my face were pinned between it and his body. He nudged my legs further apart and grabbed each of my hands out placing them outward, stretching them so my fingers could barely curl around the edge of the headboard on both sides.

He removed his hands from mine, but it was very clear that he wanted mine to stay put. His hands then found their way to my neck where he moved all my wavy hair off my right shoulder. He bit down hard causing me to call out in a mix of pleasure pain and surprise before rubbing his tongue over the spot in a soothing manner and blowing his breath over the wet spot, causing tingles to spread through my body. A shiver shuddered through me as I waited for his voice. His lips nibbled at my ear sans teeth.

I was expecting him to scold me next, and was completely unprepared for the moment when he roughly thrusted deeply inside of me. I squeaked out in a shock as Edward groaned in clear satisfaction. He stayed put inside me for what seemed like forever. I could feel him, hard and thick, filling me up to the hilt, but he just stayed completely still. His will power was unshakable. Too bad mine wasn't.

I could feel him pulsing inside of me, the pounding of his heart - moving his blood to the spot that needed so much of it – on the walls of my most intimate place.

I started to struggle against him a bit, trying desperately to swivel my hips or remove him from me so I could impale myself on his dick, but no dice. He had me stuck. I whimpered pathetically as I could feel Edwards rumbling dark chuckles behind me.

Suddenly his voice was deep and clear in my ear, "It isn't nice to feel completely out of power is it Bella?" He asked before pulling out and thrusting hard back into me causing me to slam against the headboard.

Without waiting for an answer he continued, "To have to sit by helplessly and take it." He said thrusting deeply into me again.

And as sick as it sounds I was completely getting off on this.

"More Edward. Please!" I pleaded trying to twist my face so I could look at him.

"No." He stated simply, pushing the side of my face back flat against the head board.

He continued with his rough, agonizingly slow thrusts, with his head buried deep in my neck alternating between sucking hard and coming up for air panting my name.

Then in one move of agonizing strength on his part he stopped his movements completely.

"No Edward. Don't stop please don't-" But I was cut off by his commanding voice.

"Then tell me how much you need me. How your hand can never make you feel like this." He got through his clenched teeth as he kept perfectly still in me despite my protests. "Tell me!"

"Edward I need you, please fuck me baby. I need to feel your cock deep inside me. It's the only thing that makes me cum the way I do when I'm with you. Please baby?" I begged for my release.

And Edward was a kind God. Without another word he started thrusting hard in and out. The speed was fast, but it didn't take away from the depth of which he was penetrating me. It felt so good the it wasn't long before I could feel the coil at the base of my being, tighten and then spring as it uncoiled sending bright lights into my vision and temporarily causing me blindness.

'_What a way to go'_ I thought happily before passing out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours and several gentle fuckings later I was just waking up from another round. Edward was fast asleep beside me with the sheet just barely covering my new favorite sex toy. I had never come so many times in one afternoon. And the day wasn't even over.

And though I enjoyed the arousing scent of sex that Edward and I had worked up in the room, the sweat dripping off my body was a completely different smell that I was not going to put up with for a moment longer. I rolled out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on as hot as it went and waited for the steam to fill the room before stepping into its therapeutic stream. The hot water hit my hair first before running down my sore back, spreading comfort to whatever it touched. I adjusted the head and moved it so it would hit my back if I sat down. I let my back slide down the opposite wall next to the curtain and let the steam clear my head, preparing it for the onslaught of emotions and thoughts I would have to shift through.

Almost as soon as my body completely relaxed I was hit hard with a memory. I was sitting at the kitchen table crying over the fact that some senior guy had decided it would be funny to try to seduce the new girl in the hallway. He had practically felt me up before Mike Newton, god bless his poor little puppy-dog soul, stepped in and made the guy take his hands off me. I had played it cool at the time, but on the inside I was completely broken up over it.

Later that night Jake came over on the pretense of visiting Charlie. He saw the bright rings around my eyes and knew something was up. When he asked what was wrong in his adorable pleading way, I broke down. I told him everything and it wasn't long before Jacob was fuming every swear in the book. He was completely livid and dead set on taking the guy out. I made him promise before he left that night that he wouldn't lay a hand on the guy, I just didn't want Jake to get in trouble over that scumbag. He agreed grudgingly and left me to myself for the night.

The next day, as I was at my locker I heard a huge commotion going on near the front entrance, and followed the crowd to see what was up. But I was not prepared for what I saw. James was down for the count as Jacob, yes you heard right, Jacob was being escorted off school property by none other than the chief of Police….my dad. Jacob had a smug smile on his face that turned sheepish when his eyes connected with mine. I ran over to them, pushing through the throng of spectators, until I stood right in front of them.

"Jacob, what happened?" I asked trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I came to give James what he had coming to him. What he did wasn't right." Jake said completely unaffected as my glare turned harsh and pissed.

"What the hell Jake! You promised me you wouldn't lay a hand on him! You gave me your word!" I whisper yelled trying not to bring more attention to the already embarrassing scene being played out before my eyes.

"And I kept my word Bella." He said satisfaction gleaming in his eyes as if he knew something I didn't.

"I don't understand….I just saw him. He was all beat to hell and I can't think of anyone who could have done it besides you." I pointed out gesturing to his massive frame.

"Oh I did it alright, but I didn't land a hand on him." He said smugly, eyes beaming with pride as Charlie chuckled along behind him trying to hide his amusement with a cough.

"I don't….understand." I struggled out looking back and forth between them with confusion. They seemed to both be in on whatever this little practical joke was.

"Bella, I didn't lay I hand on him as I promised I wouldn't. But that doesn't mean my baseball bat didn't." He chuckled earning a horror-struck look from me.

I was at a loss or words until Charlie saved the day….sort of.

"Okay, Jake I really think you need to start taking those Miranda rights more seriously. Now I have to take you down to the station, say your good byes." He said before leaning down and whispering, barely loud enough for my ears, "I'm proud of you son."

At this Jacob's eyes beamed with pride, and a heart stopping boyish smile spreading across his face. Charlie walked away to talk to the principal, leaving Jake and I alone.

"Listen I know you're mad, but I couldn't let him get away with doing that to you. I know you would never stand up for yourself like that so I did it for you. I'll always be here to protect and stand up for you Bella, you're safe with me." He said before kissing me as well as he could with his hands still in cuffs.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized why this memory had been brought to the front of my mind. It seemed like that was all Charlie and Jacob did for me when I was a teen: they patronized me and they 'protected me'. At the time I thought it was the most romantic thing that Jacob was willing to get into so much trouble just to protect my 'virtue'. But now that I look back on it, it was just one more way he controlled my life.

The same goes for Charlie. He was always playing the overprotective, small-town, hick father who's not afraid to pull a gun on someone if they so much as looked at his 'baby girl' the wrong way. And now, years after I've left and moved on with my life he's ready to pull that card again. The 'I'm your father and I do this because I love you' card.

What a fucking moron I am?! I mentally berated myself as I finished my shower, hurrying now as the furry at myself and at him just seemed to grow and grow. I didn't need a hero; I didn't need some almighty protector to save me from the world and myself. I am a grown woman perfectly capable of making my own choices and who is he to think he can take that away!

Just because I made a made choice that led to some pain and heartache doesn't mean he has the right to completely revoke any and all decision making skills I have. Maybe this is what Edward was trying to tell me earlier at the hospital. I've been fighting the wrong fights. Instead of trying to push Edward away to appease Charlie I should have been fighting for my rights against Charlie. I am old enough to make my life my own.

Furthermore, I shouldn't let others fight battles that are mine. And what happened between Jacob and I was my battle, my problem. It isn't Charlie or even Edward's job to clean up his mess. This was mine. And after I talked to Edward I had every intention of starting cleaning.

Enough is enough.

I'm done healing….and now I'm just mad as hell.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**Happy? Tell me what you thought of B and E's healing in this chapter and Bella's huge epiphany. The girl is slow….isn't she? She finally just realized what we all did two chapters ago…..oh well.**

**Make sure you check out the author's auction for support Stacie and my thread over at Twilighted. It's under the Fan fiction-All human Thread. And while you're there pop on over to the Reluctance Thread. Its such fun=]**

**Now hit that review button pretty please with Edward on top=]**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	24. Soon is Never Soon Enough

Hey All.

I know I hate Authors notes too but when I finally got back home to the good ole NH for the summer I found out that my parents were moving. My house my possesions and my writing materials have been in shambles for the past month and everything is barely starting to come together. I have been reading a little but I havent had time to respond to any reviews yet. I wrote out a few new chapters and I basically have MFA finished. I can promise an update for next week with steady weekly updates until the conclusion of the story.

Once again I am sorry for this long daily but it really was out of my control. **In the mean time please read my oneshot from the Stacie's Author Auction....it is full of Vamp Edward and Bella Lemony goodness. I'd love to hear what you guys think seeing as this is my first attempt at Vampire in cannon Post BD. Plus it's pretty hot if I do say so myself, but hot with a purpose and the love that you know we all want. **

I hope you all can wait that long and I will be posting sneaks on the thread over at twilighted as well as in my review replies.

Thanks for your patience,

Sendmeonmyway

(Molly)


	25. Look After You

_**A/N: **Hey all. I'm baaacckkk =]_

_So while you all think I've been slacking I've really been doing quite a bit with this story. __I've started editing and replacing the chapters at the beginning that I wrote before I had a beta to help me catch my mistakes. No major differences are going to be made to the plot. I'm just going to attempt to make things flow better. I'm also posting over at twilighted(dot)net. And if you really love me you will come find me on the thread. I made a playlist with all the songs for the chapters and there is a link to this in my profile. _

_I now have a twitter that I know how to use thanks to the beautiful Stavanger1, who also helped me so much with this chapter. You can follow me and find out when I am writing or even bitch at me when I'm not...it's totally cool with me. Just search for Sendmeonmywayy (with two y's)._

_Also I want to give a little shout out to the girls that got me into WC! I would not have gotten this chapter done and gotten so far into updating the next chapter of GTP without them. Thanks guys =]_

_And finally thanks to Unseen Wonder, who I miss deeply! Where you been babycakes? _

_And without further ado I give you Chapter 22 =]_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an unhealthy obession of Charlie and Tasers. They are just magic together ; ]**

**Chapter 22: Look After You**

BPOV

I turned off the shower and reached out for my towel, swearing when I realized I had gotten my cast wet. Shit.

I threw the towel around my body and headed for my room to grab my phone, the one Alice insisted I get after she found out mine had perished in the accident. I moved slowly, stealthy, just quiet enough to ensure that the sleeping beautiful piece of man on my bed would be oblivious to my presence. He looked so at peace with his mouth slightly open, no drool in sight. I leaned over him, holding my breath and barely got a hold of my phone with the tips of my fingers.

I smiled in victory as my hands curled around the device and slowly, steadying myself on both feet, rolled my torso back to where I was standing. My progress was abruptly halted when two arms wrapped around my back and pulled me down onto the bed, before rolling so all his weight was on me, causing me to squeal.

"Where do you think you're sneaking away to?" his sleepy voice asked, while his eyes kept up the pretense of sleep.

"No where! And you are crushing me!" I whined trying to wiggle out of his steel grip.

"Bella, what did I say about keeping your thoughts from me?" he scolded, eyes still closed as if he wasn't even trying while I was putting forth all my effort into wiggling out of his grip.

"I don't know, Edward. What did your mother tell you about pinning women down against their will?" I retorted, still struggling to free myself.

"I asked first," he pouted finally opening his eyes to lay on the full effect of the trademark Cullen pout.

"I'm not falling for that. Besides I have something I really need to do before I lose my nerve and- God damn it Cullen, stop the pout!"

He kept on, knowing my reserve was breaking. It was only a matter of time before I-

"Fine, you win. God, I'm dating an overgrown five year old," I groaned finally stopping my struggle.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do," I added simply before kissing him gently.

"Okay no distracting me, tell me what's going on."

His face went serious as he let me sit up. I adjusted my towel and the sheet over his lap so I could talk without unnecessary distractions.

"I had an epiphany," I started. "And I finally realized that-"

_*Ding*Dong*_

"Are you expecting anyone, Edward?"

"No, are you….."

"No this isn't even my house. But what if….." I trailed off, not wanting to imagine a replay of what had gone down in this very house earlier today.

"Charlie." Edward finished all the blood draining out of his face.

"Open heart surgery…no problem. But as soon as the overprotective cop shows up you lose your mojo?" I teased.

"Last time I checked none of my patients were chief of police in their respective towns or strapped with guns," he cringed with a far off look in his eyes. "What? I think it a completely rational fear to be afraid of your girlfriends overprotective father. Especially when you are sleeping with her and he has a gun handy at all times."

"You're such a baby," I whispered.

"Why are we whispering? You're not afraid are you?" he whispered back flashing me his trademark crooked smile.

"No, I'm not afraid. I'm angry, and if I talk to him I'm going to freak out at. So I'd rather avoid it at all costs!" I whisper yelled back.

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Maybe if we ignore it he'll leave?" Edward whispered hopefully, grabbing my hand.

_*Ding Dong* _

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

I glared at him from my place across the bed, dropping his hand.

"Or not."

_I gotta feel you in my bones again._

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again._

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_This life is way too short to get caught up and all messed up._

_When I, just want you to love me back._

_Why can't you just love me back?_

I blushed about ten different shades of red when my ringtone rang out, effectively breaking the silence of the room.

"The Spill Canvas?" he asked in a nonjudgmental tone.

"Yeah," I sighed willing my face to cool off as the ringing stopped.

"Do you think that was him?"

"No I have a different ringtone for my dad."

"What is it?"

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

_*RATTLE RATTLE RATTLE*_

I picked up my phone carefully, afraid that just touching it would make it go off again. I undid the keypad lock and was confused when the missed call box popped up.

"Private number?" Edward read over my shoulder just as quizzical as I was.

"Yeah." I responded staring dumbly at my phone before remembering my purpose for picking up the phone in the first place.

I turned down the ringer and searched through my ringtones until I found the right one.

_Who's watching  
Tell me, who's watching  
Who's watching me_

_And (I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
And I have no privacy  
Whooooa-oh-oh  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
Tell me, is it just a dream_

Edward clapped his hands over his mouth just as a round of hysterical laughter was setting in. I threw a pillow at his face and shot him a disapproving glare, to which he maturely responded to by more laughter.

I tried to stop myself. I really did. But before I knew it I was laughing right along with him, all thoughts of Charlie and a gun completely out of mind.

_*Creak, creak, creak*_

The laughter was immediately cut off by the sound of angry steps pounding up the stairs at a fast pace. Edward looked at me. I looked at him. It was one of those surreal moments when you send a mini prayer up to the Gods, begging them to not let your father kill the guy you are head over heels in love with.

Edward grabbed my hand, squeezing it for comfort before the door swung open.

"Thanks for answering the door and the phone assholes! And I thought you loved me."

We started blankly at the door in shock before we each let out a breath of relief.

"I would have expected this out of Edward, but not out of you Bella. I thought we were sisters, I thought I meant something to you," Alice whined, placing her hands on her hips in agitation.

The adrenaline running through my veins from the anticipation of Charlie was at a loss of what to so when the grand build up turned out to be Alice. Needing an outlet, it burst from me in the form of hysterical giggling which Edward soon caught.

Alice, unfortunately not understanding the 'you had to be there' of the moment felt our giggles were some form of an affront to her hurt demeanor.

"Yeah, playing hide and go seek on Alice when she has something important to say is so funny guys. I only helped you get out of shit big time, but it's not a big deal. No 'thank you' necessary, I find being laughed at a much better thanks for all the trouble I went through. And, no, the terrifying dream/vision that I had wasn't traumatizing at all, but thanks for asking. Now I'll just get out of your hair so you can get ready for the party tomorrow. Besides Jasper is waiting for me anyway…." Alice trailed off from her heavily sarcastic rant before abruptly turning around to storm out of the room.

Her speech sobered us up a great deal and I flung myself of the bed and into her arms before she could even make it out of the doorway.

"Thank God it's you, Alice!" I sobbed, apparently my emotions had taken on a life of their own.

I belonged in a circus somewhere. Step right up ladies and gentlemen to see the amazing hormonal women. But don't get too close to the cage, you never know when she might have a spontaneous breakdown.

"Oh Bella, don't cry. I know you care. I'm sorry I teased you I guess I don't have the finesse that Emmett does in that department. Wow, who ever thought I'd say Emmett was better than me at anything other than eating contests and crudest displays of behavior?" Alice wondered aloud patting my back in a motherly way, which only made me cry more as I thought about my mom.

"She's had a long day," Edward hinted. "In all honesty it's been a rough week."

"Did you really miss the rest of us that much?" Alice asked, highly amused by the idea.

It was almost funny to look back at how excited we both were the day that the Cullen clan left us to ourselves in the house. Of course that was also the day that Lauren came back into my life. In fact, since they had left things had progressively gone from bad to worse.

"Is missing me really that funny of an idea Bella?" Alice teased.

Okay maybe it was funny, because the hysterical crying had changed back into laughter, but as soon as I thought I had hurt Alice it turned back into crying.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked getting more concerned by the moment.

"Se-se-date m-m-e-e" I couldn't stop crying long enough to beg Edward to sedate me already.

"What was the honey?" Alice asked in a kind caring voice.

"S-SEDATE ME G-GOD D-DAMN IT!" I sobbed out loud.

"Oh!" Edward said after a minute of confusion.

He run out of the room and I heard the stairs creaking as Alice continued to try and sooth me. The longer I tried to calm myself and the more I fail, the more I got upset which lead to more crying. Alice sensing it was getting worse yelled to Edward some expletives to get him to hurry up.

It took him longer than either Alice or I were hoping but he sprang back into the room with his hair all messed up and a ready needle in his hand.

"Carlisle had some in his emergency kit," Edward explained, at a loss for what he was suppose to do with our impatient stares.

"Good story, Emmett" Alice said sarcastically. "Now hurry up and sedate her before she hyperventilates herself right into passing out!"

"Oh, right!" Edward exclaimed far more flustered then I had ever seen him in my life. "I'm sorry baby, this will only hurt for a second."

I felt my towel being lowered from my body and a sharp prick in my hip before a welcoming darkness swarm in front of my eyes and total numbness shot through my body. I heard Alice's high voice let out a squeal before I felt my body falling and me with no way to catch it. I attempted to yell, but I only ended up making a small little whimper in the back of my throat.

Right before I thought I was going to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught me around the waist and I felt myself being hoisted up.

"Shhhh, sleep my Love. I promised I would never let you fall, and I won't break my promise."

His voice was the last one I heard before the sleep I desperately needed found me.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Are you sure she's okay? I've never seen anyone melt down like that." A high female voice was the first thing that broke through the complete numbness of my mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It was a classic Post-traumatic-stress symptom. Haven't you seen what Bella and I have been going through in the past couple of days? It's no wonder she's such a mess. With all the shit going on in her life right now I don't even know how she's functioning," A deep manly voice, sounding very tired and very stressed out responded.

I wanted to take his pain away. He sounded very worn out. I wondered why. Why was he so stressed? Why was I hearing this? Where was I?

But there was no hysterics in this questioning. I felt oddly as peace despite the fact that I was having trouble placing what was going on.

Before I could wonder any further the female voice, spoke up. "The visions that I have involving you two are unlike any other ones I've gotten before. They are less based on actual events and more based on metaphor. It takes me so much longer to realize what's going on when I have to riddle it all out. In the last one I was convinced for all of five seconds that you two were committing suicide somewhere, until I figured out-"

"Wait, hold on. You had a vision that Bella and I are going to commit suicide?!" The male voice whisper yelled.

I was touched that he still remembered my semi-sleeping, unconscious form even when dealing with an obvious crisis.

"If you'd let me finish…" She trailed off.

I could picture her short form glaring at him. That's when my brain had a click. Alice. The female voice was Alice. And the male voice was obviously…

"By all means…" Edward grudgingly retorted.

I could tell he was trying to be nonchalant after his little outburst, but he wanted to know more just as badly as Alice wanted to tell him about it. I found myself wanting to know more as well. I just had this feeling that not only did this concern me, but it was fundamental to my future with the two voices I now knew as Edward and Alice.

"The dreams, as I pointed out, are all metaphorical. So with that reasoning I figured that your suicide was not really a literal suicide of your bodies, but more of your spiritual selves." Alice continued.

The sounds of footfalls going back and forth on the floor made it easy for me to imagine her pacing back in forth in front of us, as she revealed what she had learned and gathered more as she revealed it.

"Our spiritual selves?" Edward asked incredulously.

I imagined him rolling his eyes and felt myself mentally smiling. I didn't think my facial muscles were in my own command yet, so I would have to settle for what I could do.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Edward Cullen. I'm not crazy!" Alice thundered, breaking the silence.

I could tell the question of Alice's sanity was obviously a soft spot and Edwards quick apology affirmed my suspicion.

"Alice, you know I don't think you are crazy. I'm just having a hard time thinking I have a spiritual self. It's a little too out there for me. You know I'm more of a clean cut scientific type guy. If I can't see it I'm less inclined to believe it exists."

"Do you love Bella?" Alice asked, catching both of us off guard.

I was Bella. I realized in a sudden moment of brilliance. Duh.

Edward recovered from the shock of the question quicker than I did, but his voice dropped to an intense whisper, "More than life itself."

I'm pretty sure in that moment a swooned a little. If I had been able to move my limbs I probably would have just melted into a puddle. If my mind already wasn't a jumbled mess I'm pretty sure it would have just turned into one.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

Now I could sense that Edward and I were once again operating on the same mental frequency of extreme confusion. Why was she asking this? Did she not believe we were in love? Did she want me gone?

Before I could torture myself anymore, Alice cleared it up for both of us, "You can't see it can you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Edward asked still a little caught off by the last question. And I thought I was slow today.

"You can't see love, so how do you know it exists?" Alice pointed out.

"Touché."

"So if you can't see that, but you know it exists. Then isn't it possible that we also have souls? Even though we can't see them?" Alice continued on, driving her point home like the seasoned veteran she was in terms of the number of times she had schooled her brothers.

Edward took a deep breath, that I could feel against the back of my head, orienting me further and giving me a moment to rejoice in the new found feeling of, well, feeling. Suddenly I could also feel his hands running through my hair. It was an absentminded gesture that had such a soothing effect that I finally understood why cats purred so loudly when you pet them. It just felt so completely relaxing.

"Fair enough," Edward decided, pulling me out of my minor slip back into unconsciousness.

"Thank you. So as I was saying, I believe that if I had let you two continue to travel down the destructive path you were on, the outside world was going to crush your beautiful little bubble of existence. Bella tried to pull away, she was going to face the chaos all by herself, but as soon as she tried you went after her. You saw the crap below and you went anyway. To me this roughly translated as you realized she was carrying a crap ton of emotional baggage and that she was going to have a lot to deal with in terms of her family, but you stood by her anyway. Is this following current events thus far?" Alice stopped her pacing for a moment.

There was no answer, but when Alice resumed her thoughtful movements across the floor, I assumed Edward must have nodded.

"So after you decided to stick together you were both hurdling down the side of a cliff face ready to collide with the rough rocks below and I was falling with you, watching the whole thing helplessly. So instead of waiting for you to fall head first into Bella's crappy past and the questionably motives of her family, I decided to intervene a little, no need to thank me."

"Oh no, Alice. What did you do?" Edward moaned out horrified at whatever catastrophe was awaiting us in the real world.

He was no doubt imagining Charlie outside at a sniper's post watching us. I really shouldn't have let him listen to that ringtone, now he's going to be paranoid for the rest of forever and…..

Wait. Hold the phone. It was all rushing back to me at lightening pace. As my memories flooded my rested brain I felt the feeling returning to my numb appendages all at once.

"I'll tell you in about ten seconds when Bella wakes up."

True to her word, a couple of seconds later (ten to be sure), my eyes opened to the dim lights of Edwards room. I blinked a couple of times before I could fully take in my surroundings. Edward's concerned green eyes hovered above my face and his palm was cupping my cheek in a reverent manner. I felt my cheeks lift into a smile and a matching crooked one also lit up his own face. I noticed he was wearing clothes now and not just the sheets. My smile deepened at the remembrance of what his attire had been before Alice and my epiphany, and why it had been that way.

"Alright love birds you can make eyes at each other later. I changed you while you were out cold. I didn't think the towel look was working for you." Alice chimed in from across the room, striding over with an amused smile on her face as she watched Edward and I interact for the first time in a long time. "Feeling better, Bella?"

"Why ask when you already know the answer?" I teased, sitting up slowly trying to avoid the inevitable head rush.

She laughed in spite of herself and sat down next to me on the bed, taking my hands in hers.

"Well of course I know silly, but that idiot over there doesn't."

"Alice you can't use Bella as a human shield forever, and the second she's not in danger of being hit by my retaliation you'll be in trouble for that remark," Edward threatened, pillow in hand.

"Empty threats dear brother, besides Bella and I are best friends. We'll never be far enough apart that your retaliation won't hurt her as well," Alice retorted, squeezing my hand at the same time.

It was moments like this when Alice said something so deep that it was hard to believe it came out of her little four-feet-something frame. Alice and I were already extremely close that it was hard to believe we had know each other for so little a time, but just as anything that hurt Edward would hurt me, anything that hurt little Alice would be felt by me as well. Maybe not physically, but emotionally and probably even in the spiritual way that Alice had discussed before.

Edward, trying to keep the semblance of sibling rivalry, to lighten the intense mood that seemed to follow me around like a dark cloud of doom replied flippantly (and maturely), "We'll see about that."

"I've already seen it," Alice hinted in a psychics voice, making her gifts sound intentionally ludicrous for my sake, before getting up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Speaking of seeing and meddling, dear sister, what have you inflicted upon us now. Care to share it with the classroom Alice?" Edward said in a taunting tone, leaving me to believe that there was a story here for another day.

Alice turned to glare at Edward before continuing," Well I did a little digging dearest brother and found out that Bella here has been holding out on us."

Two pairs of eyes turned on me, one questioning and one knowing. Three guesses and the first doesn't count to figure out which one was which.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in a meek voice, seeing to have lost my courage after the sedatives and the scrutiny.

"Bella, there's a certain special event happening next week….Why don't you fill lover boy here in on it?"

Edward's eyes stayed locked with mine through Alice's revelation, but the questioning glance now turned a little disappointed. He thought I was keeping secrets, when in actuality I had no clue what she was talking about.

I tore my eyes away from Edward's betrayed expression and looked at Alice questioningly.

"Check your phone, Bella. That should help." Alice said nonchalantly, picking her fingernails from her new place in the corner opposite us.

I grabbed my phone off its forgotten place on the bed and unlocked the keypad. I pressed the menu button and headed straight for the calendar. Just as Alice had predicted there was a date in red in three days. I clicked into the date without actually looking at the month before being mildly shocked by the words on the screen.

"Why don't you read it out loud, Bella, so Edward won't have to keep stopping himself from jumping the bed and ripping the phone out of your hands to find out what is going on."

"It says," I started clearing my throat and building reserve before spitting out the worst date known to man. "Bella's Birthday."

Edward let out a huge sigh of relief and before I could even begin to imagine what he thought was that day Alice had magically transported across the room and was pouting in my face, "How could you not tell me?"

"Well obviously you already knew," I snorted waving the phone out in front of her as evidence.

"Yes, but you didn't know that I knew."

"Alice, to be completely honest I forgot. I've just been so wrapped up in everything that the date slipped my mind. I'm sorry if I hurt **either **of your feelings. But just to clarify this changes nothing. I don't like to celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?" Alice pressed, seemingly oblivious to my obvious discomfort.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now…" I trailed off hoping she'd get the hint. Obviously her visions of me had yet to pick up this yet, and for that I was grateful.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't enjoy your birthday, but it's a little too late to back out now."

"Oh no, Alice. What did you do?" I asked horrified.

"Why do people keep asking me that today? It's like you don't trust me at all?" She waited for some denial of this point, but when she found none she huffed indignantly, "I get no respect from you people, no respect at all. Besides when have I ever led you wrong?"

She had us there. In the time that I had known her she had yet to steer either of us in the wrong direction.

"Fine, Alice. Just let me know how far out of my comfort zone you're dragging me," I gave up my fight and took a seat in Edward's lap, figuring I might need to sit down for this.

"It's not too bad really. I just invited everyone."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Edward spoke up before I could, securing his arms around my waist.

"Well, you know, just the family."

"Okay so you, me, Edward, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett." I reasoned feeling pretty okay with this so far.

"…and Renee, Phil, Billy, Sue, Leah, and Charlie. No big deal."

"No big deal?! Are you insane?!" I shouted, breaking out of Edward's hold into a standing position. "I haven't spoken to my family in a month! I can't just invite them and expect them to drop their lives and show up. Besides Charlie hates Edward. The only way he would come was if we were playing pin the tail on Edward with Taser guns." I cast an apologetic look over my shoulder towards Edward, but he seemed still speechless at Alice's reveal.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I already called your family and they agreed no problem. Except Charlie. I didn't call him. No I felt it needed to be done in person so I visited."

"And….!" I trailed, barely containing myself from choking the life out of her tiny little body for putting me through this new hell.

"It was no sweat. He was putty in my hands. Your dad just loves me, and so do Sue and Leah. We had coffee and talked it all out. I can see why you are so close to your family, they are all very agreeable people."

That sent a little pang through my chest. What she should have said was that I used to be close to these people. Not anymore though. Not since the accident.

"So it's all set up. All you have to do is come shopping with me. Both of you!"

"What? Why?" Edward beat me to the punch this time.

"Because we need party clothes. Don't worry about the house, I'll take care of everything!" Alice cheered once again out to brighten the world one party at a time.

"For some reason that promise seems less than reassuring," Edward whispered into my ear as he pulled me back down onto the bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**PARTY!**

**What do you think about Alice's reappearance?**

**Does the vision make sense now?**

**Do you even remember the vision?**

**And do you really think this party is going to be the great miracle towards patching up Bella's family problems and her family's problem with Edward?**

**Review and let me know. I know it's been a while but the story is about to hit its climax and I am dying to hear what you guys want.**

**Pretty please with Edward on top?**

**_RECOMMENDATIONS!_**

**_Determined by 88_**

**_Behind the Clouds by EchosOfTwilight_**

**_Living Backwards by ciaobella27_**

**_Make Me Believe by bellasunderstudy1_**

**_And if you want extra brownie points with me please go read & review my One-shot, 'Read My Mind'!_**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**


	26. Rangers

**A/N: **_I was feeling particularly angsty because of the amount of time I spend compulsively watching the Time Traveler's Wife trailer and the movie, so I was about to crank this out fairly fast. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. This is what this story has been building to for 22 chapters. This is the epic birthday party….Part one. _

_Yes I broke it into two parts. Why you ask? Because there was just too much goodness for one chapter. _

_Believe me when I say, it's going to be intense. Part one will ease you in and part two will not hold back._

_This is not Beta-ed. I wanted to get it out to you quick so please excuse all errors. _

_And without further ado I give you Chapter 23. _

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The storyline is. 

* * *

**Chapter 23: Rangers**

BPOV

"Come on, Love. It's time."

Shaking nervous, I forced my foot to take a step. Then another. A hand on the small of my back nudged me forward, encouraging me to take a few more.

I may have been preparing for this moment all week but now that I was here, walking up the all too familiar driveway to Charlie's house, I couldn't do it anymore. This was too much.

The memories slammed into me head first, crushing through the walls, assaulting me with their sheer force.

I was no longer walking, Edward's calming voice was fading, and I was becoming an unwilling third party observer to my wrecking ball of a past. Everything that had taken place in this very driveway was playing like a movie. As a side note, I'm pretty sure that this must be what tripping on acid feels like.

I saw my young self being carried from the house by Renee as we left Charlie, the proudest man I knew, isolated and trapped behind the front door, hiding the tears. My heart ached as I watched my little self stare back at Charlie, emotionless. His hand reached out as if trying to caress my face, to make me understand, but the glass of the door stopped it cold.

I willed my feet to move, to scream at Renee for being such a coldhearted bitch. I wanted to yell to him to fight for me, to fight for us. I already knew the end of this story though. The endings were both happy and that was the only thing that kept me in place. He mouthed 'I Love you' as his forehead hit the glass next to his hand. I felt the tears streaming down my face now, mirroring his.

Before I could blink the scene changed. I saw myself coming back up the driveway, years later, with all my belongings and a fake smile on my face. Charlie's face looked like it hadn't shown emotion in years, but was _trying on_ excited. I just wish my face had looked equally optimistic as I sighed, staring up at what would be my bedroom for my last year and a half of high school.

The sky changed, my heart stopped, and my blood ran cold. I saw Jacob dropping me off on our first date. We sat in the car awkwardly, the blush stain on my cheeks a constant for the entire time. He leaned over, and I cringed because unlike the Bella in the truck I knew what was coming next. Just as his lips connected with mine, my hand hit the handle and I fell backwards out of his rabbit. We both laughed heartily after I got over the embarrassment, and he bid me good night. As I walked away, his eyes locked on my retreating figure and I saw it. I saw the man I had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Nothing appear to move as the next scene unfolded in front of my eyes. Except instead of walking into the house I was storming out in tears and the Jacob in this scene wasn't the same. His face was hardened, full of hate. Whether it was toward me or himself I couldn't tell. There was no trace of that teenage boy that my teenage self fell in love with. She had disappeared too. Disillusioned by pain and betrayal, the Bella of a few weeks ago stormed past me, tears in her eyes, broken beyond repair. But I was okay with that because she led to the 'I' of today. She led to Edward.

I thought it was done, the heaviness of my head was lessoning, the images were becoming less tangible. Only one scene remained. I was walking out of the house, luggage in one hand, Jacob's hand in the other. Charlie was behind us wearing the same fake smile that I had on the first day I got here. I put my luggage in the trunk, and turned to give one last look at the house. I sighed, and walked toward the passenger's seat as Jacob headed to the drivers. Before I opened the door, Charlie caught my hand.

"I'm really going to miss you baby girl…" he started, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"Dad, I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back. It's not like you'll never see me again," I giggled giving him a final good bye hug.

"I know you will, I just don't want to lose my baby girl," he grumbled into my shoulder.

I gave him one last quick squeeze before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Silly dad, I'll always be your little girl."

And leaving it there I got in the car and we pulled away. We left him behind smiling like fools, dog-earing his page before continuing on. I would turn back to it when I could, but he would never be what he was in those short one and half years.

I felt a squeeze to my hand and the blackness broke to the emerald perfection of Edward's dazzling eyes.

"You ready?" he asked, eyes scanning my face for the truth.

I attempted a smile, "As ready as I'll ever be."

His hand reached for the knocker and I held my breath.

Before his hand could connect to the wood, the door was swung open by the energizer bunny herself. She looked gorgeous in her sexy but simple little black dress. Her expression was one of excitement, but not quite right.

"Hey guys, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up. Sue made dinner, and everyone is congregating in the living room, waiting for the guest of honor. I must say Bella, you look stunning in that dress. Whoever got it for you obviously knows their fashion," she giggled, but it was off. Something else was clearly going on in that little head of hers.

"Well, what are you guys standing here for? Come on in!" she invited, opening the door wider to entice us to enter.

I felt a tug on my hand before I realized we were moving. Edward turned to look at me and gave me a hopeful little smile. I sure wish I had his optimism at a time like this.

We rounded the corner and entered the living room before my heart stopped. I swear all the blood drained out of my face as I saw the one man I was hoping I would never have to see again. Jacob.

I opened my mouth and closed it. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand like a lifeline and turned to look at him. I tried to speak again, but nothing came out. A deafening silence filled the room as I begged Edward with my eyes to throw me over his shoulder and run for our lives. This was our only chance to escape in one piece.

Thankfully, Alice popped in at the right time as always.

"Dinner's ready!" she chimed, skipping around the corner acting completely unaware of the awkward situation we were all in.

Before I could even make an effort to move my feet, everyone else was already filing out of the living room and into the kitchen. Buzzing with light chatter and gossip. Rosalie smiled encouragingly over her shoulder as she tugged Emmett out of the room, while Jasper waved in acknowledgement as he hurried to catch up to Alice.

"I made personal place settings, each with something Bella loves, so make sure you check for your name before you sit down," I heard Alice's twinkling voice say from the other room, over the light chatter that had commenced.

"Edward," I whispered, surely pale as a sheet.

"I know," he whispered back, pulling me into a tight hug.

"What-" I started.

"I don't know," he finished.

"How?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm not sure. Not Alice. She wouldn't do that."

"I don't know if I can do this," I whispered, admitting my biggest fear.

"Bella, you are not the same girl that sat at that dining table a few weeks ago. You are stronger and braver than her. Don't let her come back just because you are. Be better than that. Listen to me," he started, his voice becoming low and intense, "this isn't about the Bella that I found broken down on the side of the road. That Bella doesn't exist anymore! You need to let go of her. And we can't keep hiding from the world, Bella, it's not healthy. We have to get out there and face it. This is our chance, Bella. We need to do this right, so we can have your families blessing when we reach that juncture of our lives.

" Now, I'm going in that room to show your family that I love you with every fiber of my being. I'm going to show them how important you are to me, and that I would never EVER treat you like that vile dog. What are you going to do?"

"I-" I started, unsure of myself.

"Yes…." He led, a fire burning in his eyes.

"I'm going to show them that I'm not afraid," I began, gaining momentum and courage with every words. "I am going to walk into that room, with my head held high and show them that I am happy now. I'm going to show Charlie that he doesn't need to always protect me. I'm going to show Renee that I made the right choice for me. And I'm going to show Jacob that I'm okay now, without him."

He threw his arms around me tight, lending me his strength. We slowly broke apart, connected physically only by our hands and we walked into the room, straight and tall. We weren't hiding anymore. We had nothing to be ashamed of. They could throw whatever they like at us, but nothing would touch us. I had realized it didn't matter. I loved Edward, and if my family opened their eyes for two seconds they would see what I see and fall in love with him.

The two empty seats remaining mocked me. I was next to Edward and Alice, but directly across from me was Charlie. Sue and Jacob were seated next to him, appearing like the angel and devil on his shoulders. Charlie openly glared at our hands as we sat down, while Jacob politely looked everywhere but at me. There was never a time in my life that I was more grateful that he was a cowardly son-of-a-bitch.

I had finally figured out why people work so hard to be good people. Why they waste their time going to church every week (an activity that neither Charlie nor Renee and by proxy me, were never really into). It was because this was what they were trying to avoid. This, surely, was Hell.

"When did you get a new table?" I politely asked Sue as soon as Edward and I had settled into our seats. I tried not to let my voice break with nervousness as I lifted my eyes from my placemat, which was decorated to the nines with everything relating to water.

Sue smiled brightly at Leah, who was adjacent to her, "Well after Alice told us about your party we realized we were going to need a bigger table. Leah called me and offered to help out. It's the finest mahogany they had."

Another awkward silence.

"Mom, how are things in Florida?" I asked, trying to spark a good conversation.

"Great, things are going just great! Although I have to admit I was so scared when we had to leave before we got to see you, but I you look great now so no harm done. Now, Edward, what is it that you do for a living?"

Edward took a sip of water and squeezed my hand for luck before starting. "Well, I'm actually an intern at the hospital in Seattle."

"Oh how wonderful! Do you live there? In Seattle I mean, not the hospital…" she clarified.

Blushing and stuttering were not usual traits of Renee's easy going personality. Maybe a weakness to Edward ran in the family. My mom was fairing no better than I do under his gaze, and the irony of the situation was not lost on me. Like mother like daughter I guess.

"Uh, yes. But right now I am house sitting for my parents while they are away," Edward answered, smiling his most charming smile in an attempt to win over at least one parent.

The conversation picked up from there with small talk being exchanged back and forth. I was barely containing my giggles at the sight of Emmett trying to behave like a big kid, and Renee trying to contain her swooning. I caught Emmett biting his tongue a few times when he clearly felt a 'that's what she said' coming on. Rose was beaming with pride as the night continued and Emmett had yet to cause a scene.

I tried to keep my conversations away from anything involving the last couple of weeks or Jacob. I asked Charlie about the station and he grunted some answer before continuing to eat. I could see we would need to have a talk later. Maybe after Sue finished grilling him into learning some guest etiquette. He was clearly still suffering a case of the sour grapes from the whole Edward situation.

Jacob sat next to Charlie trying to disappear into the background. He caught my questioning look a couple of times, but I looked away before he could say anything. I wasn't ready for that yet. Forced small talk with my family was one thing, but any conversation with him was sure to breach the polite level of general social interactions. Who was I kidding? Any conversation with him was sure to end in a screaming match, maybe even a few slaps from me along with several not of veiled insults and words that would make Esme blush.

"Well, that was an excellent meal, Sue," Rosalie complimented.

"Aw, thanks. I'm glad to see someone likes my cooking," she teased, flicking Charlie with a towel as she passed by him.

He chuckled lightly and patted his stomach before responding," I love your cooking, Sue. Do I look like a starving man to you?"

The whole table share a collective chuckle at their banter, and it finally felt like the mood was lightening up a bit.

"Here let me help you, Sue." I started getting up to clear the dirty dishes, but was shut down with one glare of disapproval.

" I don't think so Bells. This is your party, and I wouldn't even think of having our Guest of Honor lifting a finger to help. Sit down. Alice, dear, would you mind getting the cake?" Sue asked sweetly as she continued to clear the table.

"Sure thing," Alice chirped, springing out of her seat and into the kitchen in a blur.

"I have never seen a girl with as much energy as that one," Phil exclaimed incredulously.

"It certainly helps with the persuasion though. There was no way I could say no to her when she called to ask us to come. This whole thing was her idea you know," Renee responded.

"Yes, that's Alice. She is a cunning little pixie. She can pretty much convince you to do anything. Like this one time when-" Emmett started, before grunting in pain.

His eyes lifted to Rose, who shook her head as the signature puppy dog pout overtook his face. There goes Emmett's spotless behavior.

The lights flickered out, and the singing began as Alice walked out. The cake was alight with far more candles then I was willing to admit. Okay, so I wasn't that old, but on the cake it certainly looked like a lot. I was ready for the alarms to sound with the amount of fire on that cake.

"Make a wish, baby!" Renee exclaimed as the clapping and singing subsided.

I closed my eyes as tight as they would go and sent up a prayer to whatever God watches over clumsy, stubborn, twenty-somethings.

_Please, let this end well._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I realize it's a bit short, but as I said this is just a warm up to the big event. Trust me, you don't want to miss it.**

**As some of you guessed, our favorite person made an appearance. But how did he get there? Who invited him? **

**I have a deal for you all. I promise to post the second part of the party, Chapter 24, as soon as either A) I get 50 reviews or B) In a week. So if I get 50 by tomorrow, that's when I will post the chapter and so on. So the updating schedule is up to you =]**

** Review pretty please with Edward on top and not only will I send you a preview of ONE of the big fights, but I will update sooner. It's really that simple.**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **

**P.S. Has anyone out there ever had a mom swoon over a boyfriend?**


	27. MakeDamnSure

_**A/N: **__See I knew you guys could do it. I'm so proud….I'm like a proud mama. _

_And now as promised I give you the Chapter. The one. The single most intense chapter of this entire story. I just want to say thank you to the WC girls for helping keep my ass on writing and Stavanger1 especially for being my little cheerleader._

_Playlist link is on my profile. And just as a heads up I have only a couple of chapters left….isn't that the saddest thing ever?_

_So without further ado I give you Chapter 24. Brace yourself._

* * *

Disclaimer: I will not be held responsible for any outbursts of laughter, tears, frustration, or happiness that may or may not result from the reading of this birthday party. The characters are not mine. The storyline is. 

**Chapter 24: MakeDamnSure**

BPOV

I opened my eyes to the people around me and saw my family, my friends, my lover, and one big problem. Jacob, the ex, the fiancé that singlehandedly broke my heart and disillusioned my naïve look at the world around me. He was giving me "the look". It was the look he had perfected while we were dating. It was the "we need to talk look".

I nodded my head minutely, knowing he would understand, and tore my eyes from his to cut the cake.

"Are you guys sure it's safe to let Bella use the big girl knife?" Emmett asked.

The table shared a joint laugh at my expense and Renee chimed in, "Oh no, tell me you haven't seen the Bella Swan curse of klutziness in person?!" she exclaimed in a mock-horrified voice.

"Ha-ha, yeah let's all share a laugh at the birthday girl's expense. Of course, Emmett is a connoisseur on clumsiness, aren't you?"

I barely suppressed my giggles as I saw Emmett trying to be discrete about pulling out his pocket dictionary. "I'm going to get a glass of water, would anyone else like anything?" I asked, getting out of my seat and making eye contact with Jacob across the table.

"Yeah, actually I think I'm going to need a refill of Leah's excellent lemonade," Jacob responded as if on cue, sliding back out of his seat.

The entire table went silent, except for the chair next to me which also pushed out to stand at the same time. "I think I could use a refill too," Edward stated, glaring at Jacob, but trying to keep his voice at an appropriate tone.

"That's okay, Edward, I'll just get you a glass when I'm in there," I told him, letting him know with my eyes that he was not to join what was about to occur.

His eyes scanned my face, the rest of the table remaining in awkward silence. When he saw that I was firm in my resolve his eyes went downcast before he sunk defeated back into his seat.

I rolled by eyes at his dramatics, but gave him a light kiss on the head and squeezed his hand before promptly turning around and heading for the kitchen. I could hear Jacob's footfalls behind me as I headed for the refrigerator. The chatter resumed in the other room briefly after we were out of sight. I took a deep breath of encouragement as I reached the refrigerator before turning around to lay into Jacob.

Before I could get a single word out he grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the back door. I resisted, planting my feet on the linoleum floor, challenging him to do something about it. He sighed heavily before turning around to confront me.

"Do you really want the whole house to hear all this?" he whispered.

"It's not like they haven't heard this all before, Jacob. But you're right. They already had to put up with one _conversation_ of ours a couple weeks ago. It would be cruel to subject them to another round of it. Besides, they don't need to hear anymore about how big an asshole you are. If it's your pride you are worried about, I'm sure they found out enough last time to form their opinion of you already," I whisper-yelled to him, yanking my hand out of his grip and storming past him to the door.

I ducked as I walked under the window that looks out at the backyard, and continued to my favorite place, the driveway. We had so much history here that it would almost be wrong if we didn't choose this place to duke it out. Besides, this was probably the only place where the entire party wouldn't have to be privy to the blow-up that was about to take place.

I knew facing Jacob would be hard, but I never thought that I would feel so _angry._ I felt like hitting him repeatedly until we both were bleeding and the pain went away. I guess maybe I had assumed time would dull the passionate feelings he seemed to draw from me, but here I was, still ready to murder him even though I had already moved on.

I walked past the front porch, into the woods a bit, and out of hearing range of the house before whipping around to face him.

He was a lot closer than I thought, resulting in me almost falling as I spun around. His hands shot out to help me but I put an end to that quickly, "Don't. Touch. Me." I growled between clenched teeth as I managed to right myself.

His hands fell awkwardly to his pockets, as if unsure what to do now. _That makes two of us buddy._

I took a deep, calming breath before asking the question that had been plaguing me since I first arrived at the hell Alice calls a birthday party.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"We needed to talk. The last time we spoke we weren't really on the best of terms, so when Renee called and told me-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted, confused. "Are you trying to tell me that my mother, that _Renee_, invited you to my party?"

"Yeah. Wait, she didn't tell you?" he asked, looking equally confused and also a little abashed.

I shook my head no. My mind was reeling. Why would the woman who had witnessed my major melt down just weeks ago, invite the very instigator of my pain to _my_ birthday party? Who the fuck does that to their daughter? It looks like I have a number of _fun_ conversations to look forward to today. Happy freaking birthday to me.

"Renee called a couple of days ago and all but begged me to come. She told me how important it was that you and I talk, that she was positive this would be an excellent chance to get it over with. She said how much she loved me like a son and that we needed to talk this thing through and move on. She laughed it off and said how it would probably just be water under the bridge one day. Something we could just look back on and laugh about…." Jacob trailed off as I'm sure he saw my face turn about twenty shades of red.

"And what do _you_ think?" I asked, barely controlling my seething.

"I agree that we need to talk this out. Grudges only make people bitter, Bella. Besides, I just hate to see you like this. It's not healthy to keep all this anger and misunderstandings bottled up inside you," Jacob said, acting like the Goddamn mother Teresa herself.

I couldn't hold back now. It was as if that one simple speech had broken the dam on the already shaky control I had over my emotions and words. I cannot be held responsible for anything that happens after I learn that my mother has basically just sold me down the river to Satan himself, or that Satan has decided to don Saints clothes and preach to me about doing good. _Hell no_.

"Oh okay, so wait. You're trying to tell me that now you are concerned about my feelings and my health. I mean, you were clearly not concerned all that time you were fucking Lauren behind my back! And I have no idea what could be misunderstood about you sleeping with another woman!

"And don't you dare try to tell me what I should do with my life, Jacob Black. You had your chance to be involved in it before I learned you were a self-centered, self-righteous, disgusting dick who couldn't keep it in his pants a couple more months before his own wedding.

"You're pathetic. Do you get off knowing you are the single biggest asshole that has ever walked the planet? Or is this 'holier than thou' shit your way of convincing yourself that what you did to me was okay?" I seethed, finally saying everything I've been waiting to say for weeks.

"Oh, well don't hold back Bella. Tell me how you really feel?!" he shouted back sarcastically. "Listen, I get that you are upset, but I have no idea what you want me to say to you, Bella. I'm trying to be civil here. Leah told me that I need to-"

"Leah? I thought you two didn't even get along anymore. Not after you decided you were too cool for her," I pointed out, feeling more than a little confused.

It wasn't until I saw him visibly react to my words that I knew I had found the button I needed. His face hardened and I gradually saw that carefully crafted facade of calm slip from his face.

"Last time I heard she hated your guts for being such a douche bag. Maybe I should have listened to her back then, back when she tried to tell me what a complete ass wipe you were. It certainly would have saved both Lauren and I a lot of time," I mused, letting some of the anger slip from my voice.

"Don't bring Leah into this! She has nothing to do with us!" he yelled in his commanding voice.

"Sure she does. She's just your new little plaything. How long till you decide you've had enough and start screwing some other Lauren behind her back? Unlike you I actually _care_ about Leah. It has taken a lot of time for me to get her not to hate me anymore, and I refuse to sit back and let you wreck her like you did me."

"I would never hurt Leah!" he shouted indignantly.

"Sure, just like you would never hurt me, right? You can't help yourself, Jacob. You hurt people; it's what you do, because you are a selfish piece of-"

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, advancing on me.

"What, Jacob? You can't handle people telling you the truth? I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you like Leah and Renee. If you can't take it, Jake, then don't dish it out," I continued to goad.

He got right up in my face but I didn't back down. I was tired of letting him control me. He had been doing it all my life, along with Charlie. No, fuck that shit. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I did what I did for a reason?" he asked, low and intense.

I had to admit that he threw me for a loop with that one. I was expecting some idiot expletive or a staring contest. I wasn't expecting to hear him tell me exactly why and when he decided that I wasn't enough for him. I may have been playing the part of super girl, but I was by no means ready to come face to face with some of my biggest insecurities.

"What Bella? If you can't take it then don't dish it out," he taunted into my ear with a dark chuckle.

He pulled back to look at my face and I wanted to slap the amused look right off his face. He began to pace slowly, as if gathering his thoughts. I was frozen in dread. Both fear and anticipation raced through me as I waited for his answer to the age old question: What drives a man to cheat?

"From the first moment we met I wanted nothing more than to make you mine. There was just something endearing and helpless about you that called out to me. I wanted you my entire adolescence. It was always you, Bella. I never questioned how deeply I felt for you for even a second. This was what life was supposed to be. You find a person to love for the rest of your life and you stay with them forever and ever till you grow old and grey, right?

"Well, that's what I thought until the afternoon you set Lauren and I up to talk about the wedding. I was so indignant about the whole thing. I hated her. She was such a bad influence on you in college, with her whoring around and crazy ideas of what _study groups_ were. We got along really well, though, and she actually opened up to me about her parents and why she really was the way she was. Then she told me something that completely opened my eyes.

"She gave me an option, Bella. She told me that I didn't have to settle if that's what I was doing. She told me that I had a choice! She told me that she loved me and if I ever had a doubt in my mind about the path I was on that she would be there to help me.

"I immediately dismissed the idea and stormed off. It wasn't until I was on my way home that I realized how big this was. It had always been you. My whole life, since the moment we met, had been about being with you, building a future with you. I had never spent a second thinking about _my_ future, about what_ I_ wanted. So I took her up on her offer.

"Do I regret what I did? No, not really. I_ do_ feel remorse that by doing what I did I hurt you. And I regret how I handled the whole thing, but I'm glad I did it. I took a chance. I enjoy being a freeman. I hated fighting with you, and I hated always being wrong.

"Did you ever notice that a single man is always right and a man in a relationship is always wrong? Do you know how much better I feel now? It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, Bella.

"And for the record: I would never hurt Leah. Now that I have gone out and explored single life, taken a second to look at what I really want, I realize she's the one. And I will do everything in my power to earn her trust."

For the first time during the whole rant he stopped pacing and looked directly at me. He walked up to me, placing his hands tightly on my shoulder for emphasis.

"I need her, Bella. She's the one and I know you don't trust me and that you think I am a slimy piece of scum, but I need you to stay out of this. I'm not the same guy I was before. I've changed and I'm going to continue to make myself into a man that is worthy of her. Please, don't fuck this up," he finished, trying to persuade me with his eyes.

I tried to shake him off and back up to think, but his grip just got tighter and tighter.

"Ouch, Jake. Let go you are hurting me!" I complained, trying to back away.

"Promise me, Bella!" he shouted with fucking crazy eyes.

I was just about to scream when I saw a pale arm shoot out from nowhere and punch Jacob out. He fell hard onto the ground as I saw the pale hand quickly try to shake off the sting.

"Edward?" I asked, both confusion and elation coloring my voice.

"Damn Bella, I take back what I said before. You don't attract accidents. No, you attract _trouble_. I can't leave you alone for ten minutes with your ex without there being some crazy, yelling stand-off. I mean, really, what is this world coming to?" Edward said sarcastically, examining his hand.

"Oh, God. You're bleeding!" I shrieked, slightly hysterical at this point. Wow, this birthday was really shaping up nicely.

"It's not a big deal. I'm fine. Now, while there are some choice words I have to say to that thing," he started poking Jacob lightly from where he lay on the ground with his foot, "I think it's best if we head back into the party and say goodbye."

"But what about sticking it out and going back to the real world?" I teased, throwing his words back at him.

"The real world is too fucked up for us, Bella. I say we hide in my apartment, make love, and be ridiculously happy for the rest of our days," Edward suggested, wrapping me tightly to his side and beginning our walk back to the house.

"But how would we get food? What about your job?" I asked, playing along with his game.

"Alice would always be willing to go shopping for us and if I never go back to work again I would be a very happy man."

"Wait, I thought you loved your job," I asked, confusion coloring my tone. Whenever Edward and I had talked about his work he always told me how fulfilling it was.

"Yeah, well there's been a complication," he told me in that voice that usually meant he did not want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him.

"What kind of a complication?" I pressed.

He sighed before leading me towards the back of the house. It seemed we were taking the long route.

"I told you about my crazy psycho ex, Tanya, correct?"

"Yeah, the one that got pissed off when you broke it off and threw her snow globe collection at you?" I said, trying not to giggle at the mental picture I had created of Edward's crazy, unstable ex.

"Well, she reappeared in my life the other day. Maybe you saw her when you were at the hospital to tell me you were leaving, when you hurt your wrist?" he asked, playfully caressing my cast.

I searched my memories of that day, most of which I had tried to block because of the general pain I had associated with them in general. And then it hit me.

_I marched up to the main desk, smiling kindly at the beautiful strawberry blond receptionist behind the desk. Her ID badge identified her as Tanya Denali. 'Now, she's the kind of girl that's in Edward's league' I thought with a heavy heart as she hung up the phone and smiled kindly at me._

"_How can I help you, miss?"_

"_Um, I was wondering how I could reach Dr. Edward Cullen?" I asked shyly._

_I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but I swear her eyes narrowed as soon as I said his name. She looked me up and down as if sizing me up, before answering me, "I could page him if you like? He's in a meeting right now, but if it's important…." she trailed off, seeming terribly interested in what my response would be. Almost too interested for a curious third party observer._

"_Well, yes it is very important, but I was wondering if maybe you could give me a number to reach him at, and I could call him from the phone booths?" I asked, knowing her response was vital to my strategy for survival._

"_Sure," she said, her eyes definitely narrowing this time._

"Oh my God!" I yelled as I snapped out of it, "That was her?!"

"Who was her?" Edward asked.

"The bitchy receptionist. The really beautiful bitchy receptionist… Tanya Denali?" I clarified.

"Yeah, that's her. And you got the bitchy part right," he sighed, trying to read my face.

"She was gorgeous. You dated _that_ before me? Oh god, as if being around Rosalie and Alice on my regular basis didn't ruin my self-esteem enough, I now find out that my competition is a cross between a super model and the prom queen. This day just gets better and better," I remarked, feeling pretty resigned to never wanting to have another birthday again.

"Bella, if you remember correctly _I_ broke up with_ her_. She isn't even my type; she was just a stupid college fling. She could never compare to you in any way. I never felt anything with her. She was numbness while you are a sugar-high that never wears off. An adrenaline rush to my long dormant heart. You, Bella, are everything. Don't ever question how beautiful you are or how much you mean to me," he told me sincerely, kissing me lightly on the top of my head.

"Why is she back?" I asked, breaking the silence after Edward's declaration.

"That's the weird part… I have no idea. I've been avoiding her like the plague and I have no plans of ever finding out. The less I see of her, the better, especially when we are in the hospital. Do you know how many sharp objects there are that that crazy could throw at me?" Edward said, horrified at the simple thought.

"Cheer up, Doc. At least you'll be close to the ER," I teased, swinging the door open.

The kitchen was empty so I skipped to the fridge and took out a nice, cold beer. Sure I didn't drink often, but I needed a little liquid courage. One man down, one man and one crazy woman to go. Not to mention the talk I would be having with Alice later, about what my definition of a good party is. Because this certainly was not it.

"Whoa, slow down there. I haven't seen anyone chug that fast since Emmett last Christmas," Edward reminisced, shuddering at the memory.

I finished off the bottle before giving him a bright smile. I felt much, much better now. Ready to conquer the world. I am birthday girl, hear me roar!

I stumbled a bit on my way to the trash, but it was all good. The light buzz was already setting in and I felt marvelous. I actually felt like I needed some birthday spankings. It had been a while since Edward and I had gone at it, but what better way to spend the remainder of your birthday than in bed with your lover in your birthday suit? I couldn't think of one.

I stumbled over to Edward and whispered in his ear," Hey Babe, what do you say to giving me some birthday spankings?"

Edward's face blushed bright red and I almost peed my pants. Edward never blushed. This was a definite Kodiak moment. _Where's the camera?_

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked, giggling at the end.

"Because your family is in the other room and you are a bit out of it at the moment," he whispered into my ear.

"MY FAMILY?!" I burst out. I need to talk to them!

"Oh no, Bella. You do not need to talk to them now. I feel like that would be a very bad idea," he whispered, guiding me toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Home," he whispered, again dragging me toward the door.

"But we have to say goodbye!" I shouted. If they hadn't heard me before they would for sure hear me now.

Yay, cause I needed to talk to that woman.

"Let go of my daughter this instant!" I heard the loud booming voice of my father command, shotgun in hand.

Wow, nothing to sober you up like your dad pointing a shotgun at the love of your life.

"Charlie, you put that gun down this instant!" Sue yelled as the whole party decided it would be a good idea to congregate in our small kitchen, around the crazy man with the shotgun.

"Back away from my daughter, bucko, I got your number," Charlie yelled again.

"Don't point that gun so close to my daughter!" Renee yelled, pushing to the front of the small crowd.

The tense silence was broken by my uncontrollable laughter. I mean, really, this situation was comical. Renee was trying to be my mother, Charlie was trying to be a tough guy policeman, and Edward was not backing down.

All eyes turned on me, questioning my sanity. Once the giggles subsided I decided to let them all in on the joke.

"Sorry, but look at you people. Charlie, put down the gun and start acting like a grown up. This isn't the 1800's, we don't take the law into our own hands anymore.

"And Renee, stop trying to be a mom. You suck at it. For example, inviting Jacob to MY birthday party. It was really a caring and thoughtful thing for you to do. Especially considering I haven't talked to him in months and I really, honestly hate his guts.

"As for Alice. Thanks for planning this really special event. I just hope every birthday from here on out can be this special. Now, Edward let's go home," and I punctuated this by hopping on his back.

"Isabella, what are you doing? You get down from there this instant so we can talk about this," Renee chimed in. Fuck her. I was so over her, drunk or not she was a bad parent.

"It is my birthday, and I'll get a piggyback ride from my boyfriend if I want to," I sang loudly, holding on to Edward tightly. "Mush!" I yelled when he didn't start moving.

"Are you drunk?" Emmett chimed in, amusement clear in his voice.

"It's my party and I'll drink if I want to. Drink if I want to. Drink if I want to," I sang, winking at Emmett.

He cracked up and started singing with me. "Where is the camera when you need one….Drunk Bella is the best!" Emmett whooped, walking past Charlie and his gun to give me a high five.

"Alright, well we're out. I'll call you all when you decide to grow up and behave like big kids. Oh, and by the way, Jacob is passed out in the woods. You might want to check on him," I whisper-yelled before urging Edward to turn, digging my heels into him like a horse.

"It was nice to meet you all," Edward called as we exited the door, smiling like fools as we slammed it and made a mad sprint for the car.

So… we tried out the real world, and it didn't work. I guess that means it was back to _our _world for a little longer. Not that I was complaining. Nope, I'm just waiting for the moment to come. The moment when my family grows up and realizes they need to get over whatever preconceived notions they have about us. Because until they accept Edward….they can't have me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So….thoughts? I know that was a lot to take in. Definitely a very eventful chapter. Next we get Edward's POV as well as finding out what the heck Alice was thinking when she planned this event. Just remember…she always has her reasons. **

**Do you think Bella did the right thing by leaving? Do you think she is really going to ever hash things out with her family? Opinions on drunk Bella?**

**This story is down to the wire my friends. Predictions? Ideas? I'm all ears.**

**I will be updating in a week this time because I have to work on GTP, but will you all still leave me some love anyway? I loved getting a chance to talk to some of you lurkers out there. Review pretty please with Edward on top and you get a tease =] **

_Recommendations_

'_Guarding my Life' by Stavanger1 (This is what I wish breaking dawn was like. If any of you out there weren't satisfied by it then this is the story for you.) _

'_Answering Bell' __ilsuocantante (This girl is amazing. I heart her)_

'_The Baker's Magic Buns' by ciaobella27 (Funniest one-shot ever. It's an adult take on fairy tales)_

'_I Get off' by Britpacksuccubus (This story is exactly what the title implies. Smut with story. It's amazing)_

'_Volition' by __Rochelle Allison ( Irish-rebelward. What more do I need to say?)_

**P.S. Have you ever gotten drunk at a family event? **

**(Funniest story gets a shout out next update.)**

Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway


	28. Hey, Soul Sister

_**YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS!**_

_**This is for those who have suffered from my little absence. It is not necessary to the plot. It is more a memory aid for those who have forgotten the story due to my lapse in updates. **_

_**This is not edited for grammar or anything. It is just a monologue so read it like you would listen to those little voice-overs before the new episode of a TV series where they tell you what's up. I imagine myself with that epic movie guy's voice if that helps you at all =]**_

_**

* * *

**_

NarratorPOV

_*Epic movie guy voice over*_

_Last time on 'My Favorite Accident'……_

_So we met Bella who was super excited about her engagement to this guy Jacob and they were going to her parents house and he was being this big prick and she didn't know why. They sit down for dinner and Bella announces their engagement. The family is thrilled cause they've been together FOREVER and the families are tight as spandex on Lance Armstrong's fine ass. Then Jacob gets this text messege which Bella reads only to find out Jake's been getting it on with her wedding planner and college friend/ skank Lauren. She gets upset they fight and she drives off in his car._

_She's crying and shit so she doesn't see this car parked on the side of the road which belongs to this hot Edward guy who just finished his first shift as an intern at the hospital in Seattle and was going home to meet his parents but got too tired and pulled over on the side of this sketchy ass road his stupid ass Tom-Tom sent him down to avoid an accident on the main road (ironic I know)._

_Phew…_

_Okay so hot internward pulls an unconscious Bella out of the car and takes the glass out of her arm. She wakes up and they meet, find out they are in east fucking chucka (aka the middle of nowhereville) and after much convincing on his part they decide to head back to Forks to Edward's parents house._

_They fight a bit cause they're all pissy from lack of sleep(Edward) and sexual frustration (Bella) but they decide to be friends so they can make it through the walking trip back to Forks in one piece._

_Meanwhile we get into the cheater Jake's head to see he really is kinda the big asshole we thought he was. His family pretty much disowns him because of the whole thing and so he leaves to go to Lauren's to bitch at her only to find her in bed with Tyler, a fellow mechanic at his garage. Confirming our belief that she is indeed a huge ass skank. He decides to have sex with her one last time (cause he's pissed off about the Bella thing and cause she's a naked hoe)._

_Back in the woods, Bella and Edward are getting closer and telling each other their life stories. They start to feel more than just exhaustion and they almost kiss but are interrupted by fucking Bambi. Then it starts to rain and they find this cabin that is for sale and decide to stay there. _

_Charlie goes out looking for Bella and finds the car thinking she's dead. They find no body so they go out on foot. The driveway to the cabin in flooded so he doesn't know it is there. They keep looking and Jacob tags along cause he's trying to get back into Charlie's good graces. Charlie in turn tasers him. Good man._

_Okay so then Edward and Bella FINALLY kiss inside the cabin after they take of their clothes and cuddle for warmth on the carpeted steps cause there is no power and the rain made them chilly. They fool around a bit after Edward decides Bella isn't ready to have sex yet but Bella convinces him she needs some relief cause she's been going along with this chastity vow before her wedding and is all kinds of sexually frustrated._

_The next day they leave their cabin and arrive at Edward's parents house. Alice saw them coming so she has clothes for Bella and she also invited the whole Cullen clan. They all hang out and Bella finds herself falling for Edward's family. They are pretty fuck awesome if I do say so myself. That night Bella calls Billy and tells him to tell Charlie that she's safe but that she needs time. And Edward calls the hospital to explain why he wasn't there and they agree to give him some time off because they are worried about their liability involving the number of hours he was working as a contributing factor in the accident. _

_Jake goes to see his childhood friend Leah who is now a psychologist for advise on the situation and we get the feeling like there is more to their story than they are letting on. Leah's father died around the time Bella arrived and Jacob started dating her causing Leah to pull away from Jacob. Leah's mom now dates Charlie. _

_A week has gone by and Esme and Carlisle are leaving on vacation for a month. They ask Bella and Edward to house sit to which they agree cause it will give them some alone time which they haven't had since they arrived._

_The next day all the Cullen's leave and Edward and Bella have a run in with Lauren at the grocery store. The skank is pissed that Jacob broke up with her via voice mail and thinks its Bella's fault so she calls Charlie as Jessica (another one of Bella's college friends) and tells him that Edward is abusing Bella. Which pisses Charlie right the fuck off._

_While Bella was at the grocery store she refilled her birth control and decides that she's ready to have sex with Edward. Edward is scared she might be upset after the Lauren thing and prepares to convince her to stay. He writes her a lullaby (which is really pretty) and they have a long talk followed by some hot ass love making ; ]_

_The next afternoon after some more hot sexing to go out to eat where they run into Leah whom little do they know is on a date with Jacob (See I told you there was more going on there). It turns out Leah isn't a Bella fan and she was pissed when Bella showed up when they were younger cause she had a huge thing with Jacob which she still hasn't gotten over apparently. Bella and Leah make up some sort of odd friendship on the spot._

_The next day Edward heads out to the hospital to sign some stuff and Charlie enters crazy as fuck under the disillusionment of Lauren thinking Edward is hurting Bella (this is only further supported by the cuts on her arms and the bruises still left over from the accident). He begs her to leave and come home for her sake making her all kinds of guilty and so she agrees for her dad's sake that she will. She goes to the hospital to let Edward know that she needs to put a hold on their relationship indefinitely only to break her wrist outside and run into Tanya the bitchy receptionist (who is a bigger bitch than we know at the moment. Wait for it.). _

_Bella calls Edward from a pay phone Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina style and tells him she's leaving. He comes down and gets her bringing her upstairs to talk it out and while he fixes her arm they talk it out, she apologizes for almost giving up what they have for anything and they go back to the house to have hot sex._

_Bella realizes how she needs to make her own decisions and decides she's tired of fuck of Charlie and Jacob and the rest of her family always sheltering her and telling her what to do. She's ready to take charge of her own life. And she's pissed right the fuck off at Charlie for guilt tripping her into almost making the biggest mistake of her life. _

_Enter Alice who decides, after seeing Bella's epiphany, that she needs to take up the cause with Bella. She tells Bella that she's planned a birthday party for her with all of her family and they can sit down and talk then._

_Little does she know when she gets there that Jacob was invited by Renee who is probably the shittiest mother ever and Jacob brought Leah who he's still trying to date. So Bella drinks ALL during dinner and goes out into the woods to talk to Jacob. They get in a big fight and Edward comes and punches Jacob in the face when he thinks things are getting out of control. _

_Bella goes back inside and drinks some more bringing out DRUNK BELLA. Drunk Bella tells her family what is up and jumps on Edward's back and leaves. She's kinda my hero._

_And that's what you missed last time on 'My Favorite Accident'…………_

_Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway_


	29. Set the Fire to the Third Bar

**_A/N:_**_ Is the world ending? Has an apocalypse come? Is....Sendmeonmyway really updating?_

_No. I don't think so. And Yes._

_I know. I know. I suck. I fail. I should go stick my head in an oven and give up on life. I'm so unbelievably sorry. Really. Real life has been fucking with my head worse than ever before. A shit ton of shit has happened and I'm trying my best to keep up with it all. I'm fully committed to this story though as always and I want you all to know I am hereby pinky swearing it will never be this long again. I hope you can all forgive me because I still love my readers very much._

_** IF YOU NEED A RECAP LOOK AT THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE THAT WAS AN AUTHORS NOTE AND IS NOW AN OFFICIAL SUMMARY OF LIFE UP TO THIS POINT. IT WILL HELP. TRUST ME!**_

_**Oh and I have a facebook! Add me for teasers and to yell at me if I start to be a sucky unupdating author (which shouldn't happen):**_

**_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/profile(dot)php?id=100000565980215&ref=nf_**

_A HUGE thanks to my new beta _**_forbidden-fruit123 _**_who has stepped up in my time of need to help cure my poor readers of having to see my awful grammar. She's the best!_

_So without further ado....I FINALLY give you chapter 25_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but the plot is mine bitches and if you try to take it I will cut you sucka...cause I'm gangsta like that.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Set the Fire to the Third Bar [**_Fuck awesome song BTW_**]**

LeahPOV

Holy-shit fuck.

Bedlam was the only word to describe the state of the household after Bella drank it up, told her family what was up, then unceremoniously mounted up her boyfriend for a fast piggy-back escape.

Everyone was talking at once, pointing fingers, blaming each other. It was like 'The West Side Story: Forks Style' had suddenly erupted in the kitchen - the Jets and the Sharks were getting ready to rumble. There were certainly enough weapons in the room if it came down to that.

I had never seen a less functional group of individuals in my life. Maybe it was something in the water because at one point I'd been like this too. Fucked up. Angry. Mad at everyone but myself. I had a great network of support but I didn't want it. I was just so angry. I was too young, too hormonal, and too immature.

But even now I couldn't figure out if I was ready to deal with the full extent of my mess. Much like Miss Bella Swan's only I was a little less crazy and less self righteous. As much as it killed me to admit it the shit that girl just pulled in here was damn epic. And even harder to admit was the fact that we had a lot more in common than I would ever care to admit.

After all the date that she apparently loathes is the same day I do. September 13 was not only her birthday. No it was the day of his death. The same day I usually spend every single year curled in a pathetic drunken stupor on my bedroom or bathroom floor, depending on how far along I had progressed in my candidacy for alcoholic anonymous drunk of the month.

Who doesn't enjoy a good ironic situation? It might very well be true that those who can't do, teach. I spend my days counseling people through grief, urging them to get past it to get on with their lives and what do I do? I get myself inebriated and pretend I'm not as fucked up as the rest of these assholes.

I'm a fucking hypocrite. I know. But thus is life.

As the arguments continued to swirl around me, gliding past, allowing just enough room to keep my skin free from the marring points of the sharp edges, I realized it was time to check on the prick whose fault it was that I got stuck in this Hell in the first place. I took one last swig of my Jack Daniels, the only man who I could depend on, and slowly slipped from the room. I feared if I moved too fast, I might draw their attention. If all else failed I could simply drop to the floor and play dead. I heard that worked on most animal attacks anyway.

I made it to the threshold of the door just as the tall blond model Cullen decided to speak up. She had been quiet so far, but damn did that girl have a mouth on her. I considered thanking her for the distraction, but given the state of her anger I figured now was not the time.

One thing could be said for those Cullens, though, they were like lions and lionesses; protective to a fault, but solidly loyal. They couldn't have known Bella for more than a couple of weeks and yet they were already defending her as one of their own. I felt the green pigmentation of my eyes shine as this struck my heart. They were her family.

I quickly spun around, leaving my James Bond stealth for another time, and descended the stairs to the driveway. I know she said something about the woods, but Hell, there were woods all over the damn place. Alright Paula, you think you can be a little more specific next time you go on a drunken rant? It would certainly save me a lot of time because there was no way in fuck that I'm going to search the whole woods for his ass. Besides, I'm sure whatever Bella and her pretty boy did to him was deserved.

It's not like I was happy they beat his ass down, but he did drag me here against my will. All I'm saying is there must be some sort of karma in the world and if this is his, who am I to frown upon it?

I didn't get far before I found his huge frame lying in the dirt. At first I really thought he was hurt but as I got closer I saw his eyes were wide open. He was simply staring up into the canopy of the trees, his face devoid of any expression, his eyes dulled.

I guess this was what irritated me the most about Jacob Black. I couldn't help myself when it came to him. He disarmed every single defense I had and left me completely exposed to his harsh and ever changing moods. He could be the biggest dick in the world, and trust me; on occasion he had proven that point all on his own. But it was the moments when he stopped the whole hubris thing he had going on and finally let you in a bit, that made me hard pressed to turn my back on him. I had done it once, but now that he was back would I be able to escape his gravitational pull in one piece? Did I even want to?

Before I knew what I was doing, expensive outfit be damned, I was on the ground beside him staring up into the canopy. His hand found mine, squeezing it tightly, the only clue that I had that he had even noticed my presence.

"That house never did have good acoustics," he muttered, still looking up beyond this moment.

"What?" I asked confused, if he was about to make some sexual comment I really was going to hurt him.

"They are pretty upset, huh?" he clarified, clearing my apparently dirty mind. It was his hot fuck fault it was always in the gutter anyway.

Normally I would have told him to cut the shit 'cause he knew how much I hated it when he answered my question with a question, but I wasn't in the mood. I was drained, mentally exhausted, from the effort of trying to look okay. It was harder than trying to pretend that Sue being completely unfazed by the date didn't affect me. Maybe she was a better actress than I. They do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that shit, right?

I didn't realize I hadn't responded until I felt his gaze on the side of my face which I had turned up to the canopies in thought. He rose to his side, switching the hand that he had been holding mine with so he could use the other as a prop to support the weight of his big head.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

I turned to see his face, just inches from mine, his brow creased as he tried to puzzle me out. If only he would realize I wasn't that hard to understand. I was just a girl who let her past define her, let it drive her to the dateless 25 year old cynical bitch who wanted nothing more than for him to prove me wrong about it all.

"Nothing," I lied, turning away from him to gaze back up into nothingness. It was easier to pretend when his face wasn't inches from mine, blowing his sweet breath directly into mine. Although his dark brown eyes boring holes into the side of my face wasn't doing much for my façade of cool either.

His soft chuckle made my traitor eyes follow the sound back to the source, his straight too white teeth were gleaming as his lips turned up in amusement, "You're still trying to sell that answer." He shook his head and inched closer to me. His breath was right next to my ear causing goose bumps to raise all along my collarbone. His lips brushed my ear as he said the only words that could disarm me: "Leah, I know you. Don't do this to yourself. It's alright to hurt. You can't be infallible; everyone has kryptonite. Please, let me be here. I just want to be here."

I turned my face, jumping slightly when his hand came up to my cheek, wiping the wetness I hadn't realized had gathered. My hand felt empty without his and of its own volition, it came to rest on his cheek as well. We sat, each with one hand on the other, both to comfort me for an indefinable period of time. His pupils alternated, dilating and shrinking, as they swept my face. They switched eyes, looking in one then the other, and I felt more exposed than if I had been naked in the streets New York City with only a guitar to cover my goodies.

Slowly, as if not to frighten me, the hand cupping my cheek started to gently guide my face closer to his. His eyes remained trained on mine, knowing if we were to look away it would break the haze that clouded our judgment and our sight. I briefly wondered if he could hear my pulse, speeding up as the adrenaline rushed through my blood stream.

My eyes glazed over as every lame fantasy I had had of the moment when his lips would touch mine flashed in front of my eyes, blinding me from the perfection of the actually moment when reality would finally align with them. I had pictured it a million and one ways, even in those years after we had gone our separate ways---after I had gone my separate way. He never left my thoughts. When I was thousands of miles away the pull was still there.

What was this? Why did this happen to me? And the scariest question of all….could I handle this?

I felt wet trails seep from my eyes once again as I came back. I blinked furiously against the tears, fighting a sob as they fell unrelenting down, past the apple of my cheek, over the back of his calloused hand, and into the earth, just another drop of water to the already drenched forest floor.

He must have been able to feel the shift because just as his eyes were slipping closed he made the biggest mistake. He whispered softly, "Please."

The soft skin of his wet lips almost---just barely---missed the chapped, broken, bleeding skin on mine as my eyes flew open and I fell back. His eyes opened just as suddenly, shock evident on his face, a reflection from mine no doubt.

"Leah-" he started.

But I couldn't. I felt my breathing pick up. I felt the walls of the forest enclosing me in shame. It felt as if each tree had a branch that was pointing at us, at me, blaming me, laughing at the ridiculous notion that everything I had every wanted was just going to fall into my lap on a cloudy day in the rainiest city in the country. That the black rain cloud that had been following me would be lifted, and on the anniversary of my father's death of all the days.

I was cursed. And the only person standing in my way was me. It was the fear. Here it comes again.

"I have to go, Jacob," I whispered, fighting to stand.

"No, please---"

"-Don't," I finished for him backing away slowly.

I didn't break eye contact until he was too far away in the review mirror for me to see, but even then, I could still feel him there, watching me.

EPOV

"Edward your hair looks so sexy like that," she giggled pushing my hair back from my face.

"Um, thanks Bella. I'm glad you think so, could you please put your seatbelt on?"

"Silly Edward. I'm perfectly safe because you are an EXCELLENT driver. Remember I'm the bad driver 'cause I hit your car with Jakes car. Remember that. Ha. And it completely wrecked his car. That was Karma at its finest you know? He breaks my heart so I broke his car...." she trailed off giggling at the universe's sense of humor in the whole ordeal.

"Edward," she started, cocking her head to the side.

"I just....I....Thank you," she finally got out.

"For what?" I asked, fighting my instinct to take my eyes off the road and focus only on her.

"For putting up with my crazy family, for punching Jacob and for getting me out of there before I said or did something really stupid. Or I guess more stupid than what I already did. You really are the best and I have no idea how I can ever thank you enough for putting up with all my damn baggage," she slurred out, amazingly thoughtful for a girl who couldn't stand up on her own.

"What do you mean? Bella, I am 100% positive you won't remember any of this later so I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Your family...Well to be completely honest they scare the shit out of me," I chuckled nervously. "And your ex- whatever is a complete Jackass, and your parents are crazy. It's a wonder you turned out as well as you did," I rambled on, shaking my head in wonder before continuing, "But what I'm trying to say is that I could put up with whatever crazy they throw at us because if it means that I get to come home to you every day and wake up with you every morning and do whatever I want to you in between those times then it's worth it. Not that this is about sex 'cause it isn't. I mean obviously the sex is great and all. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that you are worth every hurdle they throw at us," I finished, blushing badly at how terribly that had come out.

So much for being a smooth talking SOB. At least I didn't stutter. I'm pretty sure at that point I would have just given up my man card.

"Edward," Bella whispered, causing my head to snap up to her watery eyes.

"What is it, Bella?" I whispered back.

"You really are an angel aren't you? You can tell me. I probably won't remember anyway 'cause I'm...ummm...intoxicated," She whispered, giggling at her little fumble at the end.

Only Bella would still insist on using words like intoxicated instead of drunk when she was wasted. Apparently not even being drunk could dumb her down. That's my girl. Besides, drunk Bella was really adorable when she wasn't falling all over herself.

I was torn between lying to her just to see her reaction or getting drunk Bella to open up about the real Bella. My mind was rolling over the moral dilemma. It wasn't like I was taking advantage of her while she was drunk in a physical sense. I was just using her inebriated state to get another peek at the real Bella beneath the glass. It was so rare to see her so free and carefree and although I disapproved of the means in which she freed herself it was a joy to see none the less.

"Edward...." Bella whispered again, urging me to speak.

"Bella," I started.

"Yes...." she whispered excitedly, reminding me a bit of Alice before a shopping trip. That pixie clearly had a death wish for what she put us through today.

'_It'll go fine'_ my ass.

I glanced over at her overeager face and realized I couldn't lie to her no matter what the size of the lie was. "You are ridiculous you know that right?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

"Edward..." she whined, smacking me in the arm. "I'm not your sister. You can't just mess with my hair like that unless we are having sex in which case you can touch my hair however you want," she trailed off seductively.

"Oh, can I?" I mused, pretending to twirl my evil moustache.

"Of course. I want to tell you a secret but I can't tell Edward."

"It's okay Bella, Edward's not even here," I told her trying to keep my face as serious as possible. Okay maybe one little lie couldn't hurt.

"What do you mean? He was just here a second ago!" she panicked.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon. He just had to......shave?" I lied.

_Smooth Edward. She's drunk not mentally handicapped._

"Really?" she asked with wide concerned eyes.

"Really," I assured, trying my hardest not to chuckle.

How far gone was she? I knew she was drinking during dinner and then she had those shots in the kitchen after the whole Jacob mess, but she was really out of it.

She mulled it over before turning away to look out the window, no doubt hiding the blush from her cheeks, "I kinda have a thing for his hair. I just want to touch it. Sometimes I think it calls out to me, begging me to tug it. It's gorgeous," she moaned. And the sound went straight to my dick, which was not good. At all.

"And in the morning when he wakes up and it's all ruffled and sexy…. I get turned on just thinking about why his hair looks like that. It's because I did that. Because he had me so lost in pleasure that I didn't even realize I was messing it up and he was so lost in me that he didn't even care. And then for the rest of the day it's messy sex hair and every time he runs his fingers through it I just want to jump him again."

At this point I just had to look over at her. She had to be kidding. But the far off look in her eyes let me know she was being completely serious. So Bella had a fetish for my hair? My messy, unruly, pain in the ass hair? And she wanted to touch it all the time.....whoa that's actually kind of hot.

I didn't know what I was supposed to say to this. Was she going to remember this tomorrow morning? Or should I keep this little bit of information to myself and tease her later by telling her my plans to cut my hair. Ha-ha that would be pretty funny...... I self consciously put my hand up to my hair and ran it through my messy tangled locks. How the hell was I going to keep my hands to myself when she was talking like this?

"What are you thinking of Bella?" I asked her a few minutes later, when I noticed we had been silent for a while.

When she didn't answer I looked over again and nearly had a heart attack.

I knew that look.

That was my look.

"Bella....?" I asked frozen under her heated gaze.

"Shhhh…Edward. I just want to try something," she whispered, leaning in towards me.

Before I could react her lips were on my neck, sucking hard. I stifled the moan that threatened to break free and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Her breath slid past my face and all I could smell was the alcohol.

"Bella I don't think----"

"You were listening when I told you to be quiet," she cut me off breathlessly, placing open mouthed kisses all along my jaw.

I felt her hand skim down to my chest, sliding past my abs and just----almost missing the hardness straining against the fabric of my jeans. She left her hand on my thigh and used it for leverage as she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "It's my birthday, Edward. Can I ask for one thing?" She spoke so desperately there was no way I could have said no.

"Anything," I promised, dropping my voice to a whisper that matched hers.

"Let me do this for you," she urged.

"Do what?" What the hell was she talking about?

"You have to promise!" she exclaimed, loudly. I flinched at the sudden rise in volume and I'm sure the car swerved a little as well.

_Fuck, Bella. That was my ear._

I turned my head, giving her a pointed look once I had gotten the car back in the middle of the lane, where it belonged. I was pretty positive she wasn't going to ask to have the car wrapped around the tree for her birthday. After all, nothing says Happy Birthday like a car crash. Although considering our history……

"Sorry," she whispered in a tiny defeated voice. "You just have to promise, okay?"

"Okay."

I nearly had a heart attack when I felt her hand go for the button of my pants. My eyes went wide as my hand automatically shot out to still her movements. "Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"You promised!" she shouted pulling her hand out from under mine, like my touch had wounded her.

"Bella, please be practical. We can't do that while I'm driving. It's not safe. And besides you're drunk, Love," I pleaded, hoping to appeal to the reasonable side of drunk Bella.

"So?" Clearly there was no reasonable side to drunk Bella.

"So I refuse to take advantage of you while you're under the influence."

Then she did something I didn't expect. She laughed at me. Not just light little chuckles. No. Car shaking hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my tone displaying how I was clearly not amused.

"What is wrong with you? A drunk and willing girl asks to give you road head and you think you're taking advantage of me?!" she got out before bursting into giggles again.

I scowled at her, but kept my eyes on the road. I was finding drunken Bella less and less cute by the minute.

She reached over the center console again and used her fingers to lift the corners of my mouth. "Lighten up, Edward," she sang. "Why so serious?" she deadpanned in her best creepy Heath Ledger voice.

I had to chuckle at that. Bella's man voice was pretty funny. It sounded a lot like this tool I went to college with, Michael Newton II. God that guy was such an ass.

"There's the smile I know and love," she gloated. "Now, are you ready to stop being a grump and let me have my birthday wish?"

"Absolutely not," I admonished.

I had no problem with road head if the car was stationary and Bella was sober. In fact I looked forward to having this little fantasy fulfilled, but for right now I needed to get her home in one piece. She was going to have a nasty headache in the morning.

"God you're like the birthday Grinch!" she exclaimed just as we pulled into the driveway. "If I had known you were such a prude I would have picked another car to slam into."

I shut off the car and got out, making my way to her door. I tried the handle. Locked. Drunk Bella was certainly a little spitfire. I used the clicker on my key to unlock her door, opening it wide to take in her pouting expression. Her arms were crossed over her chest, making her cleavage more prominent, and she had little lines on her forehead from trying too hard to look upset. She looked like an angry little kitten.

'_How ferocious,' _I thought, almost chuckling at how she could fail so hard at looking intimidating. She just didn't have a bitch face.

I leaned down to her level, slowly reaching across her to unbuckle her seat belt. She shivered as my fingers skimmed across her collarbone as I pulled the strap back into its resting place beside the seat. Without asking her permission, I wedged my hands under her butt and lifted her up out of the seat, being careful not to hit her head off the low door frame.

I shut the door with one hand and set her on her feet, giving her no time to find her footing before pushing her up against the side of the car. She gasped out in shock as my hardness ground into her stomach and I brought my face so close to hers that our noses touched. Her eyes closed briefly as my breath blew into her face. She had once joked about how intoxicating it was, and ever since I had been dying to use this new little piece of information against her.

"Would a prude do this?" I asked before attacking her lips and grinding my hard length into her.

It wasn't normally my style to dry hump a girl against my car on her birthday, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I had a man card to keep and my testosterone didn't think it was acceptable for her to think I was anything but a fucking sex god. No prudishness here.

I let released her lips and lavished her neck with rough bites followed by the soothing sweep of my tongue. She gasped in a pleasured pain as I lay each one on her neck. As she continued to grind into me I realized I was going to have to make my point quickly if I was going to keep a cool head in this situation and stick with my original plan of letting Bella sleep off her recent bout with alcoholism.

"Bella. I want nothing more than to feel your hot mouth around me while I'm caressing the wheel of my baby, thrusting myself deeper into your mouth until I can feel the muscles in the back of your throat give up their fight and relax around my cock. Can you feel how much I want that?" I questioned, rubbing myself into her again. She moaned an incoherent response. Good enough.

"But I can't have that right now because you need to rest so you won't have a terrible hangover tomorrow." She opened her mouth as if she were going to interrupt me. "No, Bella. I'm not finished speaking yet," I gave her a look waiting to see that she understood it was my turn. "Now, if I remember correctly someone said something about some birthday spanks?"

She looked up at me with a hopefully expression on her face. Who would have thought my sweet little Bella wanted to get spanked? Not me.

"Okay well here is the deal. I'll honor your birthday promise at a later date if you settle for just birthday spanks for now….." I trailed off letting the first option roll around in her head.

To be honest that was really the only option I was offering, but it sounded like I was being flexible when I put it like that. I was hoping it would be a good enough reason for her because as firm as I was in my belief that it was wrong to take advantage of a drunk girl whether she was your girlfriend or not, it was hard to say no when she pleaded with those deep brown eyes of hers.

She looked like she was seriously considering it before her eyes lit up and a playful smile graced her face. "Deal."

I released her from the prison my body was creating, letting her attempt to get her own footing. She stumbled a bit, but that sinful smile stayed on her face. She was planning something.

I walked behind her while she stumbled up the stairs, fighting my urge to just throw her over my shoulder and save her from her clumsy self. The problem with that was my dick was taking this moment to mentally prepare itself for the case of blue balls I was about to subject it to. Anymore teasing and it would never forgive me, and I did value our relationship greatly.

When she finally made it up the steps and I was sure she wasn't going to fall backwards I stepped in front of her to unlock the door. And as soon as the door had swung open I heard her sweet voice.

"Hey, Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Tag you're it!" she yelled, smacking my ass and running for the stairs to my room.

I considered just grabbing her as she stumbled past me and through the door, but it was her birthday. She deserved to feel like she had a chance. I waited until she was at the foot of the stairs before I shut the door and called out, "Ready or not here I come!"

It was just like the first night in our cabin only there would be no relief tonight. I stomped loudly behind her to let her think I was really trying my hardest, causing her to squeal out and nearly fall down the flight of steps. In reality I was watching her every step making sure she would live to see her next birthday. I had put a lot of effort into keep her alive thus far and I refused to be shut down by a silly game and a pesky set of stairs.

She finally got to the top floor and flung my door open. I was only a couple steps behind her, but was completely shocked when I felt her small body collide with mine as she jumped into my arms while I made my way through the door.

I stumbled before quickly catching my balance and kicking the door closed with my foot. I nibbled her nose with my teeth as I walked over to the bed. With every step my dick was protesting the closeness of her heat, begging me to be irresponsible for once and just bury myself balls deep into her warmth. I assured him briefly that it would all be worth it later, but he only throbbed painfully in resentment.

I set her on her feet and quickly turned her around so her back was flush against my chest. I whispered in her ear briefly, "Happy Birthday," before I pushed her upper half down so her forearms were resting on the bed and her ass was prominently displayed for me.

I drew back my hand swinging it forward and flinching as the loud smacking sound reverberated in the room. It was only her moan of pleasure that egged me on to continue. In the roughest voice I could conjure up I barked, "Count. Out loud, Bella. I want to hear you."

She moaned at the tone of authority in my voice before grunting out, "One."

I steeled my resolve as my hand went up for the next strike. If this was what she wanted for her birthday then who was I to deny the birthday girl?

LPOV

I cradled the bottle in one hand and balanced the phone precariously in the other.

The number was already typed into the screen, all I had to do was press send and it would be done. I swore I wouldn't though.

' _I also swore that I wasn't going to do this to myself this year and look how well that turned out for me.'_ I thought sarcastically as I took in the contents of the box spread around me on the floor.

Every year it was the same thing. The box burned a hole into my floor all year long, taunting me on those long days when the whole world felt like it was closing in on me. This was my own lost box. Everything I had lost was contained in this silly little shoe box. Everything.

When he convinced me to go to that stupid party I was sure that I could handle it this time. I was so positive that this would be the year I grow up and stop mourning already. I had purposely forgotten to restock my supply of Jack for this very reason. I had pushed the shoe box all the way to the back corner so the only way I could retrieve it would be to move my God awful heavy bed.

Who could have predicted that I would have stolen a bottle of Charlie's Jack on my 'shortcut' from the forest by the driveway out the front door and back into the driveway. And who could have predicted that I had super Hulk-like strength after consuming about half of said bottle of Jack? Certainly not me.

So here I was, pathetically drunk, surrounded by pictures of everything I had lost. There were old dog collars, pictures of my family all together, a piece of scrap metal from the car I totaled, pictures of just my father, and then all the way at the bottom folded up and crinkled was a picture of Jacob and I.

We were sitting on the couch watching a stupid movie when Sue had come in and demand we let her take a photo with her new camera. I, of course objected at first, giving her my death glare that said 'stop embarrassing me mom because pretty soon I'm going to have to tell everyone I was adopted'. But Jake poked me in the side causing me to involuntarily giggle and convulse into him.

I glared up at him, pissed off because he knew how much I HATED when he did that, but he just gave me that hot as fuck smile and I melted. Then the flash went off, forever capturing my weakness.

I had tried so many times to convince myself to burn this picture, but I couldn't do it. It needed to be in the box. It belonged here among all the other things that I had driven away in my life.

I picked up another picture of my father and I. He was taking me fishing and I had the whole silly get up on. That was back before I was too cool to go fishing with him on the weekend and too lazy to get up before the crack of dawn. But he stayed with me through those terrible teenage years, adapting to my new interests and self conscious body figure. Instead of fishing together, he's taken me out to practice my parking so I could pass my driver's test. He hadn't given up on me when I transcended to another phase so how could I give up on him?

Not only that, but everyone else had moved on with their lives. If I stopped grieving for his death then who would remember him? It felt like if I stopped hurting he would slip away and it would be as if he never existed. I was the only link he still had to this world. If his memory died from my eyes then he would really be gone wouldn't he?

_He already is gone._ The stupid voice told me.

"No shit, Sherlock. What was your first clue!" I exclaimed, cringing when I realized I was now talking to the voice in my head. No more hard alcohol for me tonight. Or ever.

But I mean, obviously he was gone. I just, I couldn't give up on him. I was all he had left in the real world. The only person that stuck with him and I just-----I just. UGH! I just couldn't get myself together. Maybe I should start taking my own advise and talk to someone.

The phone sat in the palm of my hand, mocking my indecision. Was I going to spend every September 13th for the rest of my life a drunken mess, raking through a smelly shoe box full of things I had lost but couldn't get over? Or was I finally ready to suck up my pride and accept help from someone in that lost box.

I was still hesitating when I saw my stupid reflection in the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. I looked like shit to put it nicely. But not only that, I looked like a lost little girl, shifting through pictures of an older supposedly happier period of my life wishing things could be simple again.

I ripped the piece of paper off the cover of my lost box, and without further hesitation I hit send.

It rang twice.

"Leah?" he answered panicked yet hopeful as if he had been praying I would finally do this.

"Jake?" I breathed out, disappointed by my own breathless and slurred response.

"Yes…"

"Can you come over? I need you now."

"I'll be right there." I heard the engine of the car start knowing in that moment he always would be.

As I made my way to the door, I took the crumpled piece of paper and tacked it onto my mirror.

"_So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past."_

_-F Scott Fitzgerald._

_

* * *

  
_

**_*peaks from behind screen*_**

**_So what do you think? _**

**_Hit that review button for not only a sneak peak of the next chapter before everyone else gets it but also for an update Saturday. Yeah a week from today. Don't think I can do it? Well you review and watch me prove you wrong =P_**

**_Pretty please with Edward on top!_**

**_Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway_**

**What I'm Reading and Loving**

_Hit by Destiny by ocdmess (This is angst and a half but it's so worth it)_

_fanfiction(dot)net/s/5463682/1/_

_One Random Weekend by DEBBERS (This is the story I beta and it's fuck awesome [and M rated for a reason]. This is officially endorsed by Accidentward. Enough Said.)_

_fanfiction(dot)net/s/5662842/1/_

_Just Wait by InstantKarmaGirl (Stutterward owns my soul. This is a top of the reading lister. Just read it. Thank me later.)_

_fanfiction(dot)net/s/5320917/1/_

_Living Backwards by Ciaobella27 (Such a good story with hot rebeljamesdeanward. If that isn't enough for you then leave. Now.)_

_fanfiction(dot)net/s/5074723/1/_

_The Blessing and the Curse by The Black Arrow (Seriously if you aren't reading this get out from under whatever rock you're under and just do it!)_

_fanfiction(dot)net/s/5100876/1/_

**Okay so I'm done now. Review then Read =]**


	30. Surround

_**A/N: **__SENDMEONMYWAY IS UPDATING? NO FREAKING WAY!_

_Yes freaking way. After a very long dispute with myself I decided that I would listen to my characters. The next couple of chapters (this one not included) scare the shit out of me but if you stay with me I promise you (hopefully) won't regret it. It's going to be interesting that's for sure._

_I haven't been able to get a hold of my awesome beta yet so this chapter is not yet edited. If anyone is willing to help in the mean time while I try to find my darling I would greatly appreciate it. _

Oh and the song for this chapter is Surround by Darlingside. Listen and love.

And without further ado I give you chapter 26!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters nor do I own anything else in this story accept the plot. The plot is mine. So back off bitches =P

**Chapter 26: Surround**

BPOV

"Seriously, Alice?" I whined for at least the fifth time in the last five minutes. "You are not putting my hair into pig tails. This is where I put my foot down."

"Seriously, Bella?" she mimicked. "It's like you don't trust me at all," she whined, a cross between mocking and pleading to let her do what she wants.

"Well….." I trailed off giving her a pointed look.

"Geez, one minor incident at an otherwise well planed party and suddenly I'm out of the circle of trust. That's cold, Bella. Really cold."

"I wouldn't exactly call it one minor incident, Alice. It was more like the second most horrifying moment of my life and that's putting it nicely. And you said it was going to go so well. '_Trust me, I'm Alice and I have visions and shit_'. Last time I listen to the psychic," I teased, bumping her shoulder while she was grabbing make up out of her bag of torture.

Esme and Carlisle were coming home at the end of the next week so my time staying with Edward was coming to an end. I hadn't seen him much since the disaster known as my birthday party. He had had to go back to his job at the hospital last week; they now owned his soul again until his first year was up. Being an intern was such a thankless job, and because of his father, they expected so much more from him. Poor Edward came home exhausted and as much as he attempted to put on a smiling face for me, I could tell he was struggling to keep up with the harsh demands and the stress.

In the meantime, I had been spending most of my time with Alice looking for a new job and a new apartment. With Esme and Carlisle coming back I would need to man up and go back to my apartment to get my things and move into my own place like a big girl. It was time to grow up and quit playing house with my Edward. The only problem was money. I needed to get a job and quickly if I was going to be able to afford an apartment of my own.

"How about this one?" Alice mumbled out, pointing to the ad while holding the hairpin in between her teeth.

"Alice, I would kill myself if I had to change old people diapers all day. I love them but I hate their smell," I frowned, crossing the ad off with a pen.

"Well you are going to have to pick one, Silly Bella. You didn't honestly expect that the city would hold your job forever did you?"

"No, I didn't but at the time I was more worried about keeping myself together than keeping my job. That worked out well didn't it?" I sighed still scanning the ads.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. There is a reason why people are naturally adverse to change, Bella. Change is harder than any slogan makes it sound, but it's so necessary. You just have to be flexible enough to handle it and you are, Sweetie. Sure you've hit a few bumps along the way but look how strong they've made you and where they've brought you," she noted affectionately tugging my hair in a pointed way. "It's not so bad is it?"

"Ha-ha trick question, right?"

"You're such a brat. Now hush up while I fix this rats nest of yours," she demanded, reaching for something behind her.

Oh fuck no. "Alice what the Hell do you think you are doing with those?"

"Your ends are split. I'm just going to trim it a little," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Back off, Edward Scissorhands. There is no way in Hell that I'm letting those scissors anywhere near my head!" I exclaimed jumping out of the seat in front of the vanity.

"Oh come on, Bella. I cut my hair all the time and look at how good in turns out," she laughed easily, pointed to the jagged edges of her short black hair.

I could feel all the blood rushing out of my face as I thought of my poor hair at the mercy of Alice and her snip happy hands. I backed up putting the bed between us as she continued to advance on me. "Don't look so horrified. I cut it like this on purpose, Bella. I promise I'll only trim it a little bit. Just the ends. Although you could use some layers in the back to make it look fuller, and I bet you would look really cute with bangs!" she squealed, snapping the scissors open and closed in excitement.

I backed up further, sneaking glances at the door, mentally calculating if I could make it there without her tiny freakishly fast frame intersecting my path. "Don't even think about it!" she taunted shifting her weight from one foot to the other, preparing to pursue me in whatever direction I decide to take.

"That's not fair. You can't use your gift against me. That's cheating."

"I did no such thing. You kept glancing at the door like a scared little doe. It wasn't hard to guess what you were thinking."

"Yeah, well you aren't getting anywhere near me with those scissors. Don't believe me? Go ahead and consult your visions." We were somewhere between playfully teasing jabs and an undertone of completely true statements. No way in hell was I letting her cut my hair. And conversely there was no way in hell she was going to let me out of here until she got her way. We were at a deadly impasse.

She looked suddenly alarmed before her eyes glazed over. I knew this might be my only chance to bust out of there with my hair, my dignity, and my friendship with Alice intact. I rounded the bed and just as I reached for the doorknob, the door swung open. I caught about two seconds of confused surprise on Edward's face before I catapulted myself into his arms sending the both of us stumbling back into the hallway.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Beautiful." Edward teased holding me bridal style in his arms.

I was tempted to melt into a little puddle at the sexy sprinkling of scruff on his chin and the spark of amusement in his tired eyes, but I was forced to compose myself given the dire situation in concerns to the health of his sister; she would be a dead woman if she even went near my hair with scissors again.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before making my plea. "Please. Dear God. Save me from the crazy woman with the scissors," I stage whispered, nodding my head in the direction that the crazy was in.

I jumped in surprise when I heard her high pitched plea. "Edward that's not fair! I almost had her until you had to decide to come home early and steal her away! I was suppose to have another whole hour," Alice complained, waving said weapon of mass destruction to emphasize her frustration.

"Speak of the Devil….." I mumbled under my breath.

"Can I not even trust you two alone for a couple of hours? Alice, put the damn scissors down you're scaring Bella," Edward sighed in frustration, setting me down on my feet slightly behind him as if to protect me from Alice. "And all I suggested was that you help Bella get ready for tonight. I did not say you should torture her for the sake of your own amusement," Edward admonished, sounding more like her father than her brother.

"I was helping her get ready, but she didn't like any of my suggestions did you, Bella?" she turned toward me accusingly.

"Alice, you know I have no problem with you helping me get ready but when you try to make me look like a twelve-year-old, I draw the line."

"But it would be so cute, Bella. You could definitely pull it off. Don't you think it's perfect for tonight, Edward?" Alice gushed, turning the evil power of the little sister pout on full force while pulling my hair into pigtails. She was a dead woman.

I lightly smacked her hands away in warning which was only answered by a snipping of the scissors much too close to my face for comfort. This argument was going nowhere. The only way out of this stand still would be to switch tactics. "Speaking of which, Edward, where are we going?" I asked cocking my head to the side in an accusatory manner.

Edward had the day off today, and had promised me earlier in the week we could spend it together. I had been trying to get the location and the activity out of him every day since then but to no avail. I even tried to get it out of him while we were having sex. But the man didn't even waver. In fact he actually got me to admit that it would be better to have it as surprise. _Stupid fucking confident prick_. I swear if I wasn't so damn in love with the man I would hate his smug perfection. Although, I'd have to say the last straw was really when I found out he had even told that evil little menace about it. I was the only one out of the loop. _Smug bad secret keeping asshole._

"You'll see when we get there," he promised trying to pull me in for a kiss but I put my hand up between our lips just as they were about to touch.

"Aw, you're not mad at me and you know it." He tried to pry my hand away from my mouth but I wasn't giving in to him that easy.

" A hint." I ordered, but the authoritative tone I was going for was completely ruined by the muffling effect of my hand. _Fail._

"A kiss," he replied flippantly.

I shook my head defiantly which was about the equivalent to smacking him in the face with my best glove. The gauntlet was thrown. And for you still to stuck in this century I'll translate: Shit was about to go down.

"Alright well as comfortable as it would be for me to watch your awkwardly adorable foreplay any longer I'm going to get home to my man. Bella, I left your outfit for the evening in the closet. Call me later sweetie." Alice announced, snipping the scissors in my direction one last time before chuckling her ass out the door.

"Bitch!" I mumbled past my hands, still staring Edward down.

"Now that's not very nice Bella. What have a told you about playing well with others?" Edward asked with that glint of mischief in his eye that went straight to my damn libido.

'_It's like I have no control over you anymore_!' I mentally berated my girly parts.

Yeah, all this time cooped up with the psycho-psychic definitely hasn't made me crazy or anything. Nope. Completely normal to talk to your…

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around the wrist of the hand that separated our lips and shaking it.

"Yes, now what is it that you want Dr Cullen?" I asked keeping one hand firmly between our still too close lips and putting more weight onto his forehead where ours touched, challenging his assumed authority….and I might have also wagged my eyebrows suggestively. I was in no mood to fight fair.

"I want you to remove your hand so I can have my way with you before whisking you off to an undisclosed destination for a date after which I plan on having my way with you multiple times," he whispered all this in that sexy tone that dripped with lust and promise.

Fuck if I wasn't ruining the panties I had insisted Alice let me wear for comforts' sake. Looks like I would have to go with the stupid wedgie inducing piece of string attached to a bigger piece of string she had picked out. And now I know why she let me win…

He started pulling at my hand and in my lust induced haze I let him. '_No, focus Bella. You can do this.' _He slowly sank closer and closer into my embrace until our lips were almost touching. I could feel my eyes drooping in submission. I was a terrible excuse for a female. The whole race should just dismiss me now for my lack of girl power and all that. The Spice girls would not approve…

And just as I thought all was lost, he smirked that smug grin of victory. He was celebrating before his win, a fatal rookie mistake. Silly boy.

"Your awful confident about this little plan of yours, aren't you Mister Cullen?" I whispered tilting my head up so my nose would brush his and nudge his lips farther away from my lips' personal space bubble.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm feeling pretty cocky," he whispered right back, shifting his hips a bit so I could feel his cock on my stomach.

"Touché, Edward but unfortunately you're all scruffy, you and I are not properly dressed, and I am owed a date. I think your cock is going to have to wait till later. I'm just not in the mood right now," I easily lied, walking him backward while still keeping our physical and our eye contact. "I'm just too anxious to go on this date, I simply can't think of anything else."

The shock on his face said it all. He clearly was not expecting such a blatant lie to cross my lips because I was able to push him all the way into the hall, shut and lock the door before he recovered enough to challenge me. It would be much easier to snub his advances, for now, if there was a door between us. Yes, I was cock blocking Edward. Alice would be so proud.

"Bella," Edward groaned pounding half heartedly on the door. "You're such a bad liar. Always have been, always will be."

"I know I am so I'm sure you'll be able to see that I am telling the truth when I say you are keeping dickward away from my girly bits until after this date, Edward Cullen." I admonished, raising my tone so it sounded final and more powerful than I felt.

"Why must you tease me so?" he whined. I heard the rustling of his scrubs against the wood as his body slid down the door, a light bang followed as I imagine he leaned his head back against the door. Hopefully a sign of submission.

I followed suit using the door to slid down till my butt made contact with the soft carpeting of the floor. I let out a sigh and some of my tension before responding in a tired voice I barely recognized as my own. "Edward, you've been working yourself into exhaustion with these ridiculous hours and I admire you for your dedication but the only time we've had together is all spent up with sex. And while I could spend the next 6 months happily locked away with you in our bedroom, I need to see you. I know it sounds silly as sex is as intimate as it gets but I miss just being us you know? And I haven't been on a real date besides the dinner we went out to in forever. Being with Jacob I feel like I missed a lot of that you know? It's silly really….." I rambled on wishing I could tell myself to just shut up already.

"No it's not, Bella." Edward's voice came breezing through the little crack where the door met it's jam.

"Whether it is or it isn't I want to experience this more than anything. And the only way to get this authentic is if we don't do _that_ just right now." I added suddenly nervous about his reaction to my sudden realization borne from a mindless ramble turned epiphany.

"Of course, Bella. I'll never not want you in that way, but if this is what you need I can handle it. I love that part of our relationship but that's not our whole relationship."

"Really?" I asked, stupidly. I hadn't expected this to be so easy. It shouldn't have been so easy. Maybe he really didn't want me in that way at all. Maybe I was doing him a favor.

_Or maybe you're a fucked up girl with trust issues._

Am I? Is that what this all leads back to? Edward has never given me any reason to doubt him even when I have done and said stupid things like that time I tried to leave him cause Charlie asked. I even put my crazy family before him. If anyone should be lacking trust with the other it would be him but yet here he was once again ready to put everything on hold because I was still too insecure to think he could want me for anything other than sex.

"Really," he promised turning the door handle. "Can I come in please?"

"No."

"No?" he asked incredulous.

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I'm coming out there," I replied opening the door and jumping into his arms for a second time that night, attacking his mouth with mine in the same movement.

"Wow, not that I'm not a fan of that or anything but what was that for?" he asked smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Just because I love you," I smiled leaning into him for another quick peck on the lips.

When I tried to deepen it he growled in warning. I gave him one more quick peck before pulling back to look at his frustrated face questioningly. "Bella, I think you should go back in there and get changed so we can go now."

"But why would I do that when I can stay out here with you?" I pouted.

"Because you are confusing me with someone with a lot more restraint. I'm trying to honor your wishes but fuck if you aren't making it damn hard with that fucking pout of yours," he growled, determination clear in his eyes.

"I'm making it hard am I?" I teased backing out of his arms.

"Bella…." He warned.

"I know I'm going." I promised closing the door to get changed. I clicked the lock shut before making my final jab at him," I'm glad Alice left this blue thong. I can't believe I soaked straight through these underwear."

I heard the door handle jiggled roughly before Edward gave up grunting in frustration as he made his way down the hall to get ready for our date.

* * *

"You can't be serious….." I trailed off once he had uncovered my eyes.

I thought it might be fun, a little blast from the past is all," he explained nervously rocking his weight back and forth with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders shrugged looking everything like that awkward teen date I never had.

"I've never been to the fair," I admitted, blushing.

"Never?" he clarified.

"No, Renee was more of a beach and picnic kind of mom and by the time I got to Forks between Charlie and –Jake," I forced out. "The closet thing I got to a carnival ride was off-roading and cliff diving." I admitted, feeling my cheeks color with embarrassment.

"Let me get this straight. You've been experimenting in extreme sports but you've never been to a fair?"

"Yes." I shrugged, unsure of what he was expecting me to say.

"Hm…" he pondered thoughtfully. "What a deprived childhood you've had," he mused wrapping his arm around my shoulder and guiding me up to the ticket booth.

"You have no idea." I muttered as an afterthought under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked, pulling me closer to him and leaning his head down to hear me better.

"I said I can't wait to try out that beast!" I exclaimed, pointing to the monster of a ride located at the front of the park. It wasn't a totally lie, but it was only partially true.

He smiled brightly leaning down to kiss my forehead before stepping forward to pay for our tickets.

* * *

"You-I-can't breathe," Edward stuttered out through laughter.

"Yeah, laugh it up funny guy. We'll see whose laughing later when you're ass is snuggling with himself on the living room couch for the night." I huffed, moving out of his arms.

"Oh come on Baby, don't be like that. I'll make it up to you I promise. But, Love, you're face was just priceless!" he full belly laughed half-heartedly reaching for me.

"That was not funny!" I admonished, slapping his hand away.

"I still don't understand how a girl that can cliff dive can be afraid of Ferris Wheels?" he asked, sweetly trying to smooth things over with me.

"Well, when you cliff dive you have the water to break your fall. When you are on a Ferris wheel the only thing breaking your fall is the hard ass ground and I do mean BREAK!" I exclaimed verging on hysterics.

"But you didn't have to take it out on the….what was it that you called him?" he teased, grabbing my hand and pulling me close. "Oh yes the evil Ferris wheel man on the Ferris Wheel O' Death." He deadpanned before busting out hysterically.

"He was asking for it…" I mumbled embarrassed and still pissed off. "Here have some guilt cotton candy." I offered shoving it in his mouth to shut him up.

_We had just got off the Pirate Ship when Edward spotted the evil contraption of death._

"_Come on Bella, let's go on the Ferris Wheel." Edward suggested, pulling me in to the line with all the enthusiasm of a little boy at his first baseball game._

"_I don't know, Edward…" I trailed off, planting my feet._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, once he noticed my dead weight._

"_I….I don't really like Ferris Wheels." _

"_Have you ever been on one?" he asked looking confused._

"_Well…no. But it's just scary. Being trapped in a little carriage and hoisted into the air in circles." I cringed. "Just doesn't seem like fun to me."_

"_But, Love, the Ferris Wheel is a very important experience. You have to at least give it a shot. I'll be right there with you the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised, pulling me close._

_I looked at his face to see if he really meant it. His eyes always gave him away. They were a window into his thoughts and right now they were full of promise. He would keep me safe. I could do this. For sure._

"_Alright. Yeah, let's do this." I smiled, this time pulling him toward the line. _

_The man at the booth turned toward us, "Tee-ket?" he asked, holding out his hand._

_Edward handed him both our tickets and the man pressed the button to find us an empty carriage. I watched the rotation of the wheel and the smiling couples all laughing and giggling as they went around. I can do this. Yes, I can. Okay, just breathe._

_As the first empty carriage arrived I felt my resolve slipping. But I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked up to find Edward's smiling face looking encouragingly down at me. There was no way I could back out now. Not after I had already doubted him so many times before. _

_We walked up the platform and into the carriage, still holding hands as the bar lowered down over us. I smiled at Edward as the Ferris Wheel guy made sure our bar was secure. "I hope this go well. I don really know how to work dis' thing. I just got dis job. Oh well. Have a nice time." The Ferris Wheel guy said before walking over to his podium._

_I looked over at Edward, my eyes the size of saucers, squeezing the shit out of his hand. "Relax, Love. I'm sure he was just kidding."_

_I looked back over as the Ferris Wheel man was looking over the buttons on the control panel quizzically. He looked back up at me and smiled viciously before pressing the green button causing the Ferris wheel to jerk backwards. _

_I let out a squeak of surprise and held onto Edward's hand for dear life. The Ferris Wheel continued it's upward path and the ground got further and further away. I could feel my palms begin to sweat as the people on the ground got smaller and smaller until we were at the very top of the wheel. _

"_See this isn't so bad is it?" Edward asked, smiling encouragingly._

_Before I could answer, the Ferris Wheel jerked to a stop. I looked down to see the Ferris Wheel man laughing at me as he went to let the people at the bottom out of their carriage. "You've got to be kidding me?" I yelled._

"_What?" Edward asked._

"_He's doing this on purpose!" I yelled glaring down at his chuckling form._

"_Doing what?"_

"_Freaking me out!"_

"_Bella, he's just letting these people off. It's not a big deal, Love. Isn't the view beautiful." He added trying to redirect me. _

"_No, he's screwing with me. That jerk!" I got out before the Ferris wheel jerked forward again. We made it to the bottom and he stopped it quickly, making me think he was going to let us off, before he started it up again._

"_Oh come on!" I exclaimed once we began to ascend to the top once more. When we reached the top he stopped again. "You've got to be kidding me! You have to see he's doing this on purpose right?" I asked pointedly towards Edward._

"_Okay so maybe he is doing it on purpose," he chuckled._

"_This isn't funny!" I fumed toward Edward before turning my anger towards the Ferris Wheel man. "I'M ONTO YOU, YOU EVIL FERRIS WHEEL MAN! I CAN SEE WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO HERE AND IT'S NOT WORKING. JUST LET ME OFF THIS FERRIS WHEEL O' DEATH YOU BIG STUPID JERK FACE!" I exclaimed, which only caused both him and Edward to crack up._

"_Edward, whose side are you on?" I fumed._

"_Yours—" he choked out before laughing harder._

_The Ferris Wheel started back up but this time he stopped it when we were halfway down letting out two more couples. When it came to us he once again stopped it, even pretending to walk all the way over to our carriage only to turn around and start the ride again. I almost cried._

"_Edward. You are a dead man." I promised, pulling my hand out of his and scooting all the over to the far side of the carriage. _

_Finally the Evil Ferris Wheel Man let us off. "Senorita, have a wonderful night." He chuckled as he helped me off the carriage. I lunged for his tiny little Mexican frame, but Edward grabbed my shoulders just in time to stop me from shoving a sombrero up his ass. _

"_Let's go get some cotton candy!" he suggested, guiding me toward the food stand._

"_This isn't over Evil Ferris Wheel Man!" I yelled over my shoulder as Edward practically carried my tiny pissed-off frame away._

"You're ridiculous." He teased through a mouthful of cotton candy.

"You love me anyway?" I asked, tucking myself into his side.

"Of course." He promised kissing the top of my head sweetly.

"What do you say we blow this popsicle stand?" I asked, maneuvering his arm off my shoulder so I could pull him toward the parking lot by the hand.

"Only if you promise to blow something else instead." He shot back facetiously.

"Oh Edward it has been a very long week. You're about to see just how much I am into extreme sports," I winked swaying my hips all the way to the car, leaving a slack jawed Edward behind me.

* * *

**Okay so you know how people talk about the calm before a storm? This chapter didn't take me long to write at all. This one was actually a lot of fun. It's nice to let the character's just enjoy each other's company ever once and a while. We all love fluff. Next chapter and the chapter after that really open up the conflict at the heart of this story. Don't worry I'm not going to break up our precious B and E and it has nothing to do with Jacob…..well kinda but not really. Anyway I just want to warn you it's going to get intense and I hope you stay around to see what happens on the other side of this. **

**As I have promised before I am all for the HEA. **

**Please review and let me know if you liked the fluff. And also if any of you have a phobia of Ferris Wheels and or Evil Ferris Wheel men as I do. Remember if you do you get a sneak into the next chapter before I post (and before it goes to my lovely beta.) And as extra incentive the next chapter is already written (for once) =P**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**


End file.
